TTK Chronicles II: Love Conquers All
by AuthorReaderOtaku
Summary: COMPLETED Dearka X Miriallia, Dearka has gone missing on one of his mission. Miriallia has found out about these 3 months later, when Kira and Lacus come to Orb. How will Miriallia handle this news? Who is this blond hair man that looks exactly like him and also has the same surname as Dearka does? And why is Miriallia's name on the top five, must killed, list?
1. Prologue

**A/N: **I'm back and I'm here to present a new story for those Dearka and Miriallia fans. I hope you will like this fanfiction because it is my first attempt on Dearka and Miriallia. Hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I have written it.

**Summary:** Dearka has gone missing on one of his mission. Miriallia has found out about these 3 months later, when Kira and Lacus come to Orb. How will Miriallia handle this news? Who is this blond hair man that looks exactly like him and also has the same surname as Dearka does? And why is Miriallia's name on the top five, must killed, list? Is there another reason behind the list that Dearka had found on his last mission?

**Main Paring:** Dearka X Miriallia.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny.

**Prologue**

"_How is the situation around your area Dearka_?" the silver hair commander asked.

"Everything seems normal so far Yzak. But something is defiantly wrong about this part of this deserted colony_._", the blond hair soldier replied from the inside of his black ZAKU. Dearka smiled when he glance at a picture of a female brunette with blue eyes that was hanging by his side. He looks at his commander with a dangerous smile. "Prepare yourself for landing rookies".

The PLANTs Supreme Council has received information that something strange has been going on in the deserted Mendel Colony. The Councilmen and Councilwomen have ordered the military to further investigate this matter and so Yzak Joule's team was called for this investigation. Dearka and a few of the pilots onboard were the first to land on the colony for the investigation. He has split his team up for a faster and more efficient way to look around. They have found nothing out of the ordinary so far but as they went deeper inside, the blond hair captain senses that something strange about this place.

Dearka took his gun out from his waist holster. "Keep your wits up rookies. We are going deeper for a closer look", he ordered.

He and the pilots went deeper into the colony and yet, nothing was out were out of the ordinary. He ordered his men to split up to cover more grounds and investigate the different areas within the colony. Each went in as a pair and Dearka too went in with another green uniform soldier.

After a while, Dearka could find nothing from his side of the area. _Seems like my area is clear,_ he thought. He looks at his partner who shook his head as his answer. The blond captain took out the walkie-talkie and places it near his helmet. "Area 1 clear. How are the rest of the areas?"

"_Area 2 clear sir!"_ the soldiers reported.

"_Nothing in Area 3 as well captain. Should we call off the investigation?"_ another soldier asked from the other side of the line.

_My sixth sense is telling me that something is going on here but what is it, _he thought while looking around the area._ I guess there's nothing we could do but to call off this investigation. _Dearka felt that something is still wrong with the colony. But he has not found anything out of the ordinary to proof his hunch. The captain had no choice but the end this search.

"Gather outside men. We are calling off this search", he ordered.

The blond hair captain had come across a floating briefcase when he was about to leave the area. _What is that? _He grabs and fiddles with the lock until he managed to open the locks._ Yah! Thank you enhanced brain. _

Dearka open the briefcase and found nothing but a file with some documents inside. He took the documents out for a quick look and was shocked at what he has just discovered. He quickly places the documents back into the briefcase and took it with him as he leaves the area.

Unknowingly, Dearka's movement had secretly been monitored since he and his team had entered the colony.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Full status report Captain Elsman", Yzak ordered. He is standing right next to the captain of his ship.

Dearka's face appeared in the front monitor of the ship. "_Everything seems fine, Commander. It seems that someone might have doped the councilors about this. But check this out. I have found something that you might be interested in_", he shows his finding through the monitor.

Yzak smiled. "Good work captain", he said. But the weird thing was the blond man did not chuckle, which make it strange. "No evidence of any group gathering?" Dearka shook his head. "I see. Return back to the ship and-"

An explosion had cut Yzak off before he could finish. "What's going on? Put it into a full view soldier", Yzak hissed angrily.

The soldier brings the main monitor alive and the scene is shown on their main monitor. Three mobile suits had emerged from under the colony and are now attacking Dearka and his group. Dearka's black ZAKU is trying its' best to defend his men, allowing them to escape back to the ship.

"Dearka, what are you still doing there?" Yzak asked. Most of them have already left the area, except for the Black ZAKU. "Get back into the ship, we need to regroup".

"_I seem to be stuck in one of their traps. I can't move my machine right now, its dead stuck_", he said, while defending the on-coming attacks.

"What!" Yzak exclaimed in horror. "Get my suit ready, I have to help that idiot out".

"_NO!" _Dearka shouted_. "Get everyone out of this area now!"_

Yzak was shocked to hear what his captain said. "What are you talking about you idiot? I am not about to leave any of my men to die in this wrench place. I'm going to get-"

"_Get your butt out of there now Joule unless you want to kill whole team_". Dearka shouted.

Yzak could see that his captain was getting impatient, but by what? "What are you-"

"_Damn it Joule! If you are not going to leave then I'll make you leave_", he said.

The siren wailed on on-coming bullets. "Commander, on-coming bullets from up front. What should we do?" the soldier asked.

Yzak could see that Dearka was the one that was attacking them. "Commander, we have to leave the area before we are shot down", the ship's captain said, looking quite worried.

"Damn you Dearka, you are going to be punished for your action later," Yzak said angrily, "Leave the area immediately. Turn to 61 degree, full power on the thruster".

The sensor on the ship has picked up a huge source of energy from the colony once the Voltaire is in a fair distance from the Mendel Colony. "Commander, we have picked up a high energy from the colony"

"WHAT!" he exclaimed. Yzak turn towards his CIC and was shocked to see the digit coming from the colony. He took the soldiers headphone and called upon his friend. "Dearka, Dearka. Do you read me! You idiot, reply if you do! Dearka!"

"_I read you… do you … want … Joule!_" Dearka said. His transmission is getting bad due to the energy coming from the colony.

"You have to eject from your suit right now. The Mendel Colony is going to explode soon", Yzak said.

"_I… know. That… why you … get team … away from … now … before-"_

Dearka's transmission was suddenly cut off. Yzak was horrified when he saw the Mendel Colony exploded right in front of his eyes, along with his captain and best friend, Dearka Elsman.

Yzak clench his fists as tears began to fall from his eyes. "DEARKA! YOU IDIOT!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Crack!**_

Miriallia Haw, who is out on one of her photo expedition, heard a weird sound coming from inside of camera bag. She places her camera down and went to check on the inside the bag. To her surprised, one of her beloved camera lenses have cracked right at the center.

She took the lenses out from the bag to have a closer examination. "I guess I have to get a new one now!" She sighed and places the broken lenses back into the back. "I wonder what I am going to tell him about this. This was brought by-"

Miriallia quickly drew her hand out when she felt a paining sensation coming from her finger. It seems that the broken lenses' glasses managed to cut her when she putting it back into her bag. She saw the red liquid coming out from her finger and her thought seems to drift to a certain blind hair man with violet eyes.

The brunette was supposed to apply a Band-Aid on her finger. But for some reason, she just stares at the red color liquids that were leaking out from her cut. Miriallia felt a sudden hollow feeling in her heart.

"Dearka?" she whispered.

**== Continue in Chapter 1 ==**

**A/N: **There wasn't much changes in the prologue. I hope you will like this opening better than the previous one. Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Here's chapter 2. I want to thank those who had reviewed and those who read this story. I want to thank my editor/best friend, 'bearbear' as well. Well, I don't want to blab anymore. Let's begin this chapter.

**Summary:** Dearka has gone missing on one of his mission. Miriallia has found out about these 3 months later, when Kira and Lacus come to Orb. How will Miriallia handle this news? Who is this blond hair man that looks exactly like him and also has the same surname as Dearka does? And why is Miriallia's name on the top five, must killed, list?

**Main Paring:** Dearka X Miriallia.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny.

**Chapter 1**

"I know I should have brought that lens to be fixed", the brunette said while looking at the princes of the camera lenses. She looks at her precious camera with in her hand with the broken lenses attach to the camera. "I guess I just have to get back in Orb. The price here is really over my budget".

Miriallia Haw was holding onto her precious photography equipment while she walks down on a famous street in Europe. She was hoping to get a new camera lenses to replace the one that was cracked three months ago. She has managed to complete that photo collection with old lenses without fail. Since then, she has felt something's missing in her life. It's as if someone precious to her has disappeared. The last time she felt this was when she last her boyfriend, Tolle Keonig, in the first Bloody Valentine War.

The brunette pushes the though behind her as she worries about her current problem. She is in needs to get some new inspiration for her next photo collection fast or else she would be in deep trouble. But for past three months, she has not managed to get any new inspiration and her first deadline is coming closer. What makes matters worse was she was unable to find get new lenses for her camera.

Miriallia Haw heaves a sigh and continues down the busy streets. Then, a peculiar store's fox sculptures have caught her attention. It was a bronze sculpture of three baby foxed and a mother fox. She was amazed at their craftsmanship and a certain blond hair Coordinator's flashes through her memories and smiled.

She realized what was in her thought and blush slightly. "Why am I thinking about that idiot in a time like these?" But her smile quickly turned into a frown. "Why do I feel so empty now?" she mumbles.

"Is there anything that I could help you with miss?"

Miriallia was startled by the manager's voice. She looks him with a smile and asked, "I would like to know how much will it be for this collection of fox sculptures?"

The manager nodded. "You sure have a good eyes miss", the manager said. He took up the bronze sculpture. "This is one delicate sculpture and it's the last one miss. It's only 2,500 Euro".

"Two thousand and five hundred?" she exclaimed. Miriallia smiled sheepishly and asked, "Is there any one that's a bit cheaper?"

The manager frowns and places the sculpture down. "I think this one would be to your liking miss". He brought her the sculpture with a fox chasing after a hare. "It is also our last one and it's only cost eighty nine Euros"

Miriallia took the sculpture for a closer inspections and smiles. "I'll take this one then". She paid the managed and took her goods before leaving the store. She smiles when a soft breeze greeted her and played with her hair. "I wonder what is he doing right now?"

The brunette was enjoying the cool breeze and the warm sun when someone accidently knocked her down and she landed on her butt. She was surprised when saw it was a tanned man with blond hair that knocked onto her.

"I'm sorry miss, but I'm in a hurry!" the man shouted before disappearing in the crowd.

"Is that Dearka?" Miriallia asked. Reality had hit her hard when she saw that her bag and her goods were lying on the ground. "My babies!"

She quickly looks through her things and was relief when nothing was broken. Mirlailia stood up and dusted her pants as she glared at the direction where the blond man has disappeared. _If it is really Dearka, I'm going to get even the next time we meet,_ she thought angrily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm sorry to be late Ms. Kisato. I seem to have gotten lost on my way here", the blond man with violet eyes apologized.

"Do you know how long I have been waiting for you Dearka?" the blond woman said angrily.

Dearka smiled and apologized. "Like I said, I got lost on my way. I'm sorry". He noticed some bags were beside her and looks at her with a puzzled look. "Are those things…"

Kisato look behind her and smile. "Yup! These are things that I have brought. For your punishment, you will help me carry some of them back to the ReHOME", she said.

"Well, that won't be a problem but… Are these really the things Mr. Lowe asked us to buy?" he asked. "I remember Mr. Lowe told us to get some supplies for everyone and tech supplies to repair the ship".

"Well, he didn't say I could not buy things for myself with the spare money, did he?" she asked, and gave him an intense stare.

Dearka scratch his head and answer, "I guess not."

Kisato smiled and quickly shoved her things onto Dearka's arms and was forced to be her servant. "Be careful not to break any of the things alright! They are antiques that I have found in this area".

"An-Antiques? These junks?" he asked while following her from behind.

"Of course!" she replies. Kisato Yamabuki's eyes sparkles when she looked at the antique music box. "This music box was made in the 18th century and it has been used by the queen before she died".

The blond hair man sighs and asked, "But then, why are you getting all this ju- I mean antiques?"

The blond female, which was walking along side with the man, eyed him carefully. "These things are essential for our trip to Orb. Besides," the female took out a music box from the bag, "you could not find this stuff anywhere on the Earth. They only sell it here in Europe".

Dearka still could not get her intention. "But what does it has to do with everyone else on the ship?" he asked. Then he realized the things they needed were missing, all of them that was on the list given to her. "It seems that you have yet to buy the supplies Mr. Lowe had asked us to".

The Coordinator was about to put the bags down when the female cling onto his arm. "Awe, come on Dearka. Just help me get these things back onto the ReHOME. I promised I will help you when we go for the supplies later", she pleaded.

Dearka blushed whenever Kisato did this cause he could feel her chest rubbing on his arm. "Ms. Kisato please…" He looks around and saw people was giving them a strange look. Kisato began to turn on her puppy eyes. Dearka sweat drops and sigh in defeat. "All right, I will help you with these things Ms. Kisato. So please let go".

Kisato cheers as she released her hand from Dearka's arms. "Thank you Dearka!"

Dearka sighs and said, "But I know that the Professor is not going to like this one bit".

"Just leave the Professor to me. You just help me get my stuff into the ReHOME", She said, giving him a wink at the end.

Dearka feels that he will be in deep shit when they reached their destination. And his instinct was right when Kisato just pushes all the blame onto him. Poor Dearka was left there to hear the Professor's lecture about buying useless things. No matter how hard Dearka tried to explain, the Professor would not believe him at all.

In the end, Dearka is saved when Lowe Gear and Liam Garfield came back from their part of tech shopping. Both Liam and Lowe get the whole picture when they heard Dearka's part of the story. Liam has also notice something peculiar in the things.

"Wait a minute Professor", Liam cut in. "I think Dearka might be the innocent one this time". He took out a dress gown from the things.

The Professor and Lowe gave Liam and puzzled look. "What does that dress has to do with this Liam? And where did you get it anyway?" the Professor asked.

Liam smiled and looks at Dearka then back at the Professor. "Could you answer me this professor? What would Dearka do with all this female accessories?" he asked.

The Professor was surprised when she heard him said female accessories. She quickly digs in and looks through the things again. "Kisatoooo!" she growled in a low and dangerous voice as she turn and glared at the blond hair female, who was about to leave the room.

The female Natural stop and look at the Professor. Kisato smiled nervously as she come clean after some 'persuading' from the Professor. She apologized to Dearka for pushing her blames onto him.

"As for your punishment, your junks will be confiscated as this ships assets. You will have to pay them off if you want to reclaim them back", the professor said.

"EHHHHHHH!" Kisato wailed, cried and pled the professor to give her back her things.

"You said something Kisato Yamabuki?" The professor said in a cold and dangerous voice. The noise Kisato turns quiet and left the room with her tail and ears down. She turns and looks at Dearka. "I'm sorry for accusing you Dearka".

"It's alright Professor. I'm just glad it was over", he said. Dearka was about the leave the room when Liam asked where is he going. "There's still time left before our departure. So I was thinking of getting the supplies before we leave the port"

"Do you have any money left after the last 'outing' Dearka?" Liam asked. Dearka blushed and shook his head. "I'll go with you this time. We will be back in a bit guys". Both Coordinators left the ship and heads towards the Market area.

The shopping itself did not take long so Liam decided to bring Dearka around hoping the local sceneries would trigger any of his past memories. "Shall we try the park since it's the closest to us?" Liam asked.

Dearka nodded.

The Portside Park was one of the convenience parks for the locals to enjoy. It was also a local playground for the younger kids to play and exercise. Elderlies were playing boards games by the gazebos, parents were enjoying their times with their kids while some sibling were off playing by the jungle gym or their older siblings.

Dearka smiled seeing the scene. "There is a similar park in the PLANTs as well, Yzak and I always head over to play when our parents were having their councilor's meeting", he whispered. Then he felt a slight pain from his head.

_THUMP! THUMP!_

"Did you say something Dearka?" Liam asked.

Dearka looks at him and shook his head. "Nothing really. Was I mumbling on something Mr. Liam?" he asked. The pain hits again, this time harder. Dearka help onto his head as he collapsed onto one knee.

_**THUMP! THUMP!**_

"Dearka? Dearka are you alright?" Liam asked worriedly.

Dearka was breathing heavily and look up. All he could see a blurry vision of Liam's outline. "My head!" he gasped.

He began seeing imaged of a brunette woman swilling in front of him in an unknown place. _Where is this place? Who are you? _He thought.

_**THUMP! **THUMP!_

The woman was offering him something to eat. They were happy together but he could see sadness in her eyes. _Why are you sad? Who is making you cry?_ He thought.

Just as fast as his headache comes it was gone the net moment, along with the images he had just saw. "What was that?" he asked.

"Are you feeling better Dearka?" Liam asked.

Dearka nodded. He looks at Liam and saw that he was standing higher in front of him. He looks around and found that he was sitting down on a bench. "Eh? Why am I sitting on the bench when I was knelling just now?" he asked.

Liam looks surprised. "You were having your migraine attack just now. I guess you did not realize when I moved you here", he said. "So did you remember anything?" Dearka shook his head. "I see". Liam took his seat beside Dearka. "I guess there's no rushing thing. Your memories will comes back to you when the time comes".

"Can I ask you something Mr. Liam?" Liam nodded. "Why did you, a junkie, save a ZAFT soldier like myself?"

Liam look surprised but smiled and answer, "It's our Junkie's come, 'to help those that are in needs'. Beside you is a Coordinator like myself. How could I not help one of my kind?" Dearka was surprised by his simple answer. "I don't think I have told you the story about how we found you right?"

Dearka shook his head. Liam smiled and begins his story.

_= Flashback =_

_The Junk Guild were having problem with their incomes after the peace were established between the Earth and the PLANTs three months ago. Yes, they are still working as Junkies but only to those who really need the parts for repairing thing. Their regulars have not contacted them since the peaceful times begin, except for the PLANTs and the Orb Union. Lowe and his companions are trying their best to earn the money just to pass through the month. But thanks to Lowe's little girlfriend, Kisato, what they are earning now was not enough to even cover them for their basic supplies. They were really going through their trouble times until they pass through a destroyed colony._

"_WE HAVE HIT THE JACKPOT EVERYONE!" Lowe shouted in delight. To a Junkie, a destroyed colony, especially the one where a battle has just finished, is a gold mine to them. Lowe quickly got onto his Astray Red Frame and was the first to got out from the ReHOME. "_Hurry up you guys or the other junkies will dry this gold mine up_", he urged._

"_There's no need for the rush Lowe", Liam said as he pilots the Kimera. "We are the only ones here right now. Besides, this colony is still fresh from its last battle"._

"Who cares about fresh or cold? We will not have to worry about our money problem again as long as it is still full of junkies material in there", _Kisato said. "_Let's get started with the scavenging guys_"._

_She was the first to start her jobs. _

It seems that she's really eager to get out from their money shortage problem_, Liam thought._

_Lowe joins in soon after as he went deeper into the colony. _

I guess there are no harms into getting more cash than what we are having now_, Liam thought and sighs. We are in need of money for the month._

_He pilots his Kimera around the colony for a closer look around the area. He know this place but due to the damaged done here he could not recognized it. Then out of the blue, a stray thought comes around_. Could this be the Mendel Colony?

_His thoughts were confirmed when he saw some familiar lifeless life pod floating around the area. Liam felt sick to see this place again but he was happy that it was destroyed. _Now no one will be able to use this colony again_._

"Liam, have you found anything around your area?_" Lowe asked thought the channels. "_There are tones of gold here. Care to give me a hand?"

"_Sure! I'll be there in a mi-" Liam stops when his Kimera's sensors picked up something nearby. "Lowe, I'll be with you in a minute. I think I have struck gold here as well"_

"Really? Then I'll see you back in the ReHOME later on_", he said and cut the transmission._

_Liam moves closer to the floating object. He was shocked to see that it was a cockpit of a ZAFT mobile suit. _

"_The cockpit seems to be undamaged. But how is that possible?" Liam asked. _

_He pilot closer to the cockpit and picked it up with the robotic claws of his Kimera. Then he did a heat scan and is shocked with the result._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_He knows that someone is watching him and he could also hear them talking to each other. But who are these people? He tried to move his body but he could not. It seems that he doesn't have the strength to even move a finger. Is he alive or is he dead?_

I'm alive all right_, he thought, _but where am I?

_He wanted to open his eyes and asked the people that are around him. But the more he tried the more pain he felt through out his body._ _He knew his struggle was in vain. His body is not listening to his mind. It's as if his mind and body were two separate entities. _

_Instead of staying awake, his body demanded that he go back into the darkness. _

Do I really have to rest? I am feeling a little tired.

_Without any struggle he gave in again to the darkness._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Kisato was in charged to take care of the patient that Liam has brought in from their scavenging hunt recently. The Professor was against the idea but she had no choice except to go along since it is their code to help those that are in needs._

_Liam came into the Infirmary and noticed that Kisato was not around. "I guess she's off snooping somewhere again", he sighs. _

_He looks at the bed where a blond hair man with tanned skin was sleeping on. He was severely injured when Liam brought him in and it was a miracle that he actually survived after the wreckage of the destroyed colony. Liam went over and sat on the stool._

"_How are you doing?" Liam asked the unconscious man. "You have been sleeping for three days. Are you planning to sleep forever after all you have been though?" _

_The black hair coordinator knows that he would not get any reply from the unconscious man but it was still a good try. He sighs even though knowing his end results. As Liam was about to leave the room, he heard some noise coming from the unconscious man. He turned around and saw the blond man was moving slightly before he slowly opens his violet eyes. _

_He looks around before he saw Liam standing there. "Where… I?" the blond man rasped throatily, "Who… are you?"_

"_I'm and Liam Garfield. Do you remember what happen?" The blond man eyes widened and began to breath heavily. "Calm down or you will hurt yourself". _

"_Who, who am I?" he asked, looking scared._

_Liam was shocked when he heard it. _Hemust have lost his memories after the wreckage,_ he thought. _

_The black hair coordinator calms the blond man down. He smiled warmly and said, "You are in the ReHOME and you are save with us. I'm one with the Junk Guilds and you are a soldier from the ZAFT. Your name is Dearka Elsman"_

_= End of flashback =_

"And that's how you ends up being stuck with us for now", Liam finished his story. He looks as Dearka who has been quiet since the beginning. "Did you manage to absorb all of it Dearka?"

Dearka looks at him and nodded. "I guess I'm fortunate to be saved. But why do I feel so unfortunate at the same time?"

"I guess it's because you have lost your past". Dearka looks at Liam with a puzzled look. "Someone who has lost their past can never gain their future. So you need to get your past back in order to get you future back".

Dearka began to think after hearing Liam's words.

Liam could see that Dearka was learning new thinks even though he lost his olds. "Let's get back to the ship then shall we?" He stood up and dusts the back of his pants. "It's about time for us to leave".

Dearka stood up and grab the bags of things as he follows Liam out the park. "Where do you think we will be going next Mr. Liam?"

"I'm guessing the Orb Union. The Professor has a good friend that could help us in the ship's repair", he said, taking his share of things from Dearka's hand.

_Orb Union. Will I be able to meet her, the girl that has been appearing in my dream all this while?_ Dearka thought as he prepare for the takeoff.

**== Continue in chapter 3 ==**

**A/N: **There's a huge change in chapter 1, where Yzak's appearance was deleted. The story structure, grammar and spelling mistake were all taken care of. Please review and tell me what you think. Yzak's appearance will be edited into the third installment of this chronicle.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Here is the newer version of chapter 2. Hope you will like it.

**Summary:** Dearka has gone missing on one of his mission. Miriallia has found out about these 3 months later, when Kira and Lacus come to Orb. How will Miriallia handle this news? Who is this blond hair man that looks exactly like him and also has the same surname as Dearka does? And why is Miriallia's name on the top five, must killed, list?

**Main Paring:** Dearka X Miriallia.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny.

**Chapter 2**

A middle age brunette woman was doing the dishes in the kitchen when she heard heavy footsteps coming from the corridors. The young brunette with blue eyes came in and walks towards the kitchen counter. The older woman turned around she greeted one of her three daughters.

"Mother, I'll be going for a bit and I won't be home for dinner tonight. Tell dad not to wait for me alright", Miriallia said. She was about to leave when her mother called her back and asked about her lunch. "I'll have them outside. Besides, I still have something things I need to do before my next deadline".

With that said, Miriallia drove out from her parent's house and head towards the city.

Two weeks ago, Miriallia Haw, who was travelling around Europe, was forced come home to the Orb Union when she failed to meet her first deadline for her next photo collections. She pleaded her manager for an extension of that deadline and was ready for her manager's ear-perching scolding. To her surprised, her manager did no scold her and agrees with her extension.

"_I'll give you one more month for your first deadline Miriallia_", Kristy, her manager said over this phone call. "_You better give me something by then or I will really wring your neck off that lovely neck of yours_".

"Thank you Kristy. I am truly grateful to have a manager like yourself", Miriallia said.

"_How many times have I heard that line already_", Kristy said. "_Call me again when you are ready got your discussion. Remember, only one month and that's it_".

"Roger that Kristy". Miriallia said before the other end cut the call. "Better rest up before starting work then". She said, and ended up moving back to her parent home.

Miriallia Haw has finally decided to begin her search for new inspiration for her collection after her three days stay at her parent's home. She decided to drop by her condominium where she used it as her little office and placed where she keeps her camera and tools for her work. The brunette opened the front door into her two-room condominium and found out that her home is still clean from what she saw two weeks ago upon coming home. Her home was a mess right before her hasty flight and she has thanked her sibling for the cleaned up when she went and stayed with her parents.

She walks into her unit, closes the door behind her and left the keys by the counter before walking to her bedroom. The moment she opens the door, she sighs in defeat. Her bedroom was how she has left it and only one word could describe it, a havoc.

"I guess they did not bother about my room when they clean the living and the guest bedroom", she said, while closing the door behind her.

She walks pass her equipment and the fox sculpture that that was on the couch and walk towards the balcony. Miriallia steps out onto her balcony and looks at the beautiful view of the city and smiled. "I guess the view is the only reason that I have bought this unit down".

A light breeze greeted her face and played with her hair while she was enjoying the quite moment until her mobile vibrates inside her jean's pocket.

She took it out and saw that it was unknown caller. "Hello, this is Miriallia Haw speaking".

"_Hello Miriallia? It's me Kira_", Kira said from the other side of the line. "_How are you do-"_

"Kira, is it really you?" Miriallia cuts in and covers her mouth in delight. "How are you doing? How is Lacus doing? When did you come back to Orb?" She pouted when she heard Kira chuckled from the other side of the line. "What are you laughing at Kira?"

"_Nothing! I'm just glad that you are doing fine by yourself_", he said.

Miriallia felt that something was wrong with Kira's voice. His tone is cheerful but somehow sad. "Is something wrong Kira?" she asked. "You seem… depressed".

Kira was silent for a moment before he spoke again. "_Are you free at the moment Miri?_" he asked. "_I have something important to tell you. It's about Dearka_".

Miriallia sigs and said, "if you are trying to pass a message from him then you can forget about it Kira", she said. She could help to be annoyed whenever the subject is about Dearka, even though she knows that Kira was never that kind of person to help others to pass messages. "Tell that idiot to sai-"

"_Dearka is… missing Miria_".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miriallia did not know what to think.

Is Kira trying to be funny or something? But Kira would never take a person's life for this kind of a sick joke. Unless… Unless Dearka was the one that's making him do it.

_Yah! That's it. Dearka might be the one that's behind all this sick jokes just to force me to meet him, _she thought. _I'm sure I'll be seeing him later with the others. I'm sure of it._

Miriallia could see the coffee shop by the corner and Kira, Athrun and a silver hair man was waiting for her arrival. She could not find a certain blond hair man no matter how hard she looks for his presence.

_He must have gone to the restroom, _she thought, trying her best not think of what Kira had said earlier.

Kira was the first to spotted the brunette when she first steps into the café. "Miriallia, over here", Kira called.

Miriallia smiled and make her way towards the trio. She realized a brown cupboard box sitting beside the silver hair man's feet. She took her seat beside Kira. "Athrun is here as well?", she said in a trembling voice. "I never know that you free today. And this is…"

"Allow me to introduce Miriallia. This is Yzak Joule, a ZAFT Commander and also … Dearka's ex-superior", Athrun said, stopping in-between when he mention Dearka's name.

Miriallia senses the depress atmosphere around her friends and frowned slightly. She sighs when she notice her own frown. "So what is it that you want to talk to me about?" she asked. " It's really a lame joke if you are going to say that that idiot is missing".

"Miri, what I said earlier is no joke". Miriallia look at Kira with a shocking look.

"Kira please! This is really going too far just for-"

"This is not a joke Miriallia Haw", Yzak shouted, as he glared at the female Natural. "Dearka Elsman is missing. I also wish this were his sick jokes. But this … this is reality. Dearka's really … gone". Yzak choked as tears began to trickle from the side of his eyes. He took a deep breath and continue, "We have tried our best and still are trying to search for him. But… what are the odds?"

Miriallia just looks at them with same shocking expression and tears were forming at the edge of his eyes.

"I'm sorry to say this Miriallia, but we have known Dearka for a much longer time than you have", Athrun said while comforting his friend as much as he could. "None of us wish fir this but Dearka is really gone. He had sacrificed his life saving his other comrades from danger on their last mission".

"Just give me a moment Athrun", Yzak said, after he's calm down slightly. He brought up the brown cardboard box and gave it to the brunette. "These… are his remaining. I think … it would be better if you were the one to keep them as his momento".

Miriallia look at the box and accept it with trembling hands. Her tears were trickling down when she opened the lid and saw his smiling photo. She took a deep breath and looks through the things. There was a brown wooden box and three photo journals, her photo journals. Dearka had collected every edition she has published and every one of them was the limited collections.

She covers her mouth as she sobs harder. She felt Kira's arm on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. She gave him a sad smile before taking the wooden box out and opened it. Inside was filled with letters and two fabric pouches. She took out one of the pouches and opened it. Inside was a nametag with his name inscribed on the tag.

"These were gifts from our senior when we graduated from the ZAFT Military Academy", Athrun said. Miriallia look at him as he continue, "Our senior gave each of us two sets of the name tags. It seems that he was wearing one of them when he-"

Athrun stops as his tears began to form at the edge of his eyes.

Miriallia took a deep breath. "Wouldn't it be… better if his parents were the one have his things?" she asked in a trembling voice.

"His parent has claimed what they needed to claim" Yzak replied. "These were the remaining and … I know that he would wish for you to keep them".

"I see", he voice was quivering when she said it. "Thank you Yzak". Miriallia has tried to be strong, trying to stop herself from breaking apart. But this is too much for her. She clutches onto the nametags as her tears falls. "Dearka! Dearka!" she cries.

"Miriallia…". Kira placed his hand on her back.

Miriallia quickly grasped onto Kira's uniform and cried in silent. Kira could feel that his brunette friends body was shaking as he held onto her shoulders.

"Dearka! Tolle!" she cried.

For the second time in her life, she had lost someone dear to her, someone she had not thought she would come to care for so much. Tolle, for her was different since they have been going out before the wars strike and killed him. She had broken down that time because wars were the ones that separate her and her first love.

But Dearka, to her Dearka was different. She was afraid of him the first time they met but she had managed to bod with him in an unexpected way. She had thought that their short relationship was over when he had decided to go back to the PLANTs. She had though that he would not be contacting her anymore but he still did. From time to time, he would leave a short message in her e-mail box. It might be some insignificance chats but it always lights up her days, especially while she's on a slump. But now, she would not be able to receive them anymore.

Miriallia would not have a chance to hear his voice again or see him again. "Dearka! Why, Dearka?" she cried.

Kira had wanted to comfort her but he did not know what to say. He is afraid that he would say the wrong things at the wrong time. So he decided to keep his silence and allow the female brunette to cry her heart out.

After a while, Miriallia has finally calmed down. But she was very pale and dismal.

"Do you want to go back to your family's place Miri? I could give you a ride back", Kira offered, after exchanging a few look with both Athrun and Yzak.

Miriallia gave him and the others a weak smile. "Thank you for the offer Kira but I wish to be alone for a while. I'll manage my way home once I've think things through", she said. She stood up from her seat and took the cupboard box. "Thank you for your trouble Yzak". Miriallia began to leave the café with a downhearted look.

Kira had wished to call her back but Athrun stop him before he has the chance. "It's the best to leave her alone for now Kira", he said.

He then stood up from his seat. "I'm afraid that she might do something to harm herself", Kira said left the café.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

She do not know how long she has been sitting there or why she is sitting there. All she knows is she is by the cliff side looking at the ocean and next to her were the remaining things that were left behind by the person she loves. Miriallia look at the things once more as tears began to form and trickled down from the side of her eyes.

"Are you really gone Dearka?" she whispered. When there was no reply she covers her face as she cries. "Dearka!"

Miriallia had tried her best to not believe in this reality and think of it as a bad dream. But no matter how hard she tried, she could not wake up from this dream.

_That's because, this is no dream. This is reality, _she thought.

A light breeze played with her brown locks as she stares into the endless sea before her. Miriallia took out the letters that was kept in the wooden box. She quickly recognizes his messy writing as she began to read through the letters.

_Miriallia,_

_How are you doing in Orb? It has been quite a while since I have seen you. I heard that you have become the world famous freelance photographer. Your name has even reached the PLANTs' magazine. Your first photo showcase was held in Martius City and I was actually there to see them. Your photos were really great and I was deeply touched by them. I have also bought one of your journals that have your signatures in it. I guess I have somehow become your fan. _

_I have taken a few picture of my own but they are not as great as yours. I wonder will I be as great of a photographer as you are one day. I really hope we can have photo collaboration together, one day._

_Take care. _

_Dearka_

_Why did you not say so in your emails you idiot, _she thought. Miriallia put the letter back and took out another to read.

_Miriallia,_

_Happy Valentine's Day. Have you received any chocolates from your admires? Well, I have received some from the girls around here. Most of them were friendship chocolates so please don't misunderstand. I have a gift for you, although I'm not sure how to give it to you. I'm not sure I even have the courage to give it to you. If I do, I really wished to put it on around your neck myself. _

_You might ask what it is. Well it's a DOG COLLAR! Ok that joke was really lame and I know it. Anyway, it's a necklace. My mother had given it to me when I went on my first mission as a part of the Le Crueset team. She told me that it was a lucky charm but she also wished that I would give it to the female that I would come to love. I wonder would you accept this necklace? I really hope you do because I love you and hope to be with you forever._

_Dearka_

Miriallia took out the other fabric pouch that she had not yet opened. She opened it and saw that it was a beautiful medium polished amethyst crystal set in a custom fine silver wire wrapped pendant. More tears came as she held onto the necklace back and continue to his last letter.

_Miriallia_

_This is my tenth letter that I have written so far and I don't have any courage to send any of them to you. I was afraid that you would not reply any of my letters and simply just chuck them aside. I guess I'm really a coward. So much for being one of the ace pilots on the ZAFT. Anyway, how are you doing? I have seen your latest photo showcase and they were great. I've even bought the latest edition of your photo journal as well. I'm acting like a fanatic again. _

_I have somehow been transferred to Kira's team and being promoted as his captain. Thought its only temporary but I could see that Kira is not very good with handling the team, so I'm sent here to help him out. Yzak, my former commander, was really pissed off with this but he just has to bear with it since it's only a temporary transfer. _

_Anyway, this might be the last letter I will be writing since I would be going on a joined mission with my former commander, Yzak to investigate the Mendel Colony. I hope that I would be able to share the experience with you when I come back though I'm not allowed to reveal much. Also-_

Miriallia stops when she realized that it was the last letter that Dearka had written before he was gone. She holds onto the letter and sob quietly. She feels really broken because she has lost two of her most loved person. She hugs her knee and cried.

The brunette has planned to visit the PLANTs on her next photo showcase and maybe meet up with Dearka and Kira. But it seems that her plan will never come true anymore. She would never see the blond hair coordinator again, never hear his complains about Yzak again, never ever had a chance to say her true feeling to him anymore because he is gone.

Miriallia look up at the sky as tears were still streaming down from her cheek and her eyes were lifeless. "I really wanted to see you Dearka!" she said. Miriallia walk closer to the end of the cliff and look at the ocean below. "I wonder what it will feel like if I took a step forward from this cliff", she said in a hollow tone.

Miriallia took a step forward and plunged into the sea below. Even though she knows how to swim she did not bother in saving herself as she sank deeper and deeper into the ocean.

_Where are you Dearka?_ the brunette though as her vision blackened

She felt someone tugged and carried her out from the water. "Why did you choose to kill yourself Miriallia?" a familiar voice said but whom. Then everything become silent as she drift into a deep sleep.

Miriallia did not know how long she was out cold until she felt something cold was place on her. _What is it? _

"Miri, can you hear me?" the familiar voice said. The same voice she heard before she fainted.

Miriallia slowly opened her eyes and saw someone looking at her. "Dearka?" she asked.

The person shook his head. "It's me Miriallia. Do you recognize who I am?" the person said in a soft voice.

Miriallia adjusted her viosion and slowly she was able to see who it was that was looking at her. "Kira?" the brunette coordinator look at her worriedly. "Where am I?"

"You are in your room at your condominium Miri. How are you feeling?" Kira asked.

_My home? I'm … alive?_ Miriallia thought as tears began t form by the side of her eyes. _Why am I alive?"_

"Are you hurting anywhere Miri?"

"Why am I alive? Why did you save have to save me Kira?" she asked sadly. "Why did you stop me from seeing him? Why?"

"Of course I will save you". Kira was shocked but his expression quickly turns to a warm smile as he continues, "You are my friend and I do not wish to lose any more of them. I'm sure he will want you to keep on living the life that you wanted, both Tolle and Dearka".

Miriallia look at him then she pulled her cover over her head and sob in silent. "Dearka!"

Kira placed his hand on Miriallia's head to assure her that he will be there for her when she needs him.

**== Continue in chapter 3 ==**

**A/N: **Quite a dramatic change for this chapter but the plot was not you will like this chapter. It's shorter compare to the previous chapter. Hope you will like it. Please review in and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Here is the newer version of chapter 3. Hope you will like it.

**Summary:** Dearka has gone missing on one of his mission. Miriallia has found out about these 3 months later, when Kira and Lacus come to Orb. How will Miriallia handle this news? Who is this blond hair man that looks exactly like him and also has the same surname as Dearka does? And why is Miriallia's name on the top five, must killed, list?

**Main Paring:** Dearka X Miriallia.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny.

**Chapter 3**

Dearka turn his head around when he felt someone was calling for him. "Is it just my imagination?" he asked.

"Did you say something Dearka?" Liam asked from the CIC seats.

Dearka shook his head and smiled. "I think it's just my imagination Mr. Liam", he said.

Liam saw his smile designed to bring the discussion to a close. Liam shrugged. "Anyway, you better braze yourself to this Dearka because we have arrived".

The Orb Union, a neutral nation that accepts both Coordinators and Naturals alike and could live in peace. This nation's ruler, Cagalli Yula Attha and the Senates, are always trying their best to keep the citizen safe from any war. Their ideal - 'we do not interfere with other country's political issue nor do we let other country interfere with our way of life' - is what kept them neutral until today. With such ideal, they got to have the power to protect it and that's where the Morgenroete comes in. The Moegenroete is mechanics work their wonders in creating better defensive technology to protect their nation. The ReHOME has finally arrived to the nation where she would welcome them with open arms.

The Junk Guild did not just come to Orb for a visit but they also had something to deliver to the Morgenroete's chief designer. Next to these is to have the mechanics to do some checkup on the Red Frame and their ReHOME and to retrieve Dearka's lost memories.

"Alright! Engine is on cooling mode", Lowe said, stepping away from the ship's yoke. "Morgenroete's mechanics will handle the rest from here".

"Then what are we going to do about the delivery Mr. Lowe?" Dearka asked.

Lowe smiled and says, "We will handle those in a minute but first". He point at the ship's main monitor. A woman with brown hair wearing an orange jersey, a young brunette man in a white uniform and a young navy blue hair man were standing at the entrance of the ship.

_They seem familiar somehow, especially the blue hair guy, _Dearka though while looking at the monitor. Even though his guts told him that he knows them but he could not remember about them. _I wonder if I have any connection with them._

"We have to greet our host first", Lowe broke through his chain of thought. "The Professor and I will take care of this. I'll leave the rest to you Liam", Lowe said.

"I'll get it arrange out Lowe", Liam said, sending his two friend out the control room. "Shall we check on Kisato's mood before we begin our work?"

Dearka nodded and the two of them begin down the corridor towards the living area of the ship.

For the last three days, Kisato has refuses to do any of her work since the Professor confiscated her treasures. Since then, she has locked herself in her room and never shows her face to any of the ship's members, except when she needs food. Even the Professor said to leave alone until she's ready to show her face. Dearka was constantly worried and would check on her whenever she can. But he would always come out empty handed with no answer from her. Only once he did succeed only to get his whole body drench in water.

And this time round was no difference. Kisato total ignored and did not bother to answer their call at all. The boys gave up on her and went on their duties in the hanger. Only to their surprised that Kisato was already working her parts when they arrived at the hanger.

"We need to store Box 313 and Box 217 in the back hanger", the blond woman ordered. Little robots controlling the working machine were mostly doing the entire job while Kisato gave them the orders. "We need to bring ORB 898 and ORB 221 down. Hurry up everyone; we don't have the whole day for this".

"Very well done Kisato" Liam complimented, as he and Dearka came from behind her.

Kisato turn and smiled at them proudly. "Of course! I'm the only one that has been dealing with the goods coming and going on this ship", she said. "I'm not the only one that's going to be dealing with this right?"

"Why not, you have been doing just fine Ms. Kisato", Dearka laughed. He knows that she is feeling all better through the tone of her voice. "You did say you are the only one dealing them".

"Then I might as well take your share of the pay them Dearka", she said, giving him a gleeful smile. "I do need the extra money after all".

Dearka knows that he had stepped on his own landmine and bring his hands up as a surrender mode. "I understand. I'll do anything as long as it does not involve my pay", he said.

Both Liam and Kisato laughed at his reaction which Dearka join in last. All three has come to an agreement in the position they will be taking while dealing with the goods. Dearka will gather the files needed for the goods to be transferred while Liam would look them through and signed them. And finally, Kisato would give the orders and rearranging the rest of the goods. They were dealing with things just fine until someone realizes something.

"Didn't Lowe say that he needed the mechanics to upgrade his Red Frame?" Kisato asked. Dearka and Liam stop what they were doing and nodded at her question. "Then who is supposed to pilot the Red Frame out of the ship?"

"The Red Frame's Operating System was design for a Natural to use, isn't it?" Liam started. "So, shouldn't you be the best person to do it Kisato?"

Kisato flinched and shook her head abruptly. "There's no way I'm going on a mobile suit", she said. Then she had an expression like she has a good idea. "Why don't you or Dearka pilot it? Both of you are Coordinator right? It should be an easy task for either of you".

"That's where you are wrong Ms. Kisato", Dearka said. He was still going through the files and continued, "The Natural's Operating System and the Coordinator Operating System are both very different system. Even a coordinator has enhanced genes they are still unable to operated something that are design for a Natural".

He felt strange when both Kisato and Liam did not say anything. He turns around and saw both of them were looking at him with a surprised expression on their face. "Did I say something strange?" he asked, thinking whether he got it wrong. "I'm sure that's how it is, isn't it?"

Liam snapped out of his thought and shook his head. "You got it right Dearka. But how did you know about it? I'm sure there's nothing on this ship that has reference on both OS system".

The Blond Coordinator looks surprise and began to search for an answer. "It just comes to me naturally", he said. He did not know where the answers came from and when he tried to search within him, he began to felt his usual headache and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Are you having your headache again Dearka?" Liam asked worriedly.

Dearka shook his head and smiled. "It's fine already Mr. Liam", he said. The headache disappeared as fast as it comes. "The headache is gone". He felt that he was about to be questioned or be forced to take his pain killer. "I'll go and inform Mr. Lowe about the needs to transfer his Red Frame", he said and quickly left the room.

Liam has wanted to ask him to visit the Infirmary for some medication but he gave up instead when he saw Dearka ran away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dearka has succeeded in making his escape. "I'm sorry for my behavior Mr. Liam," he said when he stops by the corridor to catch his breath. "But I have had enough of those pills".

After making sure that no one is coming after him, he continues his way towards the entrance and exit of the ship and saw the door after turning the left corner. He could head voices from the outside and knows that the door was still opened. He stops before reaching the door.

"Well, I was thinking of having the mechanics to do a little checkup on the Red Frame. Is it alright?" Dearka heard Lowe's voice. "Of course, I was hoping that there's no charging in this check up as well".

"Won't that make it a free check up? My side will receive a huge income damaged like this Lowe". He heard a woman's voice next.

_That's definitely not the Professor. That must be the Chief Designer. What was her name again?_ He thought.

"Of course, I would only say those to an outsider. I'll see if any mechanics are free to check on the Red Frame, alright?" the woman laughed.

"Really? Thanks a lot Erica", Lowe said.

_I see. Her name is Erica. Well, I guess it's my turn now,_ he thought. "Mr. Lowe, when are you going to pilot the Red Frame out? Ms. Kisato is getting really impatient here", he said as he walks out of the ReHOME.

The moment he shows his face, he felt three pairs of eyes was staring at him and he felt strange from their stare.

"De-De-Dea-" Erika gapped when she saw him.

"Dearka?!" Both the brunette young man and the navy blue hair young man exclaimed.

Dearka was shocked when they called his name. "Ye-yes!?" he said. Before he got a chance, the navy blue hair man caught him in a headlock. "Wh-what are you doing?" he asked.

"It's really him. He feels solid and warm Kira", the blue hair man said as he let him go.

"I know Athrun, I know!" The brunette approached him and gave him a hug that startled him. "We are so glad that you are alive, Dearka", he said. Dearka broke of his embrace and put on a defensive stance, which puzzled the young men. "What's wrong Dearka?"

"That would be my line", he asked angrily. "Who are you and what do you want. How do you even know my name?"

Both of them were shocked when Dearka throw them the question.

"Dearka, your memories-"

The sound of something dropping cut Athrun off before he could finish. All of them turn and saw a silver hair man dashed towards the blond man and grabs him by the collar and hauled him up.

"Dearka, you bastard", he shouted angrily but tears could be seen coming from the corner of his eyes.

Dearka was shocked at the silver hair man's sudden action and he is trying his best to break free from his grips. "Let me go you bastard", he said. "What is wrong with you people?"

Kira, Athrun and Lowe rushed towards them and quickly pulled them apart. The three has managed to separate them and Athrun is trying his best to hold onto the silver hair before he jump can onto Dearka again.

"Calm down Yzak. Just calm down", Athrun said, struggling to keep his hold.

"Let go of me Zala", the man growled angrily. He struggle under Athrun's grip but could not break free from them. "I have to tear this bastard up for good"

"What is your problem you silver hair freak?" Dearka asked angrily while messaging his sore throat. Lowe helps him up and he glared at Yzak. "What is the matter with you? Who do you think you are to come an attack me?"

Yzak was dumfounded. From anger he had turned to rage. He struggled as hard as he could to get free.

Kira could see Athrun was having a hard time in restraining the silver hair commander and decided help his friend out. They were about to bring Yzak away when Liam decided to come out from the ship.

"What's all this commotion about Lowe? I could hear them from inside the ship", he asked. He sort of understood the situation when he saw Yzak was struggling in Athrun and Kira's hold.

"I guess you could say we are having a little over-the-head reunion?" Lowe joked. "But you came at the right moment". He walks towards Liam and whispered something into his ears. Liam looks shocked and nodded his head.

"Dearka, why doesn't Liam take you for a little sightseeing around Orb?" Lowe suggested. I have something I need to speak to our hosts privately".

"Yes but-" Dearka glared at the silver hair man. "Alright Mr. Lowe! It's better than staying here and being murdered innocently", he grumbled.

"What did you just said Elsman!" Yzak said in a dangerous tone. Dearka walked passed them without looking at the silver hair man. Yzak is really pissed off right now and he could murder the next person he sees. "I'm going to kill you Elsman, mark my words", he shouted.

_Like I care, insane mutt,_ Dearka thought angrily before disappearing through the door with Liam.

Lowe looks at trio with a serious look after his two have left the hanger. "There is something that I need to discuss with you about Dearka's situation", he said.

Yzak has stopped struggling. He and Athrun and Kira look at him with a confused look, Yzak has an angry look on him though.

"Dearka might look fine and healthy but he does not have any recollection about his past. In short, he has lost all his past memories".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It seems that everywhere I go, it still reminds me of him", Miriallia sighs. "Even in the park".

Miriallia, who has been down with a cold for the past few days, has decided to visit the park for a little fresh air. But it seems that the cherry atmosphere, where it's filled with families and children playing around, couples here and there, having their private time with each other, only makes her feel more depressed.

She was like them once until she had lost everything.

_= Flashback =_

_Tolle was her first love and he had die in the first Bloody Valentine war and she thought that she could never fall in love again after Tolle Koenig's death. She has vowed to love no one else until he came along into her life._

_Their first meeting was not a pleasant one. Miriallia had tried to kill him because he has spoken on a sore topic that she was trying to forget. She has snapped when she saw the knife lying on the tray and though of killing him with it. Indeed she did try to do it until Sai comes in and stop hers from stabbing him with the knife. _

_She was really furious at that time and said, "Tolle … Tolle is gone. So why is this guy still here, alive?" _

_Flay was also in the room and saw the whole situation. She has managed to grab hold on a pistol and was about to kill him on the spot when she had jumped in and saved him. After that he was sent to the prison quarters. Throughout their mild conversation, Miriallia has found out that it was all a misunderstanding and he was not the one that killed Tolle. _

_Since then, she had been bringing his food to him until the day when he was released. She was reluctant to let him go at first but has to because the war is still going on. _

_She took a deep breath and threw him his pilot suit. "You are free to go", she said._

"_What? No court martial or anything?" he asked. Miriallia shook her head and left the room. "Oi! What going on? What going to happen to this ship?"_

_Miriallia turns and look into his violet eyes. "The Archangel is going to war with the Earth Alliance. If you don't wish to get tangled in this, then you better leave", she said._

"_War with the Earth Alliance? I thought this ship belong to them. This ship is a mess", he didn't continue when he saw her glares. "I guess I better leave then. Wait, what happen to my Buster?"_

"_The Morgenroete has taken custody of it. It belong to us originally", she said and continue her walk. But she was stop when he grabs her arm. "What the? What is it that you want?" she asked angrily._

_He looks at her with his worried violet eyes and asked, "What about you? Are you going to war as well?"_

"_Of course I am", she said and shook her arm free, "I am the Archangel's CIC after all"._

_She had left him there and went back to her post then. She thought that it would be the last time that they were going to see each other again. It hurt her at first but she was fine after. She loves Tolle and no other._

_But fate doesn't seem to cooperate with her when the Buster saved the Archangel from being destroyed. It was him that's piloting it. She didn't know why but she was happy that it was him that saved them. That means that he's going to fight with them. Since then, he has fight alongside the Archangel, Kusanagi and Eternal the war comes to an end. The world was in peace once again and that's when he was called back to the PLANTs. _

_The day before he left, he had asked her out for a little walk in park. They were silent the whole time until he saw a chili dog cart. He dashed over and bought one form himself and one for her._

"_My treat", he said. After taking her share, he took a huge bite from his and has a blissful look on his face. "This is the best chili dog that I have eaten. I think it's even better than the one in the PLANTs"._

_= End of flashback =_

Miriallia smile upon thinking of the memories they shared together. The time they shared together might be short but it was still fun. They had occasionally exchanges mails, asking about each other's situation. She was happy just knowing that he was fine and dandy.

But not anymore! She could no longer see his cheeky smile, his blushing face, not anymore.

Tears began to wield up again. Miriallia did not hold them back and just let them fall. "Why Dearka? Why didn't you come and say goodbye?" she sobbed.

The more she thinks about him the harder the tears came. She was begun to feel dizzy as well from her messed up thoughts and her emotions were still jumbled up.

She does not know where she could turn for help or for comfort. The last time it was from him, because he was always by her side and showing her his cheeky smiles and telling her that everything is going to be all right.

Her vision is getting blurry by the minutes. Was it her tears or was it the heat? She does not know. All she knows is that she's getting really tired and her eyelids were getting heavy.

The last thing Miriallia remembers was feeling a pair of hand holding onto her and seeing a pair of familiar violet eyes.

"De-Dearka?" she mumbled before everything black out.

**== Continue in Chapter 4 ==**

**A/N: **I have done some changes for this chapter, especially the beginning. Hope you will like and please review. Hope you see you in the next chapter


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Here is the newer version of chapter 4. Hope you will like it.

**Summary:** Dearka has gone missing on one of his mission. Miriallia has found out about these 3 months later, when Kira and Lacus come to Orb. How will Miriallia handle this news? Who is this blond hair man that looks exactly like him and also has the same surname as Dearka does? And why is Miriallia's name on the top five, must killed, list?

**Main Paring:** Dearka X Miriallia.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny.

**Chapter 4**

"Are you sure you just want to visit the Central Park?" Liam asked for the tenth time and Dearka has also nodded for the tenth time. It's beginning to get onto his nerve. "You know your way back to the Morgenroete, don't you?"

"For the last time Mr. Liam, I have the map set in my mobile", Dearka said, feeling really annoyed. He took his mobile out and shows Liam the registered map. "If I'm really lost and unable to find my way back, I can still call the ReHOME hotline. So I'll be fine".

The blond hair coordinator quickly got out of the car before he's being asked the same question again.

Liam was about to say something but Dearka quickly stopped him before he has the chance to speak. "If you are going to ask about lunch money then yes. I have enough for lunch and I will remember to have lunch". Dearka could see that Liam is making a face. He sighs in defeat of his friend's mother hen behavior. "For God's sake Mr. Liam I'm capable of taking care of myself".

"I trust you do Dearka", he said, feeling pleased on his result "I'll be leaving then".

Liam drove out of the parking lot and into the expressway. Dearka stood there as until the car disappeared from his sight before walking into the park. He stretches his arms and back as he feels the cool breeze crossing his face. He has been stuck on the ReHOME for the past three days since they departed from the Europe Port and the nice cool breeze from the trees was what he needs to refresh him. And after what happen back at the Morgenroete hanger this is really the best way to calm him down.

_What was wrong with that silver hair freak anyway, acting like he knows about me?_ He thought. _Well, maybe I do know him but that was my past._ He sighs as he continues his walk around the park.

Dearka did not know why but he really just wanted to visit the Central Park. He has a smile on his face as he walks father into the park.

"I can really see the difference between a natural park and an artificial one", he said. He took a seat on an empty bench and relaxes himself while enjoying the clear blue sky. "I wonder who or what I was before I lost my memories".

_= Flashback =_

_A certain blond man is spacing out while looking out into the dark and vast space at viewing deck. He has been staying with the Junk Guild for a month now and he could not remember anything from his past. No matter how hard he tries, he just could not remember anything at all._

What am I? Why am I doing here? _These were the only thoughts that kept repeating in his mind. Dearka look at his own reflection and thought, _Where did I come from?

_Dearka felt someone place a hand on his shoulder. "What are you doing staring out into the space Dearka?" Liam asked._

"_Nothing Mr. Liam. I'm just … thinking about things", Dearka said in a hollow tone. "Is there anything I could do around the ship?" Liam shook his head as his reply. "I see"._

"_You don't really need to do anything other then rest more for now", Liam said with a frown. "We will be arriving at Copernicus soon. There, we can have you to have a proper check up from a doctor. Better get ready for the disembarking". _

_Dearka nodded and saw the black hair coordinator disappeared from the door. He turns and looks at the vast black space again. _Copernicus, I wonder have my past self been there before?

_Once Dearka saw the moon, he began his was into the Control Room where he could have a better view at where they are heading. An hour later, the ReHOME has finally made it into the Copernicus's landing bay. The crew began their landing sequence while Dearka just stand there and watch._

"_Locking the arms around the ReHOME", Lowe said. "Lock completed"._

"_Good, shut down the thruster and begins the cool down procedures", Glenn, the captain of the ship, ordered. "Dock the bridge with the deck"._

_Kisato look confused and asked, "Shut down the thruster and begins the cool down procedures? How?"_

"_You first have to first disconnect the link from the main computer to the thruster. Once the line has completely disconnected then we can turn on the inner-cooler. The mother computer will deal with the rest once the thruster is at an appropriate temperature", Dearka said from the back._

_Dearka felt that everyone was looking at him. He gave them a puzzled look and asked, "Did I say something that I shouldn't have?"_

"_No! Actually, what you just said was the right way to shut the thruster down", Glenn said. _

_Dearka was shocked. He, who has lost his memories, somehow managed to know the proper procedures of working a space shuttle. His head began to throb in pain. The more he thinks, the more painful he felt. Dearka hold onto his forehead as he endures the pain. The next moment the pain was gone. "What was that?" he asked._

_Before he got any answer, Lowe and Liam took his out of the ship and into Copernicus where a car was already waiting for them. Kisato joins them along claiming that she would help to look after Dearka if needed. Lowe and Liam sigh in defeat and allow her to join them. _

_Dearka did not notice the way to the hospital nor did her care about it. He jest felt tired from the last headache he had felt and just went to sleep. The next time he was awoken, they have already reached the hospital. His mind was still in the clouds from his short nap and only remembers bits and pieces of what's going on._

"_The scan has completed Mr. Elsman", Dearka slowly opened his eyes and saw a white ceiling. He looks around and found himself in some sort of room. "You can change back to your regular clothing. Please head towards the doctor's room for your result". Dearka slowly sit up and shake the rest of his drowsiness away._

_Dearka came out from the CT scan room and went into the doctor's office where Liam, Lowe and Kisato are in with the doctor. They stop what they were discussing when they notice Dearka came in. _

"_Is it alright if we continue?" The doctor asked. _

_Lowe and the rest nodded. Dearka took his seat on the couch next to Kisato._

"_Just like I have said before, what Mr. Elsman is experiencing an amnesia", the doctor said. He took up the report and said, "But his case is not that serious. Mr. Elsman would be able to remembers his memories in due time"._

"_Is there any way to have him to get it back faster doctor?" Liam asked._

_Dearka felt weird from hearing Liam asked like this. _Am I a burden to them?

"_Well, we can try with medication, rehabilitation and some usual checkups", the doctor said, "But that also means that the patient has to be admitted into the hospital and that also requires a longer time"._

"_Not a god idea! We do not have the time and the money for this" Lowe said after hearing what the doctor said, "We need him to remembers within five months time"._

Five months? Did something happen before this?_ He thought and smiled. _I guess I am a used to them.

"_Then how about this suggestion gentlemen", the doctor said. Lowe and Liam look at him with eager eyes. "You could try and bring him back to the places he had been to. It is one of the ways to heal his amnesia"._

"_That is really out of the question doctor", Lowe exclaimed suddenly._

_After paying the consultation fees and collecting Dearka's medication, both Dearka and Liam exited the hospital where Lowe and Kisato were waiting for them in their rented car. Lowe took the driver's seat while Liam to the front passenger seat and Kisato and Dearka claimed the back passenger seat. All of the strapped on their seatbelts before Lowe drove out of the Hospital._

"_Bring him back to the places he had been to", Lowe started. "Does that mean we have to bring him back to the PLANTs? What do you think Liam?"_

_Dearka, who pretend to not care, was earnestly listening to Lowe and Liam discussing on a ways to bring his memories back. _

"_I think that's a bad idea", Liam said without thinking. "We have received valid information that a certain Councilor has placed Dearka as MIA. But this is not official yet. So, I'm not too convinced that they will be using Dearka as a way to get rid of Yzak Joule and other councilors who are supporting Lacus Clyne's ideal if they were to found out that he's alive and is currently an amnesiac"._

"_I guess you have a point there", Lowe said. _

"_Can I asked something", Dearka asked. Liam turn and look at him. "Is this PLANTs a place where I come from? Why can't I go back there?"_

"_Its not that you can't go back but when you can go back Dearka", Liam said in a serious tone. "The PLANTs is not a place you can go back in your current state so you just have to be patient until the time is right"._

_Dearka knows what Liam was trying to say when he used this tone. _I guess the case is a close then_, he thought and looks at the outside sceneries. _I wonder what at the PLANTs that I'm not allowed to know.

_Lowe make a turn into the city area where they would be able to align back onto the expressway. The car has come to a stop right next to a giant television that is now broadcasting about some celebrities. Dearka did not bother with these gossips and just turn his head away from the television. But then something caught his attention when a certain brunette comes into the screen. _

_Dearka kept on staring at the brunette while feeling the tightness in his chest. _What are these feelings?

"_Awww! That's M.H.". Kisato broke through Dearka chain of thought. "She is currently the world famous freelance Photographer!" Kisato squealed when she saw her on the television._

"_M.H.?" Dearka asked._

"_Of course, she's the youngest and the most successful freelan-"_

_Dearka did not hear not care what Kisato was saying about this woman. Why does he care anyway? He does not know her at all but then why is he having a tight feeling in his chest. It is as if he had known her for ages. He saw her smile to the camera but he could see that happiness was not something she is currently feeling. Dearka knows that those were her fake smile, but how do he knows about that?_

_He felt something cold has fallen onto his hand. He looked down and saw that it was droplets of water and his vision began to get blurry. _

"_Dearka, are you feeling all right?" Kisato asked. "Why are you crying?" _

"_Crying?" Dearka asked. So it was not just droplets of water. It was his tears. "I… I don't know! The tears just-" _

_He tried to stop the tears from coming out but he could not. The tears seem to be coming out by themselves and he's beginning to feel sad and depress but why? Why is he feeling all these emotions? His silent tears soon turned into quite sobs._

_Both Lowe and Liam knew the reason behind the tears. It is because of Miriallia Haw or M.H. Dearka had been in love with her before his accident and now he had forgotten about her. Although his mind had forgotten about her, but his body did not. They look at each other and concluded where they should go next._

"_Our next destination will be Orb then?" Lowe asked. _

_Liam nodded and said, "She may be our only hope in reviving his memories"._

_= End of flashback =_

Dearka shook his head, clearing whatever was in his thought previously. _It's useless thinking about things that has already happened._ He stood up stretches his body one more time. "Better get the best result out of this walk rather then thinking about useless things", he said. He began to explore the park and somehow this park made him fell nostalgic. _It's as if I have been here before, _he thought_._

The things around this park seem familiar to him when he first stepped in. It's not just this park; the buildings around the areas, the streets and even the atmospheres in the city seem all too familiar to him. Even this country seems familiar as well. Dearka know that he has been to this country in the past but he could not recall any of those memories.

_How I wish I could remember them_. Dearka sighed as he pushed all of his thoughts behind him.

He smiled when he noticed the park was filled with families and children playing around. There are also couples having their private time with each other. He felt really peaceful when he is within this kind of warm atmosphere. But there seems to be something missing, something that he could not say it properly. Something that's very dear to him seems to be missing. But what is it?

_At least they are having a peaceful life, _he thought, as his smile grew wider.

"Please, someone stop that ball?"

Dearka looked up and saw a basketball was heading his way. Well, not exactly his way, it was aiming at the pond that was next to where he is standing. He quickly leaped into the air and caught the ball before it landed in the pond and landed swiftly on the ground without hurting myself. He looks at the ball and starts to spin it on his finger.

"Great leap you did there man", the owner of the ball said as he came running. Dearka stop the spinning ball and pass it back to him. "Thank you! Have you played basketball before? The leap you just did was a high one".

Those words seem familiar. The next thing he knows, he was seeing some images.

"_Come on Dearka, let play some basketball by the court", a young boy with orange hair said._

"_I'm going to beat you this time Elsman, I swear", another young boy with silver hair shouted._

"_As if, you have to beat Athrun first before you can challenge me Yzak", Dearka said. "By the way, where is Athrun?"_

"_He's with a Professor right now", a boy with green hair said. "He said he will be joining us once he finish with his duty"._

"_Duty again? That guy is really a workaholic. He's going to wore himself out one day", Dearka said as he passes the ball to the silver hair boy. "Let's play ball fellows"_

"Excuse me but are you all right?" The sound had brought him back to reality. Dearka look around before looking at the owner of the voice. "You seem to be spacing a moment there. Are you feeling all right?"

"Yah! Yah I'm fine!" he said. _What were those images that I just saw?_

Dearka was once again brought back to reality when he caught hold of the basketball. "You want to play shoot some hoop with us? We are short of a player right now", the ball owned asked.

The coordinator smiled and threw the ball back to the owner. "I'll pass", he replied. Dearka continued his walk around the park after he had said his goodbye to the ball owner. "Have a good game man".

Lately he has been experiencing some weird nightmare about piloting some mobile suits and fighting on a battlefield. When he woke up from those nightmares, he was in cold sweats. Dearka tried to ask for some advises but Liam and the others and they would always say that those were his past memories.

_But I could never recall any familiarities in them? Are those really my past memories? _He thought feeling frustrated.

Besides those nightmares, he had also dreamed of a brunette female dressed in the pink Earth Alliance uniform. She had never smile at him or talks much in his dream but he could felt that she was sad all the time. There were also times when she would talk but he could never hear her voice. The last time he had a dream about her was when she and him were out walking in a park and he was treating her chilidogs.

_Come to think of it,_ Dearka thought as looks around,_ this park looks a lot like the park in my dream, _

He came to a stop when he spotted a familiar junction where a food carts is selling some chilidogs. "I guess this is the place of my dream, or rather my past", he laughed in delights. He is finally looking at something he did from his past.

While he was enjoying his moment of happiness his stomach was asking for lunch. Dearka blushed slightly as he look around to see have others heard the growl. He sighs when no one was paying hi any attention. He walks up to the food cart and order one chilidog to go. He was surprised at how delicious the chilidog was.

_It had never changed over the years, _he thought suddenly. Dearka froze when he realize what he have just thought about. _Have I eaten this chilidog before? Have I really come here before? Was I a citizen living in this country? _He thought, looking around frantically. He was in mayhem when he could not answer his own question.

Dearka stops what he was going through when he spotted a female walking towards my direction. _She seems familiar._ The female had short brown hair just like the female in his dreams._ Could this be just coincidence or…_, he shook his head as he pushes those thoughts away.

Dearka looks at the female again and he could see that something was wrong with her. She was not walking straight; in fact, she is swaying around when she walks.

"Is she feeling all right?" Dearka mumbles to himself.

Dearka's mind froze when he saw the female because she tripped and begins to fall headfirst. The next thing Dearka know was that he sprints forwards and caught her before she fell onto the cemented floor.

"Miss, miss! Are you all right?" Dearka called as he gently shook her a bit. "Get a hold of yourself. Miss".

She did not respond but her eyelids a few times. It seems that she's still conscious. While he was holding her, he could feel that her body temperature was above average. Dearka place his hand on her forehead and was shocked to find that she was burning with a fever. People were gathering around them to see what was the commotion and some started to mumbles. This really pissed him off.

_Don't they know what going on? We are in an emergency situation? _"What are you people look at? Will someone call the ambulance already?" he shouted angrily.

The people around gave each other an odd look before they left the area one by one. Dearka was double shocked and furious to see this situation.

He looks back at the female and saw her mouth moved a bit. He could not hear what the female was saying nor did not bother. Dearka just wants to make sure that she gets treated as soon as possible. He carries her up and ran out of the park.

Dearka did not know where he was heading, he just wanted to get this female to a clinic or a hospital or even someone that could help her with her fever. Then a certain black hair coordinator came into his thought.

"Liam, he can help", he said.

Dearka began to run back to the Morgenroete where the ReHOME was docked. He does not care which direction he was going as long as he could get back to Morgenroete fast and it seems that his body was navigating on his own. Dearka did not care much as long as he could seek for some medical help from Liam.

Although he do not know this female, but he feel like he had once known her and Dearka do not want to see her suffer. He ran as fast as his legs could take him and the next thing he knows he was right in front of the entrance of the Morgenroete factory.

**== Continue in chapter 5 ==**

**A/N: **The two have finally met. What will happen from here on? Please you will like and please review in if you do not understand the story. Spelling and grammar mistakes were corrected. Hope you see you in the next chapter


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Here is the newer version of chapter 5. Hope you will like it.

**Summary:** Dearka has gone missing on one of his mission. Miriallia has found out about these 3 months later, when Kira and Lacus come to Orb. How will Miriallia handle this news? Who is this blond hair man that looks exactly like him and also has the same surname as Dearka does? And why is Miriallia's name on the top five, must killed, list?

**Main Paring:** Dearka X Miriallia.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny.

**Chapter 5**

Liam was back at the ReHOME after dropping off Dearka by the park. He began his routine on the ship's system. But in order to do this routine check, he needs the help of the other CIC, Kisato Yamabuki, to help. He sighs when he could not find her in her room. He managed to find her in the Control Room, reading her monthly magazine. Liam took her magazine away and told her to help him with the ship's routine check.

Kisato pouted and get into her position. She finds it strange when she did not see a certain blond coordinator. "Did you left Dearka in the city by himself?" she asked.

Liam shook his head as his reply, "He said he wanted to look around by himself so I left him by at the park".

Then the blond stops when she realizes what she just heard. "It is wise to leave him by himself Liam?" Kisato asked worriedly. "Dearka is still suffering from amnesia after all".

"Did I just heard right", Liam looks at her and gave her a sly grin. "The Kisato Yamabuki is worried about someone other than Lowe Gear?"

Kisato blushed slightly and look away. "Like I will ever be worry about that idiot. If he's caught in any trouble, I'll be doing more work that my usual ones", she said.

"Sorry Kisato, I was only joking", Liam chuckled, "Don't worry, Dearka has the map on the area in his mobile. He should have no problem coming back".

"I see!" Kisato said. "That explains why you are that relax when you left him out on his own".

"That doesn't mean I'm not worried about him", Liam said. "I just felt that he needs to take a step forwards from all of these". He was about to continue when he realized that something was not in order. "Kisato, have you our ship's thruster's status yet?" he asked.

Kisato though for a while before giving him her oh-my-god look. "I'll go right now. Give me a minute on the report alright?" Kisato was about to leave her station when the Infirmary line beeps for attention.

"_Is anyone there? Please answer, it's an emergency" _a familiar voice said from the other side. _"Mr. Liam, please answer me if you are there_".

Liam quickly link up the transmission and Dearka's face appeared on the main monitor. "Is there something wrong Dearka?" he asked.

Dearka was having a distressed and worried look on his face.

"_I found a girl fainted in the park. She's burning up with a fever now and needed medical attention immediately", _he said frantically. _"I don't know and brought her here", _he turn the monitor over to the brunette lying on the bed. "_Can you come and have a look at her?_"

Both Kisato and Liam were surprised when they saw who the female was.

"I'll come right away. Put a cold towel on her forehead to keep her cool for the mean time". Dearka nodded and disconnect the transmission. "Kisato, call Lowe and tell him to bring Ms. Haw's friend here. I'll go and have a look at her condition", he said and before he dashed out of the bridge.

Liam hurried passed through the corridors and head towards the infirmary. When he arrived, he saw the blond hair coordinator was sitting next to the sick brunette female with a worried look.

Dearka heard someone came in and turn to find that Liam was here. He quickly leaves his seat open for him to look at the brunette's condition.

Liam sat down and feels the brunette's temperature from her cheek and throat. He nodded before continuing with her forehead. Next he feels her pulse from her neck vain and her wrist. He sighs in relief and smiled when he looks at Dearka. He stood up and pats Dearka on his shoulder before heading towards the medical tool box for some drug.

"How is she Mr. Liam?" Dearka asked in a worried tone. "Will she be alright?"

"Her condition has not reach pneumonia level yet so she will be fine", Liam said. He fixed the needle into a syringe and sticks it into a little liquid bottle. He began to fill the tube with the insulin. Once the amount is right, he pull the needle out from the bottle and ejected the unwanted air inside the tube. "If she's brought in a little later, we might have to send her to the hospital for a more serious inspection".

Dearka sighs in relief. _She's going to be alright._ He was surprised of his own thought. _Why am I having this sort of feeling? What am I to her?_

Liam saw Dearka was frantic with his own thoughts and smiled. He took the tools and sat next to Miriallia's side for the injection. He took some cotton bud out from the tin and dipped them into the cold water then he rub in on her arm. He then injects the needle into her arm and injects the insulin into her body. He pulls out the needle once the liquids in the tube were all gone and place a first aid plaster on it.

"You are going to faint if you think too much out of this Dearka". He gave Dearka a smile and continues, "She will be fine as long as she has enough rest".

Dearka sighs in relief once more.

When he was about to sit down, the infirmary door slides opened and Kira came rushing in. "How is she?" he asked.

"She's going to be fine Kira", Liam said. "So take a deep breath and relax okay?"

Kira nodded and look at Dearka. "Thank you for bringing her here Dearka", he said and pat his shoulder. He went towards Miriallia who is still unconscious on the bed.

Dearka chest felt tight when he saw how Kira was acting towards the brunette female. He hold his chest tightly and shake the feeling away. _He must be her boyfriend. I guess I better leave the room, there's nothing more I can do here._ Dearka thought with a smile when he saw Kira's worried look.

With one last look at the female, Dearka quietly exits the infirmary.

_But what is this tight feeling in my chest and the one I felt earlier today? _ He thought. _My heart was in pain when I saw his worried look, is that anger or is it jealousy I'm feeling? But I don't recognize that woman at all. Could I have known her from my past? _He was in deep thoughts and did not realize where he was going until he accidentally bumps into someone and landed on his butt.

"Ouch! That hurt like hell Elsman", the other person said angrily. Dearka realized that the person he bumps into was the silver hair freak from this morning. But somehow his voice seems really familiar to him. "Watch where you are going next time wills you".

Dearka looks up and was surprised that he actually knows this silver hair freak.

The silver hair man stood up from the floor and began to dust his coat when he notices the shocking expression on the blond man's face. "It feels really disgusting when you are staring at me like that Dearka", he said. He felt worried when he did not reply him. "Are you hurt? Do you need a helping hand Dearka?"

"Y-Yzak? Are you really Yzak Joule?" Dearka asked.

Yzak looks at him this time equally feeling surprised. "Dearka, your memories…"

"Yzak, you should not have-" the navy blue hair man stops when he saw Dearka on the floor. "Dearka what are you doing on the floor?" he asked.

Yzak turn and look at him and said, Athrun, I-I think Dearka remembers something from his past".

Athrun gasped and look at Dearka, who was still sitting on the floor.

Dearka snapped out from his thought when he saw Athrun. "At-Athrun is here as well? What going on here?" he exclaimed as he stood up. Just as he was about to asked more, his head began to throb in pain. "Argh! My head, it hurt!"

Athrun and Yzak went to help their blond hair friend towards the mess hall.

Dearka was holding on his throbbing head along the way. Yzak help Dearka to seat down while Athrun went and get him a glass of water.

"Thank you!" Dearka said and drank the water. He shakes his head a few times to clear his mind. His headache is getting better after a while.

"How are you feeling now?" Athrun asked. Dearka saw both his friend has a worried look on their face. "Do you have anything to stop the pain?"

Dearka shook his head and smiled. "No, it's not hurting that badly anymore. Sorry to have make you guys so worried", he laughed.

"Dearka, do you remember anything", Yzak asked suddenly, "Anything from your past? Anything at all?"

The blond coordinator stops and thinking for a while. "Yes but not much", he answered. Dearka shut his eyes as he tried to recall some of his memories.

_= Flashback =_

_That day was a sunny afternoon when the ZAFT Military academy in Martius City has just ended their classes and trainings for the day. Most of the cadets came flowing out of the building the moment the last bell rang while some decided to stay back either for more studying or training. And among the 'going-home' cadets, Dearka and four of his friends came out with a basketball in his hand. All four of them were heading towards the closest basketball court they could find and they begin to shoot some hoops._

"_Anyone up for a three on three?" the young orange hair cadet suggested while dribbling. "The loser's team will treat dinner tonight"._

"_You are on …", Dearka said, feeling pumped up for this game. "What about you guys?"_

"_I'm in on this and I swear I'm going to beat you this time Dearka", Yzak shouted._

"_Try if you can Yzak", Dearka said with a mocking smile on his face. "You have yet to beat me in basketball ball before. By the way we are still missing someone here". _

"_If you are asking about Athrun then he's with a Professor right now", the cadet with green hair said. He snatched the ball from the orange hair cadet and scores a point. "He said he will be joining us once he finishes with his duty". _

_Dearka shook his head and he took the ball. "That guy is really a workaholic. He's going to wore himself out one day", he said and passed the ball to Yzak._

"_Also, even if we were to play three on three aren't we are short of one player here?" the cadet with green hair asked._

_The rest finally realized they are missing a player for this game. "Shall we call up someone for this?" the orange hair cadet asked. _

_The rest nodded._

_Later that day, Athrun and a friend join them in the basketball court. The three on three were split into two groups with Athrun, Dearka and the green hair cadet against Yzak, the orange hair cadet and their friend. The game ended with Dearka's group earning four points more then Yzak's group and Yzak and the Orange hair cadet ended up treating the rest to dinner that night. _

_They were chatting happily in their dormitories when someone suddenly stumbles on a question about their future plan._

"_Isn't it obvious?" Dearka said confidently. "We are going to graduate as the top reds in the whole academy and protect the PLANTs from those Natural bastards"._

"_You seem confidents in being a top red Dearka", Yzak said, giving his friend a sheepish grin. "Do you think you have what it takes to be one?" _

"_Of course I have! So far, I'm the best sniper and long range expect in our class", he said. "And I'm sure every one of us here is going to be top red when we graduate"._

"_Well then, shall we make a bet?" the orange hair teen asked all of a sudden. All of them, except Athrun, were interested. "Let make a promised that all five of us will graduate from the academy as the top reds or else the loser will be our firing target for a month"._

_The group agrees with the terms and some of them were afraid on loosing. _

_True enough, all five of them were the top reds among their group and were the first batch to be hand selected to join the Le Creuset team. _

_Other then family and friends came to attend their graduation ceremony, their senior who has been working in the Le Creuset team came to congratulate them and present them with gifts._

"_Its name tags", the blond hair senior said as he gave each of them a fabric pouch. "I heard that they are the 'in-thing' for the season", _

_Dearka quickly opened his and found that there are two sets of nametags inside the pouch. "Excuse me …, but why there are two sets nametags?" he asked._

_The senior looks at him and messed up his hair. "One is congratulate your graduation as top reds and the other one is to congratulate you all for joining the team", he said and gets him into a headlock position_

_= End of flashback =_

Dearka opened his eyes and look at his friends. "That's about all of them that I could remember so far", he said."The others are still a blur to me".

"I see! So you did recover some of your memories Dearka", a voice beside Dearka said.

Both Dearka and Yzak jumped out from their seats when they heard the brunette's voice.

Athrun just sweat drops when he saw both of his friend's reaction and seeing his childhood friend's smile.

"M-Mr. Kira, when did you…" Dearka shuddered while pointing at Kira with a shaking finger.

"Will you stop popping like this Yamato?" Yzak asked, being really pissed off right now. "I swear you are going to kill me from a heart attack one day Yamato".

Athrun laughs, "That's one of the things he's good at other then being a pilot". Kira hit his shoulder from his comment. "How is Miriallia doing? Is she going to be all right?"

Kira nodded. "Her temperature is dropping back to average", he said looking at the blond man who is now sitting across him. "Dearka was the one that brought Miri here for her treatment".

Dearka blushed hearing the compliment from the brunette pilot. "It wasn't a big deal", he said while waving his hand in front of him. "I just did what a normal human being would do, that's all".

Athrun and Kira laughed while Yzak just shrugged.

Dearka has wondered whether he should ask about the relationship between Kira and the brunette girl. He knows that he is in position to ask it but it still bugs not knowing it. "Mr. Kira, I know I'm not position to ask this but…" HE saw Kira gave him a puzzled look and he sort of stop. He took a deep breath and continues, "Are you by any chance that girl's boyfriend?"

Kira and Athrun were stunned by the question while Yzak gave a gapping look. Kira blink a few times before he and Athrun burst in laughter. Yzak could not help but laugh a bit. Dearka gave them a puzzled look and began to fret, thinking that he had done something stupid.

"Are you jealous when you saw how Yamato acted right in front of Haw?" Yzak took his chance and teased his childhood friend.

"I'm asking because I'm curious", Dearka blushed and said. "Besides, how could I harbor jealousy or anger when I just met her today. I don't even know her".

All three of them stop laughing when they heard his answer.

"We are nothing more then just friends Dearka and please, just called me Kira like you used to in the past", Kira said. Dearka was about to ask why but Kira beat him with an answer. "We know each other from the past. You have to remember the details yourself. Besides, if Miriallia and I were to have any relationship, the closest we would be siblings".

"Miriallia?" Dearka asked.

"The girl you just save was called Miriallia, Miriallia Haw", Yzak said.

"I see. Her name is Miriallia Haw", Dearka repeated. _They are just normal friends, thank god, _he thought. _Wait! Why am I thinking about this? I have only met Ms. Haw today, it's not like I have known her from my past, or have I? Argh! What is happening to me? But she does have a beautiful name._

"Are you guys free later today?" Kira asked while Dearka was going through one of his dilemma. He snapped out from his thought and listen. I was thinking of taking Miri back to her parent's place so she could have a proper care from her family. Can you guys give me a hand?"

"Mr.- I mean Kira. Is it possible for me to volunteer to take care of Ms. Haw?" he asked seriously. Instinctively, Dearka knows that he had said something odd when his friend gave him a surprised look. "I-I-I didn't mean anything bad. I just want to take care of Ms. Haw while she's still sick".

"Do you remember who she is Dearka? Other then her name we just told you" Kira asked, hoping for a yes.

"She is Miriallia Haw, the famous freelance photographer right?" Dearka asked after some thinking. "I guess other then her name, I don't know much about her".

Athrun and Yzak were defeated by his answer.

"I guess this idiot is the same even when he lost his memories", Yzak sighs.

Dearka gave them a puzzled look. "Do I know her from my past of something?" he asked.

Yzak look at him with an angry look and grab him into a headlock position. "You will have to figures the detailed yourself Idiot Elsman".

"You are killing me Yzak", Dearka said while struggling from Yzak's hold. Once he finally got free he began to explain his reason for this job. "I'm sorry if my question made any misunderstanding but I really wish I could look after her". Yzak was about to complain but Dearka stop him with an angry look. "Because I feel that Ms. Haw might be the one that could bring my memories back".

Everyone was surprised by what Dearka has just said and said nothing.

Athrun and Kira look at each other then back to Dearka. "Are you certain that she is the one to help you in your state right now?" Athrun asked.

Dearka was silent for a while before his answer. "That's what my intuition tells me".

"Can your intuition proof anything?" Kira asked.

"Well, remembering both Athrun and Yzak is a start, isn't it?" he said with his famous sly smile. "And the headache I have been feeling for the past month is slowly subsiding as well".

All three of them were defeated once again by his answer. Yzak shrugged while Athrun and Kira nodded and approved of his stay.

"Then where will you be staying from now on?" Yzak asked suddenly. Yzak glare at them when they look at him surprised. "Well, he needs a place to stay while he's here at Orb right? You don't expect him to sleep out in the street do you?"

Athrun and Kira look at each other before they gave each other a nod. "You can leave that to us", Kira said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The brunette stirs in her sleep when she felt the sunlight hits her on her face. She opens her eyes slowly and the first thing she saw was a familiar ceiling. She was able to registers that it was her room's ceiling in her condo.

_How did I get back? _She thought. _I remembers that I was at the park before everything begins to spin and-_

"Miri?"

Miriallia Haw stops when she heard someone called her. She turns her head to the side and saw Kira sitting next to her. She also felt his warm hand on his.

"Kira?" she croaked. Kira smiled upon her responds. He helps her sit up when he saw her moved on her bed. "Thanks! How did I get back to my condo?"

"Do you remember what happen at the park?" he asked.

"I remember I was at the park when everything began to spin", she said, trying her best to recall what happened. Then she remembers seeing a man with blond hair and violet eyes. "Dearka! I think I saw Dearka before I fainted", she exclaimed. Then she chuckled thinking how silly her thought was. "It's really sarcastic isn't it, for me to someone that is gone".

Miriallia look at him when Kira did not responds to her words. She turns and saw Kira was looking at her with a worried look. "Aside from feeling tired, I guess I'm fine", she answered and managed a weak chuckle.

"It's would be the best that you lay down and rest some more Miri", he said in a worried tone. "Your fever has just gone down so you need more rest".

No wonder she felt weak. "I see what you mean", she chuckled. Miriallia had known Kira for a long time but for the first time, she felt that he's hiding something from him. She pushed that though aside and focuses on the person that saved her life. "Kira, do you think you could tell me who saved me? I would like to thank him or her when I'm better". Kira twitch a little and Miriallia noticed it. "Kira? Is something wrong?"

"Miri, I need you to stay calm and listen to what I'm going to say alright?" Kira asked and looks at her seriously.

Now she is positive something is wrong. Before Kira could begin anything, she notices that there's sound coming from her living area. "Did someone come with you Kira?" Kira gave her a puzzled look. "Cause there's sound coming from the living and kitchen".

Once she finished, someone knock on the door and a certain blond man opens the door. "Kira, is Ms. Haw woke up?"

Miriallia was shocked, no stunned to see Dearka, the Dearka Elsman that Yzak told that he was missing, was standing at the entrance to her room. She did not notice what Kira was saying cause of her shock until she heard his voice again.

"Should I prepare something light for her lunch later?" Dearka asked. Kira nodded and Dearka left the room to prepare. He gave her a warm smile before he closes the door behind him.

"I know you are shocked to see him after we told you that he's missing", Kira said, seeing how surprised she was. Tears of joy began to fall as she cupped her mouth with her hand. "Yes Miri. It is him, Dearka is alive".

She was speechless and basically gapped at every word she tried to say. _He's alive. He's really alive and safe. Dearka, _she thought.

Then she noticed Kira's warm smiled has turned into a painful look. "Kira?"

"Even though he's alive but", the brunette Coordinator looked up and said, "I'm sorry Miri, due to his accident Dearka has lost his memories".

**== Continue in chapter 6 ==**

**A/N: **I guess this is the longest chapter yet. Grammar and spelling mistakes has been corrected. I hope you like this chapter as much as I have written it. Please review and let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Here's chapter 6. Hope you will like it.

**Summary:** Dearka has gone missing on one of his mission. Miriallia has found out about these 3 months later, when Kira and Lacus come to Orb. How will Miriallia handle this news? Who is this blond hair man that looks exactly like him and also has the same surname as Dearka does? And why is Miriallia's name on the top five, must killed, list?

**Main Paring:** Dearka X Miriallia.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny.

**Chapter 6**

It was a warm and sunny morning in Orb. The sun's warm and blessing sunray penetrated numerous of curtains, greeting numerous of citizen, including a certain brunette female room.

But no matter how bright and sunny the day was, her world has turns black. Miriallia was sitting on her bed while hugging her knee close to her body with the blanket half covering her body. Her eyes were hollow and tears could be seen from the edge of her eyes. She looks around her room and saw everything was gray, even the incense burner was gray.

_Incense Burner? Do I have one previously? _She asked herself and shrugged. _It's not like I cared anymore. How long has it been since I felt this empty? How long has it been since I felt like nothing in the world matter to me anymore?_ Miriallia rest her forehead on her knees as she let her tears fall.

_It's been too long-_

Miriallia broke from her chain of thought when she heard a familiar sound calling for her. "Ms. Haw, have you woken up yet?" the voice said from the other side of the door. "Do you want to have it in your room?"

Miriallia look at the door with a hollow look and didn't bother to responds to his question. "Ms. Haw, breakfast is ready. Ms. Haw?" The man said from the outside of the room.

_Go away! _She thought as she shut her ears with both her hands, blocking all the noise around her. _Just go away and leave me alone. Don't make me feel this bad as it is already. Just go away!_

A sigh was heard from the other side of the door. "I'll prepare something light for you if you are not feeling very well", he said in a worried tone. "At least eat them when it's done Ms. Haw. You have not had anything since yesterday".

She could hear him leaving and she once again felt relief that she was alone in her room. _Is this relief I'm feeling or is it emptiness? I guess I could not tell which is which anymore,_ she thought as she lay back on her bed rest. _Am I really worth living after what had happen to the both of them?_

Miriallia was feeling more and more tired as she kept on thinking about her fault. _At least this sweet scent is calming and soothing. But why does my gut told me that it's dangerous?_

Her eyelids were getting heavier the passing minutes and her body was getting numb as well. The last thing she remembers smelled something flowery before everything turned black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Miriallia could feel the familiar warmth that she has once felt while she and her friend were still living in Heliopolis. She could also hear the birds are singing nearby._

Miri, Miri! Get up already Miri before it is too late_, a familiar sound rings in her head. _

"_Let me rest for a while longer Tolle", Miriallia said. "I'm really tired"._

Miri please open your eyes and look_, Tolle said in her head._

"_Can't you just speak rather than saying it in my mind?" Miriallia said. She opened her eyes and saw mass of white and Tolle was nowhere to be found. "Tolle? Tolle, where are you?" the brunette was desperately looking for him. "Tolle?"_

I'm right here Miri,_ a voice said. Suddenly someone materialized in front of the brunette and smiled. _It has been a while hasn't it Miri?

_Miriallia rushed forwards and was about to hug him when her body went through his. She was stunned and when she turns around, she saw that his body was half transparent. "Tolle? Why?"_

_Tolle smiled. _It's so not like you Miri, to be overworking yourself with the past, _he said. His expression too changed from a happy one to a depressed expression on his face. He came forward and caresses her face but she could no longer feel his warmth. _Why are you crying again Miri?

_Miriallia shook her head and look at him desperately. "Please come back Tolle. I don't want you to leave me again"._

_Tolle shook his head. _We are now in two different worlds Miri. We could no longer be together anymore_; he said and took a step back and he drifted backwards_

_Miriallia wanted to go after but he feet seems to be rooted down. "Tolle, please wait! Tolle, don't leave. TOLLE!" Mirialla shouted as tears began to fall._

Is time for you to move on Miri,_ Tolle said._

"_No Tolle, please don't leave. I can't bear to lose you when he is … he is …" she trailed off, unable to continue he words._

He's still here, hidden deep in his broken heart_, he smiled. _You are the only one that could bring him back Miri_._

"_No Tolle, please don't leave", she cried in desperate._

"Miriallia! … Miriallia!"_ the voice is familiar to her. Then it hits her, it was Dearka, calling her name._

He's calling for you Miri,_ Tolle said. Mirirllia focus her hearing and true enough, she could hear his voice calling for her. _It's time for you to wake up.

_Tolle smile one last time and said, _I'll give you both my blessing. Go on. I'll be looking at your progress from above_._

_Miriallia Haw stood up and gave Tolle her confident smile. "Thank you Tolle. Thank you!" she said before she ran off towards _his_ voice._

May god be with the both of you always Miriallia, Dearka_, was Tolle last word before he totally faded away._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

The refrigerator door opens and a blond hair man with violet eyes popped in and looks around. He looked from the freezer to the cooler and into the drawers where the fruits and vegetables are kept but could not fine the ingredient he needed. Dearka finally concluded that the thing he was looking for was neither in the refrigerator nor in the shelves and cupboard.

"I guess I forgotten to restock the leeks and onions", Dearka said while scratching the back of his head. He had taken out the ingredient he needed for his porridge all except the leeks and onions. "I guess I have to go and get them in the supers then. I might as well restock the pantry while I'm at it."

While he was getting ready to leave, Dearka could smell something strange yet familiar emitting out from Miriallia's room. He could not remember what it was but his instinct told him that it was something bad. He quickly took a wet towel over his nose and mouth before he dashed into her room.

"Miriallia!" he shouted as he enters the room. He saw that the female was lying on the floor with sweats all over her face. "Miriallia, please open your eyes, Miriallia", he shouted as he shook her lightly.

She was not responding to his voice at all. He begins to panic but calms down when he carried her out of her room. After laying her on the couch, he went back into her room and opened the windows and closes the door behind him when he came back out. Next he took some wet towels and stuffed the gap, preventing the gas coming out into the living room.

"That should prevent it from going the wrong way", he said and wipes the sweat from his temples.

He went back to check on the female's condition. He sighs in relief when he saw she was breathing normally again. He went into the kitchen to fetch a glass of water and went back to her side. He sat and slowly fed her the liquid.

Miriallia responds by drinking it slowly. The brown hair female's eyelid began to move and began to slowly open her eyes. "Dear…ka!" she said softly.

"I'm right here Ms. Haw" he said softly. "Try to get some rest all right". Dearka slowly lowered the female back onto the couch.

He was about to leave her when he felt a tug from his fabric. He turned around and saw she was holding onto his clothes. "Please d-don't leave me Dearka! Please!" she said weakly.

Dearka was surprised by her action and smiled. "I'm just going to the kitchen. I'll be back in a minute all right", he said. But the female is not letting him go. He sighs and sat beside her. "I'll stay here until with you while you sleep alright?"

Miriallia nodded and smiled. She tried to stay awake but her body forced her to rest.

Dearka laughed when he saw the brunette was desperately staying awake. "I'll stay here with you always?" he said and pats her head, comforting her. "Just get some sleep for now alright?" Miriallia nodded and slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

After making sure that Miriallia had fallen asleep, Dearka edged away from her grasp and enter the room with a cloth over his nose and mouth. He made sure he could no longer smell the sweet yet disgusting smile before moving deeper into her room. Dearka immediately found the source from the incense burner. He took the whole thing into bathroom to soak the inners with water to stop it from emitting more scent. After that he places it into a plastic bag before sealing it tightly with some tape.

Dearka might not have any memories about the thing he had found but his instincts told him that the smoke emitted from this substance is very dangerous to one's body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Your instinct told you the right thing Dearka", Athrun said while look at the thing in the plastic bag. He looks at Kira and Dearka with a serious look and said, "This substance contains the juice from an Ultramarine flower".

"An Ultramarine Flower? As in the Fable Ultramarine?" Kira exclaimed. Athrun nodded. "But how could that be possible? The Fable Ultramarine was extinct long ago before the Cosmic Era".

"I don't know the detail Kira", Athrun said. "What I'm worried is who could have placed it in Miriallia's room and what are they after?"

Three days ago, Dearka had approached to Athrun hoping that the Morgenroete's scientist could analyze this strange substance he found in Miriallia's room. Athrun was surprised at first but after hearing the blond man's explanation he agreed to help and took the substance to the scientist lab. The following day the report of the substance was send to Athrun's desk. Dearka is out. He briefly read it through and was surprised to see what was found in the substance. Athrun had called up Dearka, Yzak and Kira to hear their opinion about the result. But Yzak was unable to make it because Lacus had sent him back to the PLANTs for some errand with the Supreme Council.

He turned his attention to Dearka and asked, "Which part of the room did you find it Dearka?"

"In the Incense Burner on her dressing table", he answered.

"An incense burner? I don't remember Miri owning something like this in her room", Kira said.

"Could someone have broken into her room while she was out?" AThrun asked.

Kira shook his head. "Miri was out cold for the past weeks so there's no chance for anyone to break in", he said.

"What about that day when we called her out?" Athrun asked.

Kira shook his head again. "There was no sign of any break in when I brought her home that day".

"A dead end then", Athrun sighs and scratches his scalp. "Did you see anyone suspicious anywhere near the condominium the past few days Dearka?"

Dearka shook his head. "I don't think I have seen anyone suspicious this past few days while I'm staying with her. The unit that Miriallia-san and I are staying is quite high from the ground. I didn't see any suspicious person near the building's areas as well", he said.

"Then how did that thing ends up in Miriallia's room?" Kira asked, looking really worried.

Athrun place his hand on the brunette's shoulder. "Let's leave the thinking to the investigation team. Our duty is to bring the criminal to justice and see that no one experiences the same thing".

Both Dearka and Kira smiled and nodded.

Dearka's cellphone began to vibrate in his jean's pocket. He took it out and saw that it was Miriallia that was calling him. "Excuse me for a moment", he said and took the call. "Ms. Miriallia, is there something wrong?" .

"_Not really Dearka", _Miriallia asked on the side of the phone. "_I'm only calling to see whether you are free for lunch today_",

He turns to look at both Kira and Athrun who smiled at him. "Sure Ms. Miriallia. Where do you want to have lunch?" he asked

"_How about we have our lunch at the new coffee shop near the park?" _she suggested. "_I heard that they have quite a chef there_".

"Sure! Do you want me to pick you up at later at your work station?" Dearka asked with a smile.

"_I'm alright! I'll meet you at the south entrance of the park alright? Bye!_" she said before she hung up.

Dearka place his cell back into his jeans and turned to face his friends who have a sly smile on their faces.

He felt weird when he saw their smiles. "What's with the smile guys?" he asked. The next thing he knows was getting a headlock from his blue hair friend. "At-Athrun, wh-what are yo-you doing?"

"You little sly fox", Athrun smirked as he loosen his strength. Dearka took his chance and escaped from his friend grip and gave them a puzzled look. "When did you start calling Miriallia by her first name, Dearka?" he asked.

"E-Eh! Well…" Dearka trailed off, sweating like mad.

"Don't give that innocent face Dearka. You were calling Miriallia 'Ms. Haw' the last time we visited the both of you", Athrun pointed out, while crossing his arm on his chest and giving him an annoyed look. "But since we started our conversation, you have been calling her by her first name. How far have your relationship progressed?"

Dearka's sweating like waterfall while facing both of their questions and he is blushing ten shades as well. "I…I… It's none of your business all right. Be-Be-Besides, it's Ms. Miriallia th-that asked me to call her by her first name".

Both Athrun and Kira could not hold on much longer and burst out laughing at how their blond hair friend is behaving. Dearka's blush some more and glared at them.

"Sorry, sorry Dearka", Kira apologized while holding onto his stomach.

"We could not help seeing you gap like an idiot", Athrun said in between his laughs.

Feeling furious, Dearka stormed towards the door and was ready to leave when Athrun called him back. He turned around and faced him with an annoyed look. "You are coming to Morgenroete for your first day of work next week right?"

Dearka nodded. "Yes Athrun. If there's nothing else, I would like to take my leave then", he said angrily and left.

Kira was puzzled to Athrun's question and looked at him. "Dearka's coming to work at Morgenroete? Won't it affect his current condition?"

"He has recalled some of his memories while we were studying in the military academy. He would be able to handle the rookies on their simulation training", Athrun replied. "Besides, it is also a way to help him to regain more of his lost memories, don't you think so?"

"Like shooting two-birds with a stone?" Kira said with a smile. "Just like your way of doing Athrun",

But his smile had turned to a frown when he looks at the thing on the table. His blue hair friend seems to know what he is thinking and said, "I have the same worries as you do Kira".

Kira look at his childhood friend with a serious look on his face. "We have to trace down the culprit quickly or both Miriallia and Dearka would be in grave danger in the future".

Athrun nodded. "I'll get the investigation team work on it as soon as possible. Let's just hope we are not too late for this matter", he said.

**== Continue in chapter 7 ==**

**A/N:** There are only slight changes in this chapter. Hope you like this chapter. I have done as much correction for my grammars and spelling mistakes as I can. Hope you will like it. Please review and let me know.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Here's chapter 7. Hope you will like it.

**Summary:** Dearka has gone missing on one of his mission. Miriallia has found out about these 3 months later, when Kira and Lacus come to Orb. How will Miriallia handle this news? Who is this blond hair man that looks exactly like him and also has the same surname as Dearka does? And why is Miriallia's name on the top five, must killed, list?

**Main Paring:** Dearka X Miriallia.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny.

**Chapter 7**

"I wonder how is Dearka doing right now", Kisato asked. Lowe nodded while typing away.

"I hope he's not doing anything indecent since he's staying with a girl". Lowe nodded again. She was pissed off from the lack of responds she's getting her partner. "Are you even listening Lowe? Lowe!"

"Dearka will be fine staying with her", Lowe said. "Besides, Kira and Athrun will be visiting them often to check on his condition". He then looks at the blond woman angrily. "Also, do you think you could keep up with your duty when you are free?"

Kisato gave him an innocent plus puzzled look.

"Please don't give me the innocent look here Kisato", Lowe said angrily. "You have been neglecting to do the ship's status report for a while now. Also, have you finished with the ship's supply yet? I hope you didn't buy anything from the market area with the supply money again".

"I didn't buy anything else besides the ships supply anymore. Besides, there's nothing unique or special in the Australian Market", Kisato said. Her hand was covering her nose and mouth when she said, "It's just filled with dried out sea creatures".

Lowe laughed at her gesture. "Don't they have hardened sea urchin for sale at the market?" he said. "I remember I saw them the last time we came to this port".

"There are not in the season yet brick-head", Kisato said, as she leaned next to where Lowe is working. "Man how I wish Dearka is with us right now. I would be able to torture him a bit with some of chores on the ship".

The brunette sweat drops. "You are always thinking of taking an advantage of Dearka, don't you Kisato".

"I never thought about it before Lowe", she said, making an innocent puppy dog face.

Lowe just shook his head at her gesture. "Have you finished with your other duties yet?" he asked. "I'm sure you don't want to face the Professor's wrath when she comes back with your things undone".

Kisato trembles remembering what happen the last time. She quickly dashed out of the control room to begin her duties before the Professor and Liam comes back.

Lowe sighs at his girlfriend's behavior.

Since the ReHOME left the Orb's military port three days ago, they began their sail towards the southern sea. Here they have received a client's delivery from the Victoria sea port to the Military Bay in the Mexico City. They were about to decline the offer until they saw the price their client offers. In a group decision, they have decided to accept this offer before going back to space.

Lowe sighs in relief when he finally got some peace into finishing his work. He received an e-mail from his private line when he was about to send the data to Glenn, the ship's holographic commander slash main computer. He was puzzled when he saw the sender was from Orb but when he read the written content.

_Lowe Gear,_

_I need your help in finding out some information about the Fable Ultramarine flower. From what I have known, that flower had been extinct long time ago. But it seems that someone has gotten hold of that dangerous flower and produced a poisonous gas. We would really appreciate it if you and your crew could lend a helping hand and help us gather information on who might have the possession of the Poppy flower. Please reply via our personal line as soon as you can._

_Kira Yamato._

"The Fable Ultramarine!?" Lowe said. He slump back on the backrest of his chair. A smile can be seen on his face when he leave the backrest and began typing his reply.

_I'll see what I can scoop up from the fellows out there. I cannot guarantee to get any useful information that you might have already gotten but I'll see what I can do about it. _

_Tell Dearka that Kisato is missing him over here and give my best regards to both Miriallia and Dearka._

_Lowe Gear._

He pressed on the send button once he's done and followed with his report about the ship's status. He placed the main computer on a standby mode before he left the control room and onto the front deck on the ship.

Lowe looks at the blue sky and saw seagulls happily about as the sea breeze cools him down from the hot sun. He rests his arms on the metal railing while looking at the busy city before him.

He smiled and said, "I wonder what Dearka is doing right now? I hope he's not giving Miriallia any trouble at all".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

"ACHOO!" Dearka rubbed him nose from his sneeze.

"Are you coming down with a cold Dearka?" Miriallia asked, as she pulled a tissue from the tissue box and hand it to Dearka, who is now driving.

Dearka took the tissue from his passenger and wipe his nose with it. "Not really Ms. Miriallia. My nose is just itchy that's all", he said.

_Or maybe someone is talking behind my back_, he thought and laughed in an annoyed tone inside his mind. He placed the tissue into the mini-bin. "So, where is this coffee shop that you were saying just now Ms. Miriallia?"

"Didn't I tell you to call me Miri?" Miriallia pouted and crossed her arms. "You make me sound like I'm older than you when it's the other way around".

"Mi-Mi-" Dearka stagger on as he tried his best to call her name and he was also trying not to blush as well.

Miriallia saw the blush on his face and began to laugh. "I'm just messing with you Dearka", she said in between her laughs. "You should have seen the look on your face". Dearka was dumbfounded but he too joined in her laughter.

_But I really hope that one day you would be able to call my name like you used to Dearka,_ she thought.

Dearka noticed that Miriallia was in deep thought when he looked at her through the side of his eyes. "Ms. Miriallia? Ms. Miriallia the coffee shop…"

Dearka broke her chain of thought and she smiled sheepishly. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Take a right turn after the traffic lights then into the…"

Dearka continue his drive towards the coffee shop as he follows the brunette's directions. They has finally reached the 'Tungsten-Mungsten's Coffee Café that was located at the end of the street. Dearka and Miriallia disembarked from the car and went into the café and began ordering their lunch as a waiter came over to take their orders.

"I wonder what meal I should take today", Miriallia asked as she looks up from her menu. "What do you think Dearka?"

Dearka look up at her with a puzzled look when he heard what she just asked. He seems to recall those words from his past memories and the next thing he knows, he was seeing some images.

_"I wonder what I should take for today's meal?" the orange hair teen asked. He was dressed in a red ZAFT soldier uniform and has a cheeky smile on his face when he speaks. He looks at Dearka and asked, "What do you think Dearka?"_

_The two of them were waiting in a queue – waiting to get their meal – in the cafeteria of the Vesalius. He looked up at the menu and saw two different set of meals. He began to think for a while then he look back at his orange hair friend._

_"I think I'm going to get Set A", he answered. "They have my favorite dish on today. What about you …" _

_The teen looks at him with a trouble look on his face. "I don't know. Both of them have my favorite dish in them. It's really hard to choose. What do you think Yzak?" he asked Yzak, who was standing in front of him._

_"What differences does it make?" Yzak answered with a scowl on his face. "I don't care which meal it is as long as it can fulfill my hunger"._

_"Cheh! You are no fun at all", he said. The boy was still having a trouble look on his face until an idea popped up. He looks at Dearka with an interesting look. "Dearka, why don't we both take different meal and we share it together?" _

_"And have my favorite dish taken away by you? No thank you!" Dearka answered._

_The orange hair teen began to cling on his arm. "Ah! Come on Dearka. Aren't we best buds?" he begged. "Come on Dearka, please!" _

"Dearka, Dearka?" Dearka was brought back to reality when he heard the brunette called his name. She had a worried look on her face. "Are you recalling some of your past memories again?" she asked.

Dearka look zoned out but he smile and gave her a reassuring look that he's feeling better now. "So what meal are you going to take?" he asked as he tried to change the subject. "I know why don't we have both of the meals and share them together? Both of them have your favorite dish in them".

Miriallia smile. "All right! Then I'll have a cup of…"

"A cup of orange juice for this young lady and I'll have a cup of decaf", Dearka said and gave his menu back to the waiter. "That's about it, thank you!"

The waiter bow and took their menu and orders away.

Miriallia pouted, "Why did you order an orange juice for me? I was going to order their famous cappuccino".

Dearka was surprised to see her pout like a five-year-old. "You have just recovered from your fever Miriallia-san", he sighs. "It's the best for you to consume more vitamins and minerals to build up your immune system. You are running late on one of your photo collections, aren't you?" The brunette's shocking look confirmed his answer. "So, when is the dateline for your final hand in?"

"The official date is not confirmed yet but I think its somewhere around this month", she answered. "Do you think you can give me a hand Dearka?"

"I am helping you by keeping you healthy and active so that the people that care about you wouldn't worry too much", he said.

Miriallia pouted again and said, "That's not much of a help".

She sighs when the waiter brought them their drinks. Miriallia thanked him and stir her orange juice as she continues to brainstorm for more ideas. _Keeping you healthy and active so that the people that care about you wouldn't worry too much, _she thought with a smile. And that's when an idea struck her. "The people that care about you and the people you care about. That's it!" she exclaimed suddenly.

Dearka was shocked and choked from his hot drink. He looks at the brunette and saw that she was filled with excitement. "Ms. Miriallia, are you feeling alright?" he asked.

"Alright? I'm feeling pumped up right now and it's all thanks to you Dearka", she said with a smile. He was confused by her words. "Thanks to you, I've finally found my next theme for the collections", she said. "I'm sorry but can be postponed our outing today Dearka? I really wanted to discuss this with my manager".

Even though he was look forwards to their outing together but after seeing how excited she is about her work he was happy for her. Dearka quickly replaced his disappointment with a smile. He nodded as his answered and she thanked him.

Both of them enjoy their lunch with some light conversation. Dearka took this chance and told Miriallia about him helping out at the Morgenroete faculty and training facilities. Miriallia was surprised at first but after Dearka explain his reason for accepting the offer, which is a way for him to earn his living and trying to recover part of his memories; she smiled and accepted his decision. He also promised her that he would be back for dinner, since he's the one that makes them.

Dearka drove Miriallia back to her manager's company after their lunch out. He stops by the entrance for her to get off. "Will you be back for dinner today Ms. Miriallia?" he asked before she close the door.

Miriallia turned around and said, "Of course! I wanted to finished the draft idea and present it to her as soon as I can. Will you give me a hand with the draft Dearka?"

"If it would lighten my living loan then I comply with her majesty's command", he said and did a half bow. Both of them enjoyed a laugh at his cheesy line. "That line is cheesy, isn't it?" Miriallia nodded. "I better be off then before the security drives me out. I'll see you tonight then. Be careful while you drive at night Ms. Miriallia".

The brunette nodded. "You too be careful at where you are driving". Both of them said their goodbyes and Dearka drove his car back onto the highway.

Dearka took a short detour by the supermarket for his hunt for the raw material that he's going to use for his dinner tonight. He smiled when he saw his load and went to pay at the cashier and leave the supermarket.

"Man, I couldn't believe that they actually have the famous 'Organ Farm' beef steak. And it was on the half-price sales list. Tonight is going to be a feast for sure", he said with a grin. "I wonder would this look like I'm trying to celebrate something. Ms. Miriallia never likes this sort of things and I'm sure she would be asking me a lot of stuff tonight when she comes home. I better keep the receipt just in case". Dearka found the receipt and kept it in his wallet for a safe keeping.

Dearka was really happy and proud of his hunt today until he heard a familiar melody. "What is this … melody?" he asked as he looks around for the source of the melody.

He felt nostalgic yet anxious as he kept on looking for the source. He wanted to find this melody but he does not know why. He came to a stop when he found the source of the melody; it was from a musical instrument shop.

"Can I help you with anything sir?" the shop owner asked.

The shop owner surprised Dearka when he heard his voice. He looks at the shop owner with a puzzled look and said, "Um, can I know what the name of this melody is called, the one that your shop is playing."

"Ah! This melody's name is called 'Theme of Friendship'. It is one of the five themes of Nicol Amalfi's personal collection", the shop owner said. "Do you want to listen it sir?"

"Eh! Sure, if it's not too much of a trouble", he said.

"Not at all sir! Please come this way", the shop owner said. He directed Dearka to the music studio and told him to have a seat while he gets everything set up. The shop owned pressed the play button and left the room once he's done. "Please enjoy".

Dearka's body began to relax as he listens to the melodies and slowly, he began to see images from his past again.

_"What pleasant melodies", Dearka said as he shut his eyes as he enjoys the melodies._

_"Ah! … is truly a prodigy in music", the orange hair teen said. "The 'theme of spring' signifies the day me all met and our beginning in our military career during the spring. New beginnings, new bonds, everything had been filled with a brand new scent. I think that's what it means"._

_The first melody ends and … looks at them with a smile. "This is just the first piece. I hope you all will listen to all of them till the end", he said._

_"Of course!" Athrun said._

_"Hey, what are best buds for. Besides, we are the first one to listen to your newest work", Dearka said with a sly smile. "Too bad the grump didn't come though"._

_"Who cares about that grouch anyway?" the orange hair teen said. "He really should have set his pride aside. He is really missing this big time"._

_The green hair teen laughs. "I think I'll give him a copy when it's published", he said. "Shall I continue now? Hope there no more interruption". He looks at both Dearka and the orange hair teen._

_"We promised no more interruption. Right Dearka?" the orange hair teen asked and looks at Dearka and he nodded._

_The green hair teen smiled and continues with his playing. The next theme was called the 'Theme of Rain'. None of them could put it into words of their emotions when they listened to the piece. Dearka swallowed a lump in his throat as his friend continues with his next piece on the piano to be played, the 'Theme of Separation'. Dearka do not know why but it seems that this melody signifies their separation in the future. Tears began to wield up at the corner of his eyes._

_Athrun gave him a piece of tissue to wipe away his tears. Dearka mouth a thank you to not disturbed the pianist and took the tissue from his friend's hand._

_The fourth piece was fairly simple. The 'Theme of Friendship'. The song brought back all the memories of the past several years of their life. Dearka blinked furiously was his tears threatened to spill again. His emotions were whelming up inside of him as he felt things that he'd never thought he would._

_The green hair teen placed the final piece on the piano to be played. Dearka and his friends sat there quietly listening to the melody, the unspoken message that the pianist wanted to tell them. Then, one by one, Dearka's tears silently fell from his violet eyes. He didn't sob or weep, but allowed the tears to fall freely as his heart finally heard the unspoken messages. Truly, the piece was the Theme of Tears._

_The pianist took a deep breath and look at his comrades and he was surprised to see that a few of them were crying. "I guess my music has been brought through", he joked._

_All of them laughed and some of them still have tears in their eyes as they exit the room._

The images stop when Dearka heard the beeping sound from the hi-fi player. He opened his eyes and felt that his face was wet with his tears. It seems that he did cry while he was listening to the track CD. He quickly wipes his tears dry and left the room.

The shop owner saw Dearka came out. "So what do you think sir about the CD?" he asked.

"I'll have one of the track CD please", Dearka said.

"Thank you for the purchase sir", the shop owner said. "Please wait by the counter while I get it packed up for you".

Dearka nodded and left the shop owner to do his job. He sat by the counter near the cashier and wait for his purchase. The name of the pianist sound familiar to him.

"Nicol Amalfi", he whispered.

**== Continue in chapter 8 ==**

**A/N:** Wow, two flashbacks in one day and no headache at all. I guess Dearka is getting better when he's staying with Miriallia. I wonder will he remember who the people is in his flashback, and what will he do when he found out about their death? If you want to know as much as I do, please stay tune and wait for the next chapter. Please, please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. I'm desperately calling in reviews! Anyway, hope you like this chapter. I'll try to update as soon as I can when my server is not down.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: **I want to dedicate this chapter to all my readers out there. Even though there's no review in, I know that there are still readers out there that are still reading this story. So I want to thank all of you. Hope you will like it.

**Summary:** Please read the top description.

**Main Paring:** Dearka X Miriallia.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny.

**Chapter 8**

It has been a week since Dearka last saw Athrun at his office in the Morgenroete and today is the blond man's first day working in the training facilities. Athrun, currently his supervisor slashes Admiral, was kind enough to pick him up for work and explain to him what his supposed duty on his job. Dearka's head was throbbing since the beginning he took off from Miriallia's apartment to Morgenroete training facilities. Athrun had tried to get him to go to the infirmary for some painkillers but his attempts were futile.

Since it's his first day, he did not want to cause any trouble for his friend.

"You sure you don't need any painkillers to stop the pain?" Athrun tried once more. "The infirmary is not that far from here you know".

"You are such a nag Athrun", Dearka said and gave him an irritated look. The pain has subsided since he enters the Training academy. "I'm fine now and I'm ready for the work. Now, can we move on?"

His navy blue hair friend gave up and sighs. Dearka saw a lot of different mobile suits along the way as they both continue towards the hangers where the training mobile suits are currently being kept.

"Remember the route of coming and going cause this is where you will be working from now on", Athrun said. They stop right in front of huge rolling doors. He took out Dearka's ID card from his file and gave it to him. "Here is your ID card. Without it, you can never enter this room".

Dearka was puzzled as he took his card. "Why do we need an ID card to enter? Isn't this room a training room?"

"You will see why in a moment", he said. Athrun took his ID card slide his it through the detector and the door opens.

Dearka was amazed when he saw the supposed hanger turned out to be a huge rounded arena with weaponries attached to the metal-coated wall. There were lasers, mini missiles and machine guns as their weaponry for training the rookies in their maneuvering skills. The arena was also very spacious but too spacious in Dearka's point of view.

"This is a training arena for the cadets to train in their Mobile suits maneuvering skills", Athrun said. Dearka closely follows behind him as they walk into the spacious arena. "Only trusted mechanics that both Kira and I chose are allowed in here".

Dearka nodded and asked, "Where is Kira by the way?"

Athrun look at him with a puzzled look and asked, "Didn't Kira informed you that he will be escorting Lacus to the World Conference Meeting?" Dearka shook his head as his answer. "Well now you know. Shall we move on then?"

As he steps into the arena he could feel the space in it. It has to be the most spacious arena he had seen in his life. But something seems to be missing in this arena. If this is the training arena then where are the mobile suits? "Em… Athrun, if this is the mobile suit training room then where are the mobile suits?" Dearka asked.

Athrun smiled and took out his walkie-talkie from his belt. "Bring in the latest unit that needs to be tuned in for the afternoon training class, at least five of them", he said. "We have a pilot that can test them out before our session begins".

"_Roget that!"_ said the voice from the other side of the walkie-talkie.

"A test pilot?" Dearka asked and Athrun looks at him. He was shocked when Athrun point at him. "Me?"

The rolling door from the other side of the arena opens and in come the M-1 Astray along with ten or so mechanics. The first five mechanics came forwards and gave Athrun the report of each mobile suit. Athrun gave Dearka the permission to have a closer look while he is going through the reports with the mechanics.

The blond hair coordinator took this chance and approached the M-1 Astray and he was amazed at them but he felt a sort of familiarity about them. He took a step closer towards one of the Astray and touches it. That's when he began seeing some flashback images.

There was a bunch of green mobile suits and mechanics in light green uniform floating around the hanger of some a familiar ship. The image shifted and he began to see from the inside of the cockpit and a green hair teen popped up from the outside of the cockpit. The image changes again and this time he's seeing Yzak rammed Athrun towards the locker in a ship's changing room while Athrun was in tears. The image change once again and this time he was standing out from a cockpit of a mobile suit with both of his hand up and a huge white and grey ship with long legs are coming towards him.

_What are all these images? MY past or-_

"…rka…Dearka? Dearka!" Dearka broke from his chain of thoughts when he heard a familiar voice called him. He turns and saw a puzzled Athrun was looking at him. "Are you feeling alright? Do you need to go to the infirmary for a checkup?"

"I'm fine Ath…" Dearka stop when he felt a throbbing pain from his head.

"Dearka!?" the navy blue hair admiral exclaimed as he ran towards his friend's side. "How are you feeling Dearka?"

Dearka look up with a grin and said, "Athrun, calm down! I'm fine now, just a slight headache that's all"

Athrun sigh in relief and punch his arm slightly. "You better be. I don't want to hear Yzak's complaining again", he said. "Are you sure you are alright to work today?"

"You are nagging again _Admiral Zala_", he said as he emphasizes his last words. "So which baby should I start first?" he asked looking at the Astray.

Athrun sighs in defeat once again. He ordered the mechanics to bring the ascender towards the first unit where Dearka is going to test the programming. The mechanics explains to him the things he needs to check upon. Dearka nodded and enter the first unit to begin his work of the morning. Athrun had also given him a walkie-talkie so that they could exchange information while Dearka is running through the program.

For the whole morning, Dearka had been moving from unit to unit and checking on each unit's programming and level locks. Each unit has their own level since each will be pilot by different levels of rookie pilots. The mechanics was feeding him information about the unit's pilot while he was doing the programming inside the cockpit and both of them, with Athrun's approval, will decide which level of lock he will be unlocking. The morning time flies as Dearka moved towards the last unit for the morning.

"The EPS and SPC are at their top level" Dearka asked through his walkie-talkie. "Do this one's level 4 lock needs to be unlocked Athrun? Athrun?" Dearka look at his walkie-talkie and speak towards it again but there was no reply at all. He tried hammering the device with his hand but the device was not working as well. "ATHRUN!" he shouted towards his device.

"Dearka, come out for a minute", Athrun shouted from the outside.

Dearka sighs and place the keyboard back upright before he walked out of the cockpit. But as he does so, he seems to remember doing something similar in his past. Before he knows it, he was seeing some flashback images again.

"_Dearka, what are you doing there in the mobile suit's cockpit?" someone shouted from the outside._

_Dearka unstrapped himself and popped his head out from the cockpit and saw blond hair senior down by the ascender. "Yo …! I'm doing some twitching for my customize GINN. I want them to be in a tip top shape when I'm out there fighting those Naturals", he said with a grin. "What are you-"_

"_YOU IDIOT!" his senior shouted before Dearka could finish his question. "Have you not read the pilot handbook when you join the Vesalius? The twitching and customizing is the mechanic's job. Don't go and steal their jobs to pass your time idiot. You get down here right this instance Ensign Elsman"._

"_Ha-Hai!" Dearka answered and quickly descended from the cockpit and saluted to his senior. "I'm very sorry for my misbehavior sir! I'm the one at fault"._

"_As long as you understand then it's fine", his blond hair senior said and smile. "But you did violated the rules so as for punishment, go and practice on your mobile suit maneuver simulation"._

"_I understand. Thank you for going easy on me sir. I'll be on my way then", Dearka said. After another salute, he left the ship's hanger._

A throbbing pain from his head has brought Dearka back to reality. The blond hair man rubbed his aching head a bit and saw that Athrun was calling him to come down. Dearka gave him the okay sign before he steps onto the ascender and lowered it.

"Do you want to grab something to eat before we continue your second shift for the day Dearka?" Athrun asked.

Dearka came forwards to Athrun and shook his head. "I'm not that hungry yet", he said. "In fact, I did like to have a try at the mobile suit stimulation capsule".

"Um … sure! But are you sure your body is up for that?" Athrun asked.

Dearka saw the worried look on his friend's face and could sort of guess what he's thinking. "Give it up if you thinking of asking me to go the Infirmary Athrun", he said. "I'm fine other then having a full stomach without eating my lunch, I guess I'm pretty fit to try on that capsule. Besides, you did say before that by testing that capsule the chances is higher for me to recover my lost memories".

"I guess that's true", Athrun said. "Then, could you just give me a minute while I hand over my shift?" Dearka nodded and waited patiently for his navy blue hair friend patiently. When Athrun was done he went back to Dearka side. "Ready to go?"

"After you Admiral Zala", Dearka bowed. Athrun lightly punched his arm as they both walked out of the arena.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Athrun was getting ready from the mobile suit stimulation capsule's control room while Dearka got himself ready for his test run. Athrun look through the glass window and saw that one of the staff is fitting his blond hair friend with a headset and telling him how to start his stimulation programs. Dearka nodded as the staff instructed him what to do.

Athrun smiled and went back to his duty in selecting the proper training stimulation for his friend.

"CPS power online Power level all green", his operator said.

"SPS online. Stimulation ready to go sir", another operator said as he looks at the navy blue hair admiral.

Athrun nodded and look at Dearka who is now sitting in one of the Stimulation capsule. He picked up the microphone and asked, "Are you ready for this stimulation Dearka?" Dearka nodded and gave him a thumb up. "Alright, set the stimulation to level 3, space field."

"Space Field sir?" the operator asked. "Is that really alright for the pilot?"

"I'm sure he will be alright", Athrun said confidently. "He is, after all a trained ZAFT soldier and although he had lost his memories, his body might still remember it".

The first operator sighs and starts to set the stimulation in Dearka's capsule. "Stimulation level set, CPC online, area chosen and clear of debris. Stimulation ready to go sir."

"All right, start the stimulation for capsule 3", Athrun ordered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dearka was strapped and ready for his stimulation training. He was feeling excited and nervous at the same time. He also felt a nostalgic feeling when he was holding on the handles. Dearka somewhat felt that he had done this kind of training before but he could not remember when and where. As he tried to recall from his past memories his head began to throb in pain. He shakes the pain away and focus on his training at hand.

"_Are you ready for this stimulation Dearka?"_ he heard Athrun's voice from his headset. _I'm all set for this man, _he thought. He looks at the screen above his head and gave a thumb up.

Dearka placed his hand back on the control handles and got himself ready for his first stimulation mission. After a few minutes, the semi-dark cockpit lit up and the screen displays an outer space scene.

Dearka look at screen with an 'awe' expression. _This is so cool man. It feels like I'm really in outer space right now, _he thought excitedly as he looks at the screens.

Just as he was about to press on some of the buttons, the middle screen popped out a message informing him about his mission.

'**Protect the mother ship (Nazca class destroyer), **

**from being destroyed by the enemies' mobile suits.**

**Library: Strike Daggers and Wing Daggers (Enemies), ZAKU and GINN (Allies)'**

_Strike Daggers and Wing Daggers? Those names seem familiar and also the ZAKU and the GINN. Where have I heard it before?_ Dearka thought.

But before he could come up with any conclusions, his enemies began their attack formation. Dearka had managed to avoid a missile coming for him and destroyed a few from harming the mother ship. He had also destroyed three Daggers in the process.

_I might as well finish up with this mission before thinking about my past. _He thought and went on a full offence. _Better get this over with rather than getting killed. Let's get a rolled on baby._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Athrun was surprised to see how well his friend is performing with his first mission on the newly improved level three missions. He smiled seeing that Dearka acted like he used to before he lost his memories and he was also enjoying himself as well.

"Dearka is really doing well for a first timer", one of the operator said.

"That's not all. This new mission had been improved by the Vice-Admiral, Kira Yamato himself", the second operator said, and this time it catches Athrun's ear. "Not many of the rookies could pass this mission on their first try, except Dearka thought".

Athrun smiled when he heard the operator compliments. "That's enough of chatting boys. Remember, we are still on duty here", he said. The operators look at him and smiled. The navy blue hair admiral look at capsule 3's result and said, "Change the mission to level five once the stimulation is finished".

"Roger that sir!" said the first operator.

"Should I record his results and lists it among the trainee that pass this mission sir?" asked the second operator.

Athrun nodded as his answer. Just as he was about to give his second order, his mobile vibrates in his coat pocket. "You boys look after this here while I pick up this call", he said and step out of the control room.

"The Admiral sure is a busy man", the first operator said.

The second operator nodded and said, "Mining the Princess's daily protection, second Admiral, next to Admiral Kisaka, to the country's military affairs, a trainer of the Morgenroete Training Academies and also the future candidate to our princess".

"Except the candidate part though. Admiral Zala has to get the approval from the Senates before he could ask the hand of marriage from our princess", the first operator said. "That's not all; he even went through hell when he met the car crashed accident a few months ago".

"Yeah! It's a good thing that Admiral Zala survived that crashed", the second signed. "I guess it's just the Senates that didn't seems happy when they heard that he survived the crashed".

"Poor Admiral Zala. Even after he had pledge his loyalty to our country, the Senates still wish to test him before they would approved their marriage", the first one said. "Even after the princess and Admiral Zala had received Lacus-sama's and Kira-sama's blessing".

When the second one was about to say something, he noticed that the pilot in Capsule 3 had already finished his first mission. "Let's continue our gossips when we are off duty", he said, and began to input the data for the pilot's next mission.

"You got a point there. I don't want to have another head on lecture from Ms. Erica", the first one said, as he too began to input the data. "Admiral Zala had instructed us to tune it into level five, done that".

"What about the setting of the stimulation mission? We have three setting in fro this mission – the land, space and the special by Admiral Zala and Vice-Admiral Yamato. Which one should we go for?" the second asked.

After some thought and consideration, the first operator had finally come up with a choice and input that setting into the stimulation training. The second gave his partner a shocking look when he saw what setting he had inputted.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Dearka could handle this stimulation", the first operator said. "Besides, he is a former ace pilot in the ZAFT".

"I hope you are right my friend", the second said. He gave Dearka the 'OK' sign through the main monitor and Dearka reply with a thumbs up to show that he's ready for his next mission. "Stimulation Mission Level 5, begin".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Although Dearka had forgotten how to operate the machine, but his body and reflexes has remembered everything clearly. So the whole stimulation was a hell's journey because he can only rely on his body's memories. Dearka was panting and sweating heavily when he had finished his first mission.

_Did I really go through something like that in the past?_ He thought in his seat. _Man, I guess I really am an ace pilot if I really did go through those situations in the past. Those were really a life and death situation there._

Dearka saw the 'OK' sign from the operators in the control room, telling him that the second mission is ready to go. He gave them thumbs up saying that he could start any minutes from now. The blond man thought that he could at least rest for five minutes but he was wrong. As soon as he the operator's face was gone, the middle screen popped out a message informing him about his mission.

_Oh man, at least give me some time to catch my breath, _he cursed.

'**Sunk the enemies' Legged Ships,**

**while defending the mother ship from being sunk.**

**Library: Strike Daggers and Wing Daggers (Enemies), ZAKU and GINN (Allies)'**

_Enemies' Legged Ships? Legged Ships, where have I heard that before, it sounds awfully familiar, _he thought.

Suddenly, an image of a white ship with grey legs, a white mobile suit with grey outlines and mounted on a red and black air pack popped up in his head. There were also adults in white soldier uniforms; two female teenagers in pink soldier uniform and three guys' teenagers were in blue soldier uniform as well. Athrun was also there but he was wearing the orange uniform instead of his red ZAFT uniform.

Dearka was shocked to see those images. He wanted to try to remember more about those images and his past but his thought was interrupted when the enemy's mobile suits attack him. He avoided their attacks but soon found out that he was trapped in one of their formations. Dearka looks around for an escaped route but he could not find it. Instead, the mobile suits began to fire at him. Relying on his reflexes, Dearka managed to escaped and avoid their shots but he could not shoot down any of enemy's mobile suits. At his last resort, Dearka had to make a run for it before he was shot down.

_Shit, what did I get myself into this time? I should have focus on my mission rather than thinking of my past, _he thought, regretting his earlier moves. _I know that these were only stimulation so I won't die from this even I was shot down. But why do I feel that I can't be shot down? _

Dearka had avoided a shot from one of his chasers. He tried to shoot one of them but they avoided the shot easily. So he went for a fake and tries to divert their attention to give him time to escape. His tactic works and his chasers' attentions were diverted to another.

_Yes! At least this tactic works. I better take this chance to escape and re-group with a new for…_

A strange white mobile suit with grey outline, the same one that Dearka just saw in his head, was standing right on his path and aiming it's beam cannon at him. Dearka quickly switch his route and avoided the shots. That was close call but was not close enough. Although the strange mobile suits had missed his shots, it is now right behind Dearka's back.

_I'm really in hot water now. I have to shake that thing off if I want to pass this level, _he thought.

Dearka tried his 'divert and run' tactic but it was useless. The strange mobile suits did not take the bait but shot it down. While shooting down one of the missiles, the white mobile suit had managed to land a shot on Dearka's suit.

_Shit, the balancer had been shot and damaged. This is going to be a hard battle, _the blond pilot thought, and tried his best to stabilize his suits.

Suddenly, he began to see lots images from his past that he had forgotten came flashing and flooding into his head. He began to feel a hard throb in his head as he tried to re-compose those images but at the same time, he had to shake the white mobile suit from his back. As he managed to re-composed and regroup those incoming images but more new ones began to flood in and his head began to throb badly.

Dearka did not know what happen next when suddenly everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, a few minutes ago, Athrun had received a call from Kisaka and he left the control room to pick up his call. It was a matter concerning on Cagalli's safety for the day. The navy blue hair admiral had totally forgotten about her meetings today and had really lost track of time trying to settle Dearka in for his first day of work.

"I'm so sorry for the short notice Kisaka but thank you for filling the spot for me", Athrun said to the phone. "Yes, Yes. I understand. I'll pick her up after her last meeting for the day. Could you inform her that I will be coming home for dinner tonight as well?"

"_Sure but she going to make a fuss about you forgetting about her time table though", _Kisaka said through the other line.

"Well, if that going to sooth her anger, then I'm willing to take that price", Athrun chuckled and so did Kisaka. "Well, I guess that will be all for now. I'll call again if…"

"Admiral! Admiral Zala!" Athrun could not finish his call when he heard one of the operators call him. "Admiral, something happens to Dearka…"

Athrun dropped his cell when he heard what the operator told him. "Dearka!"

**== Continue in Chapter 9 ==**

**A/N: **I'm sorry for the late update and I hope you like this chapter. If you have any comments about this and the previous chapter, please review in and tell me about it. I also welcome ideas so I could make this story better. Hope you like this story so far and hope to see you in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: **I'm sooooo sorry to all my readers. I'm sorry for uploading the wrong chapter without knowing it. It is a mistake that I should have never made but did without knowing it. I'm really, really sorry. I want to thank **tazymay** for telling me my mistake so I could change it before it got any worst. Again, I want to apologize for my carelessness and I will try to make this up to everyone. I'm sooo sorry; you can have my head if you like. (Ready a knife at my neck). But before that, I hope you will like this chapter. And so sorry for the late update!

**Summary:** Please read the top description.

**Main Paring:** Dearka X Miriallia.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny.

**Chapter 9**

"_One month has passed since new members have joined the Le Crueset team and the ship is buzzing with their accomplishments. Whenever these new Ensigns went on a mission they always return with marvelous result even though they did not participate in any major missions._

"_Standing among the top is none other then Ensign Athrun Zala, the son of the PLANTs Supreme Councilor, Patrick Zala. He, who is different his father, is a kind and gentle young man who lead his team to success. But Athrun was not the only capable leader of the group. Taking the second position is Yzak Joule, the son of another Supreme Councilor, Ezalia Joule, also has the potential to lead the group. But it seems that his temper is always getting in his way with his rivalry with Athrun. _

"_Nicol Almafi, who is the only strategist, a pianist and the fifth position in the group, always had to stand in front of them to stop their childish arguments. Nevertheless, Nicol always has help when it comes to stopping these two young leaders' fights. Rusty Mackenzie, the second best sniper in the group and taking the fourth position is also one of Nicol's allied when it comes to stopping their childish arguments._

"_Eh, you asked why he is the second best sniper in the group. That's because there's the best of the best in the group. He, who took the third place and the best sniper in the group, is none other than Dearka Elsman", he stop the recording when someone knock his head. "What do you think you are doing Yzak?"_

"_Stop your fooling around and get ready", Yzak said, still holding his fist up. "Our group has been assigned to another mission. And this time I have to beat Zala for sure". He said as he marches out of the room._

_Dearka rubbed his sore head and laughed. He smiled and took his coat before leaving the room. He turns around and came back in and took up the microphone. "This is the story of the five aces of the Le Crueset team". He said and turns off the recorder._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Today, like any other day, was supposed to be the five ensigns sparring practice and among them, the troublemaker was missing. Dearka was mining his business twitching his mobile suit in the hanger when he heard a familiar voice called him outside of the cockpit._

"_Dearka, what are you doing there in the mobile suit's cockpit?" someone shouted from the outside._

_Dearka unstrapped himself and popped his head out from the cockpit and saw blond hair senior down by the ascender. "Yo Miguel! I'm doing some twitching for my customize GINN. I want them to be in a tip top shape when I'm out there fighting those Naturals", he said with a grin. "What are you-"_

"_YOU IDIOT!" Miguel Aiman shouted before Dearka could finish. "Have you not read the pilot handbook when you join the Vesalius? The twitching and customizing is the mechanic's job. Don't go and steal their jobs to pass your time idiot. You get down here right this instance Ensign Elsman"._

"_Ha-Hai!" Dearka answered and quickly descended from the cockpit and saluted to his senior. "I'm very sorry for my misbehavior sir! I'm the one at fault"._

"_As long as you understand then it's fine", Miguel said and smiles. "But you did violated the rules so as for punishment, go practice on your mobile suit maneuver simulation then join your team members in their daily sparring practice". _

"_I understand. But could I skip the sparring. You see, I never stood a chance between Athrun and Yzak in this", he asked. Miguel gave him a pointed look design that the discussion is a close. "I guess not. Thank you for going easy on me sir. I'll be on my way then", Dearka said. After another salute, he left the ship's hanger._

"_Man, that boy is going to get himself into deep trouble one day if he keeps up with his attitude", Miguel said, shaking his head._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_While the rest of the ensigns were enjoying their hard earn shower after their daily sparring, Dearka Elsman ends up doing the clean up duty that Nicol usually do. It seems that they have a rule that the loser of the sparring match has to clean up after them._

_Dearka grumble quietly as he arrange the staffs back into the shelf and went to collect the next stash on the floor._

"_Your technique really sucks today Dearka", a familiar voice asked by the door. "What happen to you?" _

"_You would always beat me in these sparring practice. But you sucks today?" asked another familiar voice._

_Dearka saw Yzak, Rusty and Nicol were standing by the entrance of the training room. "Nothing's wrong. I just had a lot in my head today that's all", he sighed, as he clips each staff onto the shelf. The moment he turns around he saw his friends were doing his part of the duty. "What are you guys doing?"_

"_Giving you a helping hand stupid", Yzak said, as he rolled up the training mat on the floor._

"_It was supposed to be your job Dearka, but we decided to help", Nicol smiled. "Four pairs of hand are faster that way. I'll give you a hand there Yzak"._

_Yzak nodded, as is way of saying thank you._

"_Besides, friends should always helps each other when they are in need", Rusty smiled widely as he began to wipe the floor. "That's what friends are for"._

_A single tear began to form at the edge of the young Elsman's eyes. He shakes the tears off and continued his supposed duty with his friends helping him. _

"_How is your mother's health lately?" Yzak asked. _

"_She's feeling better after her medication. I think she would be discharged sooner than we thought", he said while putting the rolled up mat back into the shelf. He looks around and found someone missing among them. "Where is Athrun by the way?"_

"_Athrun went to hand in today's report to the commander", Nicol said while wiping the floor. "He would be waiting for us at the cafeteria later"._

"_Come on guys, less talk and more work. My stomach is growling none stop", Rusty complained as he place the bucket back on the cupboard._

_The group laughed, except for Yzak, when they heard the growling sound coming from their orange hair friend._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_"I wonder what I should take for today's meal?" Rusty asked. He was dressed in a red ZAFT soldier uniform and has a cheeky smile on his face when he speaks. He looks at Dearka and asked, "What do you think Dearka?"_

_The two of them were waiting in a queue – waiting to get their meal – in the cafeteria of the Vesalius. He looked up at the menu and saw two different sets of meals. He began to think for a while then he looks back at his orange hair friend._

_"I think I'm going to get Set A", he answered. "They have my favorite dish on today. What about you Rusty?" _

_The teen looks at him with a trouble look on his face. "I don't know. Both of them have my favorite dish in them. It's really hard to choose. What do you think Yzak?" he asked Yzak, who was standing in front of him._

_"What differences does it make?" Yzak answered with a scowl on his face. "I don't care which meal it is as long as it can fulfill my hunger"._

_"Cheh! You are no fun at all", Rusty said. He was still having a trouble look on his face until an idea popped up. He looks at Dearka with an interesting look. "Dearka, why don't we both take different meal and we share it together?" _

_"And have my favorite dish taken away by you? No thank you!" Dearka answered._

_The orange hair teen began to cling on his arm. "Ah! Come on Dearka. Aren't we best buds?" he begged. "Come on Dearka, please!" _

"_Over my dead body Rusty Mackenzie", Dearka said as he shook his arm away from Rusty's grip._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_Are you sure that you want to do that Nicol? We are on patrolling duty right now", Athrun asked. "Besides, did you get the commander's permission for doing this Nicol?" _

_Dearka and Yzak were inside their room when they both heard Athrun and Nicol were arguing just right outside their room. Dearka was really confused when he heard them screaming at each other since both of them were really close friends. So why are they arguing? Yzak, who wished for some peace and quiet for once, glared at Dearka._

"_What's with that look Joule?" Dearka asked feeling annoyed. Yzak shut his eyes and point at the door. Dearka understood what he meant. He sighs and got off his bed. "You really are a pain sometimes, you know that"._

_Dearka came out from his room and saw Athrun looking worried while Nicol was angry. "You guys are kindda noise in the hallway", he said. "What's going on Athrun?"_

"_It's Nicol. He said he wanted to have a mini concert", Athrun said._

"_A mini concert?" Dearka asked, and both Athrun and Nicol nodded. "Do you even have a grand piano on the Vesalius Nicol?"_

_Nicol flushed angrily and said, "I never said to have it in the Vesalius guys"._

"_Then where are you planning to have the mini concert?" Dearka asked._

"_We are going to have a mini concert at a pianist room back in the ZAFT Military Base", Miguel said, as he joins in his junior by the hallway._

_Nicol was really happy to see his blond hair senior. He smiled and asked, "Did you get the commander's permission Miguel?"_

_Miguel nodded and shows them the agreement document. "The commander was very delighted to hear Nicol's plan in cheering the group with his mini concert and approved of this activity", he said. "We will be sailing back the military base soon so you better get those music sheets ready Nicol"._

"_I will and thank you for your help Miguel. You will attend this mini concert right?" the green hair soldier asked._

"_Of course! I would not missed it for the world", Miguel answered. "Oh, I better get back to my station. Yzak, your shift is coming up soon. Better not be late", he said, then floated away to the control room of the ship._

_Nicol smiled as he looks at the agreement document. He then looks at his friends with a hopeful look. "You guys… will be coming for this concert… right?" he asked._

"_I don't see why not. The commander had already agree with this anyway", Dearka said. Nicol smiled happily. Then the both of them look at Athrun who sighed in the end and nodded his head. "I'll inform Yzak about this, although he might not turn up at the concert"._

"_Well, I hope he will come but it is still his choice in the end", Nicol said and floated into his and Athrun's sleeping quarters. "Well, I better go and get ready. We should be back at the base by tomorrow I hope"._

"_Nicol sure is happy about this concert", Dearka said._

"_Of course he is. This is his first concert in playing his own music sheets", Athrun said. Dearka gave him a shocking expression. "Nicol had been working overnight to complete those sheets for us"._

"_Well, in that case. I really have to attend this concert. I just hope I won't fall asleep in the end", Dearka said as he scratched his head._

"_I as well" Athrun said._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_"What pleasant melodies", Dearka said as he shut his eyes as he enjoys the melodies._

_"Ah! Nicol is truly a prodigy in music", Rusty said. "The 'theme of spring' signifies the day me all met and our beginning in our military career during the spring. New beginnings, new bonds, everything had been filled with a brand new scent. I think that's what it means"._

_The first melody ends and Nicol looks at them with a smile. "This is just the first piece. I hope you all will listen to all of them till the end", he said._

_"Of course!" Athrun said._

_"Hey, what are best buds for? Besides, we are the first one to listen to your newest work", Dearka said with a sly smile. "Too bad the grump didn't come though"._

_"Who cares about that grouch anyway?" Rusty said. "He really should have set his pride aside. He is really missing this big time"._

_Nicol laughs. "I think I'll give him a copy when it's published", he said. "Shall I continue now? Hope there no more interruption". He looks at both Dearka and Rusty._

_"We promised no more interruption. Right Dearka?" Rusty asked and looks at Dearka and he nodded._

_The young Pianist smiled and continues with his playing. The next theme was called the 'Theme of Rain'. None of them could put it into words of their emotions when they listened to the piece. Dearka swallowed a lump in his throat as his friend continues with his next piece on the piano to be played, the 'Theme of Separation'. Dearka do not know why but it seems that this melody signifies their separation in the future. Tears began to wield up at the corner of his eyes._

_Athrun gave him a piece of tissue to wipe away his tears. Dearka mouth a thank you to not disturbed the pianist and took the tissue from his friend's hand._

_The fourth piece was fairly simple. The 'Theme of Friendship'. The song brought back all the memories of the past several years of their life. Dearka blinked furiously was his tears threatened to spill again. His emotions were whelming up inside of him as he felt things that he'd never thought he would._

_Nicol placed the final piece on the piano to be played. Dearka and his friends sat there quietly listening to the melody, the unspoken message that the pianist wanted to tell them. Then, one by one, Dearka's tears silently fell from his violet eyes. He didn't sob or weep, but allowed the tears to fall freely as his heart finally heard the unspoken messages. Truly, the piece was the Theme of Tears._

_The pianist took a deep breath and look at his comrades and he was surprised to see that a few of them were crying. "I guess my music has been brought through", he joked._

_All of them laughed and some of them still have tears in their eyes as they exit the room._

_Standing right outside was Yzak Joule, who have his hand crossed on his chest, and he saw his fellow comrades came out of the room. Dearka look at Yzak with an intensive look._

_For some reason, Athrun seems to sense that something is going to happen between the two and quickly bring his other friends away from the two. "Come on; let's get some drinks before we get back on the ship. We will see you guys back at the Vesalius then"._

_Once the three reds were gone, Dearka began to speak, "You really should have set your pride aside, Yzak." With that Dearka turned around and walk away from his best friend._

_Yzak look at his blond hair friend walk further and further away from him. He was ready to shout an insult into his teammate's face to shut him up but he stopped. Yzak noticed that the boy wasn't grinning as he has expected. Instead, a calm, serene expression had graced Dearka's face. He was neither crying nor were there any indications that he was, but his eyes were sparkling with unshed tears._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Dearka, Yzak and Nicol had finished their first big mission in bringing in the Earth Alliance force's new mobile suits, back into the Rousseur. Rusty and Athrun will be the ones piloting the remaining two suits that have yet to come back._

_An hour had passed since the boys started the extracting duties but they were summoned to the captain's quarters before any of them could finish with the extraction. _

"_Is there something you wish to tell us captain?" Nicol asked. _

_The captain look at them with a depressed look and said, "I'm sorry to informed you that one of our ace pilot, Miguel Aiman and a fellow red elite soldier, Rusty Mackenzie has died in action"._

_Dearka, Yzak and Nicol were shocked and speechless when they heard what the captain said._

"_Yo-You are joking right captain?" Yzak asked with a trembled voice. "How co-could some low life Naturals kill our top two Coordinators?" _

_The captain took out a document and opened "See for yourself Ensign Joule. Captain Ades from the Vesalius has sent their death report back to the Military based and he has sent a copy to me as well". The boys took up the document and began reading it. "It seems that Ensign Rusty Mackenzie had failed to retrieve the last of the GAT series unit and was killed by the enemy's bullet. Ensign Athrun Zala saw it with his own eyes that the bullet has broken through his visor, thus killing him instantly. As for Second Ensign Miguel Aiman was killed by the enemy's sword while he was trying to fight with the last GAT unit"._

_Both Rusty and Miguel had perished in amidst of this war. The commander himself had decree that their thing will be pack and will be sending back to their family members. Tears began to trickle down from Nicol's cheek and Dearka's eyes are getting watery as well. But it seems that Yzak is the only one that was not shedding any tears but he had an hollow expression on his face._

"_That's all I wanted to say. You may go back to you work station", the captain said._

_The three ensign salutes to the captain and leave the room. Dearka was trying his best to comfort the young Almafi when he noticed how empty his silver hair friend looks like._

"_Are you all right Yzak?" Dearka asked._

"_Could you fill in for me at DUEL's data extraction Dearka? I wish to do some sparring". Without waiting for the blond man's answer, Yzak left his two friends and walks down the corridor._

I guess this is as hard for anyone as it is for Yzak, _Dearka thought, as he brings his friend to the washroom._

_Once he was sure that Nicol was all right, Dearka went to the training room to see how Yzak was handling the news. Dearka could hear punching noises when he was just outside of the training room. Dearka sighs and walks in and saw his best friend is punching on the sand bag like there is not going to be a tomorrow. He quietly hides himself near the door to allow his best friend to express his anger and sadness entirely._

_Fifteen minutes later, Yzak collapsed onto the floor panting heavily from his exercise. Dearka pushed himself off the wall and walk towards his panting friend. He has picked up a bottle of water and a towel by the floor near the sand bag and startled his friend when place the cold bottle on his shoulder._

_Yzak look up and saw Dearka with his bottle in his hand. He smiled and took the bottle. "Thank you!" he said and drank from the bottle._

_Dearka sat besides his friend as he passes the towel to him. "Have you runt out your anger Yzak?" _

"_Pretty much! But I still could not believe that Rusty and Miguel were actually… gone", Yzak said angrily Just like that"._

"_We are at war. So this is a game that considered you life as a chip. If you win, you survived but if you lost, you die. There is no second try in the reality", Dearka said, as he look at his friend with a sly smiled. "Besides, if they were that easily to be killed by some Naturals, that means both Rusty and Miguel is no better than rookies in the battlefield"._

_Yzak was shocked to head what his blond hair friend said. He chuckled when he saw how sad his expression was. "You are very sick sometimes, do you know that Dearka"._

"_I know, and that how I will be if I have to stand up high in this bloody war", he said, and a single tear drop from his eyes._

_Yzak patted his friend's back to comfort him._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_This is the up tenth battle with the runaway legged ship and this is also the one battle that received a devastated result yet. Nicol Almafi, their team member and their best friend has perished under the hand of the pilot that killed Rusty and Miguel. This is their team's biggest blow._

_Yzak was rutting his anger fully on Athrun because Nicol had die in saving his life. He dashed out of the locker room after he had his say but no matter how much he rent his anger upon Athrun, he could not surpass the sadness he is feeling for the first time in his life. _

"_Yzak, wait up! Yzak Joule!" Dearka shouted as he ran after his silver hair best friend. "Yzak!"_

_Yzak had finally come to a stop when he reached a deserted corridor. He tried to surpass his tears by punching the wall but it just cause more tears coming. _

"_Damn it! Damn it! Why them? Why is it got to be them who die? WHY!" he shouted._

_Dearka had finally caught up to his friend when he heard him scream. "Yzak", he mumbled. This is the first time he seen his best friend broke down in tears and could not do anything to stop it. "Yzak Joule! Stand back up on your feet. They are gone and that is reality, no one could change it and no one could bring them back"._

_Yzak glared at him angrily and pounce on him. "What do you mean by that Elsman? I know they are gone forever, I know that is reality AND I KNOW NO ONE COULD BRING THEM BACK! But… but why… them?" he sobbed. "You were right at the scene as well and you can see what I see. Zala could still kill the murderer but he did not. He just let him get away after he killed Nicol. So why didn't he do it?"_

"_AEGIS's phase shift armor was running low and if Athrun continue to push forward with the fight, he would get himself killed", Dearka said. Yzak look at him with a stunned look. "I promised you that Rusty's, Miguel's and Nicol's death would not be in vain. We still have a chance at getting the legged ship before they reached the Alaska base. We still have a chance to avenge our fallen comrades' death"._

_Yzak nodded. "Don't you dare die Elsman or else I would not forgive you forever", he said._

_Dearka was shocked to hear what his friend said. He scratched his head and said, "That's quite a hard promise but I would try my best to live". Then, he notices his friend's eyes are watery again. "I… can borrow you my shoulder if you want"._

_Yzak did not answer. Instead, he placed his temples on his blond hair friend's shoulder and cried his heart out once again._

_Dearka patted his friend's shoulder and whispered, "I promised you Yzak. Our friends' death would not be in vain. If Athrun would not strike it, I will!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He felt like he was lying on a soft bed and a fluffy pillow. A slight throb hits him when he moves in his sleep and woke up next. Dearka heard people talking but could not make out who they were with his blurred vision.

"How is he doing doctor?" a familiar voice asked.

Dearka quickly noticed that it was Athrun's voice. _Athrun? Where am I?_

"It not something serious", an unfamiliar voice said. _That must be the doctor_. "As long as Mr. Elsman have a few day of rest, he should be fine".

"I see!" Athrun sighs in relief.

Dearka tried to focus his vision and saw his navy blue hair friend was talking to someone with green hair. "Ni-Nicol?" he croaked.

Athrun was surprised when he heard Dearka's voice. "Dearka! You're awake! How are you feeling?" he asked worriedly. Dearka vision began to clear and the person he thought was Nicol was another person. Tears began to wield up at the corner of his eyes when he remembered what has happened to his friends. "Dearka? Are you hurting anywhere?"

"Athrun! Please tell me that Nicol, Rusty and Miguel are still alive and they are with their families right now", he bolted up and grabbed onto his friend's collar. "Please tell me they did not die in the war".

Athrun was shocked to hear Dearka's question. "Dearka did you…"

Tears are now falling rapidly and the blond man used his arm to cover his eyes. "I remember our times on the Vesalius. I remember Nicol's mini concert, I remember Miguel's scolding and I remember about their death", he said. He looks at his with a pleading look. "Please Athrun! Please tell me that those images I just saw were just a dream. Please!"

Athrun gave him a depressed look and shook his head. "No Dearka, those were not dreams. Wars take away many lives and Nicol, Rusty and Miguel were one of those lives that were taken by it".

Dearka broke down in tears after he heard what Athrun told him. "NICOL! RUSTY! MIGUEL!" he shouted in despair.

Athrun hugged his blond hair friend and let him cried his heart out. The young Zala could no longer hold onto his tears and too let those slides down his cheek. The two friends shared their sadness together but it was only for a short while when someone interrupted them.

"Athrun, Dearka!" Mwu shouted as he rushed into the infirmary. "Miriallia has met an accident"

Dearka was stunned and speechless when he heard what Mwu said. "Miri!" he whispered.

**== Continue in chapter 10 ==**

**A/N: **I hope you like this chapter. It took me quite a long time to actually put all those scenes together and the hardest one was the last part where Yzak broke down and Dearka went to comfort him. Rain check, this is not a Yaoi fic. I hope Dearka or Yzak were not too OOC in this chapter. I have corrected his personalities quite a few time to get it right. Well, hope you like reading this chapter although it is a little sad. I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as I can and sorry for this late update.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for leaving this story hanging for two whole months. I was jammed packed with my college's assignments and I was having a major writer's block. I am so sorry for this late update as well. I hope you will forgive me for this late update. (Bow again and again)I want to dedicate this chapter to all my readers out there. I know that there are still readers out there that are still reading this story. So I want to thank all of you. Hope you will like it.

**Summary:** Please read the top description.

**Main Paring:** Dearka X Miriallia.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny.

**Chapter 10**

Lowe and the rest of the Junkies have left the Australian port a week ago to make their deliver in Mexico City. Lowe has also done some searching about the extinct Fable Ultramarine Flower on their way to the city's port and his search result came out zero. Once they have completed their delivery they received new ones right on the spot. Today was the last day that the Junkies would be staying in Mexico City and they decided to have some R&R before they depart with the city.

Kisato has asked to go to the city's bazaar for some personal shopping. The group did not argue with her since she was behaving for the past week. Lowe and Liam decided to volunteer in being her chauffeur for the day. But it seems that bad luck was with them when their buggy had broken down after dropping Kisato by the entrance of the bazaar.

"I think this is as far as it goes Liam", Lowe said, as he came out from under their buggy. He took out a bunch of toasted wires and tosses them to the ground. "This baby's engine is a goner and it also needs some new wiring system. The old ones underneath are totally toast".

Liam sighs as he touches the back of the buggy. "I guess there's no helping it", he said with a sad smile. "This buggy has been with us for more than we remember".

"Don't worry Liam. There nothing I could not fix, right!" Lowe said and gave his friend a pat on his shoulder. "Now all we need is to get a tow truck to bring this baby back to the ship".

"Lowe why don't you stay here and wait for Kisato? I'll go find us a tow truck", the long hair Coordinator quickly ran off before he could receive an answered from his Natural friend. "I'll see you later".

Lowe shook his head seeing how active his friend has become. He has thought of getting a new buggy since this is the third time that their buggy had broken down. But he did not mention this to any of the crew since he knew how easily Liam can get attached to old things.

The brunette smiled and decided to lay on the front of the buggy while he waits for his friend's return with a tow truck.

Lowe sighs as he leaned down and looks up at the sky. "I guess Kira would be disappointed to hear about the search", he said. He yawns as he looks at the clouds drifted by across the sky. "I wonder how is Athrun going … going to … take-"

"What are you doing Lowe?" Kisato said, popping out of nowhere.

"WAHHH!" Lowe screamed. He nearly fell off the buggy but he managed to maintain his balance. "Ki-Kisato! What the hell are you doing? You nearly gave me a heart attack".

The blond hair girl pouted. "I was just asking!" she said. She then smiled and said, "Look what I have gotten for free Lowe". She shows Lowe the violet colored flower she had gotten for free from the bazaar. "Isn't it beautiful? It smells good too".

Lowe look puzzled when he saw the flower. "What is it?"

"The little girl that gave me said that it's a violet", she answered. "But look here. There's a little seed inside the violet Lowe", she said, and shows him the thing that was inside the flower.

"A seed?" he asked and took a peek into the flower. "How could there be a-"

Lowe was shocked when he saw what was inside the flower. He quickly grabbed onto the flower and throws it into the sea with all his might. He then pushed Kisato and himself down onto the ground.

"Lowe, what are you-"

**BOOM!**

The flower that Lowe had just threw into the sea exploded into pieces. Kisato look shocked when she saw the explosion. If Lowe has not throw the flower away just in the nick of time, the explosion would kill not just them, but the people around them.

"You alright there Kisato?" Lowe asked. He looks at the blond with a worried look.

Kisato turned to look at him. She blushed slightly knowing how close they were. She quickly turned away and said, "Y-Yeah! I'm fine". Lowe help Kisato back on her feet. "What was that that was inside the flower Lowe?"

"That's a bomb", Lowe said, with an angry look. He walks towards the pier to confirm his thought and he was right. "A bomb that was made to kill either by the explosion or the gas it produces later".

Kisato followed him towards the pier and was horrified at what she saw. The ocean was filled with dead fishes and dead seagulls floating above the surface of the ocean. "Who would do such a thing?" she asked in horror?

"The people that trying to shake this peaceful world", Lowe said in a dangerous low tone. "I just hope nothing happens back at Orb".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_I just hope I could persuade her into accepting this theme, _Miriallia thought as she steps out of her car. She walks towards the elevator after taking her bags from the passenger's seat. The brunette smiles when she thought an idea. _I could just use the same tactic I have used in the past to get what I want. After all, I am their best photographer yet. _She thought before the elevator door closes behind her.

Mirirllia steps out of the elevator when it reaches the Co and Ed magazine company. The Co and Ed magazine specialize in the latest celebrities' gossips, latest fashion tips, the Geeks monthly and more. The company also specializes in their photographer's skills where individual and promising photographer could publish their collections. Some rookies photographer did made their debut after published their photos with this company and Miriallia Haw is one of those rookies that becomes the world or even the galactic famous photographer.

The receptionist greeted her the moment she steps into the office. "Good afternoon Miri. Are you looking for Kristy?"

Miriallia smiled. "Yes I am Marie. I need to present my idea theme for my next photo collections or she would blows her top again", Marie laughed at her brown hair friend's comment. "She is one strict manager a photographer could asked for. Anyway, is she in her office right now?"

"Yes she is Miri. And you sure have taken your time in that theme of yours", a guy with dark brown hair said.

The brunette was startled. She turns and saw the young man hazel eyes. "Hi Pedro!" she said. "Where have you been hiding for so long? How are you?"

The young man named Pedro smiled. "I was lock up by the mass of documents that your manager threw to me", he said. "But I doubt Ms. Kristy is that cherry like she used to when she sees you in her office". Miriallia face turns pale and Pedro laughed. "I was only joking Miriallia. Ms. Kristy is ready to see you in her office. She's anxious to see what you've come up with for your next collections".

Miriallia nodded and follow Pedro into the company and straight to their manager's office. They were right in front of her office and Pedro knocked on the glass door. "Ms. Kristy, I've brought Miriallia Haw to see you. May we come in?"

"Sure Pedro. Bring her in", Kristy said from the inside of her office.

Pedro mouths a good luck and opens the door.

He leads Miriallia into the office where it was filled with bright sunlight from the outside. The room is spacious and there's a bookshelf on the right side of the room that was, and still is, filled with books and awards. Right in the center of the room, a blond hair female, in her twenties, with blue eyes is doing her work on her desk computer.

Pedro moved out and closes the door behind him when Miriallia walks in the office.

The brunette looks around the room and thought, _She really should try to do something about the left side of the room. It's so empty._

"Miri! It's so nice that you finally showed up. Come and have a seat", Kristy said. "Let see what you have drafted out for your next collections and bare in mind that we are still covering your 'after war chronicles' alright".

Miriallia nodded and took out a brown envelope from her bag. She took out the drafted proposal from inside the envelope and sample photos she took for her next collections.

Kristy took Miriallia's proposal and began to read it. She places the proposal down and starts with the sample photos. "What will the detailed be then?"" she asked while looking through the photos. "Other then photos of smiling mechanics, pilots and soldiers, I don't really get what you are after".

After that day that Miriallia informed her manager about her theme for her next collections, her manager had asked her to come up with some draft before she would accept her theme. Miriallia agreed with her condition and quickly went home and work on the draft for her idea. And in just three short days, she finished her draft and had come up with some sample photos to show her manager as well.

Miriallia brighten up and smiled. "I was planning to end the chronicles with this collections and start on a new chronicles". She said. "Though the title is still drafted it will be 'The Peace between the Two Races'. What do you think?"

Kristy nodded and said, "Good call Miri! I'll be looking forwards to those photos by your next deadline", she said while gathering her photos. "I'll e-mail you about the exhibition date and avenue later and good work so far. I'll be-"

"I'll be expecting much more from now on", Miriallia cut in and smiled at her manager. "I get it Kristy. You have been saying the same line since my first collection was published".

Kristy laughed. "As picky as always I see. So, you want to have lunch today? We have not have lunch together since you have a man staying with you".

Miriallia blushed. "He's just a friend Kristy", she said, and starts to pack her thing back into her bag. "And no, I want to get started on this photo as soon as possible".

"Sure! Hope to see you soon with those photos then", Kristy said and gave her a sly grin. "You owe me another dinner then".

"That again?" Miriallia exclaimed. She signed and nodded. The two ladies gave each other a hug before Miriallia left the room.

The brunette steps out of the office when she finished her greeting with the rest of the staff in the office. She came out of the car park door and began to head towards where she has parked her car. She got her keys ready when she was just a few steps away from her vehicle. She unlocked her car and placed her thing at the passenger's seat when she remembers she forgotten to ask Kristy for extra VIP invitation for her Exhibition's per-opening party.

Miriallia sighed and locked her car before she head back towards the building.

After a few minutes of walk, the brunette finally saw her car next to the pole. and closes the door. She was about to head towards the driver's side when she remembers she had forgotten about something.

"Great, I forgot to asked Kristy to give me an extra invitation to the photographer ball new week", she said.

Miriallia quickly locked her car and head back inside the building. She took out her mobile to call her manager to make sure that she is still in her office. But what she didn't know is that this call will cause her in grave danger. The moment the call was connected is where everything turned upside down.

**KABOOM**

Miriallia was blown off by the explosion and crashed on the pole as she landed on her side. Right before she passed out, she saw someone was walking towards her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

The brunette could smell anesthetics and some other medicine as she began to wake up from her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was the white ceiling and sounds of paper flipping.

"Ugh! Whe-Where am I?" she asked, feeling like someone had club her head hard.

"You are in a hospital ma'am", someone said from her side. Miriallia turns to her right and saw a doctor standing there, reading something from the writing board. "You were sent in here after your car exploded. How are you feeling?"

"The hospital?" she asked. The she remembers what happens and said, "Ah right, my car has exploded into millions of pieces".

Miriallia tried to sit up and was immediately stop when she felt the wave dizziness.

The doctor noticed her difficulties and quickly helps her up before she falls off her bed. "I would advise you to lie down and have some rest but most of the patient would always go against the advice", the doctor smiled and joked. Miriallia laughed at his words. "Let see, you have…"

Before the doctor could utter another word, the door room burst open and in come a blond man.

"Miriallia!" Dearka shouted as he rushed in and went beside the brunette. "What happen? How did you end up like this?"

"Will you just calm down for a moment Dearka?" Athrun said as he came running in. Mirallia noticed how Athrun was gasping for air when he comes in after Dearka. "The doctor won't be able to tell us anything if you won't calm down".

The blond man calm himself down and back off a little to let the doctor speak and explain to them about his patient's health.

"Ahem, as I was speaking earlier with Ms. Miriallia has light head concussion and some scratches and bruises on her arms and legs. There are no major injuries in your body so far", the doctor said as he reads through the report. After flipping through some pages, he looks at them and continues, "We advice you to stay in the hospital for a few days for a proper check up to make sure that there is no major damaged to your brain. Is it possible for you to present us your identification card for the check in process?"

Miriallia was surprised. "What about my identification card from my bag and…", Miriallia trailed off after she remembers her earlier accident. "I understand doctor. My name is Miriallia Haw, you can get my detailed information from my friend there", she said, looking at Athrun.

"I guess there's no other way", Athrun sighs.

The doctor nodded. "Will you follow with me to the counter so we could get the check in procedure down?"

"Certainly doctor", Athrun said. Before he left the room, Athrun turned around and asked, "Do you want me to inform you family about thing Miriallia?"

The brunette shook her head. "Please don't trouble yourself Athrun", she said with a smile. "Besides, I don't want to worry them about this accident".

Athrun nodded and respect her decision. He then follows the doctor out of the room.

She noticed Dearka was still in his uniform when he and Athrun came in. she was confused at first but remembers later that today was his first day of work in the training facilities. "Erm… Dearka, is it all right for you to leave work at this time of hours? I mean, this is your first day of work right?" Miriallia asked.

"Well, I have Athrun with me. So I guess it's alright", Dearka said, after looking at himself. "Enough about me, what about you?" He went and grabbed a glass of water and offers it to the brunette in bed. "have a drink before we continue".

"Thank you!" Miriallia accepted the drink and gulped the content own. She breathes out in relief when she was done and gave the glass back to the blond man.

"How did your car end up exploding?" he asked while taking the glass.

Miriallia shook her head. "I don't exactly know how it happen", she said. "One minute I was talking on my mobile then the next I was thrown forward by the explosion".

They stop when they noticed someone knock on the door. Athrun comes in and closes the door behind him. "Sorry for eavesdropping", he said while scratching his head. Miriallia smiled and shook her head. He approached the brunette in bed and said, "That could mean a signaled explosion from what you mentioned earlier".

"A signaled explosion?" Miriallia asked.

"A signaled explosion is where the culprit attached a bomb on the victim's vehicle and set on a certain wave to cause the bomb to explode", he explained. "We would have to do a detailed inspection on your car to get the full picture. Is it possible for us to take custody of it back to the Morgenroete for a further inspection Miriallia?"

"I don't see why not since it has been reduced to a pile of scraped metal", she said. "But wouldn't the local authorities complain about this?"

Athrun was surprised at the brunette's question. "The will definitely complain about it. But in the end, they will still have to bring it into the Morgenroete's factory for it to be dismantled and investigate", he said. "We will just end up sharing the file anyway. So I might as well ask my team to take care of this".

Miriallia nodded showing that she fully understand the situation.

The nurse came in and shoo her guest out just as she was about to ask something. "The patient needs her rest. You guys can comes back later tonight for more questioning", she said.

"Then I'll drop by later tonight Ms. Miriallia", Dearka asked just before exiting the room.

Miriallia frown a bit when she heard her name being called formally. But she quickly hides it with a smile. "Sure Dearka! Will you bring me dinner as well? I don't really like the hospital's food".

"Sure! Do you want some clothing as well?" he asked.

Athrun quickly jumped in when he heard what Dearka had asked. "I'll ask Cagalli to do it later today. I'm sure she will have some time to visit later tonight, is it alright?"

Miriallia blushed slightly and said, "S-Sure! The more the merrier, I guess"

Once they have gotten things settled, the nurse pushed both Dearka and Athrun out of the room just so Miriallia could have her rest. Miriallia still had some shade of pink on her cheek when she thought back what Dearka had said a second ago. She shook her head clear and decided to have a little nap to clear her thought. Miriallia slowly drifted to sleep as time move on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Dearka was drove back to the Morgenroete's training academy to completing his remaining work of the day. He was allowed to leave early because he will be riding with his supervisor slash admiral. A black Sedan had made a stop right in front of Miriallia's condominium building and a blond hair man with violet eyes climb out from the passenger's seat.

"Dearka", He turned around when his name was being called. "I'll come and pick you up later in the evening okay?" Athrun said through the open window. "Remember to bring out the luggage bag and don't touch any of Miriallia's laundry, you got that Dearka?" he said sternly.

"You have said it five times and you have permanently planted it in my mind", Dearka sighs and pointing at his head. "Do you and Ms. Cagalli want dinner when you reached later?"

Athrun shook his head abruptly when he head Dearka's offer. "Eh! We always have some security measurement when it comes to … ah … Cagalli's well-being", he said, and laughs nervously. "But thanks for the offer Dearka".

The blond man knew why his friend gave such a staggering reply. "I see. Someone doesn't believe in my cooking skills", Dearka said and looks at him angrily. Athrun laugh again. "Whatever! I'll see you later".

"OK! Remember, don't-"

"Touch Ms. Miriallia's laundry. Just bring the luggage bag out", Dearka cut Athrun off and finished his sentence for him. "I got it already Athrun. You are worst that my grandma".

Dearka began to walk into the building once he saw Athrun's black Sedan drove out into the expressway and disappeared among the cars on the road. He got into the elevator and pressed on the level button before the door closing behind him. He opens the front door was greeted by the darkness and loneliness inside the condominium. Somehow he felt nostalgic about this feeling. It was like he was being left alone before somewhere in a big mansion.

_A big mansion? Where did that thought come from?_ He thought and chuckled.

Dearka shook the thought out of his head as he switched on the light to the living room and the kitchen. He walks into the kitchen and began to prepare the ingredients he need for his dinner and Miriallia's dinner.

"Hmm! I wonder what should I make for her this time", Dearka asked himself as he began to think for the right recipe.

Suddenly, Dearka began seeing a woman that looks just like him but older. She has a gently look on her face and she was preparing something in the kitchen. The women then look at him and said.

_When someone has a head injury, no matter light or heavy, a nice hot bowl of carrot and potato stew will always gets them back on their feet. Do you understand Dearka? The Potato's enzyme will be able to cure their headache and the carrot's vitamins will be able to brighten their eyesight. Also the natural sweetness of both carrot and potato will lighten their worries about their work._

The woman's image slowly fades away when he felt something watery falls onto his hand. Dearka looks down and saw his tears blurred his vision. Why is he crying all of a sudden? He does not have the answer but he felt sad after seeing those images. Who was that woman?

Dearka try his might to recall some of his lost memories but he could not recall any. Instead, he had caused himself a light headache.

"Ugh! So much for trying to remember", he said, as he messages his head.

Dearka pushes all his thoughts away as he began to prepare the food that he's going to bring to the hospital. Once he has all the ingredient into the pot for his stew, he began fixing himself a simple and easy dinner. After his noodle was done and being served in a bowl, he turned the fire that was cooking the stew down so it could cook slowly into the right texture.

"There, it should be just right once I've finished with my dinner and bath". Dearka took his bowl of noodle to the counter and began to dig into his dinner.

He placed the bowl into the sink once he's done and began to prepare for his hot bath. But before that, he switches on the light in Miriallia's room and began his search for a luggage bag. He managed to locate them right below her Study table. Dearka took the luggage bag out and place it on the bed so Cagalli would be able to locate it when she comes later in the evening.

Dearka was about to leave when a part of a necklace was popping out of the dressing table caught his attention. Dearka shook his head seeing how forgetful Miriallia could be. He had hope to just put the necklace back into the drawer but the moment he opens the drawer brown wooden box caught his attention next. He does not know why but that box gave him a very familiar feeling. It's like he had seen it before somewhere.

_Should I? But it's not right to do this. _He was contemplating whether he should look into the wooden box or not. He knows he does not have the rights to look at other people's things but his curiosity is really killing him. _I'm sorry for doing this Ms. Miriallia. Please forgive me. _

Dearka took the wooden box out to have a closer look after placing the necklace back in. He opened the cover and saw a beautiful medium polished amethyst crystal set in a custom fine silver wire wrapped pendant. Dearka was shocked when he saw the pendant.

He took the pendant out with his shaky hands. "This pendant…"

**== Continue in chapter 11 ==**

**A/N: **I'm really sorry for this late update and I hope you will forgive me. This chapter is a bit longer that the others and I hope you like the Miriallia and Dearka part. Please review to tell me what you think about this chapter.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: **I'm so sorry that it took me this long to update. I started working as a part-timer and I rarely have time write. I'm so sorry to keep my readers hanging at a cliff hanger. I hope you like this chapter as much as I have written it. Let's get on with the show.

**Summary:** Please read the top description.

**Main Paring:** Dearka X Miriallia.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny.

**Chapter 11**

After their respective dinner, Athrun, Cagalli and Dearka went to the hospital to visit the brunette that was admitted on the same day. They arrived just after her regular checkup was finished and Cagalli was the first to enter the room before allowing the males to come in. She asked about her condition and Miriallia laughed and show that she is healthy and well. The group decided to have a little lightened chatting while Dearka was preparing Miriallia's dinner. At first they share several of topics until Mirillia questioned Athrun about her being admitted into the hospital.

Athrun sighed. "A promise is a promise Miriallia. I did not inform your family about it", he said and look at his princess. "Cagalli was against it though".

Cagalli glared at Athrun. "I didn't mean anything bad Miriallia", she corrected herself. "I just think it's not right not letting them know when you are hurt that's all".

"I understand what you mean Cagalli", Miriallia said with a smile. "My family currently has a lot in mind with my younger siblings' education and all. So I don't really want to add on more burdens to them".

"But isn't it a parent's duty to worried about their children?" Cagalli asked. Miriallia look at her surprised. Cagalli smiled and said, "It's your choice so I won't question further".

"Thank you Cagalli", the brunette smiled and shared a hug with the blond princess.

Athrun smiled when he saw them bonding. But his smiled turned to a frown when he saw how zoned out Dearka was. He walks over him with a sighs.

"Are you feeling alright Dearka?" Dearka was pulled from his chain of thought when he heard Athrun's voice. He turned and saw Athrun's worried look. "You seem to be distracted tonight. What happen?"

Dearka smiled to cover up his worried thought. "I'm fine Athrun. I'm just thinking about things, that's all", he said, while preparing the stew. He took the tray over to the brunette's bed and places it on the moveable desk. "Please it while it's still hot Ms. Miriallia".

"Thank you!" she said and Dearka smiled. Miriallia knew something must have happen to him since he has been quiet from the time they arrived. She chose to wait rather than to pry on his personal matters.

She decided to change the subject and look at Athrun when she asked, "Did anything out of the ordinary happen in Morgenroete these past few weeks Athrun?"

Athrun was surprised by her sudden questions. "Something out of the ordinary you asked?" he asked and began to think. Then something came to him. "Now that you mention it, something did happen in the factory". He decided to share what he and some of his subordinators has saw that night when Mwu la Flagga proposed to Murrue Ramius.

Miriallia was surprised when she heard it. "You got to be kidding here Athrun. I mean, we are talking about Mr. Mwu, Mwu la Flagga here", she said. "I believe that he has courage in fighting, but proposing to Ms. Murrue? Not possible".

"Miriallia do have a point there Athrun", Cagallia said. She too did not believe what her admiral said.

Athrun knew the girls will doubt what he said. "What I'm saying is the truth", he sighs as he repeated himself. "My subordinate and I were doing our nights round at the factory when we saw Mr. Mwu had pulled Ms. Murrue to a deserted corner and propose to her. He even had a bouquet of flower ready and a ring. He even knelt down as he proposes".

Miriallia gave Cagalli a doubting look. "Do you have any prove Athrun?" she asked.

"You can try and see Ms. Murrue's ring finger", Athrun said confidently. "I'm sure she's wearing that ring there".

"Then I'll check with Kisaka about this matter. I'm sure he will hear something from Mwu and Andrew", Cagalli suggested. Then she looks at the brunette worriedly. "With you now being admitted in the hospital, will you be able to meet your deadline for your new collection and Exhibition?"

"Technically saying, I'll only be admitted for three day. Once my overall report is out I should be able to be discharged from here", she said with a smile. Then she start to scratched her scalp in frustration. "After that it would one hell of photo hunting in and outside of Orb".

"I'm sure by that time Dearka would be willingly to give you a helping hand", Cagalli said.

The trio look at the Dearka who did not responds to Cagalli's comment. Miriallia gave Athrun and Cagalli a confused look and they shook they head as their responds, not knowing what happen beforehand.

"Dearka", Miriallia called. Dearka still did not respond to her voice. "Dearka", she places her hand on Dearka's shoulder.

Dearka was pulled out from his chain of thought when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. "Uh … yah, sure!" he said, trying to recall what his friend's conversation was. "I will help out with what I can, I guess. Do you want another bowl of stew Ms. Miriallia? There's still more in the thermos".

Miriallia nodded and gave him the empty bowl. She saw him retreated back to the shelf where the thermos was placed. The brunette had a worried look on her face as she watches Dearka's back.

"Did something happen?" she whispered to Athrun.

"Not that I know of", Athrun replied. Then he remembers something when he and Cagalli went to pick him up at her condominium building. He smiled and answered, "I think you might be able to make him speak".

Miriallia was confused at his words.

"Cagalli, let's get something from the Cafeteria", Athrun said.

Miriallia was surprised when she heard what he said. She was shocked when she saw Athrun grabbed onto Cagalli's arm. "Ath- wai-"

"I have something to discuss with you about your schedule tomorrow", he said, and dragged the blond princess out with him. Cagalli was dumbfounded when she was dragged outside.

Dearka was surprised when he saw Athrun pulled Cagalli out. He turns around and saw the brunette was having a confused and worried look on her face. He finally realized that they were the only one left in the room. It seems that Athrun has managed go create a chance for him to speak with the brunette alone.

Yes! He has a lot to ask but he does not know where to start. He was fidgeting with his fingers when Miriallia speak up.

"Is there something bothering you Dearka?" she asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Athrun has managed to pulled Cagalli out with him while he allows Dearka and Miriallia speak in private. Cagalli did not understand why Athrun has to do this and most of all what's wrong with her schedule?

"Athrun, Athrun!" Cagalli called but he did not answer her at all. She was beginning to feel impatient and she yanked her hand away from his hand. "That's more than enough Athrun. What's gotten into you?"

The blue hair Coordinator looks surprised when she yanks her hand away from his grasped and saw her angry look. "Cagalli is there something-"

"Don't you dare wriggle out of this Zala", Cagalli said angrily. "What's the big idea when you dragged me out of the room like that? Don't you see that Dearka is having some problem talking tonight? And what's the problem about my schedule tomorrow? I thought we had it all cleared before we left the manor?"

"Cagalli, please. Just calm down and listen", Athrun said.

The blond was still agitated but she decided to calm down and listen to his explanation. "Fine, I'm all ears here and don't give me one of yours silly excuses Zala".

Athrun smiled painfully. "I'm sorry for dragging you of the room", he said. "I did so because I wanted to give the two some time alone to talk things out. Do you remember that Dearka was holding onto an amethyst pendant necklace when we first arrived at Miriallia's home? That pendant should have something to do with Dearka's drastic change of behavior. And for why Dearka doesn't want to talk about it, it must be something very personal".

She noticed his painful smile and that's when she knows he could not do anything about his friend's current situation. Athrun was on the verged of tears when she hugs him and pat him at the back of his head. "It's alright Athrun. Everything is alright".

Athrun let his tears fall and he sobbed quietly on Cagalli's shoulder. He was able to calm down after he let his emotion out. "Thank you Cagalli".

"My pleasure", she said with a smile. "So you think that Miriallia could make Dearka talk about it?" Athrun nodded to her question. "How can you be so sure that Miriallia is the main key to his memories Athrun?"

"That because he remembers about his comrades' death", he stop and took a deep breath and continues, "That was the hardest blow he had ever received up till now. But his demeanor change entirely when he heard about Miriallia was involved in a accident". He had subconsciously clenched both his fists until it turned white. "I could do nothing for him but Miriallia can. So I think, no, I want believe that Miriallia could help Dearka with this problem as well".

"I see!" Cagalli said. She places her hand on his cheek and he look at her surprised. "Don't worry Athrun. Like Miriallia, who is Dearka's main support, you have me by your side as well. I will be your pole when ever you need them, alright", she said in a comforting tone.

Athrun smiled when he heard her words. He then bent over and gave her a light peek on her lips.

Cagalli was stunned by Athrun's behavior. Before she realized it, Athrun was already running further away before she could catch him. "I'm going to kill you for that! Don't you dare run away from me Zala!" she shouted, and chased after her navy blue hair prince.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Miriallia and Dearka are still staring at each other until the brunette broke their eye contact with a sad look. She noticed Dearka was fidgeting his finger.

"Is there something bothering you Dearka?" she asked.

Dearka was surprised by her question. He turned away at first then he looks at her with a smile. He laughed while refilling the empty bowl. "What make you think that something is bothering me Ms. Miriallia?"

"The fact that you are showing me one of your fake smiles", she answered straight away. "Is that really who you want to be?"

Dearka flinched at her answer. He knows what she said was right; he is forcing himself to smile just to hide his worries. But does it really make him who he is? He winched at pain when he realized he has overfill the bowl. He turns the thermos over and closes the cap. He brought the bowl of stew over and gave it to the brunette.

Miriallia shook her head and he places it on the table. "Are you willing to talk to me Dearka?" she asked in a trembling voice.

Dearka flinched when he heard her tone. He was surprised when he saw tears flowing down from her blue orbs. "Ms. Miria-"

"Am I that undependable for you to hold everything up by yourself Dearka?" she asked. Dearka shook his head. He has wanted to reply her properly but she cuts him off. "Then why don't you speak to me? I can see something is bothering you yet choose to hold them in. why?"

Dearka did not know what to do when he saw the brunette in tears. Should he share his trouble thoughts with her or should he make an excuse to stop her from worrying about it? Dearka took a deep breath as he finally made his decision.

"You have great insight Ms. Miriallia", Dearka said. He finally took the seat next to her bead and passes her some tissues. "Please, don't cry. I could not bear seeing you in tears. I'll tell you what's been bothering me all right. But there's no turning back after this".

Miriallia nodded and accepted the tissues.

He knows that by sharing his trouble with her will cause her unnecessary worries when she still has a lot to do. But he also knows that it will hurt her more if she finds out more in the end. So he decided to share them now rather then hurting her. _I don't really know what to do when she's in tears,_ he though with a smile.

Once he knows that she was ready he took something out from his pocket and noticed the surprised look in the brunettes eyes when she saw the item on his hand. It was an amethyst crystal pendant necklace in his hand.

"Dearka, this necklace…"

"I'm sorry if I take your things without your permission Ms. Miriallia but I found it while I was searching for a luggage bag in your room", he started. "When I saw this pendant I began to see images of a woman that has the same features as I do. But I just could not remember who she is. I have tried but I just could not recall it". He looks at Miriallia with a sad look. "I felt like I have to remember her or the hole in my heart will not be filled".

He was in tears when he felt a hand caress his face. He saw the brunette was giving him a warm smile when she said, "I'm sure that that woman must be your mother Dearka", she said.

"My mother…" the blond asked.

The brunette nodded and took the necklace from his hand. "You have once told me that you mother had given you an amethyst crystal pendant necklace when you went on your first mission as a part of the Le Crueset team. It was also a lucky charm to protect you from any harm", Miriallia said, and she purposely missed out the part about 'giving it to the female that he love'.

"My mother gave this to me?" he asked. "But I don't remember any of it; I don't recall telling it to you".

The brunette smiled. She then put the necklace around his neck and chained it with the lock. "You told me through a letter you have written in the past" she said with a smile. Dearka look at the pendant that is now hanging around his neck. "You have not fully recovered your memories yet. So it's not strange that you could not remember them. But I'm sure that you will remember her soon. She is your mother after all".

Dearka smiled as he looks at the pendant. "Thank you Ms. Miriallia", he said with a smile. "I feel like a rock has been lifted from my shoulder".

The two were in their own worlds when someone interrupted them by knocking on the door. "It is alright if I come in?" Athrun asked from the other side of the door.

"Sure Athrun!" Miriallia said, wiping the last of her tears.

They heard the door creek opened and income Athrun with an apology look on his face. "I'm sorry if I have interrupted you on your talk but it's really getting late".

Both look at the clock and saw that visiting hours was long over. Dearka look at Miriallia worriedly but she assured him with a smile. It felt like they were communicating telepathically. Athrun was amazed at how close they have become from the time they have spent together.

"Give me a minute Athrun. I need to get the utensils clean up first before leaving", Dearka said and began to pack the thermos and other utensils. "I'll meet you and Ms. Cagalli by the front porch once I'm done". He took the bag and ran out into the corridor.

"Don't; take too long Dearka or Cagalli will flip from waiting too long". Athrun said.

Dearka turn around and nodded as he ran down the corridor. He found the bathroom after he did a right turn and began to wash the utensils with the soap available there. He finished off with the spoon and packs them away before washing his hand and that's when he notice the amethyst pendant was dangling outside his shirt.

"My mother", he said while looking at his reflection in the mirror and remembers the images he previously saw. "I wonder what sort of woman my mother is". Dearka smiled while examining the pendant. Then his smiled disappeared when he remembers this uneasy feeling. "But that still does not explain this uneasy feeling I have been having since I starting staying here. And what about the fellow with hazel eyes that I have been seeing from time to time?"

Dearka a throb of pain in his head when tries to recall the images. He messages the side of his head and pushes the though behind him. "Thinking too much will definitely kill me in the future", he said. "I might as well wait for the next trigger for these memories to come".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

It was late in the night when office hours were long over and offices were closed for the night, all except for a certain room in a familiar building. Hurried footsteps could be heard from the quiet corridors of the building as it reaches the double wooden door on the other end of the corridor.

The young man with hazel eyes took a deep breath before he knocks on the wooden door.

"Come in", a woman's voice said from the other side of the door.

He pushed open the door and stepped into the room furnished with a couch and a coffee table at the center. Behind the study desk sits a dark figure with a cat on her laps. She gave him a shard look when he steps in and the door closes behind him.

The young gulp when he felt the tension from the woman's eyes as he walks closer to her. He bowed when he was standing right in front of her desk. "Did you summon me Madam?"

The woman nodded as she pet her purring cat. "Have you completed with the task that I have assigned to you, Pedro Roussier?" The young man flinched when he heard the cold voce. Yes, he did finish the task that was assigned to him but the result was not the one he had hoped for. "I seem to have received a report indicating you have failed the assignment. Well, did you succeed or did you fail Pedro?"

Pedro was sweating when he answered, "The car had been destroyed, along with the document that was inside of the car but…" he gulped and continue, "But the driver was saved before I could-" Pedro was cut off when he felt a tingling of pain by his cheek. He touched his cheek and felt that it was wet. When he withdrew his hand and look at it, he saw blood. Pedro looks up, slightly trembling and saw that his master was pointing a gun at him. He quickly knelt down and started to beg for his life. "M-M-Master please! Please give me another chance. I promised I would not fail you this time. Please master!"

"You know what I hate the most don't you Pedro, since you have been with me for the longest of time", the woman said in a cruelest tone anyone could imagine. "You have failed me not once but twice. You know I despised failures the most".

"Master please! Give me another chance", Pedro begged. "I promise I will succeed this time. I will prove worthy of my job, please! I beg of you master!"

"Very well Pedro. I will give you one more chance to redeemed yourself", the woman said in a calm voice.

Pedro looks up and saw the woman has kept her gun. He smiled and said, "Thank you master. Thank you! I would not fail you again".

"Remember this Pedro". The woman stood up from her seat as the cat leaps way from her laps. She walks towards the young man and squat before him as she cupped his chin. "Failed me one more time and I will hunt you down".

Pedro flinched when he looks into the woman's blood red eyes. "I understand master. I swear it upon my life".

She smiled and threw him backwards. "Leave and show me what you can do".

Pedro nodded and left the room.

"Are you sure he can finished the job boss?" the female voice asked with a monotone. A female with blond hair appeared from the shadows once the door was firmly shut. She was wearing a pair of shades to conceal her lime green eyes. "I thought you said you hate failures?"

"I do! But Pedro still has his usage so it would be the best idea to keep him alive for now", the woman said as she took her seat on the couch. "Besides, he is the closes to our targets at the moment".

The blond female leaned at the wall and places both her hands inside her jeans pockets. "Are you going to keep him even if he succeeds later?" she asked. . The woman's silent confirmed the blond female's answer. The female smiled evilly and said, "I guess not. Can I have him in the end?"

"Does what you think it's fit", the woman said. "Just remember to not leave any evidence behind".

"Understood!" the female said, and slowly, she disappeared back into the shadows.

"Let's just hope this does not disrupt the final phase of the plan", she said while looking at the city below her.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _

_Dearka noticed that his mother was in the kitchen when he comes home from his soccer game with his friends. He could smell something delicious when he enters the kitchen. "Mother, what you are making?" young Dearka asked._

"_Your father has finally worn himself down with his council work", the woman said. She was adding ingredient into the pot while tasting its taste. "He's currently out cold so I'm making stew for him. Do you want some?"_

_Dearka shook his head. "Can't you just leave it to the servants to do it mother?" he asked. "I'm sure the servant will know how to make a simple stew right?"_

_Mrs. Elsman looked at her son with a disapproval look. "Not when it is making out of love Dearka". He looks at her confused. "Yes, the servants do know how to make a simple stew but what they put in was just the ingredient. When your love one is sick, the best medicine is to make something hot with love as its main ingredient". _

_She turns off the heat and removes the pot from the stove. She places the pot on a coaster and scoop the content into a bowl placed on a tray. She filled another empty bowl and pushed it to her son. "Why don't you give it a try?"_

_Dearka look reluctant at first but he took it anyway. He finished the little portion in one gulp. He had though that it tastes normal but it is totally different from the ones he used to eat. "This taste awesome, what did you add in it mother?" he exclaimed._

_He mother smiled and said, "Some potato, some carrot, a dash of salt and some love to complete this little delicacy"._

"_Potato and carrot? I thought it's all about love?" he teased._

_His mother knocks his head for his teasing and Dearka laughed as he rubbed the sore part of his head. "You sure like to catch on people's tail don't you Dearka", she asked and Dearka reply with a cheeky smile. _

"_Mother, what does carrot and potato has to do with the stew made out of love?" he asked._

"_When someone is tired a nice hot bowl of carrot and potato stew will always get them back on their feet. Do you understand Dearka?" she explained. "The Potato's enzyme will be able to cure their headache and the carrot's vitamins will be able to brighten their eyesight. Also the natural sweetness of both carrot and potato will lighten their worries and work pressure"._

"_But I thought father only has a cold?" he asked. "Did someone beat him up or something?"_

"_Your father has too much pressure being a councilman. So naturally, the gathering of the pressure soon cause your father to collapsed out of fatigue", she said as arranged some bread and fruits to go with the stew. "Your father is now suffering from an internal migraine and he need to rest as much as possible"._

_Mrs. Elsman took the tray of food out of the kitchen and began heading towards where her room. _

_Dearka follows along to understand more about his father's condition. "Will father really rest after this experience?" he asked. "As you have said before, he's as stubborn as I am"._

"_That's why he ends up collapsing", she said with a cherry smile. "That's why the stew will helps him get better"._

_The two has reached the bedroom where Ted Elsman was resting. When they open the door, they saw that Ted was dealing with his document while he saw resting on his bed. _

_Mrs. Elsman sighs and shook her head. "Will you ever stop for a moment and rest while you can?" she asked as she placed the tray on the table and sat next to her husband. "You are going to kill yourself one of these days with these paper works"._

"_Mother has a point, father. You should rest when you are sick", Dearka said while standing next to his mother. "Your health would really be at risk if you push yourself too hard"._

_Ted chuckled a bit when he heard his son's word. "Who would have thought our little Dearka would be the one to lecture me", he said and patted his on the head. He put his documents aside and said, "Can I have my medicine after my meal dear? Please tell those councilors that I will be resting at home for a few days and tell them to settle their business without me"._

_Mrs. Elsman and Dearka were delighted when she heard what her husband said. She nodded and placed the tray on her husband's laps so he could enjoy his meal._

"_Father, I'll give you a head message later. I've read from a book that a head message can relieve the throbbing inside the skull"._

"_Sure! I'll just have to pray that it doesn't hurt", Ted joked. All three of then laughed._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _

_The letter that he has been waiting for has finally arrived, the enlistment letter from the ZAFT Military Academy. After he witnessed the fall of Junius Seven, Dearka was determined to join the military in hope of contributing something to his country. He has hoped that his parent would be proud of his decision but instead they scolded him for his foolish act._

"_What do you mean you have enlisted yourself into the military?**"** Ted bellowed when his son told them about his enlistment. "Do you understand that this is a war Dearka? This is not one of your war games you played with your friends; you could get yourself killed out there"._

"_I understand the current circumstances when I signed up for the military. I want to destroy those lowly Naturals that destroyed Junius Seven", he shouted back at his father. Don't you understand how I'm feeling right now father? Athrun's mother and Yzak's father were brutally murdered by those animals. Do you expect me to sit around and mourn for their death? NO!"_

_Ted's face was flushed red from anger. He stood up and slapped his son. _

"_Ted!" Mrs. Elsman exclaimed_

_Dearka was shocked. He held onto his sore cheek and glared __coldly at his father. "Don't you dare take your life lightly Dearka", Ted scolded. You are the heir to the Elsman family and I will not allow you to put your life in harm just to pass your boredom. You hear me!"_

"_Pass my boredom you say?" Dearka said. "You think that I join the Military just to pass my time? I joined the Military because I wanted to protect our country; I want to protect my family from being brutally murdered by those beasts. Is it really wrong to think like this? If so, then you are no different from those Naturals father". _

_Dearka ran out of the living room and up into his room before Ted could say another word. He could hear his father calling him and he ignore him totally. He had made up his mind that he would join the military to do what he's supposed to do. Tears were streaming down from the young man's eyes. This was the first time his father had slapped him on his face just because he had wanted to protect his country. He felt betrayed and hurt._

_Three months later, Dearka, along with Athrun, Yzak, Nicol and Rusty, has graduated from the Academy as top reds. All five of them were chosen to join the Le Crueset team and they would be going on their first mission once they have settled in the Vesalius._

_They were ordered to pack what it is need for this one month long mission. And because of this, Dearka has to go back to his parent's house for his needed things. _

_He has expected his father would employ extra guards since the day he left the house but it seems that he was wrong. There were no changes whatsoever and the security did not stop him from entering the manor. Dearka knows something has change because the moment he enter the manor no one was there to greet him, not even his mother. He had known this would happen but he did not care. All he wanted now it to protect his country and his family._

_Dearka walked up to his room and packed whatever he into his duffle bag. But no matter how he tried to stuff those in his things would always fall out. "Damn it! Why won't you keep shut?" he scolded._

"_That's because you are stuffing them in Dearka", the blond teen was startled when heard the voice. He turns around and found his mother standing by the entrance to his room._

"_Mother!" he exclaimed. His voice quickly turned cold when he resumed his packing. "Is there something you need?"_

"_You are really going, aren't you Dearka?" she asked. Dearka's silent has confirmed her answer. "Here, let me help you with your luggage. This is the least I could do for you", she said, helping her son with her luggage. Dearka did not argue and allowed her to help. "Is this all the thing you need dear?" she asked and Dearka nodded._

_Mrs. Elsman escorted his son to the front door and has assigned her chauffeur to send him to the space port. Dearka felt guilty for leaving his mother behind in the lonely mansion while his father was dealing with the other councilmen about this stupid war. He has wished he could re-locate his mother to where Ezalia Joule was staying before. Ezalia had joined the Supreme Council to take over her husband's place since his death._

_Dearka saw the chauffeur was waiting by the front porch with her mother's car. The chauffer helped Dearka with his duffle bag as he says his goodbyes to his mother. _

"_I'm sorry mother", he said. He turned to look at his mother and she looks at him sadly. "I'm sorry for my reckless decision for joining the military but this is really the only thing I can do as my part to-"_

_Mrs. Elsman stops her son as she cupped her son's cheek. "Don't worry Dearka. I am proud of your decision and I'm sure your father does too", she said. Tears were trickling down as she continues, "You are a grown up now and you have your rights to decide your path. Just promise me that you will come back alive and well. Please don't leave us behind alright?"_

"_I promised mother", he cried and hugs his mother. "I promised I will survive and live up to the Elsman's name and the name given by you and father"._

_His mother hugs him back as she sobs on his chest. __She broke the embrace and took out the necklace she was wearing and gave it to him. __"Here, take this"._

_Dearka was shocked when he saw the medium polished amethyst crystal set in a custom fine silver wire wrapped pendant. "Mother this is-"_

"_It has been my lucky cha__rm before I had met your father", she said. "I hope it would be yours as well". She closed her son's palm when she placed the necklace in it. "There is also another meaning to this necklace. Please give it to the woman that will be very dear to you in the future._

_Dearka nodded and rubbed his eyes from his tears. "I will cherish it always mother", he said. "I will keep it with me all the time"._

"_I love you Dearka and your father as well. Please don't die", that was her last word before Dearka stepped into the car. "Take care, my boy"._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

The sun light had begun to penetrate the room of a young man who was sitting up on his bed.

Dearka did not take off the amethyst necklace before he went to bed. Tears began to stream down from the young man's eyes as he looks at the pendant. If the dream he had is a part of his past, then the lady with violet eyes was his…

"Mother! Father!" Dearka cried.

**== Continue in chapter 12 ==**

**A/N: **Dearka had finally remembered his parent. But will he be able to meet them before something happens? Or will he chose to stay with Miriallia instead of going to meet them? What do you think? Hope you like the little AthrunXCagalli moment. I know it was a short section but this is the most I could do since this story centered on Dearka and Miriallia. Hope you like this chapter. I'm really sorry for this late to update. I will try my best to finish the next chapter as soon as possible. Please review and tell me what you think.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Here's chapter 12. I want to thank those who had reviewed and those who read this story. I want to thank my editor/best friend, 'bearbear' as well. Well, I don't want to blab anymore. Let's begin this chapter.

**Summary:** Please read the top description.

**Main Paring:** Dearka X Miriallia.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny.

**Chapter 12**

The local policemen in the Mexico City have tightened the security around the city after the explosion incident happened a week ago. The police reassured the citizen that the little bombing accident was only a mishap that Lowe and the Junkies has caused due to their little error in calculation.

Liam was thankful about this incident for he might be able to find a lead to the information that they are looking for. He and Lowe have managed to make contact with this person and exchange information about the fable Ultramarine Flower Plantation and some extra information about their current plan. Of course the information they managed to get was far from being free. Lowe has been jotting down the prince for the exchange they made each time.

"Let's get this straight", Kisato started. "So you are saying this unnamed group was going after Miriallia's life because of some photos she has taken?" Lowe nodded. Kisato tilted her head in confused. "I still don't get why it has to be Miriallia?" she asked. "I mean, since these people has no proof about it, how could they conclude that it was Miriallia that shots these photos?"

Lowe and the Professor look dumbfounded before they sigh in defeat.

"Have you not been paying attention at what we have been discussing since the beginning Kisato?" Lowe asked. Kisato shook her head. "Why do I even bother? Now listen, Do you remember the first time when Miriallia show us her first batch of photos she has taken when she first join the Co and Eds?" Kisato nodded. "And do you remember that I have said something like 'this photo look kind of strange'?"

Kisato nodded and this time she seems to get the whole picture of their discussion. "So you are saying that those are-"

"Finally, our blondie has caught up to our conversation", the Professor teased. Kisato pouted angrily and the Professor just smirked. "But can we really proof that those are the photos that this people are searching for? Or is there something else?"

The brunette Natural shook his head. "We will know the truth soon when Liam comes back from this last meeting".

"And speak of the Devil, the Devil appears", Glenn, ReHOME's holographic commander, said.

The group turns their attention to the control room's entrance as it slides open. Liam walks though the door and saw his crew giving him an odd look.

"Were you guys talking about me by any chance?" he asked.

"Yes we are!" The Professor said without hesitation. "So, did you get the package Liam?"

Liam chuckled and took the package out from under his coat. He opens the package and laid the photos out for everyone to see. They were all shocked when they saw the huge population of the extinct flower, the Fable Ultramarine. There are also photos of the flower being harvested and being made into something they do not know of.

"Well, I guess that concludes our first assumption", he said. Liam was surprised at how calm his tone is. "We now know that someone has managed to revive the Ultramarine Flower and is using it for something else".

"It's being used as a drug", Liam said. He pointed out a certain photo that every one of them is very familiar with, the laboratory used by the Blue Cosmos. "A portion of the harvest was being transported into this lab. And this is not the deserted lab we found a year ago".

"Does that mean that they have a new sponsor or something?" Kisato asked. Everyone gave her a puzzled look. "Well I mean the LOGOS has abandon them when the scientist desert the old lab right? If they began their research again it means that they have a new sponsor for this isn't it?" she asked.

"You point out something smart for once Kisato", the Professor said.

Kisato pouted angrily and said, "I'm not stupid Professor". Then she realizes something again. "Then what does it has to do with Miriallia. There is nothing here concerning about her right?"

Lowe look at Liam then to the Professor. All three of them do not possess an answer to her question.

"I guess we just have to find out from Miriallia when we visit Orb the next time". Lowe sighed. Then looks at Liam and ask, "Did you get any information concerning about this drug or the new sponsors?"

Liam shook his head. "This is a yes and no question Lowe", he said. "He did not provide us with any information about the new drugs how it's being used. But he did provide us with the sponsor's information. It's a nameless woman working under the Co and Ed Enterprise".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Dearka Elsman has been missing for four months now since the destruction of Mendel Colony and the search of his whereabouts still remain unknown. The Supreme Council members have been pushing to close this case since the result remained zero. Yzak has tried his best to convince the other members otherwise but it seems that they are too getting tired of this.

And when this case seems to be at its dead end, Lacus stood up and side by Yzak for the continuation of this search. And soon Councilwoman Eileen Canaver and some other councilmen has sided with them to continue the search for Dearka Elsman until it's deadline is up, which remains only two more months.

Yzak and Lacus walk out from the meeting room along with other council members when the double door of the meeting room opens. The both of them have a tired look when they walk out, especially Yzak.

The silver hair Commander messages the bridge of his nose and sigs tiredly. "I wonder how much time do we have left before the six months period is up?" he asked.

"I would say roughly one month and a half is left", Lacus frowned. "Do you think we could asked for an extension?"

Yzak was surprise when he heard her suggestion. He was about to agree until he saw the silly smiled on her face and that's when he realizes she was only trying to cheer him up. He blinks twice before he sighs in defeat again. "This is not an assignment given by the professor Ms. Lacus", he said and smiled later. "But I do appreciate your concern".

Lacus smiled and said, "Well, at least one of my tactics works". Her pink Haro was jumping in delights.

"Thank you for your help and concern Ms. Lacus", he smiled. Lacus look at him for a moment before she laughs, which he found it very puzzling. "Is there something wrong?"

Lacus shook her head. "I'm just surprised to see your true smile", she said and touched his chest. "It seems that someone has managed to open up your once lonely heart Yzak".

Yzak blushed like a fully ripe tomato. "Wh-Wh-Wh-What are yo-you talking about?" he gapped. He knows why he was gapping like this because Lacus has managed to score a jackpot on his case. "I don't understand what you are implying on", he said and look away, hiding his bright red face.

"It quite hard to hide it Yzak", Lacus teased.

"If you teased him too hard he might hide back in his shell again Lacus". Yzak turned around when he heard a familiar yet annoying voice.

The voice belongs to Kira Yamato, Lacus current fiancé and Athrun's childhood friend. He was already standing beside the pink princess when he said those words. "It seems that something marvelous had happened in there", he said.

"Nothing in particular that need your concern Yamato", Yzak said in an annoyed tone. He turned around preparing to leave. "Since you are here, I'll be taking my leave then. I still have to tend to my ship's and my crew's needs".

"Wait Yzak!" Kira called, just before the silver hair commander was about to leave. He gave him a confused and annoyed look. "Do you think you could spare us a minute? There's something that I need to you and Lacus know. It's about De-" Kira stop when he nearly said Dearka's name. "Its about his safety on the Earth".

Yzak and Lacus exchanged a few curious look before they nodded.

"Let's go to the Elappella Café", Yzak suggested. "I can get us a private room there".

Kira and Lacus nodded as they followed Yzak into his car.

The Elappella café's owner was an old friend to Yzak. He would always visit that café when he need some quite time from his council and office works. The Elappella café was just the right place for this meeting because its just few minutes drive from the meeting hall.

The bell rang when someone opens the door. "Welcome to the Elappella Café. How may I help…" the bartender trailed off when he saw Yzak, Kira and Lacus walked in. he smiled and asked, "The usual Commander?" Yzak nodded. "Then what will your…companions have then?" he asked, as he looks at Kira and Lacus.

Yzak smirked before saying, "I doubt he could stand any alcohol. Just give us some light drink and a place to talk James".

Kira just smiled upon Yzak's insult. He couldn't bother about the insult since it was the truth.

"Understood! Please follow me then", James said. He walks out from his counter and directs his guest into a private room by the back. "The drink will come along in thirty minutes", he said before excusing himself from the room.

"So, what is it that you need to speak in private Yamato?" Yzak asked.

"Is this room safe for this talk Yzak?" Kira asked.

"You can trust old James and Elappella", Yzak assured him. "James was one of the Joule family's steward until he retire from his job. You can trust that his mouth is seal and besides", he stops and knock on the wall before continuing; "this room is sound proof".

Kira smiled and nodded. He places the laptop on the table and accessed it. "I'm sure you still remember the Junkies that had save Dearka's life".

"How could I forgets about the brunette and the black hair Naturals that insults me in the open", he said angrily and crossed his arm. "I hope you didn't call me here to see some of the ridicules photos of him and his companions"

"Well, not quite. I have asked for some in gathering information about the group that was gathering at the Mendel Colony before Dearka's accident", he said. "It seems that they have found some rather disturbing news". He shows them the letter and photos that Lowe had sent him earlier today. "Take a look at the things that they have found".

_Kira Yamato,_

_I have gathered the information that you have asked for but they were not pretty like I thought they were. Just like you have presumed, someone had managed to bring the Fable Ultramarine flower back to life and they are using its to develop some kind of lethal drug. I'm not sure who these people are at the moment but I will try my best to dig out more information. Here are some pictures that I have gathered and the laboratory's facilities. Oh and lastly, keep an eye on Dearka and Miriallia's safety. There's someone out there that wanted both of them dead for some reason. Well, that's all I can give for now. I'll contact you as soon as I find something new._

_Lowe Gear_

Lacus and Yzak gasped when they finished reading the letter. They were shocked and stunned when they saw the pictures of the flower field, the facilities and the corpse that were used as lab-rats. But the most shocking bits where someone is out to get Dearka's and Miriallia's life for some reason that they do not know of.

"What are we still doing here for?" Yzak practically shouted, as he slammed both his hand on the table. "We need to get down there now and tell Zala about this so he could take some action about it"

"And you wish to come along as well?" Kira asked, matter-of-factly.

"Of course I'm coming along. Dearka was once my subordinators, my best friend in fact. I have to go and-"

"That's not possible Yzak!" Lacus cut Yzak off.

Yzak look at her with a surprised look. "What? What do you mean not possible?" he asked. "Someone or some group is out to get his life and you are telling me that I'm not allowed to go? And if we do not bring him back before the deadline, he will be listed as KIA and would not be able to return to the PLANTs. Would you be able to tell him that? Would you be able to break the news to his parents?"

"Then would you rather see Dearka being used as a tool by the Supreme Council?" Yzak flinched when he heard Lacus's question. "Think about Dearka situation Yzak. He has not recovered all of his memories yet and if we bring him back right now, the councilors would most probably asked him in for questioning about the explosion of the Mendel Colony. What will he answered when he could not remember what happen back then?"

Yzak Joule was speechless to her question. The silver hair coordinator slumped back down onto his seat, rest both his elbow on his knee and his temples on his hands. "Then… what do you expect me to do?" he asked, in a trembling voice.

"I need you to stay here and try to convince the councilors to hold up their time", Lacus said. Yzak looked up with a depressed look and met her serious ones. "I'm sure the council will try their best to list Dearka as KIA once I'm gone so I want you and Councilor Eileen Canaver to keep pushing the other council until the deadline".

Yzak see what she's trying to accomplish. "I understand what I must do here", he said. "But what excuse will you use to visit the Earth? The council will go crazy if you do not present them the right material before you leave".

Lacus gave Yzak a warm smile. "I'll ask Ms. Cagalli for a favor, wouldn't I", she said and turns to Kira. "Can you contact her as soon as possible Kira?"

"I'll try but I'm sure she won't be very happy to hear from me so soon though", he answered. Then he turns his gaze to his silver hair friend and said, "Don't worry Yzak. Athrun and I promised you. We will protect Dearka and Miriallia no matter what happens".

Yzak nodded and mouth a silent thank you to the brunette.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Ian, I need a copy of these documents", Athrun ordered from his seat. He gave his subordinate the file. "I need them to be prepared for tomorrow's parliament meeting. Can you deal with it?"

"I'll try my best to compile them Admiral Zala" Ian Stagfield, Athrun's second-in-command, said. He who used to be an ace pilot in the ZAFT has resigned to his current post in the Orb Union was due to his parent's need to relocation. Athrun, who was an admiral rank in the Orb navy fleet, had asked him to join his team and also assist him in training some rookies in the academy. Ian accepted his offer without a second thought the following day. And that's how they end up as of today. He was demoted to his current position when peace was established between the two races.

He took the documents from his admiral's hand. "Is there anything else Admiral?"

Athrun sighs when he heard the formality in his friend's tone. "Did I tell you to skip the formalities when we are alone?"

Ian looks surprised. "Sorry Athrun. I guess I couldn't get use to doing office work", Ian replied. "If I have known what was install for me here I would have just applied a job at the garage instead".

"But you chose not to when met her, didn't you Ian?" Athrun teased.

At the mention of his girlfriend, Ian's face began to heat up. "Get off my case, will you? And what about your relationship with the Head Representative Attha? It seems that you have yet to be accepted by the Senates until today".

The blue hair coordinator sigh. "I guess the Senates just hate me for taking their little girl away", he said in a joking manner. Ian just sweat drops when he saw Athrun's act. "Then do you have any good ideas to how I can impress the Senate's like you impressed _her _parents?"

"Athrun please!" Ian said, as his face was as red as a tomato.

Athrun laughed. "Alright! I'll get off your case then", he said in between his laughter. "You can leave once you finished with the copies Ian".

"You mean it?" he asked, with a hopeful smile on his face.

"You have a date with her tonight, don't you?" his admiral asked. "So you need to prepare yourself for her".

"Thank you Athrun! Thank you!" Ian said. He was about to hug him but Athrun spare him from doing it. Athrun's mobile rang has interrupted them on their conversation. "I'll take my leave then Athrun. I'll finished this before I leave". Ian gave him a bow and left his office.

"Athrun Zala speaking", the blue hair admiral answered once he locked his office door.

"_Hey, Athrun!", _Kira asked from the other side of the line._ "How are you doing back at Orb?_"

"Quite busy since you left Kira", he answered. "So what do I owe you for calling me today my friend?"

Silent had fall between them before Kira spoke again. "_Did you receive my message earlier?_" he asked in a serious tone.

Earlier that day, Athrun has received an 'e-mail' from Kira through their private line. He was puzzled at first until he noticed that it was a 'forward' mail. The actual sender was Lowe Gear; the person Kira has asked help from in search of the Ultramarine Flower incident.

He frowned upon hearing him mentioning the mail. "Yes I did and I did not like what I see. Are those for real?" he asked in a disbelief tone. "The population is way bigger than we had expected".

"_I understand what you mean Athrun",_ Kira answered. _"But nonetheless, those are still weeds. To get rid of them will be an easy task but to prevent them from speeding is a different case_".

Athrun seems to notice that this was not the topic Kira has wanted to discuss. That means it's something to do with Cagalli. "And the disposing of those weeds were not on your worried list, isn't it Kira?" Kira silence confirmed his assumption. Athrun sigh in defeat and ask, "Whatever you need I'm sure she's not going to like it".

Kira chuckled from the other side of the line. "_I know what you mean. That's why I called you instead of calling her_".

Athrun laughed at his friend's word. "You really know how to give me one hell of a problem Kira", he said. Kira chuckled. "I'll get the request done as soon as I can. Be ready to receive it at anytime alright. Take care and I'll see you soon". He turns off his mobile and breathes out heavily. "I'm going to get one heck of scolding tonight".

**== Continue in Chapter 13 ==**

**A/N: **Hope you like this chapter. Please look forward to the next chapter.**  
**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: **I'm so sorry that it took me this long to update. I guess the holiday season has pull me way from my writing. I was able to finally come back and continue this story. I'm so sorry for keeping my readers waiting. I will try my best to complete this next chapter as soon as I can. I hope you like this chapter as much as I have written it. Let's get on with the show.

**Summary:** Please read the top description.

**Main Paring:** Dearka X Miriallia.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny.

**Chapter 13**

Three days ago, Mirialia was involved in an accident when her car suddenly exploded in his publishing office parking lot. Miriallia has escaped death with just mild head concussion and some bruises from the explosion's debris. Her doctor suggested her to be admitted into the hospital to make sure she did not suffered any major injuries and promised she could leave once they have confirm she's fine. And today is finally the day where she's able to leave.

Dearka has volunteered to pick Miriallia up from the hospital and took half day off from his work in Morgenroete. The both of them were walking towards the exit when he mentions something obvious.

"Are you sure your doctor really allowed you to leave the hospital today Ms. Miriallia?" Dearka asked while carrying the brunette's luggage. "You sure you are feeling alright?"

Miriallia raised both her arm imitating the movement of lifting dumbbells. "I'm feeling great Dearka and yes, I did get my doctor's approval", she said while showing him her medical slip. "That why he prescribed some medication in case I feel any pain". She breaths out heavily and said, "But I'm really bump for losing my only car. Now it's been reduced to a pile of scrap metal along with my proposal and sample photos".

Dearka chuckled. "You should be grateful that you escaped with light injuries".

The brunette sticks out her tongue to show her disapproval.

Dearka was surprised by her childish act. "It's not like you have lost everything in the explosion. You still have you camera and photography tools at home", he said.

The brunette ignores him totally. _He does not know how much time I spent on those proposal and photos, _she thought.

Dearka sighs in defeat. "I could give you a helping hand with your work if you want to?" he suggested. "But will you make it to your deadline?"

_That's more like it. _"Don't worry about it Dearka. I just need to call in some favors and I can get all my work done within the week", she assured him with her smile. Both of them stop when they reach the medication counter. "Can you wait for me while I go and collect my medication?"

Dearka nodded. "Then I'll bring the car over and meet you by the front porch".

"Car?" she asked. She was puzzled by his words. How on earth did Dearka managed to get a car when hers was destroyed? "Dearka, where did you get the car from?" she asked in a teasing manner. "You didn't stole it did you?"

The blond man looks at her surprisingly and waves his hand in front of him. "I did not steal any car Ms. Miriallia. I borrowed the car from Athrun for the day and… and…"

Miriallia laughed at his reaction and he stops and looks at her. "I was only joking Dearka".

Dearka sighs in relief and said, "You will kill me one of these days Ms. Miriallia".

They both shared a laughed before parting. Miriallia walks towards the dispensary and gave her medication slip to the nurse. The nurse in charge told her to wait while she collects her medication. She nodded and took a seat nearby waiting for her name to be called up. After collecting and paying them at the cashier, Miriallia was about to leave when she heard her name being called.

"Miriallia?!" the brunette turned when she heard a familiar voice. She was surprised to see Pedro came running towards her and gave her a hug. "I'm so glad that you are alright".

"Pe-Pedro? What's going on?" Miriallia asked. "What are you doing here?"

The brunette man broke their embrace and examines her. "It seems that you are fine", he said. "Do you know how worried we were when we heard about the explosion? We were worried sick about you". He hugs her again, this time lightly. "We were all so worried about you".

"Thank you Pedro" she said and hugs him back. _Wait a minute? Shouldn't this time of the year is where the publishing is filled with heaps of work?_ "Have you finished with your supposed work yet?" she asked. Pedro flinched and laughed nervously. _I guess not._ "Thank you for coming here today Pedro, but I think its best for you back to the office and get your work done before Kristy found out you were gone".

Pedro smiled warmly and said, "Thank you for your concern Miriallia. At least let me accompany you home. You need a ride back right?"

Miriallia shook her head and said, "Someone came to pick me up today. He's waiting by the front right now".

"Someone?" he asked. "Is it the young Admiral?"

"No! He is an old friend of mine and also Athrun's friend", she said and smiled. "Maybe I should introduce you to him. Come, he is wanting at the front porch".

Miriallia pulled him along without waiting for his reply. She saw Dearka was waiting in the black sedan when they walk out. She waved at him and he nodded, driving the car over. She saw a flicker of something close to surprised cross Pedro's face, but it was gone when he looks at her.

_I must have imagining things,_ she thought.

Dearka stop in front of them and got out from the car. He greeted Miriallia and turn to look at the person standing beside her. "Ms. Miriallia, this is-"

"This is Pedro Roussier, a colleague of mine at the publishing company I'm working at. Pedro has been taking care of me on my early days as a photographer", Miriallia explained with a smile. "Pedro, this is Dearka Elsman. He's an old friend of mine and he's also a close friend to Athrun".

She saw a flicked of something close to anger cross Dearka's face this time, but it was gone the next moment again. _I must be really seeing things now, _she thought.

Dearka stepped forwards and extended his arm. "How do you do Mr. Roussier? I'm Dearka".

"Ah! Right. Nice to meet you too Mr. Elsman. Just call me Pedro", he said and accepted Dearka's hand. "Thank you for taking care of Miria while she's in the hospital".

"It's my pleasure Mr. Pedro and please, just called me Dearka", he said. "Ms. Miriallia is a friend after all".

Pedro gave them a puzzled look and asked, "Why are you addressing Miria so formally when you guys are close friend?"

Miriallia gave him a sad smiled and said, "That's because Dearka is suffering from amnesia. He has forgotten most of his past".

"That's terrible", Pedro said in a shocking manner. Miriallia was surprised when she heard Pedro used this time. "Is there something I could help?" he asked, sincerely.

_Am I imagining things or did I knock my head too hard from my concussion? _ She thought. _Pedro is acting differently from his usual self._

"It's alright Mr. Pedro. I'm recovering slowly from my amnesia after I began to stay in Orb. Thank you for your concern", he said. Dearka looks at Miriallia and ask, "Should we get going Ms. Miriallia? You still have your deadline to catch, haven't you?"

"Right, I still need to make some calls later", Miriallia exclaimed. She totally forgot about her deadline. "Then I'll see you soon Pedro. Please inform Kristy that I'll see her as soon as the draft photos are done".

Pedro nodded. "I'll inform Kristy for you".

Miriallia got onto the front passenger seats and strapped her seatbelt on and winds the window down. "You had better get back soon before Kristy finds out you are gone Pedro".

"I will, have a save trip home Miriallia, Dearka", he replies.

Dearka nodded and release the handbrake. He steps on the pedal and drove out of the hospital area. He stops at the exit junction and asked, "Were do you want to have lunch Ms. Miriallia?"

"You decided Dearka", she said while looking through her phone's contact list. "I need to make some call for my work".

Dearka sighs and nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Athrun is currently going through Cagalli's schedule and her military routine with Kisaka before she makes her rounds checks at the military base later today. Kisaka took this opportunity to pass him Cagalli's needs documents and it is his responsibility to get her approval and sign. And today is no different from his other days.

"And here are the documents that Cagalli has to look through", Kisaka said and gave him the file. "Here are the ones she requested for her next meeting and here is a document for you Athrun"

"Me?" Athrun said and he took the files. He looks at the one that needed his attention. "Shouldn't you be the one to handle all the important documents Kisaka?" he asked.

"This is something different", Kisaka explained and opens the file. "This ones needs both of our signatures, as admirals, before we could pass on as a notice".

Athrun gave him a puzzled look. "Is it really that important?" he asked and took and read it. He was shocked. "The Earth Alliance wants us to import Metalium Metal from the PLANTs?" he exclaimed. "That's not something we can do without the PLANTs Supreme Council's acknowledgement. This is outrageous".

Kisaka nodded. "That's why I wanted to hear your opinion about this before we hand this in over to Cagalli and Lacus".

"I see!" he replies. "I think it would be the best to discuss this matter with the both of them before we could do anything. It would be a good idea to compare all our opinion and see that Orb will not come in harm if this transaction is approved".

"it seems that you are getting used to your work now Athrun", Kisaka smiled. Athrun gave him a confused look. "Forget what I just said. I'll make some spare copies for our next meeting. Do you know when Kira and Lacus will be coming back?"

"I know that why I want to hear your opinion before we could, he said.

Kisaka smiled and said, "I know you will say that.

Athrun nodded. "He sent me a mail earlier and said that they will be coming the day after next", he said. "He told me to inform Mwu about it as well".

"Well I better get back to my rounds before Cagalli gets here", he said, and began to clear up his thinks. Athrun gave him a helping hand as usual. "Thank you for your time Athrun. I'll be waiting at the main control room later on".

"Understood Admiral Kisaka", Athrun said and salute.

"At ease Admiral", he said and both of them shared a laugh before Kisaka left the room.

Athrun was left alone in his office dealing with his students grades and some other information concerning about the facilities in the academy. He is also filing up some of the documents that the academy has prepared for Cagalli to view. And on his evil side, he has also file up some work for Kira while he was here with Lacus.

_That's a good thought but no doubt he will finished them in one night and hand it in the next day, _he thought depressed. _He really didn't change much since Preparatory School. _

Athrun shook his head when he thought about Kira's smile when he hands in his paper work. "I would end up with more work in the end", he sighed.

"_Ding Dong, you got a new mail",_ Athrun turn his attention to his desk PC when he heard the call.

_I wonder who could it be, _he thought. He enters into his mailbox and found it that it was empty. _That's odd? There's no mail in here. _He then looks at the icon once more and found out that the call was from his personal account. Athrun access into it quickly and saw the mail from an unnamed sender. He was surprised to see who the sender was.

_Athrun,_

_The Junk Guild will be making a stop at the Morgenroete for a little check up for the ReHOME. I hope you will allow us to enter the water area without a problem. We will be arriving tomorrow at noon and there's something I wish to discuss with you and Kira in private. Something important that concern both Dearka's and Miriallia's life and death situation. _

_Lowe Gear._

"This is no good. Not good at all", Athrun said, as single sweat fall from his temples to his chin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Dearka was looking through his menu when a certain brunette man with hazel eyes crosses through his thoughts.

_Pedro Roussier, that guy seems familiar, _he thought._ Where I have seen him before? Have I met him before from my past or is it someone that I have just met recently? Man, at times like this I really wish I could my memories back, _Dearka thought, while ruffling his hair.

He was glad when the brunette opposite him did not noticed his frustrated look just a moment ago. _Mr. Pedro seems like a friendly but somehow, he gave me a weird feeling. It's like he's hiding beneath a mask or something. I better warn Ms. Miriallia about him. My instinct tells me that he might be someone dangerous. _He looks up from his menu and saw the brunette was smiling at him. He blushed slightly upon seeing her smile.

"Are you having a fever Dearka? Your face is red", she asked. Miriallia's question took him by surprised and he could only shake his head as his answer. "I see. Well, are you ready to order?"

Dearka smile and put his menu down. "It's alright! Ladies first, like they always says".

Miriallia was surprised by his gesture and nodded. "I would like a B-set meal please", Miriallia said to the waiter who is now taking their order. "What about you Dearka?"

Dearka looks through menu and said, "Then I'll have the D-set meal", he said and gave his menu to the waiter. "Could you pack the Kebabs and chili sauce for me as a take-away?" the waiter nodded as he jotted down their last order. "Thank you!"

"I never knew you like kebabs Dearka?" she asked amusingly.

"The kebabs are not mine Ms. Miriallia", he answered. "They are for the princess when she comes for her regular rounds at the Military base".

"And did you come to know her favorite food then?" Miriallia asked jealously.

The blond coordinator was surprised when he sense jealousy in her tone. "I was ordered to buy them", he said. Miriallia gave him a puzzled look. "Athrun asked me to buy some kebabs back if I wish to borrow his car today. That was the condition he gave me. You don't really think he would let me borrowed it for free, don't you?"

"I never thought Athrun was a calculative person", she said surprisingly.

Dearka laughed and said, "People changes with their surroundings, especially Athrun. He has been through a lot to become what he is today. Or maybe the princess plays a huge role in it".

The brunette laughed. "I guess so. Cagalli does have the ability to change someone", she said. "Are you in a hurry to go back to the Military base later Dearka?"

Dearka check his time before he answers, "I still have before reporting back. I need to be back before the princess made her rounds. Do you need to go somewhere?"

Miriallia nodded. "I was thinking of going back to the Co and Ed and visit the guys while chatting with my manager about my deadline".

"Didn't Mr. Pedro say he would deliver your message to your manager?" he asked.

"I'm afraid Pedro might be too busy to see my manager", Miriallia said and laughed. "I'm sure he's sitting in front of his desk right now, trying his best to finish his pile of work as soon as possible. Pedro is too kind for his own good"

Dearka felt hurt in his chest, like someone was crushing his heart when he hears Miriallia speaks of Pedro in a friendly way. He did not know why he has this kind of feeling but it just did and it hurt really badly.

_Should I tell her what I felt about that man? She seems to convince that he's a nice guy. But this is concerning her welfare, her safety as well; _Dearka was having a hard time deciding whether to tell or not. He's afraid that Miriallia might think of him as a jerk and he does not what that to happen. _I do not care how she thinks of me when it comes to her safety._

"Ms. Miriallia there's something I-"

He stops when he felt someone was looking at them. He looks around his surrounding trying to identify the source of this feeling.

"Is there something wrong Dearka?" she asked, looking really worried. "You seem to look rather pale suddenly. Are you having a headache?"

Dearka was about to answer her when he noticed that someone behind her was aiming at them with a pistol. The next second, he leaps up from his seat and tackled the brunette to the ground. Next the sound of gunshots tore through the air. He quickly pulled her towards the back of the fallen table and pushed her head down.

"Are you alright Miriallia?" Dearka asked the brunette. She nodded and he smiled.

Miriallia wanted to ask something but stop when the café beside them exploded. A missile exploded inside the café. The customers and pedestrians screamed in fear as they ran for cover. Dearka was contemplating the situation when it suddenly quiet down. He could see fear in the brunette's eyes and he assured her with a pat on her head. "Dearka?"

He nodded and decided to peek over the table. He quickly ducked back down to avoid the bullets that are now coming destroying their wooden shield.

"What's going on Dearka?" Miriallia asked, as she clutched closer to the blond man. "Is this a terrorist attack?"

"I don't know. It could just be a riot of some kind", he reply. He look at Miriallia with a concern look and said, "Please stay low and stay behind here for now Ms. Miriallia. I'll get back to you in a minute".

"Dearka!? Wait-"

Dearka jumped out from behind the table, ignoring Miriallia's call and grabbed onto the stray board and sent it flying towards his attackers. He landed on his back and quickly rolled over towards the next table shielding him from the next wave of bullets. The blond coordinator took out his pistol from his shoulder holster, unlocks the trigger and got into position for attack.

Once he saw the right moment, Dearka jumped out from his cover, took aim and fire three times. His shots have gotten three attackers and the remaining began to flee from the scene. He has wanted to go after them but a stinging pain from his leg stop him from doing so. He looks down and saw that one of the bullets had gotten him without him realizing it.

"The instructor is going to give me a scolding if he saw me with this wound now", he chuckled and sat down.

"Dearka", the blond man look up and saw the brunette came running towards him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Ms. Miriallia. One of the bullets got me by the leg that's all", he said. He tries to get up but the pain was too much for him to handle and he was forced to sit down once again. "I guess I have to see the doctor for this".

"That's not something to laugh about you idiot", Miriallia's outburst surprised him. Tears were now falling from the brunette's cheek. "Do you know how worried I was when you just rushed out like that? I thought I was going to lose you".

Dearka smiled and wipe her tears away with his hand. "I'm sorry if I worried you that much".

Miriallia saw his warm smile. "You idiot!" she said.

"I know! I guess now we are even eh?" he joked and gave her a cheeky smile.

Miriallia saw his grin and began to hit him for his cruel joke. Dearka was laughing while shielding himself from her attack. Dearka might be in pain but he is filled with joy because he has protected the female he cares about the most and that's what it counts.

_I'm going to protect her with my life mother, _he thought._ I promise I'll bring her back to the PLANTs to see you one day._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

While Dearka and Miriallia were enjoying their little charade down below, the mastermind of this attack was monitoring them closely from the opposite building. He clenched the binocular till his knuckles turned white and threw it onto the ground.

"Those useless fools, they could not even do a simple job", he said as he move back a few step from the edge. "There's no way I can report back to the boss like this. I'm going to be killed for sure".

"You can just forget about this mission like it never happen at all Pedro". He was surprised when he heard a familiar voice. "You can continue on with your plan without reporting to the boss about it".

He turned around and saw a blond woman standing by the door. "You!?" he said furiously. "What are you doing here?"

"Monitoring your progress", she said as she played with her blond hair. She smiled and walked pass him and approached the edge to see the situation below. "I see that you have failed yet again. What do you say? I can help keep a secret".

"And risk you having it against me? I think not", he said and raised his gun at her. "Since you have seen my failure, I could not afford you to live".

The blond female looks at him and laughed amusingly. "You think you can kill me? You have yet succeeded in killing once Pedro", she said. Pedro's trembling finger was at the trigger, ready to fire at any time. "You know I mean you no harm my friend. I am sincerely here to give you a helping hand".

Hesitating at first, then he finally lower his gun and glare at the female. "What is your condition then?"

The female smiled evilly and said, "Your body".

"WHAT?!" he exclaimed

"If you died after your next plan, I will get to claim your dead body for my own use. Of course, if you live then you can keep you body and I will not tell the boss about your failure today. What do you say?" she said extending her hand for a handshake. "You got more benefit in then I do".

Pedro thinks for a while before accepting her hand. "Fine, you have yourself a deal".

The blond female smiled evilly and said, "A pleasure doing business with you Pedro Roussier".

**== Continue in chapter 14 ==**

**A/N:** That's then end for this chapter. I can't do any promises but I will try my best to upload the next chapter as soon as I can. Thank you for reading!


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary:** Please read the top description.

**Main Paring:** Dearka X Miriallia.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny.

**Chapter 14**

Today was the day when Miriallia would be discharged from the hospital and Dearka took the liberty to celebrate by bringing her out to lunch. But their peaceful lunch was disrupted when terrorist attack the area. But it seems that this was no ordinary terrorist attack and both him and Miriallia were the target. He could at least figures out this much and decided to fight back before any major damaged occurred.

Dearka, who has recalled most of his memories was able to fight the terrorist off and even killed three of them. Of course he did not escaped unharmed. A bullet has caught him while he was retaliating and he did not realized it until he felt the pain from it.

"Are you sure you will be alright with just this simple bandaged Dearka?" Athrun asked, while bandaging the blond man's injured leg. "It would be better to have an X-Ray scan at the hospital to see if there's any fracture to the bones".

Dearka gave him an annoyed look and said, "I've been through much worst in the past compare to this little scratch Athrun".

"There's a chance that the bullet might still be inside you-" he stops when he realize what Dearka has just said. he looks at him shockingly and asked, "Did you just say _in the past_ Dearka?"

He nodded and said, "I have recovered some of my memories for the last three days while Ms. Miriallia was still hospitalized". He knows what Athrun want to ask from his looks. Dearka breaths out heavily and told him what he remembers.

"And the worst time I faced a bullet was a life and death situation", he said. "A bullet shot through my pilot suit and landed near my heart. I was hospitalized for two months, or is it three? And mind you, Yzak was pissed off like hell the whole time I was hospitalized."

"Well, you can't blamed him for that", Athrun said, half laughing as he recalled the past event. "The bullet was meant for him if you hadn't jump in and took it instead".

Dearka also told him about the time while they were chasing after the Archangel and the time he spent there while he was a captive.

"Then do you remember anything about a female with brown hair?" Miriallia asked suddenly.

The boys were not surprised because they knew she has came in when they were deep in their conversation.

"Well, I do recall a brunette female in a pink Earth Alliance uniform. She's the one that tends to my meal every day", he said. Depressed could be heard from his tone of voice. "I don't remember how she looks or sounds like. Whenever I dreamt about her, her face would always blurred out and I could not hear what she's saying at all".

Miriallia looks depressed but she quickly hides it with a smiled. "I see!" she said. She took a deep breath and said, "Right, now that we have that settled", she turns to look at Athrun, "Athrun, could you arrange a ride for us to the nearest hospital?" she asked.

"EH! Are you hurt anywhere Ms. Miriallia? Do you have a headache or-" Dearka sentences was cut short when he accidentally used his injured foot. Dearka held onto his injured knee and moan softly.

Miriallia shook her head. "I'm not hurt at all but you are Dearka. The bullet might have damaged your ligament muscle or fracture your bone", Miriallia look at Athrun.

The navy blue hair coordinator nodded and leave to tend to Miriallia's needs.

The brunette took the vacant seat and said, "You said you wanted to lend me a helping hand with my deadline don't you? I don't want you to fall in the middle of helping or worst, not able to use your leg in the future".

Dearka look at Miriallia and saw the concerned look in her eyes. He suddenly felt nostalgic upon seeing those concern baby blue eyes. It was like he longed to see those eyes again. But why? _Does that mean Ms. Miriallia might have some connection with the girl that I have been dreaming all these times?_ He thought.

"Did you hear a single thing I said Dearka?" Miriallia's voice cut though Dearka's chain of thought. "We are going to the hospital for a check up alright? I don't want to hear any complains about not wanting to go okay?"

Dearka blinked a few times seeing how motherly the brunette Natural could be. "I understand Ms. Miriallia. Man, you really resembled my mother sometimes", he said. Miriallia smiled and pocked on his wounded leg lightly. Dearka flinched at the pain and tear began to fall from his eyes. "Wh-what did you do that for Ms. Miriallia?"

"That's for calling me old Elsman", she gave him a sadistic smile.

"I never said you were old. I said you resembled, that's all", he explained. Dearka saw the dark look in her eyes as her finger approaches again. He quickly pulled his leg away and put both his hand up showing that he surrenders. "Ok, ok! I'm sorry for insulting you. Just don't put anymore damages on my foot again".

"Then are you going to come quietly to the hospital?" she asked. Dearka nodded abruptly. "That's a good boy", she smiled.

Dearka sweatdrop. _She is one scary woman when she's angry, _he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was sure that he would be dead this time on because he did not finished what he was assigned to do. He will definitely be screwed by his section manager this time and not to mention the additional paper works handed down to me by his co-workers. Pedro was scratching his head as he quickly gone through his work handed to him by Kristy. With the final sentence typed out in his computer, he breathes out in relief as he saved and printed the document out.

"God, I finally finished them. With this done and I still have", he looks at the mountains of paper works in front of him and continues, "A mountain loads to do. Why am I the only one that has to go through this hell?"

"That's because you were recommended by the CEO himself", his co-worker on his left tells him. "Kristy trusted you a lot and only you get to do all those big cases that she took in. Besides, your pay is always higher than the rest of us".

"But that doesn't mean I always have this much work? It's the size of a mountain here", Pedro said. Then he realized what he heard and was shocked. "How on earth did you know about my pay? Did Samantha tell you about that?"

"Calm down Pedro. I accidentally found out when you drop your pay slip", he said. "Who would have thought that your pay were three times higher than us".

Pedro chuckled and answered, "Though I do enjoy the amount they are paying me but that also means I have to endure hard labor", he pointed at his desk, "They are three times of the amount of yours".

He co-worker blinks before laughing at his point. "I get your point there", he said. "Well I'm done for this time around. You want to head out to lunch together?"

"I wish I could but as you can see, I could not go anywhere until I get the important documents arranged", he said in a sad tone. "Can you get me something for lunch?"

His co-worker chuckled. "Sure. The usual?" he asked.

Pedro nodded. He stops his co-worker from leaving his seat and said, "Thanks for taking care of me all these time".

His co-worker looks confused but he smiled and pated him on his back. "What's with you today Pedro? It looks you are about to leave us", he said. "Besides, I'm only going to the store a few blocks down the road. It's not like this will be our last time seeing each other".

_It might just be the end for me._ "I guess this work load has finally gets to my head", he laughed.

"Relax a bit", he said and playfully messages Pedro's shoulder. "Well I'll see you later then. Good luck with those mountains of paper Pedro", he said and left with his coat by his arm.

Pedro smiled as he saw his co-worker left the office. Then his field of vision brought him around his office where his other co-workers were either working their heads or conversing among each other. He smiled upon seeing this soothing atmosphere. But he soon frowns when he thought about his supposed work.

_I wonder when will she summons for me_, he thought as he continues with his work. _It's not like that woman will keep her side of the bargain. I hope I could at least enjoy my last meal before it all ends. _

Pedro nearly jumped out of his seat when he heard his station phone rang. He was shocked when he saw where the call was from.

He gulp when he picks up the received with trembling hands. "This is Pedro Roussier from the publishing section speaking".

"_Come to the top floor now"._ The brunette was shocked when he heard his master's cold voice from the other side of the phone. _"I would like to speak to you regarding your recent activities Pedro Roussier"._

Pedro gulped and as cold sweats were trickling down from the side of his head. "I understand. I'll be there right away madam".

Even though he was afraid of what awaits for him in her office, he still pull out his courage and went towards the elevator where it will leads to the top floor of the building. Pedro greeted his co-workers when he left the office. He gave them a sheepish grin upon steeping into the elevator that's going up. His co-worker gave him thumbs up when the door closes behind him and he wave in return. Pedro pressed on the highest floor of the building and leaned on the wall of the elevator as it ascends to the highest floor.

_I wonder will I be able to see everyone again after this. Will I be able to live to see the next sunrise? _He though while looking at the ascending numbers. _No matter what I must believe in the path I have chosen. This is what I have to do to avenge for the death of my comrades and her. I have to eliminate my targets for good. _Pedro thought as he looks at his reflection with a cold look.

The elevator door opened at the highest floor. Pedro walks out of the elevator and stop right in front of the CEO's office. After standing there for roughly five minutes, he turned around and walked into the dark alley that leads him to the hidden office in the building. After knocking on the double wooden door, he steps into the office. Pedro walks forward and bows at the figure sitting on the armchair behind the desk. The armchair's back was facing him so he could not see who was sitting on the chair.

"You wish to see me madam?" Pedro asked, without lifting his head.

Pedro heard the armchair turning. He still had his head down and he will not lift them up unless she was told to.

"Pedro Roussier", the person in the armchair started. "I want you dead".

Pedro eyes shot opened and he quickly look up. "Madam-"

A gunshot was heard. Pedro was shocked as he falls on his back. The room was silent for a moment before a moan could be heard from the brunette's mouth. Pedro sat up as he plucks the suction bullet out from his forehead.

"What the hell?" he asked. Pedro looks up and saw a red hair boy sitting on the armchair with a toy gun pointing at him. "Castle? What are you doing here? Where is the madam?"

"Do you see her anywhere around here?" he asked. Castle smiled and jumped over the desk and landed right in front of him. "Gotcha didn't I Pedro? Come on tell me? How does it feels like to be killed by your beloved master?" he asked, in a screwed tone.

Pedro glared at him and got hold on Castle by his collar and lifted him up. "I'm asking you now Castle Brown. What are you doing here? Where is the madam?"

"Calm down Pedro. What you need now is to calm down", Castle said, as he break free from Pedro's grip. After adjusting his collar, he continues, "The madam went out on a little business with his 'goldilocks' and asked me to cover her if there's any in-coming call".

Pedro look surprised at Castles words. _Master went out on a trip with that woman? Why wasn't I informed about this? _He subconsciously put his hand into his pocket and grabbed hold onto his dagger._ What if…What if… _

Castle smirked and laughed.

Pedro was confused why the red hair man was laughing. He glared at him and asked, "What are you laughing at?"

"You were thinking whether 'goldilocks' would reveal your secrets, weren't you?" Pedro flinched upon hearing those words and Castle laughed. "Lighten up a bit pal. You can release your grip from your dagger and please have a seat. If not, I'm not going to tell you anything"

Pedro glared at the red hair teen and took out his hand from his pocket. He took a step forwards and took a seat in front of the desk.

Castle smile and sat on the desk in front of Pedro. "That's not that hard, isn't it?" he said, and received another glared from him. "Don't worry, I'm going to keep my side of the bargain. Like I have said earlier, the boss has gone out on a little business with his 'goldilocks'. But she did not inform me what sort of business she was gone out for. But I did heard something sweet from 'goldilocks' though".

Pedro glared harder at him. _That woman did spill the beans, and to this bastard some more. _

Castle smiled when he saw his reaction. "It seems that you have made a trade you made with 'goldilocks'. If you die in your next assignment she get to own your dead corpse, isn't it Pedro?"

"What good do you get from hearing about this?" he asked.

Castle smirked and said, "Why don't you make a trade with me". Pedro gave him a confused look. "You took up this job just to avenge for the people of the past, especially your little sister Stellar".

The brunette jumped off from his seat and glared at him. _How did he found out?_

Castle sighs and took a photo out from his pocket. "Though I have to say, you hide this side of you really well, but not well enough". Pedro was shocked to see the photo. He jump forwards to grab it but failed to reach. "Don't underestimate our information network, rookie".

Pedro stood back and glared at him again. "What do you want? What are your aims Castle Brown?"

"Like I said, I just want a trade", he said. "In the end, your body will be handed down to 'goldilocks' for her own entertainment. You do know what that woman specialize in don't you?" Pedro lightens up as he listens to Castle's words. He smiled at his submissive reaction. "That's more like it". He began to explain the trade's details and Pedro is still confused by it.

"What is it for you in this trade", Pedro asked. "I don't see you are getting any benefit from this".

Castle laughed. "Not bad for a dying rat", he said. Then his expression turned serious and said, "This Company's history and data. You are a capable hacker aren't you? So that's all I'm asking from you in this trade". Pedro was hesitating at first until he heard the man's next offer. "You are driving it hard. Then why don't I add one more chip in this trade? I will provide you the support you need in your next assignment?"

Pedro smiled and asked, "And what do you have in mind then?"

Castle grins and said, "It's simple actually", he took up a dart and took his aim and the dartboard. "We are going to strike on the day of her exhibition". He threw the dart and it landed on the picture pinned on the board. The person in the picture is none other than the famous photographer, Miriallia Haw.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lacus and Kira had decided to go down to Orb Union to meet up with the Junkies to gather more detailed information about the Ultramarine Flower after they were informed by the letter sent by Lowe Gear. They concluded that this could be a galactic matter and if this were to be leaked out, another war could be erupted just from this small matter. On the other hand, a certain PLANTs councilor is trying his best to stop Captain Dearka Elsman's search since his MIA in the Mendal Colony investigation. But with Lacus, Yzak and Eileen's stronghold, the other councilmember could do nothing until its six months period was over. Lacus was worried that the councilmember might push this matter to the next level while she was away that's why she had told Yzak to stay behind at the PLANTs to hold on this matter on until the very end.

When he thought he could finally catch up with the books he has put aside on his long awaited day off in his apartment. Yzak cursed his luck when his Major, Shiho Hahnunfuss, called him on an urgent matter. He quickly changed into his ZAFT uniform before heading out to the Military base in Armory One.

"What is this urgent message you have for me Shiho?" Yzak asked as he steps into his office. "This has better be important or I'm going to be really pissed off about this". He noticed how pale his major is today and she seems to sweating a lot as well. "Have a seat before we continue with this".

Shiho nodded and took a seat. "One of our scouts has returned", she said, and presented him the file. "But he did not bring us good news".

"What is the news that he had brought back with him?" Yzak asked accepting the file. He notices his major would grimace from time to time but she quickly hides it. "Are you feeling alright Shiho? You seem really pale today".

"I'm just tired from the work I have to do since Dearka's absents. I'll be fine after a day of rest Commander", she said. "Moreover, we have something more important that we must take care off in our hand". Shiho placed her right hand on her waist.

Yzak noticed her gesture but said nothing about it. _If she wished to hides it then there will be no point in asking her._ He breathes out heavily as he reads through the file he received and was shocked. "Are this information for real?"

"I'm afraid so Commander. Here are some pictures that they have taken from the site", Shiho said, showing Yzak the pictures of the Ultramarine Flower population. "It seems that someone has claimed the deserted land in Junius Five to start the Ultramarine Flower plantation".

Her right hand is still on her waist, her grip tighten on the fabric of her uniform.

Yzak took the picture for a closer inspection and found out something more disturbing within one of the photos. _If what this show is true then this might turn into something big. _ "We need to get to Junius Five as soon as possible. I need to get on a flight that leaves today".

Shiho was shocked at Yzak's order. "But that's impossible", she said, tightening her grip on her waist. "There's no way we could get a flight to Junius Five in such a short time".

"If there isn't any, we will be moving Rousseur to Junius's Military base", he said seriously. He pressed on a button on his desk and speaks after the beep. "Ensign Stadia, check if there's any more seats from Armory One to Junius Five. Get back to me as soon as possible".

"_Right away Commander Joule", _Ensign Stadia said on the other side of the line.

After that, Yzak pressed on another button that links to another lieutenant. "Lieutenant Steven, bring me the path movement of Rousseur into my quarters now".

"_Do you want the latest ones Commander?_" Steven asked on the other side of the line.

"Yes! I want today's path movement as well", Yzak replied.

"_I understand! I'll bring them in once I have compiled them Commander_", Steven said and cut off the line.

Yzak noticed the confused and grimace look his major's face.

Shiho tried to hide the painfully look by asking, "Why are you in a rush to Junius Five Yzak? There are still a lot to be done before we leave this station. How are they going to meet up with us without contacting them before hand? We might just be walking into the enemies' traps".

"I think we might have already fallen into our enemy's traps Shiho", he said, in a cold tone. Yzak look down as he clenches his fist. "I just hope we are not too late to save them". When he looks up, he saw Shiho was trying to suppress her pain and she was clenching on her lower abdomen. "Are you fe-"

He was cut short when someone knocks on his office door.

"_Lieutenant Steven is at the door commander", _Steven said from the other side of the door_. "I brought you the Rousseur's Movement path sir"._

"You can come in Lieutenant Steven", Yzak ordered. The door slides open and Steven walks in with a file on his hand. "Thank you for your hard work. You can go after leaving the file with Major Hahnenfuss, lieutenant".

"I understand sir", Steven said. He passed the file over to Shiho and Shiho was not responding at all. "Major, the file".

Shiho jumped slightly when she heard Steven's voice. "I'm sorry Steven. What is that you were saying?"

"The file Major", he said. "The commander said to give you the file".

Yzak knows something was wrong with his major and chose to stay silent because she did not mention anything. He knows that he did the wrong choice when his major collapsed right in front of his eyes.

"SHIHO!" Yzak exclaimed. He quickly dashed out from his seat and hurried to his major's side. He slowly held her up and began to shake her lightly. "Shiho, pull yourself together. Shiho!" he called.

Shiho was gasping for air as she held onto her side.

Yzak looked up and saw Steven has also knelt down. "What are you still doing here? Go and get the medic and bring a stretcher with you. HURRY!" he yelled.

"I-I understand sir", Steven said. He dashed out of the room later.

Yzak looks at Shiho with a worried look. He could see that his major was in a lot of pain as she kept on clutching her side. "Don't you dare, Shiho? Don't you dare to leave me like this, SHIHO!"

**== Continue in Chapter 15 ==**

**A/N:**So sorry for the long leave and thank you for all your reviews and supports. The Writer's block just would leave me in peace but I have finally managed to get over this huddle. I just hope I could get over the next one. XD Anyway, Dearka and Miriallia did not appeared much in this chapter. So I have planned special section for them in the next chapter. This story is finally near its completion, I really don't want to stop writing this story. Nevertheless, there always must be an ending. There should be roughly three to four chapters left, or even more. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and thank you again for your heart-warming reviews. I wonder if this story could reach 5,000 hits? See you all in the next chapter.


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary:** Please read the top description.

**Main Paring:** Dearka X Miriallia.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny.

**Chapter 15**

The last two months has really been hectic since Dearka was reunited with his friends and Miriallia. Accidents begin occurring around the same time as well and that means he has more works in his hand than ever. The first was the Fable Ultramarine incense placed in Miriallia's room while she was still recuperating.

_If Dearka was not around at that moment, Miriallia might not survive that ordeal, _Athrun thought, as he sips his coffee while looking through some documents.

The culprit seems to have gone to into hiding after that until a more serious case happen. This case has blown us off the course when someone set up a bomb under Miriallia's car. The bomb's firepower was enough to kill the driver at the instance when it was ignited.

_Out of sheer luck, Miria was able to escape with minor injuries at the price of her car and her draft of her work. _Athrun open the second drawer on his left and took out the file with the pictures of Miriallia's destroyed car, or what's left of it. _The bomb's design was a simple design that even an elementary student is able to put together. That makes it hard to trace back the source, not to mention its firepower must not be taken lightly as well._

She was forced to stay in the hospital for a few days to have a proper check up on her injuries even though it was still minor injuries. The culprit went on a hiding once again until on the day of her hospital discharged. A terrorist attack occurs at the café that both Dearka and Miriallia were dining in.

_Not to mention it happen two hours after he went to pick her up from the hospital. _Athrun clasped his hand together and rest his chin on them, deep in thoughts. He diverted his look towards the document about Pedro Roussier. The young Coordinator opens the file and briefly read through it.

"Pedro Roussier, born in the year of C.E. XX. Blood type: B negative. Family and relatives: Unknown. Accepted as an Orb Citizen after the second war and began taking odd jobs. His jobs never lasted more than three months. The latest job listing was in Co and Ed Enterprise as a delivery boy", Athrun was about to stop when something really strange catches his eyes. "But a month later, he was promoted as a permanent office worker, working under Kristy Hong".

Athrun noted that point as he reads through the file once more. "There is something strange about this Pedro Roussier".

The knock on his office door broke through his chain on thoughts. "This is First Lieutenant Stagfield, sir", Ian asked from the other side of the door. "May I come in?"

"You may enter lieutenant", Athrun replied.

Ian walked into with some documents in his hand. He closes the door behind him and approached towards his superior. He saluted before continuing with his business. "I have some documents here that need your attention admi- Athrun", Ian quickly corrected himself when he saw Athrun's look. He sighs and continues, "Give me a break Athrun. We are still in working hours here. How can you expect me to change my tone all of a sudden?"

"Was I giving you the look again Ian?" Athrun said and give him a cheeky smile. "I apologize".

Ian was really annoyed by Athrun's attitude. "I swear I'm going to leave you one of these days Athrun Zala", he swore.

"Now that's the Ian Stagfield I know of", Athrun said. Ian breathes out in defeat. "And what is it that you have brought for me today Ian?"

"Here are the reviews on the fresh new batch of cadets, the request of the captains on the freshly graduated cadets and the exchange students from the ZAFT Military Academy. All these needs your attention and I have done all I can to lessen your burden", Ian reported as he placed the files on Athrun's desk. He noticed that Athrun was reading something. "What are you reading there Athrun?"

Athrun look at him then look back at his file. "Oh! It's just the report on Miriallia's destroyed car and also a light research on a guy name Pedro Roussier".

Ian look surprised for a moment. "A Roussier? But that is impossible", he said.

"What is?" Athrun asked.

"The Roussier died out a decade ago when the whole family of Lucifer Pedro Roussier was killed in a terrorist attack", Ian said. "This guy could not be a Roussier".

"Are you sure about this Ian?" Athrun asked surprised. Ian nodded. _If that is the case, then who is this Pedro Roussier guys?_ "Could you do me a little favor Ian? I need you to do a detailed research about Pedro Roussier? Follow him if you must, I want to know all about this guy and what is his current position in the Co and Ed Enterprise".

_Beep! Beep!_

Athrun's desk phone rang before Ian could reply his question. Both of them look at the phone as Athrun press on the answer button. "What is it?" he asked.

"_Admiral Zala sir, Commander Yamato from the ZAFT and two of his companions are waiting for you at the conference room sir"_, his secretary said from the other side of the line._ "They request a meeting with you"._

"Inform them I'll be there in a minute", Athrun reply. He turns off the phone without waiting for his secretary's reply. He looks at Ian and asked, "So, can I count on you for this mission First Lieutenant Stagfield?"

Ian smiles and saluted. "You can count on me Admiral Zala", he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No way!" Kira exclaimed right at the moment Athrun walked into the Conference Room. "You know I could put charged on you guys right this moment".

Athrun look at his childhood friend with a confused look then back at Lowe Gear when he took his seat across Kira. He then notices a black suitcase next to Liam's seat. He too was holding onto a specific file in his hand when he sat down.

"I know you wouldn't because you love us and we are still your number one allies outside of ZAFT and ORB", Lowe said with a sly smile. "What do you think about it Zala?"

Liam and Kira turned to look at the blue hair admiral.

Athrun gave them a confused look and sat next to Kira. "I do wish to voice out my opinion about whatever you fellows are talking about but we have a pressing matter on our hand at the moment". He place down the files that he was holding and continue, "But I do wish to hear this so-called matter after our meeting".

"We can talk about it over a drink at a local bar later tonight", Lowe said before Liam could say anything. "It is your treat Zala".

"You are taking things overboard Lowe", Liam said.

"Sure, as long as I'm the one decided the bar we're going to?" Athrun said.

Liam was shocked to hear the young admiral would agree.

Lowe smiled and said, "You got yourself a deal Zala".

Liam sighed in defeat after hearing their conversation. "Fine, do whatever you like. But I doubt the Professor is going to like this", he said. He took his black suitcase up and took out a think file from inside the suitcase. "Here's all the detailed we could gather about the Fable Ultramarine". The he place some picture on the table. "And here are the supporting pictures".

Kira and Athrun each took half of the file and read it through. They exchange with each other once they finished their own and continue reading.

"It's just like you have assumed", Liam said, and speared the pictures out. "Some secret organization has managed to revive the Ultramarine flower and is widely replanting it in these secluded areas", he point out eh highlighted photos.

Athrun and Kira look at the photos and were shocked when they see the highlighted areas in the map.

"This areas are mostly out of the Military eyes", Kira pointed out.

"Most importantly these areas were marked as danger zone after the war," Athrun stated the obvious. "No one is allowed to enter these areas without the local authorities' permission".

"We do not know how they managed to gain access to these areas but we have inside intelligent that they have gotten the paper works sorted out before using these lands", Liam said, pointing out the copies of the paper. "And most of them were approved by the Earth Alliance's committee".

Athrun looked surprised but looks at the calmly. "Are you suggesting that the Earth Alliance is behind this?"

"We are not suggesting anything here, just pointing out", the black hair coordinator explained. "What we have here are copies of the documents and not the original".

"These papers are the best proof that they did", Athrun said furiously as he threw the copies onto the table.

"Calm down Athrun", Liam said. "Like I have explained, these are just copies. We do not know if they have already gotten rid of the original. So we can't be hasty when we are assuming these things".

Kira nodded. "And these are not enough to proof that they did it Athrun", he said, trying to calm his friend down. "They could just say that they stole a committee's insignia and forge these papers to protect themselves".

Athrun looks at Kira furiously and said, "Calm down? You want me to calm down when my friends were being targeted? Dearka and Miriallia is our friend, our comrades, where we fight together in battles. How do you expect me to calm down in this sort of situation Kira?"

"You have to or another war will break out from this mess and innocence people will be the ones paying the highest price because of this", Kira said. Athrun looked at Kira who gave him a serious and sad look. "All of us here have experienced firsthand what war brings, especially you and I Athrun. We have lost our family members and our friends because of them".

Athrun understood what his brunette friend meant. He took a deep breath and calms down. "You are right", he said. "Wars will only create more hatred in these peaceful times. Not to mention they will have their hand tied up because of it".

Kira smiled and nodded.

"Ahem!" Both admiral and commander look at Lowe suddenly. "Let's try not to bring the misses into this meeting shall we?" he said, with one eyes close and smirked.

Liam smacked the back of Lowe's head when he saw he was suppressing his laughter. "Yes! We are trying to hide this from the girls for their own good, aren't we?" Lowe pouted as he glared at him. "Anyway, we will try our best to scout for more information about these matters. Is there any changes or anything at all with Dearka's condition?"

Athrun smiled and answered, "Dearka is having a speedy recovery. He almost recovered all his lost memories".

"Does that mean he remembered what happen before his incident?" Lowe asked.

Athrun shook his head. "No! It seems that he still have not recovered that part of his memories yet", he said. "He still needs time".

Lowe sighed disappointedly. "I see. It's a good thing seeing that he is recovering. Did anything happen after we were gone?"

Athrun gave Kira a worried look before he puts down the file that he was holding on since he sat down. He opened the file and explained to them what happened for the past two months since they left the Orb Union. Lowe and Liam were shocked but they listen carefully and calmly until Athrun finished his explanation. Lowe picks up the file and views it through with Liam.

Athrun has either of them would screamed about this but they did not until they heard about the terrorist attack.

"Terrorist attack?" Liam asked worriedly. "Are they hurt or injured anywhere?"

"One of the terrorist managed to shot Dearka on his leg but it was only a cut", Athrun explained. "Although he need some stitches but there's nothing serious about the wound".

Liam breathes out in relief. "I see", he said. Then he looks at Lowe who seems to be concentrating on the file. "Is there something that caught your attention Lowe?"

Lowe showed Liam what he was reading. "Doesn't this part seem familiar to you Liam, the bomb that destroyed Miriallia's car", he asked. "It's quite similar to the little gift that Kisato brought with her".

Liam took the file and read through the content. He was stunned about his friend's discovery. "This is not just similar Lowe. The content, bomb's construction and the size are the same".

"The same content to what?" Athrun asked.

"Let's just say, someone sent us a generous gift in order to get rid of us", Lowe explained. He felt angry just thinking about that booming incident.

"Someone has found out that we are looking up on them", Liam place two maps on the table. He point at the on the then left, "These were the breeding areas that we have found before our bombing incident", he point on the map on the right, "and these are the ones remaining after. Nothing remains that these were once plantation areas".

Both Athrun and Kira were shocked to see the decreasing numbers.

"Almost a quarter of the flower's breeding nursery has disappeared", Kira pointed out. "How did they manage to get rid of them so quickly in such a short time?"

"We don't know how but we did managed to find this in one of their hideouts", Lowe said, giving them a half burnt photo. "They are aiming to get those people's head and we can assume that they are desperate after what happened in the past weeks".

Athrun took the photo from Lowe. He and Kira were shocked when he saw the 'X' marks on both Dearka's and Miriallia's head in the photo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dearka just came back from the hospital from his daily wound cleaning. He and Miriallia just came out from the elevator and the brunette was worried on how he is walking without his crutches.

"Are you sure you are really alright without your crutches Dearka?" Miriallia was holding the blond man's crutches as she walks along side him.

Dearka smiled as he adjusts the grocery bag on his shoulder. "I'm really fine Ms. Miriallia. This is just a little scratch and I can walk just fine without the crutches". He proof to her when he did a jump with his injured leg. "See? My leg is just fine"

Miriallia was shocked by his act and quickly stops him from further damaging his wound. "Please do not do that again. Your wound is still healing".

Dearka shield himself from her attack as he make a run to their apartment door. "Alright, alright! I got what you mean Ms. Miriallia. Now will you do the pleasure of opening the door since my hands is," he raised both of his hand that was currently carrying the groceries, "currently full at the moment?"

"It would be my pleasure Mr. Elsman", Miriallia joked. She blushed slightly when shove her hand into Dearka's left jacket's pocket to fish out her apartment's keys.

Dearka felt a strange heat rising from his face when he felt Miriallia's hand in his jacket's pocket. _Why did I suddenly…_ Before Dearka could finish his thought, the image of the brunette from his past memories began to surface. But her face was unrecognizable because the image is still blurry from what he remembers.

The brunette quickly turns to open the door, hiding her face from being noticed by her blond friend. "You really need to do something about what you put in your pocket Dearka".

Miriallia broke through his chain of thoughts when he dropped the bags of groceries and hug Miriallia as he rests his chin on her shoulder. Miriallia was surprised by his action and flinched upon feeling his heat on her back.

"De-Dearka, did you-"

Dearka comes back to his sense and quickly left go of his hand and put them up in the air. "I-I-I'm so so-so-sorry Ms. Miriallia. I-I di-di-didn't know what co-co-come over me wh-when-" The blond man was gapping at each of his words when he tried to explain his action.

Miriallia look back at the door with a little disappointment. She breathes out heavily and laughed when she saw how Dearka was behaving.

Dearka was still gapping but he stopped when he hear Miriallia laughed. He bowed his head and apologized, "I'm really sorry Ms. Miriallia".

Miriallia stopped her laughter and placed her hand on his hip as she had an angry expression on her face. "Do you know what you did just now was sexual harassment Dearka? I could kick you out from here because of what you did just now".

"Eh! Ah! Bu-But", Dearka frigid awhile and finally calm down as he looked up and said, "I understand. But please give me some time to-". He stops when he heard Miriallia's laughter. "Um… Ms. Miriallia, did you just? I mean I was duped!"

"Well, that's for me to know and for you to find out", she reply with a laugh. Miriallia opens the door and went in.

Dearka picked up the groceries and follow after the brunette. "I couldn't believe that I was duped by a Natural", he quickly corrected himself when he saw Miriallia's glare. "What I mean was you are the first one that actually managed to pull it off".

"Did I just hear it right?" Dearka flinch when he heard a familiar voice from the door.

He slowly turns around and come face to face with the female he dislikes the most. "Professor? What are you doing here? What are the Junk Guild doing here, in Orb?"

The black hair Professor ignores Dearka's questions and marched right up to him with a serious look. Dearka backed away until his back was touching the kitchen counter. Dearke was trapped and the Professor was just inches away from him. "Professor, pl-please. You don't want to do this, right?" he asked.

Again, she ignores his question and took a few steps closer. Now they are only centimeters away from each other and Dearka could smell the Professor's scent, which he hates the most. "Now answer my question Dearka Elsman". Dearka gulped when he heard her cold voice. "Did I just hear what I just heard? Answer me or else".

"HEEEEEELLLLPPPP!" Dearka screamed.

"Excuse me! Um! Ex-"

"Leave them be Miriallia. When the Professor has that look on her face, nothing can stop her until she tormented someone". Miriallia turns around and smiled when she saw the familiar blond standing by the door. "Hiya! It's been awhile"

Miriallia ran up and gave the female a big hug. "Kisato! It's been so long".

The girls gave each other a warm and welcoming hug as their greeting and were already chatting away. They could have stay in their own world for a longer time if they did hear Dearka's desperate cry for help. The girls look at Dearka direction and were shocked to see that Dearka was nearly half-dead as the Professor was grabbing on his shoulder.

The girls quickly separate both Dearka and the Professor before she kills him. Miriallia guided her guests to the living room while Dearka, who was recovering from his incident with the Professor, took the groceries into the kitchen and offered to make tea for them.

The blond man did a little prayer for his successful escape. "I hope I won't have to go through that again", he said.

A few minutes later, he brought a tray of teas to the living room and sets them in front of Kisato and the Professor. He then sat down next to Miriallia on the couch.

"Thank you Dearka for serving the tea", Miriallia thanked him.

"You don't have to be so polite with him Miri", the Professor said. "I hope this guy hasn't been giving you any trouble since he's staying with you. But if he does, the best way is to whacked him hard", the Professor do so by kicking his injured leg under the table. Dearka nearly scream his lungs out again upon the pain but he held it up with just a tear escaping his eyes. "Like this".

"What do you think you are doing you brutal, sadist", he said.

The Professor gave him a dark glare and attacks him again, this time with pointy end of her heels.

"Gah! It's bleeding, it's bleeding! Are you trying to kill me?!" he asked, trying his best to stop the blood.

"You have a problem with that, worm?" The Professor gave him a colder glare.

Dearka sweats a little. "No, not at all. Please do as you like", he said it in a submitting tone.

"I think that's about enough Professor", Kisato said. She looks at Dearka with a smile. "We heard from Miri that you have recovered most of your memories, isn't it Dearka?"

Dearka was stunned but never surprised because he knows that it was coming all along. "Yes, but not all of them". Both Kisato and the Professor looked confused. "There is still something missing, someone very precious but I just could not recall her at all. No matter how hard I try".

Both Kisato and the Professor exchanged a few worried look.

"Could you have been sub-consciously trying to forget about her?" all three of them look at the Professor. "Well, there are some cases where the patient had tried to remember what they sub-consciously wanted to forget. But of course, the patient will have a weird feeling, like something was not right, when they try to remember those past. Do you think you are like them?"

Dearka tried to recall the feeling when he was trying to remember that person. He shook his head as his answer. "I don't think I belong in that category Professor".

"Are you certain about this Dearka?" The Professor asked.

"Affirmative!" Dearka said confidently. Then he looks at both his hand and continues, "I have this longing feeling of wanting to see her and hear her voice whenever I thought of her. Although it hurts me because I could not recall her but I was never desperate".

"I see", was all the Professor say.

The atmosphere in the room has suddenly turned depressed with everyone's smile turned to a frown. Everyone was deep in their thoughts, especially Dearka since he wanted so much to remember who the female was.

_**BAM**_

Everyone was surprised at the sudden sound and they turned to look at Kisato who has just slammed her hand on the coffee table. "Shouldn't have done that". Kisato raised her hand as she shakes it to cool it down. "Come on everyone, let's turned those frown upside down. We have a big event ahead of us isn't it?" Kisato was smiling brightly when she said it.

Both Miriallia and Dearka were still in shocked at her previous action but they were also confused.

Kisato placed her hand on her mouth as she acted to be shocked when she saw their confused look. "Did I have the date wrong? Isn't Miri's photo exhibition coming soon?" she asked.

Both of them, particularly Miriallia, were surprised when they heard Kisato mention the event.

"You mean you are coming to my event?" Miriallia asked. Kisato nodded. "For real? The whole of the Junk Guild?"

"Yes we are Miriallia. All of us are going to your photo exhibition", Kisato said with a big smile on her face.

The girls stood up from their seats and hug each other, again, as they sequels in delight.

"I couldn't believe it; you guys are really coming to the exhibition. I really couldn't believe it", Miriallia smiled.

"Well believe it girl", Kisato sequel again. They stop when they heard a ringing sound. "Just a moment", she said as she took out her mobile and answers it. "Hello, Lowe? Are you guys done with your meeting already? Yah! Yah! Yah! Ok! See you in thirty minutes then". Kisato shut her cell and said, "You two better go change cause we are going out to dinner, Junk Guild style".

"Has Lowe finally chooses the restaurant he wanted?" the Professor asked.

"Yes! He and Liam are coming over to pick us up", she said to the professor, then she turned back to face Miriallia. "This is our gift to you celebrating yet another successful exhibition. Now come on, hurry up, the both of you! Lowe is going to be here in thirty minutes". Kisato hushed the both of them out of the room with an angry look. "Try to go casual alright?"

Both of them nodded before disappearing into their room.

As Dearka shut his door to his room, he felt a strange and bad feeling about the upcoming events. His instinct told him something bad is going to happen soon but didn't know what. Also the blurry image of the female kept on hanging at the back of his head. There is also the case about the Pedro guy.

"The wheel is turning but to which direction?" he asked himself.

_Knock knock_

"_Are you done Dearka? Lowe and Liam are already waiting for us down by the porch"_, Miriallia said from the other side of the door.

"Just a minute more Ms. Miriallia". The blond man put on his mother's lucky charm around his neck and took his jacket from the corner of his bed. Dearka went to open the door and met face to face with the brunette. Dearka smile as he raised his arm, gentleman style. "Shall we get going then Ms. Haw?"

Miriallia accept his arm with a giggle. "Certainly, Mr. Elsman".

Dearka was the last one out of the door hence he's the one to lock the door. All four of them met up with Lowe and Liam and they set out for their dinner together, Junk Guild style.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure this plan is going to work? We were ordered to only hide them not destroyed them", first man in mask complained.

"Don't worry too much. This will only create a diversion to the local cops and allow us to hide the rest of the field", the second masked man replied as he fidgets with the wires in an abandon warehouse. "We might end up loosing some of the plantation but it's better than losing all of it. We better pray that we will get away after we are done with it. Here, hold onto this". The second man passes the end of the wire to his friend.

The first man took the wire. "I guess you are right. I just hope what Mr. Castle is doing is the right choice. I certainly don't want to get on the boss's bad side though. Who know what she might do to us if we fail this".

He then gave the wire back.

"We well never know until the end result brother". The second man tightens the last screw and gave it some smack to secure their work. "There, done. Now, let's get out of here before anyone finds us".

The first man nodded. They quickly packed up and left the warehouse as soon as they can. But little did they know that their move has been closely monitored by a shadow figure lurking in the dark. "Culprit is moving out of zone A. Team C follows the lead and secures them. Force them out as much information as possible. I'm going in", he said to his earpiece.

"_Roger that. Be careful in there Steven?" _the person on the other line said.

"My skills have not rusted yet. You better take care or yourself first Thomas, be careful. Don't let the suspect get the best of you", Steven said before turning off his earpiece.

Lieutenant Steven moves stealthily into the warehouse and quickly went to check on the things that the two men before him were tingling on. He was shocked at what he discovered. He took out his mini camera from under his coat and quickly took a few shots of the things.

"The commander will definitely not going to like this", he said before dismantling the timer-bomb before leaving the warehouse.

**== Continue in chapter 16 ==**

**A/N: **I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary:** Please read the top description.

**Main Paring:** Dearka X Miriallia.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny.

**Chapter 16**

"_Are you sure they will be alright with you Mother?" Yzak asked. "I'm sure she will be fine but I'm still kind of worried about her health"._

"_She will be alright while she's staying with me in the Junius Manor", Ezalia smiled as she held onto her son's hands and continued, "I promised you that I will protect them as long as they are under my care, didn't I?"_

"_Yes mother. You did promise", Yzak smiled and nodded upon hearing his mother's reply. "Well, I'm sure Basil will be able to take care of herself. I did train her since she was a pup so I'm sure she will be all right in the manor. But-"_

"_And I'm sure Basil will also keep her company while she's staying in the manor. You really have to stop worrying about unnecessary things or your head will explodes", Ezalia joked. Yzak was surprised by his mother's reaction and she snickers as her reply. Ezalia tugged on her son's collar as she smooth out any freckle on his uniform, "You are on a mission right now so you have to keep in mind about your status. Leave everything here to me alright dear?"_

_Yzak smiled and answer, "Alright mother. Please take care of her while I'm away"._

_I hope that she will be all right while staying in the Joule Manor, _Yzak thought as look absentmindedly look through the document he was holding.

"…der, Commander? Commander Joule!" his lieutenant called.

Yzak was pulled back from his train of thought. "Yes, yes! What is it lieutenant?"

"We will be reaching the Copernicus in a short while for your transfer flight into the Orb Union", his lieutenant said. "We would like to know if the Voltaire will be station on the Moon's orbit or should we resume our usual route back to the PLANTs sir?"

"Hand me the current route of both Rousseur and Voltaire", Yzak said as he folded his document in hand and place it beside him on his table.

He and his second lieutenant are currently inside the Commander's quarters in Voltaire, discussion some last minute changes of route for both Voltaire and Rousseur before he depart to the Nation of Orb. The lieutenant gave him the document. Yzak open the folder and read it through.

"We will send the Voltaire back to the PLANTs' orbit while having the Rousseur station around the Moon's orbit. Have my machine transfer to Rousseur before Voltaire leave the area", he ordered. "The PLANTs must be protected at all time so its Vanguard must have enough power to do so. Informed Captain Shawn of Voltaire and Captain Andrew of Rousseur about the changes of both ships' route".

"As you command, Commander", the lieutenant said and took the document back. "Is there anything I could help you with before your transfer sir?" Yzak shook his head as his answer. "I'll come by in thirty minutes to escort you towards your transfer flight". The lieutenant bowed and left the room.

Yzak rest on the armchair's back rest and breathes out heavily. He cursed his luck when he thought back what happened a few days ago. He has received Representative Attha's invitation to Miriallia Haw's Photo Exhibition pre-opening and ending party. He has concluded it to be a troublesome invitation for him and had full intention of rejecting the invitation until the pink slip drop out from the invitation envelope.

Deputy Clyne has put in her "Favor Pink Slip" in the invitation, making his presence is a compulsory in these events. He nearly blows his top when he saw the pink slip. And his office and crew were thrown in a chaotic manner in order for him to finished one week's worth of work to attend these parties. Plus with Shiho gone for the few days, Yzak has to work overtime to get all his work sorted out and now, he is finally off to the Orb Union.

He grumbled when he thought about his chaotic times. "I am definitely going to get that Yamato for being a busybody again". At least he could finally get some quiet time once he calms down before his transfer.

Just before he boarded the Voltaire from Junius One Station, Yzak received an urgent report from Lieutenant Steven about the things he and his team found on Junius Five. The silver hair commander looks at the folder beside him again before picking it up and read it through once more. Yzak was dumfounded, shocked and surprised at the discovery his lieutenant has found in Junius Five.

He stood up from his seat and quickly dialed to the bridge. "Have Captain Shawn changed the Voltaire's course immediately to Junius Five's spaceport".

"_But commander, your transfer flight is just ten minutes away. I don't think it's a wise decision to do so", _Captain Shawn replied. _"And also the invi-"_

"I received urgent report from Lieutenant Steven about a certain matter in Junius Five. If the Voltaire is not changing course then prepare my machine. I'll get there myself if I have to", Yzak said furiously as he straightens his collar.

"_But commander, Deputy Clyne's order was for you to attend the parties in the Orb", _Captain Shawn replied.

Yzak realize what he was about to do would ended him in a court Martial. He clenches his teeth and said, "Forget what I just said then Captain. Resume the route to Copernicus".

"_Understood Comm-", _he cut the line off immediately allowing his hand to fall to his sides as he clench his knuckles till white.

"KIRA YAMATOOO!" Yzak shouted. "YOU BASTARD!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_At-choo!_ Kira rubbed his nose from the itchiness.

"Are you alright Kira?" Dearka asked as he gave a piece of tissue to Kira, who is now driving.

Kira took the tissue from and wipe his nose with it. "Thanks!" Currently, both Dearka and Kira are on their way back to Miriallia's home. Both of them did stop by to pick up Miriallia's remaining photos on their way there.

"Thank you Dearka. I'm fine! My nose is just itchy that's all or maybe is just Yzak cursing behind my back", he laughed. Dearka was puzzled at Kira's words. "You know about the invitation Cagalli sent to Yzak, don't you?" Dearka nodded. "Well, I sort of asked Lacus to put in her "Favor Pink Slip" for Yzak's presence for the parties".

Dearka blinked a few times before he burst out laughing. "You really did pull one big one on him, Kira", he said while wiping a tear. "You do know that he will come after you when he arrived at Orb, don't you?"

Kira smiled nervously and answered, "I know that much. What Yzak needs now is some relaxing time or he will destroy himself from the stress of his work".

Dearka laughed at Kira's comment. "So true Kira, so true".

_Throb_

Dearka message his head from the pain he is feeling. _What is it this time? OUCH!_

Kira notice the pain look on his face. "Are you having a headache again?" he asked.

He nodded. "But it's no biggie. It's just a mild attack", he answered while messaging his head. "Don't worry man. I still have some painkillers in my room. I'll just take in a few later when we get back". Dearka look at the time on the radio's displayed and noticed how late it is. "Hey Kira, mind we stop by the café by the corner? Its way passes dinner. Why don't we get something for the guys to eat as well? I'm sure everyone could use a break, especially the girls".

Kira smiled and nodded.

A few weeks ago, Miriallia and Dearka began collecting the pictures for Miriallia's final photo exhibition in her "After War" collection. Both of them were able access unauthorized areas for their photo collection and as able to enter freely to any countries they chooses for their starting of her collection thanks to both Athrun's and Kira's help. Miriallia has planned to collect about 500 to 1000 photo pieces but she had managed to go beyond her target amount due to the free access of these areas.

Both Miriallia and Dearka came back from their world tour three days ago and are now currently busy with their photo selection for the Photo Exhibition. The brunette still have roughly three days to go before her deadline to submit the photos she wanted to showcase for the exhibition. Although, to some professionals, three days is more than enough for them to get the selection ready but for Miriallia, it was a living hell.

In order to not overwork her health, Dearka had enlisted a few helping hands to help her out. And in the process of repaying them, she got them tickets to her pre-opening celebration, a three-day pass for the Exhibition and the ending celebration. It is a small price to pay but she was happy that her friends are here to help her out.

Dearka had managed to recruited Athrun, Kira, and Lacus, even the all busy Cagalli was able to come and help for the night. So while Kira and Dearka were taking their time in getting dinner, Miriallia and her group is facing hell while sorting the printed photos for the exhibition and also the photo book. But it seems that Miriallia is the only demon of the group. With the brunette taking charge nothing seems to be easy and fine and with her second helper being her younger sister, Carla Haw, everything seems to be topsy-turvy.

"CARLA THIS SECTION ISN'T FOR PHOTOS 246 AND PHOTO 259", Miriallia screamed, as she took the two photos down. Then she places it back with two entire different photos.

Carla, who used to help Miriallia is reaching her deadline, is used to what she must and mustn't do. But then there were times when Carla could not stand her sister's complaining about the photos arrangement since she always change them when she sees them on the wall.

"But you stated here is for your second showcase pictures sis", Carla said, pointing at the piece of paper with Miriallia's instruction on it. "Right here, second showcase, photo number 240 to 260".

And so begin their twenty minutes of arguing before the matter is settled. And after a while, another mistakes appeared with Carla's arrangement on Miriallia planning. Also in the middle of the sister's argument, either Cagalli or Lacus will suddenly jump-in to ask question.

"Miriallia, could I know where are these 'Pre-determined' photos are supposed to go?" Lacus asked, holding onto a brown envelope.

Miriallia scratched her head and answered, "These are going into the 'Back-up' basket and the 'Sample' photos are going into the 'Postcards' basket". Then she looks at Athrun, who is helping Lacus with sorting the photos into the album basket. "Athrun look out for some photos that are marked with an 'X'. Those photos are to be in the 'Calendar' basket".

"Then where do I put the one with the 'Hiphen' marks?" Athrun asked.

"You can chuck them into the rubbish bin", she answered.

"Miriallia, we are out of sticky tack and tapes", Cagalli said, from the kitchen. She is helping Carla by sticking tapes and sticky tack on the pre-chosen photos. "Miriallia, the tapes".

"They are in the second drawer from the sink", Miriallia answered.

Once the minor problems were sorted out, the brunette moved on to her next duty in sorting out the photos for the re-release of her previous photo-books and the latest limited edition photo-book. Miriallia quickly took her seat in front of Athrun and took the nearest basket on her left.

"Lacus, will you be alright if you were to sort out the remaining photos alone?" Miriallia asked. Lacus nodded with a smile. "Thank you. Athrun," Athrun flinched upon hearing Miriallia's 'superior's' tone, "I need you to stop what you are doing and follow my instruction. Can you do that, former ace pilot and present admiral?"

Athrun look at her with a challenge look and answer, "Bring it on Miriallia".

Miriallia grinned. "That what I want to hear. Bring me the 'Book One' envelope and arranged the selection basket alphabetically then place the basket on my right", Athrun stoop up from his seat and began going through his orders. Halfway through, Miriallia's new ordered comes again, "Bring me my micro-lens, a multi-marker and the 1-inch, perforated masking tape that are all in first drawer of my study table in my room. Don't you dare look into anything else Zala".

"H-Hai!" Athrun answered and went into get the things.

He returned seconds later with the things and placed them in front of Miriallia. Before he could sit down, new orders come again. "I need these to be arranged numerically and put them into a new brown envelope once you're done. Then name the envelop 'Book One' and placed it in front of my computer desk. Before that, hand me 'Book Two's envelope and a new basket", she said, holding onto the basket filled with photos.

Athrun nodded and went on his duties. This routine went on for about thirty minutes and both Cagalli and Carla look at Athrun as he runs around the rooms going through his orders. Cagalli snickers a few times seeing how flushed Athrun look.

"I hope the admiral won't get any body aches by tomorrow morning", Carla said, while getting the pictures from the kitchen counter. She saw Cagalli's confused look and answered, "The last person being ordered by my sister like this ended up being bed-ridden for a week before he could work again. And that was supposed to be her new, or should I say fourth assistant in six month".

"Does that mean she changes her assistant every one and a half month?" Cagalli exclaimed.

"That's how it was until the fourth one quit. Since then, no one want to take up the job so I filled it whenever she needs help and mom would be the delivery-woman bring us our dinner and cleaning after us", she said with a laugh. "With the sitting and getting up motion every three seconds, his hip will definitely feel like hell tomorrow morning. Will you hand me the next batch of photos Ms. Cagalli?" Cagalli gave her the photos and look at Athrun with a concerned.

Dearka and Kira arrived home fifteen minutes later with dinner and the photos Miriallia ordered. Everyone stopped what they were doing the moment they smelled the fragrance of the food. Lacus, Athrun and Carla quickly went to clear the messy coffee table while Miriallia and Cagalli went into the kitchen for the plates and silverwares.

There is enough for everyone and they have their own packed dinner with tit-bits and side dishes for everyone to share. All of them sit around the coffee table and enjoy the little break and have their dinner. Often they will chat and talk about stuff like Lacus and Kira schedule and how much longer with they be staying in Orb and also about everyone's past that Carla has never heard about.

"So you are saying that the first Valentine War was actually started by us Naturals when they destroyed Junius Seven", Carla said. Then she looks at Athrun and continued, "And Athrun's mother was in there when it was destroyed?" Athrun nodded. "Then, you join the military with vengeance in mind and nearly killed your best friend, Kira in a fight", Kira nodded as she turn to look at him. "Then… then…"

Athrun smiled and continue, "After confirming what my father's, the ex-chairman, motive was to destroy the whole of the naturals, I join forced with Kira and Lacus stop him. But who would have thought that he would be killed by his own subordinator. It was already too late when I got there".

"And that's how the first Valentine War comes to an end. Now you understand how one can get twisted when their love ones was killed, don't you?" Miriallia asked. Carla did not answer her sister's question as she gave her an odd look. "What is it that's going through that mind of yours Carla?"

"Hmm! I sort of understand how the first war started and how it ends but what I don't get is", she turn to look at both Cagalli and Athrun, "Athrun and Cagalli meet each other and being all lovey-dovey. I mean, you guys were in that sort of situation".

The couple began to blushed upon hear what Carla said. And they began to either fidget or concentrate on their food.

Both Lacus and Kira saw their sudden change of behavior. Lacus just laugh upon seeing her friends act like this but Kira has other plan in mind, seeing that it's a golden opportunity to tease his childhood friend for once.

"I wonder about that as well. Ah! Didn't Cagalli saved you after your Aegis exploded? I wonder if that's when…"

Athrun blushed and said, "Th-that time I was saved and treated as a patient. Also, the PLANT and Orb was still on bad terms around that time. So how could I-" he stop what he was saying when he saw Cagalli's look at him, the look of hurt. He quickly cleared his throat and look at Dearka, "Then how about Dearka then? He was freed before the battle with Blue Cosmos but he decides to come back and help ArchAngel in their battle".

Dearka look confused and scratches his head. "I'm not all that sure even if you ask the current me. There's still something that I have yet to recall", he laughed nervously. Then he gave Athrun a look that he feared the most. Dearka is planning to a counter attack, "Though I do remember hearing a rumor that Athrun has managed to steal a kiss from Ms. Cagalli before a certain fight".

The atmosphere suddenly turned chilled when everyone eyes turn to look at Kira, who somehow has a black shadow appearing from his back. The brunette stood up from his seat, with a smile on his face and a knuckle on his right hand, and look at his childhood friend. "Athrun, you do have a reason for that act right?"

Athrun sweatdrops when he saw how Kira was acting. "You misunderstood Kira. That was, well-" He quickly stood up with both his hand in front of him ready to defend himself if anything were to happen. "At that time, I was on an emotional rollercoaster and Cagalli was there to comfort me. So I-"

"So you took the change and steal my sister's kiss?" a vain popped up on Kira's forehead.

"Kira please, hear me out. I-"

"What the big deal of a kiss or two?" Cagalli cut Athrun out before he could explain anything. Everyone turn to look at the blond princess and Athrun has a worried look on his face. "I'm maybe your twin sister but I'm not a little girl anymore Kira. I have my own life and love life".

Athrun was relief with Cagalli backing him up. He could also see that Kira was calming down from what his twin had said. But then, everything went wrong with just once sentence from Cagalli's mouth.

"Besides, that wasn't the only kiss I shared with him anyway".

A bigger vein popped up, replacing the previous one. Athrun laughed nervously as he tried his best to calm his best friend down. Worst comes to worst, the admiral has to prepare for a beating.

"Kira please, let me explain", Athrun tried but failed.

"You do know what I'm going to do right Athrun Zala?" Kira said angrily. Kira has his hand spread out to catch him, but he failed. Athrun quickly run for his life the moment he saw Kira move his hand.

The group laughed at their behavior as Cagalli tried her best to calm her brother down before she would lose her lover.

Although everyone was enjoying this moment of peace, Dearka wasn't. He was feeling insecure with more and more of his memories returning to him and also he was unable to recall that one person who always appearing in his memories or in his dreams. The harder he tried the painful his headache gets. Even without trying to remember any of his lost memories, the blond man was having more frequent headache then he first arrived.

_Could the source be the box I received from Liam?_ He thought. _But how could I confirm about it? I have look through the content but there was nothing in particular about them. So what is it that's causing these headaches?_

"How are you feeling now days Dearka?" Lacus asked.

Dearka's chain of thoughts was broken when he heard Lacus's voice. He looks at Lacus who was smiling at him. "I'm fine really. Although I am having some mild headache but I fine", he replied. He knows that the pink songstress has saw through his lie but if he stood firm on his words, she could not ask further. "I'm really fine Lacus. I think you should worry about Athrun before it's too late".

Lacus turned to look at Kira and was surprised at what he was doing to her ex-fiance.

Kira has caught hold of Athrun and is currently head-locking him. Lacus just laughed when she saw Cagalli yelling at Kira to let Athrun go. And with that Lacus attention was no long with Dearka.

_I better solved this problem before it gets worst. I have to get rid of this insecurity before it's too late,_he thought. He looks up at his friends and sighs. "First things first. I better get this mess cleared up before the situation gets any worst", he said. He gave Miriallia and look and she smiled, understanding what his look means.

"Alright people, let's quickly finished up these mess so we could all get a good night sleep and get my deadline over with", the brunette said. Everyone look at her and agrees to Miriallia's deal.

With dinner settled and dishes in the dish washing machine, everyone went back to their own working station for the rest of the night. Miriallia is trying her best in finishing her sorting and not sound so bossy while ordering Athrun around. Dearka saw the situation and decided to jump in and gave the both of them a helping hand. Two pairs of hand is better than one, was his sole reason to convince the photographer.

When the clock strikes midnight, Lacus and Kira announce that it is time for them to leave for the night since the both of them will be catching an early flight the following morning. Athrun was surprised to hear about the sudden change of their schedule. He asked for their reason and Kira answered that is was just a minor problem with the union about the disarming. Kira also said that the PLANTs have interest in cultivation on the Earth and is willing to send professional farmers for assisting with the project.

Before the two leave for the night, Lacus assured Miriallia that the both of them will be able to attend the pre-opening party of her exhibition. Miriallia smiled and gave Lacus a hug before she and Kira leave her apartment.

Now there's only one problem left. Who is going to deal with Yzak when he lands in Orb the day after tomorrow? He looks at Athrun for some clue but what he gets was the of-course-it-you look. He's really in deep waters now.

Cagalli has finally dozed off in Miriallia's room while the rest of them were trying their best to finish the remaining sorting of the photos for the exhibition's deadline. Miriallia was trying her best to stay awake as she was sending her last list of photos that are to be published. She was rubbing her eyes as she types out the list and checking for any errors between the written list and the one in her laptop. No matter how hard she tries to stay awake, her body refuses to listen to her mind.

Dearka, who was pealing down the photos from the wall noticed Miriallia's situation. He kept a close watch of the brunette and what he saw next surprised him. Dearka has managed to hold onto Miriallia's head before she crashes down on her laptop. It all happens in a blink of an eye and Dearka was surprised at how fast he was able to reach the brunette. He sighs in relief that no one got hurt.

Athrun, who was watching the whole time, whistle in awe. Dearka gave him an annoyed look to bug him off.

"Ms. Miriallia it would be the best if you were to rest for the night. It's not good for you to stay up for more than thirty six hour continuously", he said. Miriallia mumbled some protest but Dearka stop her with a concern smile. "I'm worried that you might collapse before your exhibition. I promised you that I will finish up with the list while you get some sleep, alright?"

Mirialliia, who was already half-asleep, nodded. She wobbles her way into Dearka's room and closes the door behind her. Dearka smiled as he took his seat in front of the laptop and began his hyper speed typing while checking through the list beside him.

The blond hair coordinator has finished his task as dawn breaks and he sigh is relief. He pressed the send button before logging off the laptop and stretches his body.

"Thanks for the hard work Dearka", Athrun said, placing a cup of coffee beside him.

"Thank man!" Dearka said.

_Throb! _

He took a sip of his coffee and gave Athrun a bitter look. "You gave me a Short Black, Athrun. Where's the sugar and cream?"

Athrun gave him a confused look as he drinks his coffee. "I thought you like them straight?"

"That's Yzak and Miguel. I usually go for a decaf latte", he said.

_Throb! _

Dearka gimmick at the pain and quickly stood up from his seat. He hopes his friend did not notice his expression as make his way towards the balcony for a little fresh air. He turn and looks as Athrun and ask, "Feel like getting some fresh air?"

Athrun smiled and answer, "Why not". He joins his blond hair friend onto the balcony as both of then leans on the railing, enjoying the morning breeze. Dearka smiled, seeing the Athrun having a calm look.

"The morning breeze is always the best to cool your mind", Dearka said. He took another sip from his cup - _Throb!-_ and again, makes a bitter look.

"Is my Short Black that bitter?" Athrun asked angrily.

"It's not your Short Black Athrun. I'm just not used to it yet", he answered with a smile. Dearka look at his coffee before moving his cup a little and look at the moving liquid with a sad look. "Now I know why Miguel likes Short black so much", he said, with a sad tone.

Athrun was surprised that Dearka would suddenly brought Miguel up. "Miguel always said that the Short Black was always his body's battery charger", he chuckled. "Although none of us newbie would understand the bitter taste no matter how many times we were force to drink it".

Dearka chuckled at the memory. "Whenever he brought us the coffee, you and Nicol would always finished them in one gulp then made a mad dashed to the water dispenser", he said.

Athrun laughed as he too remembers those moments. "And you would always sneakily dispose of the liquid in whatever places you can".

"Geh! You saw it?" Dearka asked, looking guilty.

_Throb! _

Dearka quickly look down, masking his painful expression.

"Of course! Yzak on the other hand, would always refuse to drink it wholeheartedly while you tried to force-feed him in drinking", Athrun said and laughed.

"And I would always end up with a bump on my head after", Dearka said. The both of them laughed as they remember the look on Yzak's face. "Those were truly the peaceful time on Vesalius", Dearka sighed, "And who would thought that the War would bring both Nicol and Miguel away from us".

"Dearka". Athrun place a comforting hand on his friend shoulders.

Dearka look up into the orange sky and ask, "I wonder if the both of them are enjoying their coffee right now?" Athrun squeeze slightly on Dearka's shoulder and gave him a worried look. "Athrun?"

"Are you having those headaches again Dearka?" he asked.

_Ah! I guess he noticed after all._ "When did you notice it?" Dearka asked with a guilty look.

"When you first asked about the coffee", Athrun asked, looking at Dearka with an angry and concern look. "When did it started and how long has the headache been going on?"

Dearka smiled and reply, "The headache happens recently. Look Athrun, they were just mild attack so there's no need to make a big fuss about them. Besides, I still have some painkillers with me so I'm fine with it".

"It's not good for your health if you just rely on painkillers", Athrun said. He smiled when he saw the troubled look on Dearka's face and continues, "But, as long as you know what you were doing, I guess there no need for me to further question you about them". Athrun drink's his coffee, as he lean his back on the railing.

Dearka look confused, and then asked, "Aren't you going to ask anything else?"

"Is there a need to? You are a grown man after all and you have recovered most of your memories, haven't you?" Dearka nodded and smiled. "But I do have my assumption that you haven't taken your painkillers for a while now".

Dearka chocked from his coffee. "H-how?" he asked.

"I have been looking at your facial expression for quite some time so I know", he said. Dearka sweatdrop and began to move further away from him. Athrun gave him a confused look, "What?"

"Are you a stalker or a homo by any chance?" Dearka asked, with a joking expression.

A vain popped on Athrun's temples. "I am really going to knock some screws into your skull Dearka Elsman".

Athrun was ready to attack the blond hair man when Dearka raised his hand on defense, "Joke man, its all a joke. I'm sorry if I went too far though but thank for worrying. I guess it isn't too bad if I tell you the reason".

"Does it have anything to do with your missing memories?" Athrun asked.

"I can't really said that it has and hasn't", Athrun look confused. "You still remember when I first got to Orb; I was in the state of amnesia right? And I begin to recall my memories after I met Ms. Miriallia right?" Athrun nodded. "Usually, before my memories flashes before me, I would either be in a daydreaming state or that I was having a headache or a migraine".

"That's when you fainted in the stimulation capsule right?" Dearka nodded. "You nearly gave me a heart attack there when you were grumbling and gasping that time".

"Well, I was recalling a lot of thing back then so there's that", Dearka said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"So, what's the difference between this time's headache and the previous ones?" Athrun asked.

"There wasn't any flashback before or after the headache or the migraine", Dearka said. Athrun was surprised and wanted to ask why, when Dearka stop him. "I know you will be surprised when you heard this but let me finish. Yes, you heard right when I said 'I couldn't recall any of my memories' and no, I don't know why. But there is one thing I know and that is the insecurity feeling I have been having since I met that guy".

"Who? Miriallia's friend?" Athrun asked.

"I think he was her colleagues in the Magazine Company, his name is Pedro Roussier", Athrun was surprised to hear the name of the guy that he was still tailing on. "He doesn't seem like a bad guy but my instinct tells me that he's not to be trusted. That's when the insecurity feeling begins. To top it off, I would always feel anxious whenever I have the headache that I could not recall any memories of, and this Pedro guy is the first thing that pops up in my mind". Dearka clench his fist when he continues, "I felt like I'm about to get a hold on something big, or bad, if I were to allow this headache continues". He notices Athrun's silence when he did not say anything. "Athrun?"

Athrun look at Dearka and said, "I'm sorry, I was thinking about something. Are you sure you could handle these migraines? Don't push yourself too far in order to remember something all right? I'm sure Miriallia would not like it if something were to happen to you just by trying to regain your memories"

"Ms. Miriallia! Please, you must not tell her any of these or she would start to think of unnecessary things again", Dearka pleaded.

"Unnecessary? You do know that-" Athrun stop when he remember Cagalli telling him that Dearka needs to remember things on his own. Dearka gave him a confused look. "Well, if you are sure what you are doing is right; I would help you with just this time".

Dearka smiled. "Thanks man! There is something I am worried about though"

"What is it?" Athrun asked.

"Who is going to deal with Yzak when he found out that Kira is not here for him to strangle?" Athrun paled upon hearing this question. The look that he is giving Dearka said it all. Dearka sighs in defeat. "I knew that it's going to be me again", he said.

"Sorry Dearka, but you were the only one I could thought of at that time", Athrun said.

"I will think of something", he said. Dearka finished up with his coffee and make his way back into the apartment. He turns to look at Athrun and grinned, "But I'll be sure to pull you down with me when the time comes Athrun".

Athrun paled once again. "Please spare me with _hi_s dilemma".

Truth to his words, Dearka really dragged Athrun down to Yzak's hell of complain when he arrived to Orb.

**== Continue in chapter 17 ==**

**A/N:** I hope you like this chapter and I'm really sorry for the late update. Lacus and Cagalli appeared briefly in this chapter and I will be bringing them in more frequently for the next few chapters. Thank you for your reviews and hope you would continue to support this story till the end. Thank you!


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary:** =Let's just go to the story=

**Main Paring:** Dearka X Miriallia.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny.

**Chapter 17**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, photographers and the medias, and foreign guests", the announcer greeted. The guest diverts their attention to the stage as the announcer continues, "Please welcome your host and the star of tonight's event, the rising star in the World of Photography, Ms. Miriallia Haw".

Applause was everywhere when Miriallia walk up to the stage. She stood in the middle of the stage dressed in a simple white, frilly tube dress with a black ribbon as her belt. She was also garnished with a simple design chocker around her neck.

"Firstly, I wanted to thank everyone here for attending tonight's pre-opening celebration of my photo collections. Well, I'm not good with speeches so I'll just cut this short. I hope you have a wonderful evening and", she look at her manager, who nodded upon their eye contact, and continue, "LET PARTY!"

The guests were shocked at first then laughter and applause were heard. Even cheers were heard among the guests.

Everyone began to mingle around and enjoying the cocktail session of the Exhibition Pre-opening Party. Guest from the upper and lower class attended and also her office colleagues were they're as well. Foreign guests that know about Miriallia's photography work came especially to meet her in person. Everyone was enjoying themselves as they chats with whomever they come across.

Kristy took this chance and didn't waste anytime in getting Miriallia involved with the people and she was being dragged around the floor like a ragged doll. While she was being dragged around like a ragged doll, the brunette realized that one of her colleague was not anywhere within her field of vision.

"Kristy, do you know where is Pedro?" Miriallia asked. "I can't seem to find him among the crowd".

"Pedro? I'm sure he's somewhere around here. Some of his friend might have called him out or something", Kristy answered. Miriallia nodded. She had wanted to take this change to get away when her manager caught her. "Not until you meet everyone that I have listed for tonight", Kristy said before her star could get away.

With that said, Miriallia was dragged away from her spot once more. "At least let me have my drink first", Miriallia cried.

Miriallia was, once again, being introduced to guests and photographers for the next half an hour. In her mind, she was hoping Dearka or Yzak would be able to get her free from her captor but the two of them were nowhere near her field of vision.

_Why is it that you were not around when I need you the most? DEARKA! _Miriallia's inner self screamed

Dearka was smiling when he saw the troubled look on the brunette's face. He was watching Miriallia's movement since the brunette came down from her short speech and smiled sadly while watching the brunette being dragged around the ballroom, being introduced to people they rarely sees.

Yzak, on the other hand, was getting annoyed at how his friend was treating him while he kept on trying to start a conversation with him. The silver hair commander somehow snapped and began to have an evil smirk on his face. "Why don't you just go to her rescues? She seems to be waiting for her _hero_", Yzak's question startled his blond hair friend. "You have already fallen for her, haven't you?"

"What are you talking about Yzak? There's no way I could have fallen… for her", Dearka blushed as he continues, "Considering I already have someone dear to me". Yzak gave him a doubting look. "That I have yet to remember", he added lastly.

"And what is it that you have yet to remember?" Dearka and Yzak turned to the source of the voice.

It was Cagalli, followed by Lacus, Athrun and Kira. "So, what did we miss?" Cagalli asked. She has an evil smirked on her face, intending to know what's going on.

"No-Nothing special, Cagalli!" Dearka said, not wanting to reveal anything.

"It is something Dearka", Yzak added, which made Dearka twitch. Yzak smirked evilly and placed his arm around the blond hair coordinator's shoulder. "It seems that our prince here has fallen for the famous photographer, M.H.".

"Yzak, what the hell-".

"And it seems that he could not approached her because of the cloudy image of his past dearie", Yzak said he had a wicked smile on his face. "Am I right Dearka Elsman?"

Dearka blushed ten shades as Cagalli and Lacus looked at him, waiting for his answer. While Athrun and Kira, knows of Yzak's intention, were trying their best to not laugh.

Yzak smiled grew wider, seeing his best friend reaction. "That's why I gave him an advice on forgetting about his _past dearie_ and move on to the _current_ one".

Dearka gave Yzak a 'what-the-hell' look.

Yzak gave him the 'you-deserve-it' smile and continues, "You might never know the result", he said. "Heck, she might even fall for you if you propose to her now. Besides it would heal your broken heart faster by forgetting about that rich-snob princess".

Dearka was about to explode when he heard what Yzak said and was confused. "Rich-snob princess?" Dreaka asked. He looks at Yzak with a puzzled look. "You are not referring to Mimi Volkenstein, are you?"

Kira and Cagalli looked at them with a puzzled look when they heard the name.

"Mimi Volkenstein?" Cagalli asked, looking at Kira for an answer.

"If I'm not mistaken, the Volkenstein family is one of them that own one of the major transporting company in the PLANTs right?" Kira asked. "What's the daughter of the company's CEO got to with Dearka?"

Athrun looked at Dearka who sighs in defeat. Dearka scratches the back of his head and revealed, "I sorta dated her in the past".

The brunette coordinator looked surprised while Cagalli gave the 'astounding' whistle. Athrun, on the other hand, was trying his best to suppress his laughter.

"Dearka was quite the playboy while we were still in the academy and dated quite a few ladies for their looks", Athrun explained in between his laughs. "And Mimi Volkenstein was his last 'dearie' before the first Bloody Valentine War".

Kira and Cagalli nodded, understanding the whole situation.

"Of all people, why would you drag Mimi into this?" Dearka asked, as he shook off Yzak's arm. "To begin with, I never once mention Mimi in this conversation".

"Then who are you talking about when you mention "someone dear to" you?" Yzak asked.

Dearka places his hand on the back on his head. "If I could remember, I wouldn't be having a headache right now", he said.

_THROB!_

Dearka grimace as he felt that pain stabbing feeling. _SHIT! I shouldn't have mention about the headache,_ he thought.

"Are you having a headache again?" Athrun asked. He's the first to notice Dearka's grimace expression. Dearka gave him a smile showing that he's all right.

"Do you have your painkillers with you?" Yzak asked. Dearka could feel that Yzak was worried about his condition.

Dearka smiled and said, "I'm fine, it's just a slight attack. I'll be fine, really".

Then he notices Miriallia's tired look as she followed her manager around the party hall. _I guess I better give her a little helping hand before she collapse from fatigue,_ he thought with a smile. "Give me a minute guys. I'll be back in a few minutes", he said and left his friend.

His friends understand what he means and let him off without asking any further.

This party was actually a small pre-opening party for Miriallia Haw's photo exhibition the following days. And since it's a pre-opening party, it's supposed to an 'Invitation Only' party. But for some reason, Miriallia's manager got her into agreeing with the guests list that she had prepared before hand. And no one would have foreseen the number of people attention would be this overwhelming.

_I guess this would teach Ms. Miriallia to check the guest's list when she is given the chance to,_ Dearka thought. He was trying his best to avoid colliding with the people while making his way through to his princess. _His… Princess?_

THROB! **THROB!**__

Dearka felt a striking pain at the back of his skull as he was just about a few meters away from her and this time it was not one of his subtly attack. He presses the side of his head, trying his best to endure the pain that he was currently going through.

_Of all times, why now?_

**THROB!**

"Argh!" Dearka fell onto his knees as he place both his hand on his temples.

He began to see flashbacks of his missing memories. A certain brunette kept on appearing from now and then. The images that he's seeing were somehow being scrambles all together at the same time. Dearka was panting, as he tried to endures and stop the pain.

**THROB! THROB!**

He was seeing different expression of the brunette and from time to time hearing her voice, very faintly. The pain he's feeling is excruciating and the images that are flashing through his eyes were driving him insane.

'Hah… hah…' Dearka panted heavily and his face was glistered with sweats. He was about to pass out when he heard her voice again, but this time quite clearly.

"-rka, Dea-, ka-"

Dearka's vision was blurry as looks up and faintly saw a brunette dressed in white and she was having a worried look on her face. He tried his best to focus his eyes from seeing multiple images. "Miria-"

**THROB! THROB!**

Dearka stop when the pain strikes him again. "Argh!" This time it feels like someone was driving a nail into his skull. He was ready to pass out when he felt someone pull him up onto his feet, placed his arm around their shoulders and guided him away from the crowds of people. The last thing he remembers was seeing a guy with silver hair on his right and a guy with navy blue hair on his left.

"Thanks… guys!" he said before passing out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The first thing that Dearka feel was the lightness in his body. It almost felt like he was back in space where the Earth's gravity could not touch him. Even though he felt light, he also felt that his head was as heavy as a rock. It almost felt wrong when he felt like his head was on the ground and his feet were up in the air._

That's got to be nonsense, _he thought with a smile._

_Dearka tried to open his eyes but his body willed them shut as if telling him not to open them. _I must wake up or else she will get worried. I don't want to make her feel worried anymore then I already did, _he thought._

_But then again, who is 'she' that he was so concern about._

She is …,_ he could not figure out her name even thought it was at the tip of his tongue. _She is…, she is…-

"_WHY IS HE STILL ALIVE WHEN TOLLE'S ALREADY GONE!" _

_Dearka's eyes shot opened when he heard the angry voice. Then he saw her again. Although her image is still blurry and her voice is still unclear but he could tell that she is the one that he's so desperately wanted to remember._

"_OF ALL THE PEOPLE THAT HAS DIED IN THE WAR, WHY DOES HE STILL GET TO LIVE?" Tears were streaming down as she struggled from he friend's hold, with a surgeon knife in her hand._

"… _Calm down! Don't let your emotion gets to you", her friend said._

_Then the image change and he was now sitting inside the mobile suit, and he was talking to her thought the communication network._

"_Wish me luck…", he said. He has a smile on his face._

"_I don't really care even if you die", she said. She has a monotone and a poker face on when she turn off the network. Dearka was about to cry at her action. Then the network comes back to life and she said, "I was only joking idiot". _

_Dearka laughed before he launched into battle._

_The image change again and this time the two of them were quietly standing by the viewing deck of the end of the war. The two of them were really close but yet he feels far away from her._

"_Must you really go?" she asked._

_He nodded. "I can't always stay here and be protected by the princess all the time. Please understand… I need to face the consequences for deserting my country at these times", he said. _

"_Then what about Athrun. Isn't he doing the same thing? Why can't you too? Cagalli has offered to help the both of you", she said, when she's close to tears._

"_Athrun and I, we are in a different position. I have my family living there but Athrun's… he's different", he said. "Please understand… I promise you, once I got everything cleared out there I'll come and find you". _

_Dearka felt a pang of guilt in his chest. Cause he knows that he has failed his promise. _I'm sorry! I'm sorry!_ His thought kept on repeating with apology._

_That's when the images began to go topsy-turvy. It's like his memories is being washed in the washing machine and he's forced to look at it. Dearka began to felt the pain in his head, as in someone was driving a nail into his skull again. He began to hold and pressed his head, trying to stop the spinning the pain all the same time. Tears were streaming down as he tries his best to stop the pain._

_He had wanted to scream out but his was muted. No matter ho hard he screams of pain, he isn't making any noise at all. _

_When Dearka was about to be lost in his sea of memories, a pair of warm hands covers his eyes and the pain began to subside. He began to felt calm and relief when he felt the warmness from the hand._

_His breathing began to calms down_

"_You will find out in time Dearka. But now is not the time for you to see her yet", the man said. "Can you hear them calling?"_

"Dear- rka- Dearka! arka-"

"_It's time for you to wake up my boy", he said. _

_He then gave Dearka a push at his back and everything went black._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dearka!" "Dearka!" "Wake up you idiot!"

A pair of purple orbs began to open. Silhouette was the first this that he saw when he opens his eyes.

"He is waking up".

He knows those voices but he could not make it out who is who. His vision was a blur at first but he they were getting clearer as time move on.

"Who?" he croaked.

"It's us you dolt!" the man with silver hair said.

"Yzak!?" Dearka croaked. Then he quickly looks around and saw all his friends were around him, all with a worried look and a smile on their face. "What? Why are you guys?" He then looks around and found out that they were not in at the Party hall anymore.

"Where are-"

His sentence was cut short the moment he tried to sit up. He felt the world was spinning around him. Someone caught hold of him before he toppled down again. Dearka looks up and saw Athrun.

"Try to take it easy for now", he said. He gave Dearka a helping hand as he steadies the blond man into a sitting position. Yzak wanted to say something but Athrun gave him a 'hold-on' look. "Is your head still hurting Dearka?"

"My world is still slightly spinning but no, the pain is gone", he said. Dearka shook his head, thinking that would shake his dizziness away. Cagalli walk over with a glass of water in her hand and some pills. "And these are?"

"Painkillers. You haven't been properly taking your medication have you Elsman?" Yzak said, crossing his arms.

Dearka smiled and said, "I guess I have been found out". He took the pills and water and said a "Thank you", before gulping the pills in one mouthful. He then gave a 'yuck' expression when he was done. He then begins to look around for someone in particular.

"Cheh, if you are looking for your photographer then she's not here", Yzak said angrily.

Kira smiled and continue for his silver hair friend, "Miriallia just went back to the Party Hall. She was really worried when you suddenly has a migraine attack like that Dearka".

Dearka felt sorry and look at the floor. "I see. I guess I have better apologized later in the evening then", he said, finishing the water in his glass.

"You can do that after you are feeling better", Athrun said. "Is there a reason why you stop your painkillers Dearka?" he asked.

Dearka flinched but he gave them a smile and answer, "What makes you think about that Athrun? I just felt that I have had enough of the medication and wanted to stop. I might not look like it but I really hate taking pills", he said and shivers to show his point. "Those things gross me out".

"Really? Then who was it that you were mumbling about the while you were unconscious?" Yzak asked.

Dearka was shocked. "Hav-have I been mumbling i-in my sleep?" he said, looking at his blue hair friend. "Who? Who is it?" Dearka got up and was ready to pounce on Yzak when his nausea stops him on his track.

The blond man quickly covers his mouth while Athrun began to stroke his back to make him feels better. "You really should take it easy Dearka".

"What was the name that I have mumbled? What is the name, Yzak? Tell me", Dearka stated.

"You did not said anything while you were out cold", Athrun said. The blond man gave him a confused look. "Yzak was only trying to stir you up. To see if you have any reasons to stop your medication".

"And I was right. You're hiding something from us, aren't you Dearka?" Yzak said angrily.

He went up to Dearka and looks into his eyes. Dearka was the first to broke the eyes contact and looks away. He felt like Yzak could see through him, his aim for doing this. He quickly diverts his look, which really made Yzak snap.

Then everything happens in a flash. Dearka drop the glass when Yzak grabs him by his shirt's collar and hauled him up. Athrun sprang up from his seat and place his arm in the middle of the two men while Kira stops the girls to keep them from coming forwards.

"Yzak, stop this!" Athrun said, trying his best to break his friend's hold.

But Yzak could not hear him and would not care. He just wanted Dearka to tell him the truth and Dearka could see it in his blue orbs. "What are you hiding Elsman". Dearka could not look at Yzak in his eyes. Yzak angrily push him back onto his seat and walk away.

"Yzak! Wait, Yzak!" Athrun called.

Yzak stood at the door with his back facing his friends. "I guess we are not trustworthy enough for you to consult us, right Dearka?"

Dearka flinch upon hearing Yzak speech. He look up and saw his friend's back, slightly trembling. He had wanted to say, "You are wrong", or, "That's not the case". But he could not utter one word because he does not know how to say it.

"I'm sorry", was all he could say for now.

Yzak gritted his teeth, stopping himself for snapping. "I see", was all he muttered before he left the room.

"Oi! Yzak!" Athrun looks at Kira and the girls. Kira nodded, understanding what Athrun must do. "Give me a minute. I need to calm that stubborn mule down". Then he ran after Yzak who just walk out of the room. "Yzak, hold up!"

After hearing the door close behind them, Dearka gritted and slammed him fist on his knee. "DAMN IT! You know that not the case Joule", he snapped and broke into tears. "That's not the case here". He placed his hand on his temples as tears began to rolled down from his cheeks.

Kira went and sat next to his blond friend and comfort him as he sob silently. Kira and the girls were by his side, silently watching over their friend as he slowly calms down with his tears.

"Are you feeling better now Dearka?" Kira asked. Dearka nodded as he wipes his last tears. "That's good. I thought you would never stop". He was having an embarrassed look on his face and was done with his crying. Dearka could not fight back because if Kira and the girls were not there, he might have cried till he falls asleep.

He looks up with a dazed look but he was happy with letting his emotion out. _How long has it been since I have cried like this?_ He thought

"I believe this was not the first time you have cried like this right Dearka?" The blond man was surprise when he saw Kira and the girls has a grin on his face.

"Wh-what make you guys have that thought?" he asked. Trying his best to hide his embarrassment.

"It's just something I heard from Athrun. When was it again that you have cried like that", Kira said, while looking at Dearka's expression.

Dearka was sure he had a 'horrid' look on his. _Athrun you-_

Kira has a sadist smile on his face and said, "Unless of course you would like the enlighten us with your problems then buddy?"

"I'm not sure if I could", he reluctantly replied.

"I think it was when you-"

"Ahhh! Kira, please!" Kira was cut short when Dearka quickly clam his mouth shut with his hand. "Just spare the embarrassment ok? I'll talk, like you want, alright?" he said. Kira smiled and nodded. Dearka sigh in relief at Kira's answer and he let him go.

_You are going to pay for this Zala, _he cursed in his head.

"Are you really hiding something important from us Dearka?" Kira asked, determined to get something out from his blond hair friend. Dearka look at him, not sure where he should start and begins to hesitate about his decision. "Are we really that untrustworthy that you could not let us share your burden with you?"

"NO!" Dearka answered without a second thought. Kira and the girls look at him, surprised at his words. "That's not the case. That's… It's just that, I don't know where I should start", he said, desperately trying to correct the misunderstanding between them. "I'm afraid that I might have been wrong with seeing these images, that it might all be just my imagination. So I want to get everything straight before confronting you guys. I just never thought that everyone, especially Yzak, would take it the wrong way".

Dearka look up the moment he heard the door click open and Yzak and Athrun were standing by the door. "Yzak, Athrun."

Athrun place his hand on his silver hair friend's shoulder and said, "You heard what he just said right Yzak?" Yzak nodded. "Can we join in the conversation?" he asked. Before waiting for the group to answer, he pushes Yzak into the room, even though Yzak was complaining. "It would be better then waiting for him to repeat himself isn't it? There are times when Dearka would forget what he says".

"That's true", Yzak said.

"You were not supposed to agree with him Yzak", Dearka said frantically. "At least back me up a little here budd.

"Like I would care, you idiot", Yzak barked back.

The group began to laugh at their dogfight. Dearka and Yzak look at them and laugh with them, even though Yzak was pouting the whole time. The tension in the room has finally cooled down as Dearka begins his side of the story.

"It was about a week ago when I began to start see these images," he started. "I'm guessing that it was either my past memories or the more recent ones. But I felt that it is something that I have to remember no matter what. And these images, or memories, has some connection with the woman that I still could not remember". He took a deep breath and continue, "I could not recall it clearly but I was sure that I was in some place dark and I was looking for something, or was it that I was running from something? Anyway, the scene sort of change from there and I found a baggage and opened it. I was surprise by the contents but I could not recall what it was. The scene changes from here to I rushing out with a few people in front of me as I hop onto my machine. I guess I was in space since I was wearing my spacesuit".

Dearka stop for a moment when he heard Kira was snickering. "Laugh if you want but I wasn't sure where I was until then ok." Kira cleared his throat and nodded. "Then everything fast forwards with battle and shouts about leaving the scene or save yourselves. I'm not too sure here cause the next thing I know I was either woke up from my sleep or, like in the party, a massive headache would knock me out black".

Athrun and Kira were surprised at his words. Even Yzak was as well. All three of them look at one another, probably having the same thought, before one of them spoke up.

"So you are saying that this images you are seeing links to this woman that you are trying to remember", Athrun said, trying to confirm one thing.

Dearka shook his head. "I'm not too sure myself. But I'm sure it was something that I have to remember, I must remember", he had a determined look on his face as he continues, "Those images makes me felt like I was running out of time and I have to remembers them before… before something bad happens. That's why I stop my medication. I was hoping that I could hold myself up longer in finding out what these images means".

"And does it works?" Yzak asked, obviously knowing how his friend is going to answer.

Dearka looks at him for a while then answered, "I guess it backfired till I really black out", and laughed.

Yzak vain popped and he snapped. "Should you be laughing at this matter Major Dearka Elsman?" he asked, with a superior's tone.

Dearka automatically stood up and saluted. "No sir", he replies. "I though it would help me remember faster".

"And hurt yourself in the process? What do you think would have happen if you were having these attack while you were working in Morgenroete?" Yzak shouted. He looks at Athrun, who was trying his best to calm him down. "You are at fault as well Athrun. You, as his superior, should have known his action sooner then any of us here?"

"I would if I could. But you know how well Dearka could hide them if he wants to Yzak. And for the last time, STOP SHOUTING", this time it was Athrun's turn who snapped and shouted for the first time.

Dearka was surprise as well in the process. _I guess he could snap when he was being pushed to the limit huh._

_Throb!_

Dearka rubbed his temples when everyone's attention was on the blue hair coordinator. _And the pain is back!_

Athrun heaves a breath and sat back down. He blushed a bit and cool down. "So, do you have any idea what those images was with your last migraine?"

"Not really", Dearka answered, quickly putting his hand down, "The images were still very mixed up. All I could tell was that I was desperate in protection the content in the bag before everything went black." _I was more focus on a certain someone this time. Best not to let them know for now, _he thought

"Then how about the bag and the content?" Lacus said, suddenly. "If Dearka could see the bag or something similar he might remember something?"

"Thanks for the help Ms. Lacus. I tried but it was useless. It did trigger my memories but it was not the ones that I'm looking for", Dearka said.

"I see". Lacus look depressed but she masks it with her smile.

Everyone was thinking of a way to help Dearka to remember. No matter how silly the idea was they still mention it. The Blond princess even suggested of hitting Dearka in his head. Although most of the plans were idiotic, they still get a good laugh out of it. Dearka was really happy that he had such good friends by his side. But no matter how they help him with this problem, it was still his problem to solve.

_Throb!_

And the current problem he's having now is to stop the pain he is feeling again. Dearka grimace as he rubs the bridge of his nose when he felt his vision got blurred. _Fatigue is worse than my headache,_ he thought.

Dearka saw that Kira was looking at him and that's when he knows that someone has found him out again. He smiled and nodded at Kira's unspoken question.

"I guess we will leave the thinking for another time guys", Kira said. The others look at him with a surprised look. "It's the best we let Dearka rest up for the night and we need our rest as well in order to attend tomorrows exhibition. There's no point in stressing ourselves out in figuring out a way," he said looking at Athrun.

Athrun could read Kira's intention. He smiled and answer, "I guess Kira has a point. Let's call it the night shall we?"

Everyone nodded.

Athrun and Kira have concluded everyone's return route with the numbers of car they have with them currently. Athrun will be the chauffeur to both Cagalli and Dearka since he will be passing through the city to reach the Cagalli's Manor while Kira and Lacus will be taking Yzak since they are staying at the same hotel.

Just before leaving, Lacus and Cagalli informed Miriallia about their early departure from the Party as they make their way to get retrieve their vehicle from the Valet. After saying their goodbyes and goodnights, they went their separate way for the night.

Athrun drop Dearka off by the front entrance to Miriallia condominium building. Dearka waited until Athrun's car disappeared into the darkness before he made his way into the building and onto the escalator.

The blond hair coordinator opens the door into his room and turns on the light of both his room and the bathroom.

"_A good hot shower is always the best bedtime remedy". _His mother had always said it when he was young.

Dearka opened his closet intending to get a change of clothes. When he looks down and found the cardboard box that Liam has given up upon his last visits with the Junkies.

"_Thank you for the night out guys", Miriallia said. She and Dearka got off the seven-seater Highlander that the Junkies had rented. "Although there's going to be a big hole in your wallet Lowe but tonight was really fun"._

"_Don't mention it Miri", Lowe said from the driver's seat. Tears were streaming down from his cheek. The others were laughing at Lowe's pathetic looks as he protested about the final drink._

"_Suck it up Lowe. You Junkies will be able to earn back as much in your line of jobs", Dearka snickers._

"_My wallet", Lowe sobs._

_Miriallia gave Dearka a worried look and Dearka look at Liam for answer._

"_He will be find in a while so don't worry too much about it. There's something I need to gave to you Dearka, it nearly slipped my mind", Liam got off and heads to the back of the Highlander. He opens the trunk and took out a medium size cardboard box. "Here are the things that you have left in ReHOME Dearka"._

_Dearka gave him a confused look. "There's got to be a misunderstanding Liam. I've cleared everything I had on the ship", he said._

_Lowe smiled and replies, "These are the things that were with you when we rescue you in space. The content inside this box should help you with your lost memories, especially the content in the black bag. You can open the bag when you think you are ready". _

_The blond Coordinator looks surprise as he accept the box. "The things inside is…"_

"_Remember this Dearka", Liam gave the both of them a serious look as he continues, "the content inside that bag might help you trigger your final memories that you had lost. So make your decision wisely before opening that final lock in here", he pointed at Dearka's forehead then his heart, "and here"._

_Dearka smiled and nodded as his answer. "I will!"_

"_And finally, always remembers to keep 'that' on yourself all times alright", Liam added last._

_Dearka blinked twice then cracked into laughter. Miriallia was giving him a confused look while Liam was slightly blushing. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry Liam but I didn't know you were this worried. I'm really sorry", he said. "Don't worry too much man. 'That' has always been on me since you gave it to me". _

Dearka took the box out from the closet and sets it on his bed as he opened the cardboard box. He took the content out from the box and laid them on his bed. Just like what Liam said, there was a black bag inside and some few other things like part of the interior of the cockpit and a two half burnt photos.

He sat down and looks at the pictures. One of the photos was his parent while the other one was unrecognizable since the face of the person was half-burnt away. Though Dearka could not recognize her face, the woman in the picture was wearing the pink Earth Alliance uniform.

_Wait! The pink Earth Alliance uniform? _Dearka thought. "Could she be the one?" he asked. And on the queue, Dearka could felt a slight sting of pain coming. "Just when I felt like I could remember".

His pain subsided when he divert his attention to the cockpits part that lay beside him. He laughed slightly and said, "I guess I'm not ready yet". Dearka pick up the joystick and touches it. He began remembering the times he's seating in his black Gunner ZAKU Warrior. The ZAKU that he himself has customize and pay for it's final production, his one buddy that has stay with him since the second Bloody Valentine War and the final buddy that protection his life in the most dreaded moment.

And right on the spot, he remembered how angry Yzak was when he first brought in the machine onto the Voltaire. The silver hair commander nearly pops a vain when he saw it but still allowed it onboard.

"I wonder will Yzak allows another one on his ship?" Dearka thought. He sweatdrop when he remembers _the_ look Yzak has given him on that day. "I guess I better not find out", he said. "I would definitely miss it", he put the joystick back down.

He was ready to move on to his shower when a certain burnt box catches his eyes. "What is this?" he asked, picking up the box. He played with it a little but could not open it. "I wonder what's this box?" he asked again. After the box, the black bag was the next thing that catches his eyes. "This bag".

"_Remember this Dearka", Liam gave the both of them a serious look as he continues, "the content inside that bag might help you trigger your final memories that you had lost. So make your decision wisely before opening that final lock in here", he pointed at Dearka's forehead then his heart, "and here"._

He remembers what Liam said that night. Dearka was nervous and his heart was pumping when looking at the bag. He stretches out his hand to grab it. Dearka shut his eyes when he opened the bag and slowly opened them again to look at the content. He blinks twice when he pulled out a half-charred spacesuit.

"My spacesuit?" he asked. Dearka was really confused now. What's his half-charred spacesuit got to do with his memories? The more he thinks the more confused he gets. In the end, Dearka just hang his suit on the coat rack while he put the box back into his wardrobe before having his shower.

After drying his hair, Dearka got on his bed and quickly falls asleep the moment his head hit is rested on the pillow. As quickly as he falls asleep, he was also quickly awoken by his alarm clock that he had set to wake him up for his morning shift the following morning. After his morning shower, Dearka went into the kitchen for a cup of coffee and simple breakfast for two. He had expected Miriallia to be back late in the night and would not be awake till noon because of her Exhibition show today.

Once Dearka has covered the brunette's breakfast. He quickly grabbed his bag in his room and heads down to meet with his blue hair superior that was waiting for him.

"Do you have your painkillers with you?" Athrun asked.

"Yes! I have my painkillers with me and no, I haven't eaten it yet not until I have my breakfast", he reply. Dearka begins again before Athrun could say anything, "Will you stop being a mother for a minute Athrun?"

"I was only going to ask you to strap on your seatbelt man", Athrun laughed.

Athrun stepped on the gas and turned out onto the expressway heading towards the Morgenroete. His blue hair superior has offered him a ride to Miriallia's exhibition today since he and Cagalli will be going as well. But Dearka declined his offer because he could borrow a car from the Morgenroete's factory since he's on mechanic duty. Dearka and Athrun were working on different building so he was the first to got off when they reached Morgenroete.

The first thing the blond Coordinator did was ran towards the rental office and places his name on the black sedan. He was in luck since the black sedan was in the hanger with the rest of the available rental vehicles. He quickly ran into the office and put his name down for his black beauty.

Dearka felt great since he has gotten his sedan approved by the office. But it seems that his good lucks were only really brief the moment he walks into the factory. He had assumed that there would not be a lot to do since there was no request from the academy. But he was wrong. On his desk were piles and piles of documents that needed his immediate attention.

Dearka quickly sat down and begins going through the documents without putting on a fight. While he was going through the documents, he felt that he had forgotten something important that he needed to do. It was something important but he push the thought aside and continue with his duties at hand.

"There's no use stressing myself out since I could not remember them. I need to get this cleared out so I could leave early today. There goes my lunch time then", he cried.

Dearka did not realize the time while he was working on his documents. He was shocked when he realized that he only had an hours left before the opening of the photo exhibition. He quickly finished the last file, sign out for the day and went to the office to grab his car keys and hop into sedan and drove out of the hanger.

Dearka was practically speeding along the express way since he was pressing for time and by the time he reached home, he had about forty minutes left for him to get ready and be at the exhibition. He ran into his room, open his wardrobe and got a pair jeans and a nice shirt and ran into the bathroom to change. By the time he was ready to leave, he realized he had left his wallet and driving license in his working bag. He went into his room and to the coat rack where his bag was hangs and quickly took his wallet out. Dearka accidentally pulled on his bag's strap and causes the whole rack to come topple down.

He cursed his clumsiness in silent while he put the coat rack back up and hang his half-charred spacesuit back on. While he was doing so, he felt something hidden within his spacesuit. He found a side pockets and stuck his hand into them. He felt something and pulled them out to see what they were. It was a scrunched up paper ball and a scrunched up photo. He put the photo aside and opened the paper ball first.

"**Traitor to be eliminated: Kira Yamato, Athrun Zala, Lacus Clyne, Cagalli Yula Attha, Yzak Joule, Dearka Elsman,…"**

To his horror, it was a list of people that is to be killed and it was all the people that he knows of. His name was also written in the list but it was slash off with a red pen.

_THROB!_

"Argh!" Dearka rubbed his temples upon feeling the pain. "This list… I have seen it before. It has something to do with… my last mission".

_THROB! THROB!_

He held his temples harder. "It was stuck on a black suit case in… the Mendel Colony when… the Council sent us off… to investigate"

_**THROB!**_

"Argh!" He pressed on his temples. The pain was getting excruciating. "On the wall… 'pant' there was pictures… 'pant' with holes in them".

_**THROB! THROB!**_

"Aaarrgghh!" he fell on his knees and hit his head on the carpeted floor. "Argh!" Dearka look up and saw his bag. "My… painkillers". He tried to get on his feet so he could at least reach into the side pockets of his bag. But his migraine was keeping him on his knees.

_**THROB! THROB!**_

"AAARRGGHH!" he screamed. The pain was too much, too much and tears began to form. The pain was also making him unable to breath and he fell onto his side and knock the side of his bed. Then something came rolling down and slowly opened up.

_**THROB! **THROB!_

Dearka slowly look up as he felt the pain was slowly subsiding but his breathing was still heavy. But what he sees next was really something he did not expected.

The person in the picture was Miriallia with the word "**DIE**" written in red.

_Ah! I finally remember you, Miriallia, _he thought before everything went black.

**== Continue in chapter 18 ==**

**A/N: **I hope you enjoy this chapter. Suspense is building up and the ending is close. I hope you will continue reading till then end of this story.


	19. Chapter 18

**Summary: **Please read the top description.

**Main Paring:** Dearka X Miriallia.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny.

**Chapter 18**

Miriallia found her blond friend was sound asleep in him room by the time she reaches home from her party. She decided to leave early from her party to check on Dearka situation after she witnessing Dearka sudden collapsed from his migraine attacks.

Her heart nearly stops when she saw it happens right in front of her eyes and was worried when Yzak and Athrun help him out from the party hall. She did check on him whenever she had the time but he was still unconscious whenever she did.

Miriallia had wanted to go and find him when Yzak and Athrun came to inform her about Dearka waking up, but Athrun stop her from doing that.

"You are the host for tonight's party so you have to stay here to greet your guests", Athrun said. Miriallia wanted to protest but Athrun told her otherwise, "We will take care of him. Don't worry too much. He will be fine".

With that he and Yzak went back while she continue to entertain her guest.

Miriallia turned on her bedroom's light and throw her handbag onto her bed. She went to her dressing table and took out an old photo album from her middle drawer and look at the photos from the time when she and her friend were still on Heliopolis.

She would always feel pain when she saw Tolle's pictures but it has hurt less the past few years since she took up photography. She had love Tolle but he is no longer here to heal her broken heart. Her wound has also begun to heal when she met Dearka again after the wars. But when she found a new love only to have him forgets everything about her and their brief time on the Archangel.

Miriallia did felt hurt at first but understood the situation after hearing his story and learned to get used to having him around her home. Dearka has also proven to be really helpful especially when her deadline draws near. She laughs seeing how flushed he was when she had told him about her deadline but she was also really thankful to have him in her life.

"How I wish you could remember who I am Dearka", she said with a sigh.

She comes across pictures of her first time being an un-named photographer as the brunette flipped through her album. She laughed seeing how bad the photos were taken; some was even blurry beyond recognizable. Some of her photos were taken with the staff at the Co and Ed office and some were taken with Athrun and Cagalli in then Attha Manor. She felt nostalgic as she looks through the old photos.

Miriallia suddenly noticed that there was one stray photo at the end of the album, a strange scenic photo. "Where was this taken?" she asked herself. Miriallia took up the photo**. **

Awhile later she comes to realize that it was a snapshot taken in the hallway of the Co and Ed Enterprise building. It was from the time she was invited to the CEO's office when being introduced as the youngest photographer to won the best photo of the month in their magazine. Miriallia was seeing the luxury of the hallway and wanted to get some pictures. But Kristy, he current manager, told her no pictures is allowed so she drops her camera while the strap was around her neck. Who would never have thought that would trigger the snapshot function?

She laughed while thinking back the situation. She stops when the dark corridor in this photo. "I don't remember seeing this corridor", she said.

It seems that she has taken a shot of a hidden room at the dark corridor from the elevator. Though she felt strange seeing it but she pushes the feelings behind her. She put the album back into her drawer while that picture remains on her table. Miriallia turn in for the night after her hot shower.

She did not know how long she had slept but the sound of the closing door has woken her up. She looks at the window and saw sunlight were penetrating through her curtains. She wanted to go back to sleep but she goes against the thought cause she was afraid that she would oversleep and get a scolding by her manager.

The brunette brought herself up from her bed and walk into the bathroom for her morning wash. She makes her way into the kitchen and smelled the freshly brewed coffee on the counter and breakfast and sandwich packed as her lunch. She smiled when noticed a note was placed under her coffee cup.

**Morning Ms. Miriallia,**

**I took the liberty in making your breakfast for you. Please take your time to eat it and make sure that you heat them up before eating them and there is also coffee at the counter. I have also prepared some sandwiches so please have them before you leave for the exhibition. I'll try my best to be there early. **

**Dearka.**

Miriallia's smile grew wider then she went and fills herself a cup of coffee and sat down for breakfast. Although it was your ordinary breakfast with bacons and eggs, but to her, it was the best breakfast she ever had. Tears filled her eyes as she continues.

"Am I being too selfish to ask for more?" she asked. She was unable to keep the tears back and allowed them to fall. "Why can't he remember when we were this close together?" She stops when her house phone rang.

The brunette picked up her phone by the counter. "Hello", she answered.

"_Morning Miri", _Kristy asked from the other side of the line. "_Is my star ready for her big event this afternoon?_"

"Morning Kristy and no I'm totally not ready", Miriallia asked, wiping her tears away. "You do know what is the time now right?"

"_Yes I do Miri. That's why I called early to bring you to your stage for your last check before the opening. I told you about that last night_", she said.

Miriallia took her journal, which she has placed next to the phone last night, and check her schedule. And indeed, she wrote it down in red as well. "Yes you did but it's later in the morning isn't it? I just barely got up and I haven't bath yet". She could not tell her that she was half way through her breakfast as well.

"_Really?! That means you have yet to have your breakfast right?"_ Kristy asked, sounding really exciting. "_Why don't we have breakfast together before heading out? I found this great new cafe and it's really close by your place. I'll come around in fifteen minutes be ready by then alright?"_

"Fifteen?!" Miriallia exclaimed. "At least give me thirty minutes".

"_Alright, thirty minutes it is. I'll see you at the outdoor parking lot by the front. Bye!"_ Kristy cut her line off.

_And there goes my morning time,_ she thought before putting the phone back onto the receiver. She sighs when she saw her half eaten breakfast. "Might as well keep them for later then. Better pack the sandwich in for lunch".

Miriallia bought her packed lunch into her room and stuff it into her bag before going for her morning shower. She dries and combs her hair before heading out to meet her manager. Kristy was already waiting for her when she walks out of the building. They greeted each other before getting into Kristy's car for their breakfast meeting.

Once they have ordered her manager began to bombard her with the things she has to do before the opening ceremony. Kristy finally stops when their drinks orders arrive.

"Can we just stop right here Kristy?" Miriallia asked. "My brain is going to melt if there's more to come".

Kristy pouted when she heard what Miriallia said. "I hope you understand the procedures here Miri. You are the star of today's show so I really hope there is no mishap in this Exhibition", she said with a smile, while she keeps the map. "Nevertheless, you will have your break in between and it's mostly an hour each and your main objective, mingle with the person you saw. So it's quite a free and easy".

Miriallia sigh and said, "And this is just the beginning of my career with you as my manager. Can I start preparing my will now?"

"No you can not and this is my last job with you", she said. Miriallia gave her a confused look and she reply with a laugh. "I guess I forgot to informed you. I'll be transferring to our sister office on Copernicus and I'll promoted to Head Manager", she gave a victory sign then held onto Miriallia's hands, "This is all thanks to you Miriallia. I wouldn't have gotten this promotion if I haven't spotted you and your talents".

"Kristy… I… I really don't know what to say", Miriallia said.

"Well a 'congratulation' would be nice", she reply.

"I know but… I'm really going to miss you", the brunette said.

"I'm going to miss you too Miria", she reply. "But for sure, I'm not going to miss your scheduling. Now I'm really worried about your next manager. I better drop him or her a note before I leave".

A vain appeared on the brunette's temples. "That better be a joke Kristy", she said angrily.

"Of course it is Miriallia". Kristy said, having her hand in front of her showing her defeat. "At least I don't have to worry about your future after this event". Miriallia gave her with a surprised look and smiled and continues, "After today, you will definitely rise as a celebrity photographer. The old days are really nostalgic now".

"I remembered the first day how I was being introduced to my manager. How that manager kept on saying I would be a failure no matter how I try", Miriallia, said, Kristy sweatdrops remembering that day. "But without that manager by my side all this time, I would not have reach to the top and turned out to be who I am today. Thank you Kristy and congratulation on your promotion".

The blond manager blushed and cleared her throat. "It was your own strength and persistence that brought you to the top Miri. Never forget that all right. You have the talent and potential to begin with. I just light you path that's all". She stops when the waiter brought them their orders. "Let's eat while it's hot. I'm sure we won't be eating anything much in the Exhibition".

Miriallia pouted. "Drill sergeant", she said. The both of them laugh as they began to eat their breakfast.

After their breakfast, they heads off once Kristy has settled with the bill. Miriallia was quickly dragged into the stadium, began her inspection with the staff and also to look through how her work was being position. Most of them were right in place and she also lightly briefed the guides the things they have to say for the day.

Once she finished, her manager dragged her into the dressing room for her makeup. Miriallia did not protest about the makeup since Kristy insisted that her star must be on her best today. The only think she was against was the dress she has picked for her today. The manager sighs and agrees that she could choose what she wants to wear as long as it's presentable. With that, the brunette was pushed into the dressing room and hurriedly with her makeup and hair done without any break in between.

The brunette breathes out heavily when she was finally released from her dressing room. Miriallia has initially thought that Kristy would be at the entrance preparing for the ribbon's ceremony. But she was dumbfounded when she could not find her anywhere.

"I was so sure that she would be here looking through the preparation?" she said.

"She was until she has to take an urgent call and ask me to takeover", a familiar voice said behind her.

Miriallia turn around and she saw the face that she has not seen for a while. "Pedro!" she instantly gave him a hug as she jumps with joy.

Pedro was surprised but smiled as he tries to calm the brunette down. "Miri, calm down or you will ruined your look and Kristy will have my head again".

"Ah, you are right. I don't want to see bloodshed today as well". Miriallia said. For a second she thought she saw Pedro have a shocked look before he hit her playfully.

"You're going to kill me off that fast?" he joked. "But it really is nice to see you after a while. How are you doing?"

"As you can see I'm as busy as ever. How about you?" she asked. "It's been a while since I heard from you. Has it really been that busy at the office lately?"

"Slow down with the questions girl. I'll answer them so calm down", he said. "Have you eaten anything?" Miriallia nodded. "I see, the how about a drink before all these?" he suggested, looking at the half done preparation.

"You sure you are allowed to leave these undone?" Miriallia asked.

He took the schedule from the table and look through it briefly. He nodded and said, "Kristy basically done everything. I just need to look up with the final preparation and the setups. Since everything is on their way, I could just leave the rest to the staff and have my breather. What do you think?"

Miriallia nodded and smiled.

The both of them snuck to the back of the hall where the back garden was set-up as the Entertainment area. They took some drinks from the buffet table as they make their way towards the fountains.

Miriallia begins with her questions the moment the both of them sat down. "So, tell me what have you been doing lately?" she asked.

"Right of the bat? Well, let see, for the past two weeks I have been stuck in the office getting the pre-plan for this exhibition down, then communicate with the advertisement and designing team about the layouts of this show, mining the budget of the overall printouts for the publishing department and-"

Miriallia quickly shut him up from continuing. "I guess the office is as busy as every when planning an event like these huh?"

"Busy, these level? Not really" Pedro said it with a smile. The brunette sweatdrops at his responds. "I mean what I said. You have not seen the planning we did for the last Celebrity Meet. That's when you really seen hell".

Miriallia listen as he told about the procedures and planning to prepare for this grand event. The brunette could understand the hardship he and his team the team has to go through to make the event a success. She laughed when he tells her about how the director would abuse his rights to order them around.

Pedro looks at her when he realized hos hard she is laughing. "Is it really that funny Miri?"

Through Pedro's tone, Miriallia could guess that Pedro has really gone through a rough time with that huge of an event. She also laugh when he make an angry face when talking about his acting director at that time.

"Believe me, that guy pissed me off. Whenever things went wrong he would just fine someone to blame it on and…" he stop when he heard Miriallia's laughter.

She shook her head. "I was just thinking about how relax you have been since the last time I saw you".

Pedro was surprised at first then he smiled. "Miri, I know what I'm asking might be a stupid question but why did you choose this "End of war" theme to be your first hit chronicles?"

Miriallia was surprised by his question. She looks up at the clear blue sky and answered, "I guess it's how I see things after what I have been through". She began to think about the time she has been through with the ArchAngel's crew in her War Times. "How one sees things, how one think about this world after and how it all help one to connect to another at those times. I wish to let everyone knows and feels them all. I guess I'm a little naïve when I said that".

She saw a flicker of something closer to anger cross Pedro's face but the next moment it was gone and he looks away "I see. That must be one hell of an experience"

_I guess I'm just imagining things_, she thought. "Its not all bad, there are some good things to it too," she said. When she turns to her other side and look upwards, she saw Kira was waving at her from the second floor, Athrun and the two princesses were with him as well. She smiled and waved back.

"I see that your guests have arrived?" Pedro said. Miriallia nodded. "Why don't you go and greet them? It's not nice to keep them waiting".

Miriallia was confused why he was angry and why he decided to leave when her friends arrived. She decided to ask him. "Pe-"

"And I better get back to work before Kristy have my neck", he said and stood up. "Miriallia?"

"Ah, right. I can see that happening", Miriallia said and they laugh at their imagination. _I guess I'll ask him another time._

They part ways at the corridor. Miriallia went on to greet her friends while Pedro went on with his _duties_.

The day went on as quickly as the brunette could breath. After her short speech, Miriallia, Cagalli, Lacus and the exhibition hall's manager line themselves up front of the ribbons. Everyone took a pair of scissors as the lady passes them around. Once the ribbons were cut, the guests moved into the hall as Miriallia and her friends step away for a little breather.

Kirsty popped up out of nowhere and dragged her away when she though she could at least chat with her friends. Miriallia was fighting with all her might but she could not win her manager's persuasive attitude and gave in. She saw her friends were looking at her worriedly as she disappeared into the exhibition hall with tears.

"When will I be able to have some break Kristy?" she asked.

"After this 'Greeting' exercise you will be done for the day", Kristy said gave her a sly smile. "Don't worry too much, just greet as many people as you can and I will help divert their attention while you move on to the other people".

"Please spare me the wicked-witch smile", Miriallia cried.

Kristy dragged her star right through the Exhibition hall, while greeting her guests, and into the back garden.

The back garden is a medium size garden with a fountain as its centerpiece. The buffet table has been prepared for the guest upon exiting the exhibition and light snacks and beverages were served as well. Benches were arranged around the fountain so guests could enjoy their food while resting their tired feet. Guests were mingling with each other and some were even exchanging name cards as they get to know one and another.

Miriallia was awed when she saw the amount of people was in the garden and the simple decoration and arrangement done around the garden. The brunette quickly snapped out from her dazed look and grabbed a drink to sooth her parched throat.

Guest she did not know began to greet and comment on her exhibition the moment she walks in. Miriallia was both happy and annoyed at the same time when people start to mingle around her. _What have I done to deserve this? _The brunette was finally been released from her torment when Kristy came to her rescues with a few guards behind her.

"Thanks for the save Kristy", Miriallia said.

"No problem Miri. You are my star after all", she said. She directed the guards to surround Miriallia as she took out her speaker. "Honorable guests, Ms. Haw really need a break. Please follow this staff to meeting hall if you have any other question concerning about her or her series on this exhibition. We also have free give-away as well".

The staff directs the group of people away from the brunette. Once the crowd has been let away she turn towards Miriallia.

"You are done for the day Miri", she said. "I'll see you in my office tomorrow okay?"

Miriallia nodded and left her manage to do her things. The brunette sighs in relief and sat down on the fountain benches. Someone offer her a drink just when she was about to look up,. "You seem to look like a dried fish here. Do you need a drink?" he asked.

"Thanks Kira", she said and accepted his offer. "What are you doing here? Where are the princesses?"

"They are currently with Yzak entertaining the reporters while Athrun is doing his round with the securities", Kira answered.

"Shouldn't you be helping him out?" she asked. "You are the vice-admiral beside Athrun and Lacus's personal bodyguard, aren't you?"

"Lacus and Cagalli are in good hands when Yzak and Athrun around", he said and looks straightforward. "Beside, the girls are within my field of vision".

Miriallia look at the direction Kira was looking at and nodded. She could see Cagalli, Lacus and Yzak from where they are sitting and Yzak was giving an annoying look as always. She also saw Athrun from behind the princess talking to his men

"You sure know how to pick your location", she said nonchalantly.

Kira smiled and said, "A soldier can never be too careful". Both of them laugh then he continues, "Is this Exhibition a success?"

Miriallia nodded while sipping at her drink. "It's gone way better than plan. I have to thank you and Athrun for re-scheduling Lacus's and Cagalli's scheduled for this little event. I'm sure the both of them are really busy especially in these times".

"Well, planning both their schedule was an easy job. And I'm sure Cagalli will kill her Senates if we didn't arrange a breather for her", Kira said jokingly. The both of them laugh.

Miriallia agrees with him. Though she understands about Cagalli's situation, what does this event has to do with Lacus? "I understand about Cagalli's situation, but what about Lacus? Shouldn't she have a lot to take care of on Earth?"

"Lacus finished her responsibilities these past few days and still have time to spare. So this event is the best time for her to have a little R&R", he answered

Miriallia nodded and sighs in relief. "I guess this event provides the both of them some time to rest then?"

Kira nodded. "Though I would advise you to be ready for Yzak's rambling", he said while thinking about this problem. "From what I have heard, Yzak's planned was quite messed up due to this event and he's really, how do you say it, ready to blow his top? Well, I'm sure he will be fine once he has his fair share of R&R after this".

"I see", Miriallia sighs in relief. _At least I don't have to deal with him this time,_ she thought.

When she starts to relax, she realizes that she could not spot a certain blond man that was supposed to have arrived long ago. She starts to look around the crowd and though she could see a lot of blonds but she could not find him anywhere.

She was about to ask Kira when he places one finger on Miriallia lips before she could say anything, "If you are asking about Dearka's whereabouts, then I can tell you I'm not sure. All I know is that he has already left Morgenroete when we arrive. Athrun's men saw him leave early after his work was over".

"If I'm not mistaken, his shift ends early today right?" she asked, Kira nodded. "So what's taking him so long?"

"I guess he might be preparing something like a surprise?" Kira said, giving her a questionable look.

"I see", Miriallia gave him a doubtful look. She brushes the matter off knowing that her friends must be hiding something from her. _Its better if I pretend that I didn't know much about it I guess_, she thought.

Just then, she and Pedro's eyes met. Pedro smiled and waved at her to join him. Miriallia smiled and nodded. "Kira, there's someone I need to meet up with so I'll be taking my leave now", she got up and dust the back of her pants. "Help me thank them for their attendance and enjoy the party 'kay? I promise to treat them to something when we have another get-together".

She left to meet with Pedro who was waiting for her by the exit without waiting for Kira's answer.

"Miri". Kira felt an uneasy feeling when he saw whom she was going with. "Better inform Athrun about this", he said and took out his mobile and began dialing.

Meanwhile, Miriallia and Pedro has already left the garden and are now going through the other half of the exhibition and into the back where the parking lot is. The both of them were catching up where they have left behind and start to joke and laugh about their past experiences working with Kristy.

"You don't know what I went through just to please that woman", Pedro said jokingly.

"I understand you pain", she asked as she walks ahead of him. "So have you finished with that you are supposed to do for the day Pedro?"

Pedro looks down as he answers, "Mostly everything". He took out something from behind him as he approached Miriallia from the back.

"What is it th-"

Her arms were restrained behind her back when she tried to turn and face the blond man. Then a cloth was pressed upon her nose and mouth to stop her from screaming. Miriallia was surprised at Pedro's sudden action. She tries to fight back but with her arms being restrained, she could nothing about it.

"I'm sorry Miriallia", Pedro said.

Her vision becomes foggy before feeling weak and falls to the ground. Miriallia was jumping in and out from her consciousness while hearing Pedro talking and a car or something stop in front of them.

_Dearka, help me!_ Then everything goes black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first thing he felt was the texture of the floor. He open his violet orbs and realize he was lying on the floor. With his head still tingling from his previous migraine attack, Dearka slowly got up into a sitting position and rub the back of his head.

"Where am I?" he asked, while looking at his surroundings. "Right, I'm staying at Miriallia's place", he began to blush ten shades when he realized what he just said.

_Wh-what am I thinking about? It's not like we have done anything that's unheard of right? _He thought, feeling uncertain while trying to recall the past events, about his time on ArchAngel, on Voltaire, his last mission with Yzak, the times when he was under the Junkies' care and under Athrun and Miriallia's care.

The moment he thought about the brunette, he began to feel the heat rising to his head. _What is wrong with me? _Dearka scratches his scalp in frustration of this sudden change of emotion. He stops when he realizes the words he uses. _The sudden change of emotion? That's not it. I … I …_

And that's when it hits him. "I remember… everything. The time on ArchAngel, on Eternal, on Voltaire and … and my last mission…"

Flashes of his last mission on Mendel Colony began to surface. And he vaguely remembers seeing someone was tailing as well. But who?

_= Flashback =_

_The blond hair captain has come across a floating briefcase when he was about to leave the area. _What is that?_ He grabs and fiddles with the lock until he managed to open the locks. _Yes! Thank you enhanced brain.

_Dearka open the briefcase and found nothing but a file with some documents inside. He took the documents out for a quick look and was shocked at what he has just discovered. He quickly places the documents back into the briefcase and took it with him as he leaves the area. It's not event counted as documents but a list of names written in bold writing. Some of the names were slashed out with red pen while a few were circle with roughly. The thing that surprised him the most were the titles and the names he saw among the list._

"_**Traitor to be eliminated: Kira Yamato, Athrun Zala, Lacus Clyne, Cagalli Yula Attha, Yzak Joule, Dearka Elsman,…"**_

_To his horror, it was a list of people that is to be killed and it was all the people that he knows of. His name was also written in the list but it was slash off with a red pen._

_Dearka laugh as he read through the list again. "I'm sure Yzak will be amused to see this", he said. The blond captain quickly places the documents back into the briefcase and took it with him as he leaves the area._

_He felt something. He did a quick turn and point him gun straight at the void space. He looks around some more, double-checking his surroundings before concluding it was just his imagination. Unknowingly, Dearka's movement had secretly been monitored since he and his team had entered the colony. _

_The blond captain was out in the open speaking with his lieutenant when his transmission device sounded. _"Full status report Captain Elsman",_ Yzak ordered. _

_Yzak's face appeared in the front monitor of the device. "Everything seems fine, Commander Joule. It seems that someone might have fooled the councilors about this. But check this out. I have found something that you might be interested in", he said and direct the device to the suitcase. _

"Good work captain_", Dearka could almost see Yzak's smile. _

_Though he felt the accomplishment but he did not accomplish anything. More so, he could felt something was wrong with this colony. _It feels like someone or a lot of someone is here_, he thought._

"No evidence of any group gathering?"_ Yzak asked. Dearka shook his head. _"I see. Return back to the ship and-"

_An explosion cut off Yzak before he could finish. "TAKE COVER!" Dearka screamed._

_Everyone, including himself duck for cover as the explosion's wave hits them. "SCRAMBLED", he screamed once the waved was clear. "GET BACK INTO YOUR UNIT"._

_Once inside his unit, the blond coordinator quickly strapped up and starts up his machine. From his monitors, he could see three mobile suits had emerged from under the colony._

"_Where did they come from?" he asked, but he received no answer. Instead, his enemies greeted him with a shower of attacks. "Right off the bat? Damn it!" Dearka was trying his best to defend the newbies from being annihilated and fighting back at the same time even thought he knows that they could not win this battle. "All unit get in formation and retreat", he ordered._

_The blond coordinator was trying to find the best time to launch off but no matter how he tries, he was shot down. "It seems like they are trying to, Arg!" before he could finish, his speculation comes true. His enemies trap grounded Dearka ZAKU Warrior. _

"Dearka, what are you still doing there. Get back into the ship, we need to regroup_", the commander ordered._

"_I seem to be stuck in one of their traps. I can't move my suits right now, its dead stuck", he said, while defending his attacker's attacks._

"What!"_ Yzak exclaimed in horror. _

_Dearka's machine is picking up enormous energy source from the core of the Colony. _It's not what I think it is, is it_? _

"Get my suit ready, I have to go and help that idiot out".

"_NO!" Dearka shouted, while monitoring the rising number. _Shit, this thing is going to blow soon._ "Get everyone out of this area now!" _

_Yzak was shocked to hear what his captain said_. "What are you talking about you idiot? I am not about to leave any of my men to die in this wrench place. I'm going to get-"

"_Get your butt out of there now Joule unless you want to kill whole team", Dearka was getting impatient. He needs to get his friends away from the colony before it's too late._

"What are you-"

"_Damn it Joule! If you are not going to leave then I'll make you leave", he said. With the remaining power his machine has, Dearka's ZAKU Warrior took aim at Voltaire and fires the multiple bullets._

_Dearka saw Voltaire and Rousseur turn and left the area. He breathes in relief when he saw both ships were out of the exploding territory. Dearka could see that the enemies' suits were also leaving the area. He could feel Yzak cursing him but this is the best choice._

"_I know I did the right thing even though I may be blown to smithereens, isn't it Miriallia", he said, looking at Miriallia's photo. Dearka unbuckled himself, took up the black suitcase up and opened it. "Might as well store this away, who knows that I might live through these". _

_After pressing a few numbers with the keyboard, a small hidden compartment from his right popped open. He took the content out from the bag and stuffed them into the compartment and shut it close. "With this, the data will be safe. But I better keep these with me", he said. Scrunching the name list into a paper ball and stuffed it into his pilot suit's hidden pocket._

_Dearka look again at the numbers and was amazed at the digits that are appearing. "I wonder will I at least be in one piece?" he joked._

"Dea… ka… Do… ead me… You idi… ply… if… do …arka!"_ The transmission is getting bad due to the energy coming from the colony._

"_I read you. What do you still want with me, Joule?" Dearka said._

"You… -ve to… -ect… suit… The… Colony is… explode soon"_, Yzak said._

"_I already know. That's why you have to get the team far away from here now before-"_

_What Dearka could see next was white._

_= End of flashback =_

Dearka was sweating when he realizes what he remembered. He looks at his side and saw the scrunched up name list. Then he remembered seeing the safe box within the things that Liam had given him. He quickly scrambled onto his feet and took out the cardboard box in his wardrobe.

His customized safe box was sitting right at on top of his cockpit parts inside the cardboard box. Dearka took the safe box out and look at the corners for a while before finding the hidden button at the bottom right corner.

He smiled and pressed the button. The safe box came to life, the monitor light up and a hologram keyboard appeared in the air. Dearka quickly type in his password and unlocking the safe box finally. Inside were the documents that he found in the Mendel Colony.

"I better let Yzak know about this", he said.

Dearka took the documents and ran into the living room. He was about to grab onto the house phone when he realize that the fax light was blinking and document is being printed. The blond coordinator drops what he was holding upon reading the printed document. His mobile began to vibrate in his pants pocket. He took it out and answers it.

"_Dearka, where are you currently?_" Athrun, from the other side of the line asked.

"I'm at home… currently", he replied, slightly shaken.

Athrun breathes out in relief. "_Do you know how worried we were when you didn't show up at the exhibition today?"_ he asked. _That's right. Today is Miriallia's Photo Chronicles Exhibition. So there's no way… _"_Anyway, is Miriallia at home now?"_ he asked.

Thump!

"Eh? No, how could she be home. Miriallia, she's the star for today's exhibition right? How could she be home so early?" he asked. Fear began to envelope him.

"_I see!" _Athrun reply, slightly agitated. "_Anyway, I need you to calm down and listen to me. Miriallia is currently missing_".

_Thump!_

"_We could not find her anywhere within the premises of the Exhibition hall_".

_Thump! Thump!_

"_We assumed that she has been taken away. There's witness that a blond man had asked her out but nothing more than that_". Then his fear sinks in. _Miriallia has been kidnapped._

_**THUMP! THUMP! **_

"_We are currently on our way to your place. Stay where you are_-"

Dearka cut off Athrun's call before he could finish. He clenched his mobile tightly till his knuckles turn white. "Like there is anytime to be wasted", he said and dashed out of the unit with the printed document flying off his hand.

"**Miriallia Haw is currently in our possession.  
If you want her to return safe and unharmed, bring the un-named photo to the abandon warehouse by the coast.  
Be ready to pick up her bones if we do not see you by 1730 hours."**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She could hear people talking, more like arguing. She hardly understands what they were talking about in her state of mind. Miriallia also felt the cold floor that's she's lying on. She tried to move but she could not due to her arms being tied up behind her. She opens her eyes and saw two blurry figures before her.

_Where am I? _Miriallia thought,_ what happen?_ She could not remember what has happened since her lunch out with Kira and her other friends. The last thing she remembers was walking to the parking lot with Pedro before everything turns black. _Pedro was… what happened again? _

The brunette looks up again and focuses her eyes on the blurry figures. She vaguely saw one of them has brown hair. _Pedro? _She tried to say something but cough instead. The other figures point at her direction saying something before the brunette turns to look at her. He comes forwards and squat down before her and place a white cloth on her nose and mouth. She could smell the similar sweet scent before her vision starts to get blurry.

"I'm sorry, Miriallia", was the last thing she heard before everything turns black.

Miriallia does not know how long she was out but occasionally on one of her wakes, she could hear her abductors conversation. Though not too clear, she could at least make out that it was not a single person's act. The least she knows that these people were working under one organization. She was out cold again before she could make out who was one of them that sounded familiar to her.

Again, she does not know how long she was out cold but this time she felt that she was being bounded in midair with her arms behind her back. Miriallia tried to open her eyes but her eyelids were to heavy to budge. It's like her mind and her bodies were two different entities.

Then she hears gunshots, lots of them. _What is going on? What's happening?_

"You are insane".

_Is that Dearka's voice? What is he doing here?_ Miriallia thought.

**BANG!**

She hear the sound loud and clear followed by the sound of crashing and rolling of the heavy metal things.

The familiar laughter was the things that she needed to open her eyes. Her vision was still blurry but she could see two people below her. One of them was a brunette and the other was a blond. But the person that has lying around the metal barrels has dark color skins seems familiar to her "Dearka?" she croaked.

"You are finally grounded Coordinator", the other blond man said. He was making his way to where Dearka was while reloading his pistol. He stops right in front of him and shot his left shoulder.

Miriallia was horrified when she saw blood.

**== Continue in chapter 19 ==**

**A/N: **I'm really sorry for the late update. Hope Miriallia's part is not too draggy and I hope you like this chapter.


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Please read and review. Sorry for the late update.

**Summary:** Let's just move on.

**Main Paring:** Dearka X Miriallia.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny.

**Chapter 19**

Dearka began to sweats when he realizes what he remembers. He took the documents from the black box and ran into the living room. He saw some document being printed from the fax machine. The blond coordinator drops what he was holding upon reading the printed document and the next moment, his mobile vibrates in his pants pocket.

"_Dearka is Miriallia at home now?"_ Athrun asked from the other side.

Thump!

"Shouldn't she be at her Photo Enxhibition?" he asked. Fear began to envelope him.

"_I need you to calm down and listen to me. Miriallia is currently missing_. _We could not find her anywhere within the premises of the Exhibition hall_", Athrun said.

_Thump! Thump!_

"_We assumed that she has been taken away. There's witness that a blond man had asked her out but nothing more than that_". Then everything hits him hard. _Miriallia has been kidnapped._

_**THUMP! THUMP! **_

"_We are currently on our way to your place. Stay where you are_-"

Dearka cut off Athrun's call before he could finish. He clenched his cell tightly till his knuckles turn white. "Like there is anytime to be wasted", he said and dashed out of the unit with the printed document flying off his hand.

"**Miriallia Haw is currently in our possession.  
If you want her to return safe and unharmed, bring the un-named photo to the abandon warehouse by the coast.  
Be ready to pick up her bones if we do not see you by 1730 hours."**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He rushed down the flight of stairs and out onto the open parking lot. He was so close to his car when he was knocked and pinned down to the ground.

"Wh-What's going on?" he exclaimed. Dearka was surprised to see that his silver hair friend was on top of him, pinning him down. "Yzak!? Let me go", he shouted as he struggled. Dearka knows how strong Yzak could be but he was never this strong to be able to pinned him down for this long. "I need to… or else-"

"Not until you have calmed down Elsman", Yzak said while holding his blond hair comrade down. "You are doing something rash by going after her, aren't you?"

Tears were forming at the side of the blond man's eyes as he kept on struggling to get free. "Yzak please, I need to go", he sobbed. "If I don't, Miraillia, she's going to be killed. I do not want to feel any more remorse than I am now. I want to, I have to save her". Dearka stopped his struggling as he broke down in tears.

Yzak began to let loose on his grip and sat by his blond friend as he cried. By the time Athrun made it to where the both were Dearka has calmed down.

"Have you remembered everything Elsman?" Yzak asked. Athrun was surprised by Yzak's question but Dearka wasn't. He sat there calmly and nodded as his answer. "When?"

Athrun wanted to say something but Yzak stopped him as he shook his head.

"Just a few hours ago, I guess. I have another migraine attack and it just came without any warning. Before long I was lost in a whirl of memories and black out", he said. "The next thing I remembered was waking up on the floor with all my memories", he stopped, clutched his chest and continues, "And feelings intact". He laughed and continues, "Who would have thought that my beloved was this close and yet I have forgotten about her entirely". Tears were forming once more by the side of his eyes. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw that his blue hair friend was trying to comfort him.

"But you have made new memories with her, haven't you?" Athrun asked. Dearka let his tears flows down and nodded. "And the current you treats her more dearly that the past you? You do not want to lose her again without letting her know how you feel, isn't it?"

"That's for sure", Dearka replied without a second thought.

"And you think we would want to lose you again?" Yzak asked. He stood up and dusts the back of his pants and Dearka was looking at him confusedly. "You are also our precious comrade that we went through everything together. We would not allow you to dive into a trap without us".

Dearka look from Yzak determination look to Athrun's warm smile. "Thanks you guys", he said. Dearka smiled when he saw his silver hair friend stretch out his arm. He quickly grabbed onto it and was pulled up from the ground. After dusting the back on his pants, he looked at his friends with a determined look and ask, "I hope you guys have some plans behind your sleeves since you stop, or should I say, pinned me from going along".

"No doubt about it. Who do you think you are speaking to?" Yzak replied and look out into the entrance of the parking lot where a purple car just drove in. "And it seems that our ace has finally arrived".

Most of Dearka's questions were answer when he saw a familiar rookie stepped out from the car.

"Please tell me you have this all planned out accordingly?" Dearka asked worriedly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A black sedan stops outside of the East Coast Warehouse where the sun was above the horizon. The Blond Coordinator steps out of his car.

Dearka dashed towards the entrance of the warehouse and back himself onto the entrance. He looked into the warehouse cautiously before entering the building. Making sure that his gun was within his reach in his lower pocket, he slowly walks into the heart of the building. Dearka relaxed his shoulder when he found nothing within his surroundings but he could feel someone was eyeing him since he enters the premise.

"Where are you hiding yourself?" Dearka shouted, keeping his guard up. "Show yourself". There was no reply other than his echo. _Cheh! Where are you hiding her?_

Dearka shield himself from the strong wind when the sea breeze blew into the building. He was not surprised when he heard the fallen barrel but the sound of swinging chain caught his attention. The sound was heavy, as if it were holding something.

_Thump! Thump!_

Dearka heart began to beats as he looks for the chains. But he could not find any on the lower floor where he was.

_Thump! Thump!_

_If the source is not from the floor, _Dearka thought and looks up, _then… _

His heart sank for what he sees next.

Miriallia was chained up in mid-air with chain around her waist and her arms were tied behind her back. Her body was still as her eyes were closed shut.

"MIRIALLIA!" Dearka shouted. The brunette shows no responds. "Miriallia, please!"

Dearka was frantically looking for some way to release the brunette. He found it later when he saw the chain that the chain was connected to some moving mechanism. He smiled next when he found the electric box. After one last look at the hanging brunette, he quickly ran to the switch box. The blond coordinator stops when he heard the click of the pistol's trigger.

**BANG!**

Dearka looks down to find a bullet hole a few millimeters in front of him. He was sure he would have a hole somewhere on his body if he has continued his charge.

"Who would have thought that Coordinator's enhance genes would be this handy, especially in escaping a bullet", said a familiar voice.

Dearka pulled out his pistol and turned to the direction where the voice is. He was not surprised when he saw whom the voice belongs to.

"Pedro?!" Dearka growled. "Though I could smell something rotten from you the first time we met but I never know that you were rotten to the core", he said with extreme anger. "What is the meaning of this? What are you after?"

Pedro, with his pistol still pointing at Dearka, laughs in amusement. "What are you laughing about?" Dearka asked.

"Vengeance and pent up anger is my answer", he said and malice could be heard in his tone. "Do you know how much I have suffered due to this war between the two races? No you don't". He points his gun at Dearka and pulls the trigger.

Dearka side stepped to avoid the shot, one after the other and quickly took shelter behind some metal barrels. "God, that guy really has a loose screw somewhere", he said. He felt a sting from his left arm and saw blood. "I guess I'm losing my touch as a soldier". He quickly ducks when he felt a stray bullet pass by his face.

"Don't even think about hiding Elsman. I swear I'm going to buried everyone one of you Coordinators and Traitor Naturals once and for all or my anger will not subsides", Pedro shouted angrily. He fired a few more shots at the barrels. "I have lost my home, my hopes, and my sister to these stupid wars", Pedro screamed.

"Cheh! Better fine another spot before I turn into a Swiss cheese", he said. Dearka took a dive and rushed to other shelters. Then he noticed when Pedro had just said, _Sister?_

Pedro smirked evilly when he saw his pray ran out. He took aim and pulled the trigger but missed his target. Pedro cursed at he released his empty barrel and load it with new ones. "When I have finally found some lead to her whereabouts, she was taken away for the second war against the Coordinators. Do you know how it felt to be in total despair".

After avoiding the bullets the blond Coordinator quickly hide behind some wooden boxes. Dearka took up his position behind the boxes and fired missed shots on purpose. Then he ducks for cover. "What are you trying to archive by killing us off? This feeling of hatred will never cease to exist if we kept on killing one and another", he said.

"At least my anger would cease to exist", Pedro quickly took shelter and continues, "Coordinators have killed everything that was dear to me. They have taken and turned my sister into a killing machine. She died without knowing who she is".

"That does not give you the rights to kill us all", Dearka said. He saw Pedro was rushing in refilling his pistol and he saw his chance to close up on him. "What you are doing will only leads to more hatred to yourself". _Come Yzak, where is your signal?_

Dearka took his chance and start looking for the closest spot from where Pedro is hiding but stop when he heard the click of the barrel and the gun's lock. Pedro popped up from his hiding spot and shoots again.

"It might be so but it still give me the reason to seek out my revenge against the Coordinators and those damn politicians that plays a part in the damn wars", he shouted. Pedro duck back to his shelter when Dearka's bullets come flying towards him. "With this, I'll be able to cleanse my sister's soul and take my revenge"; he took aim and shots again.

_This cleansing of soul thing doesn't even make any sense. _"You really have a screw loose somewhere in that head of yours", Dearka shouted. _What the hells are you doing Yzak? I am not suite for this close ranger attack_.

Dearka begins to curse as he searches for a spot where he could hide and aim at the same time. He found a small shelter by his right and knows instantly that it is the best spot for his attack but it was also the farthest from where he is currently hiding. "Either he takes me down or I make it before he does. Is a win or lose situation". Dearka took his chances and dashed towards the shelter. Usually the goddess of good luck would bless him but not this time.

**BANG!**

He felt a sharp pain coming from his left leg before he crashed landed on some metal barrels. He chuckled and said, "Me and my luck!"

Pedro laughed and jumped out from his shelter. "You are finally grounded Coordinator", he said.

He was making his way to where Dearka was while reloading his pistol. He stops right in front of the blond man and shot his left shoulder.

"AHHHH! AAARRRGGHHH!" Dearka cried in pain. He turned to his left side and pressed on his wound with his right hand to stop the bleeding. He glared at his attacker and said, "God, do you how painful that was".

"I don't Coordinator cause I have felt something that's more painful than physical wound", he said, and step on Dearka's wounded leg.

Dearka cried in pain while Pedro laughed. "You will be the first to meet death Elsman but don't worry, I will be sending your little girlfriend to come after you soon", Pedro said. He took aim on Dearka heart and was eager to pull the trigger.

"STOP ALL THIS PEDRO. PLEASE STOP!" Pedro flinched when he heard Miriallia's voice. He turns and saw Miriallia wide-awake and in tears.

Pedro smirked widely. "Looks like your sleeping princess if finally wide awake. Shall we have her witness your death Elsman?"

Miriallia shook her head. "What's going on Pedro? What happen to you?" she asked in tears. "Why are you doing this?" Pedro was surprised to hear her question. He doubled over and laughed. "Pedro?!"

"I would have never though that the Traitor and the Coordinator would ask the same stupid question". He said as he laughs harder. "The both of you really cherish each other a lot to the extent of asking the same question", his laughter soon turns to sobbing as he glared at Dearka. "Those were the things that my sister have not experience in her life. All she has were the hardship of being used as a killing machine".

Dearka was getting used to his pain from his shoulder now. His left leg was moveable as well though it still sting from time to time. He was thankful that the sun was only half gone. He looks at his left and found his gun was within arm reach as well. _I guess my goddess has yet to desert me,_ he thought.

"My sister, my Stellar, she have yet to enjoy a normal life and she was forced to take part in this damned war", Pedro shouted. He then aims his pistol on Dearka's chest, which made Dearka flinch a bit. Pedro smirked and said, "Don't worry, I won't kill you off that easily Coordinator", he turns to look at Miriallia and took his aim.

Dearka flinched when Pedro's gun was aiming at Miriallia. "Don't even think about it Pedro", he shouted angrily. Dearka saw the insane look in Pedro's face. He quickly turns over, positions his hand firmly on the ground, took aim on his target and let his good leg fly.

"I'm going to make sure to make this the most painful moment you are going to have before meeting de-" Pedro was cut off when his world turned upside down and hit the floor hard.

He groans in pain as he looks at Dearka who is now standing firmly before him with his gun aiming at Pedro.

"Don't even think you could get away after hurting my treasure bastard", Dearka said furiously.

"COORDINATOR!" Pedro yelled and fires.

Dearka managed to evade the bullets and dashed to the nearest shelter. He then positions himself and began his counter attack. Pedro did the same thing and soon, both of them were exchanging shots with the mind set of bring the other down. Even with his enhance genes; Dearka is still on a disadvantage with the injuries on his shoulder and leg. He quickly tore some fabric from his sleeve and bandages his injuries.

He quickly ducks for cover and took a deep breath to calm him down as he analyze his situation. _The situation I'm in might not be to my advantage. Or should I say, I'm on the disadvantage side._ Dearka duck from one bullet on his right but it still managed to graze his face. He flinches from his shoulder injury. _And I though the pain is gone._

"Are you planning to hide forever Coordinator?" Pedro taunted, "Or are you going to just abandon your lover?" He shot and missed Miriallia by an inch.

"Miriallia", Dearka shouted. He jump out from his hiding spot and shot Pedro but missed. The blond coordinator quickly hides behind another shelter. He is now closer to her. He looked up with a worried face and shouted, "Miriallia".

"I'm fine Dearka", Miriallia replied, "Pedro would not hurt me. LOOK OUT!"

Dearka could head the change in her tone. He felt that someone has taken aim on him. By his instinct, and his guts feeling, he quickly make a sideway jump. Dearka managed to avoid a deadly shot. Though his landing was rough and landed on his bad leg, Dearka quickly rolled to his left side and hide among the metal barrels. He could see where his target was hiding.

He was thankful that a third of the sun still remains. _Just a while more to go, please hurry Yzak!_

"Don't act like you know me you Traitor. You have never known who or what I am so don't think you know me well. Do you know how I felt when I heard your respond about your theme? I nearly wanted to puke. 'How one knows reality and how it all helps one to connect'? Bullshit. No one is going to help the others when they are in real pain", Pedro shouted and shot her from afar.

Miriallia screamed in pain when the bullet scratches her leg and starts to bleed.

"MIRIALLIA!" Dearka exclaimed.

"Stay where you are Dearka, I'm fine!" she shouted. Dearka had wanted to jump out and shoot him but was stop from doing so. "Pedro is not the kind that would kill his friends", Miriallia's tone shows her determination. "Pedro, I know you have felt a lot of pain and suffer through the past wars. Everyone has lot someone precious to them because of it. You are not the only victim, everyone, even I was one of them".

_You are thinking about Tolle Koenig, _he thought. _ I guess I will never replace him from within your heart Miriallia_.

"But keeping yourself locked in your past is not the right things to do Pedro", Miriallia said in tears. "I have once thought of seeking revenge of those who killed my love but it tore me apart from doing so. It was also then that I met someone that helps me through my painful time. Everyone has to move on in their life, that includes you and me".

Dearka was surprised on what he heard. _Someone that helps you got through? Don't tell me it's that fellow with glasses?! _The sun was nearly gone but its light was still visible in the warehouse.

"Revenge was never the right thing to do. I might not know you before but I know who you really are from the first time I met you in Co and Ed office. You have always been bright and cheerful, you love to help people when they are in trouble and that's what always makes your desk full of work", she cried. "Please Pedro, please return to who you once were".

"SHUT UP!" Pedro screamed angrily.

Dearka could feel the tension in his voice and know what's going to happen next. He saw Pedro was aiming his gun at the hanging brunette and that's what it takes to send him on sniper mode. Dearka quickly took aim and shoots at the next seconds.

**BANG! BANG!**

Pedro's gun flew off from his grip and his right hand held his left and quickly hides behind his shelter.

Dearka took a peek at where Pedro was standing before and was glad to see some blood on the surface of the wooden boxes. _Yes! I managed to land a hit on him._ He tried to shift his body to a better position and cursed under his breath when he felt the pain from his shoulder. _I guess I have to count on my guts now. _He smiled when he saw the sun was nearly gone. _And it seems that my time is nearly up._ He looked at most of the hiding spot on the second floor for his signal and found a familiar face that was giving his eye signal.

He smiled when he understand his message. "You said your sister was taken away by the Earth Alliance right?" he asked.

"That's right! She was taken and being experiment on as a weapon", Pedro answer angrily.

Dearka smiled when he felt anger in his tone. "Does that means she was moved from one area to the other?" he tried his best to stand up and walk out into the open and continues, "Wow, guess she is really sought out. I guess I should have enlisted myself, as an Earth Alliance soldier to meet her, Stellar was it? She must be really good in bed as a war whore".

"Dearka! No please don't", Miriallia pleaded.

"BLOODY COORDINATOR!" Pedro shouted. He jumped out from his hiding, pulled out another gun and shoots. "DIE!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

**BANG! BANG!**

Dearka could felt double impact on his chest before falling backwards.

Pedro smiled when he saw his prey has fallen. But his smile was soon replaced by a horrid look when he saw another shooter was hiding behind his fallen prey.

**BANG! **

Pedro felt something an impact on his chest. When he looks down he saw blood was oozing out from his chest before his body goes limp and falls forwards. "Damn it", he said before hitting the ground. The warehouse was quiet for a few seconds before Pedro began to cough and laugh. "At least I have managed to avenge her death", he said.

"Don't count on it Roussier", Dearka said.

Pedro was shocked to see his prey sat up like nothing had happen. He could see two holes on his shirt but no blood. "Why?"

Dearka smiled. "There's something called bullet-proof vest", he points his thumb on his chest and continues, "And I have come prepared with them".

The moment he finished, Yzak and Athrun came running in with their men closely following behind while Shinn Asuka follows later on. While Athrun was giving out orders in securing the area Shinn and Yzak went to give Dearka a helping hand.

"You really needs to practice on your timing for your sharp shooting Shinn", Dearka commented. He leaned his body over on Yzak's to put fewer burdens on his bad leg. "The bullet nearly got me if I did not bend my knees down slightly".

The black hair Coordinator pouted at his former captain's comment. "There's no way to compare between your level against mine since you already own the title of 'Red Sniper'", he said. "I'm still a beginner in sniper training Major Elsman".

"And you should be happy that he's the only ace sniper currently in ZAFT after you. So put a sock in it", Yzak said while squeezing lightly on his injured shoulder.

Dearka screamed in pain. "What do you think you are doing Yzak", he asked. "I'm injured here".

The two began to argue and before long, Yzak dumped Dearka over to Shinn while he went to look after the rest of the mess. Dearka knew that his best friend was worried but he could never express them in words. Shinn knows about it as well and they sigh and shook their heads in unison.

Dearka look up at the hanging brunette and shows a thumb up as his victory. Miriallia smiled in tears as she said something that Dearka could not hear.

Everyone was happy with this ending until Pedro begins to laugh. Athrun's men surrounded Pedro so they were not afraid of any tricks but somehow Dearka has a bad feeling about his sudden laughter.

"When Plan A fails always count on Plan B", he said.

**BOOM!**

The sudden explosion surprised them and the building began to shake violently.

"Wha-What's going on?" Dearka asked furiously. "What have you done Pedro?"

"Like I said, when Plan A fails always count on Plan B", he said. Pedro slowly stood up into a wobbly standing position. "I'm going to take each and every one of you down with me".

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

Several areas around them exploded and broken beams were falling from the ceiling.

"Everyone, run for it", Athrun ordered. "Shinn, take Dearka out of here now. We will help Miriallia down".

"Hahahahaha! Run, run for your life", Pedro laughed insanely. "No one will be able to live. I'm going to take each and every one of you Coordinators here and that Traitor Natural down to hell with me".

Dearka was shocked after hearing what Pedro just said.

**BOOM! BOOM!**

The chain that was holding her in mid-air has shattered and she began to fall rapidly. "KYAAAAAA!" Miriallia screamed.

Time seems to have slowed down as Dearka pushed away from Shinn's hold and ran towards Miriallia's direction. He was running as fast as he could but his injured leg seems to be a hindrance to his speed. _Please, please run faster. Please let me reach her_. "MIRIALLIA!" Dearka make a leap into the air, caught the falling brunette, and made a safe landing and dashed out of the warehouse.

"RUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The warehouse was in a blaze when the fire brigade and the ambulance arrived at the scene. The firemen are trying the best to put the fire out while the medics were tending to the injured men. Athrun and Yzak were giving orders to their subordinators about what to look for after the fires were put out while Shinn tends to the rest.

Dearka, on the other hand, was still carrying Miriallia in his arms when the both of them ran out from the warehouse. He was gasping when he comes to a stop.

"Dearka, you can put me down now", Miriallia said.

Dearka was surprised when he heard the brunette's voice. He nodded and put her down. His vision began to go blurry. _Shit! Am I out of time again?_ He thought.

"Are you feeling alright Dearka?" Miriallia asked. "You were injured in there, weren't you?"

He saw the worried look in the brunette's eyes. Dearka tried his best to focus and smiled. "I'm alright! How about you Miri? You're not hurt right?" he asked. Miriallia was surprised at how Dearka has just addressed him. Tears were forming by the edge of her eyes as she nodded. "Thank god that you are alright Miri", he said.

He began to see black spots dancing in front of his eyes. Dearka saw the Miriallia's hand coming forward to him before his world went upside and his body went limp. He could still hear and feel his surroundings but he could no longer move any part of his body.

"Dearka? Dearka", Miriallia shouted. "Dearka please, don't. Don't leave me".

_I'm not going anywhere Mirialliia. I'm right here, _he thought. The blond coordinator could feel droplets of water landed on his face and the sound of someone crying. _Please don't cry Miria. I'm right here. I'm not going to leave you._

"Quickly get the medics. The stretcher, hurry", Athrun ordered. "We have to quickly stop his bleeding".

_Your voice is too loud Athrun. In fact everyone is too noisy,_ he thought.

Dearka feels that he could no longer hold onto his conscious. His world began to turn black.

_Please don't cry. I'll always be here with you Miriallia._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

His vision was blurry at first. After adjusting his vision he realized that he was looking at an unfamiliar white ceiling.

_Where am I? _He thought as he stares at the ceiling. _I remember hearing voices before everything turn black. Then what about Miriallia?_ He turns to his side and saw the brunette lying by his bedside. _Good, she's safe_. Dearka smiled as he pet her head.

Miriallia moved slightly before opening her eyes and look at Dearka right at his eyes. "Dearka?!"

"Really now, Miriallia. You are going to catch a cold sleeping like this", he said with a smiled.

"You idiot! How can you worry about me when you are the one confined in bed?!" she said angrily. She was on the verge of tears. "I… I kept wondering what I would do if you never woke up again. I couldn't think of anything else".

"Am I seeing tears of joy here?" he joked. Dearka tried to gets up and flinched when he felt the sting from his injured leg and his shoulder injury. "I guess this pain confirmed that I'm still alive".

Miriallia pouted as she wiped her tears away. She took the seat beside his bed and said, "That what you get for teasing people too much". She saw Dearka grimace look and she began to worry. "Where does it hurt? I'll call for the doctor, wait for a-"

He quickly grabbed onto the brunette that was half standing into his embrace. Dearka did not know what made him do this but the moment he saw Miriallia stood up, he felt like he was going to lose her again.

"Wha? That's dangerous Dearka. What if you re-opened your injuries?" she asked. He did not answer her but he knows she could felt his arm trembling as he embraces her closer. "Dearka?"

"Just for now, at least for a while longer", he said in a muffled voice. "Please Miri!"

"Erm!" Miriallia nodded. The stay in the position for roughly fifteen minutes before Dearka sighs in relief as she slowly releases his embrace. "Are you feeling better?"

Dearka nodded. "I would choose to die just from feeling your warmth my love".

"You idiot let go this-" the brunette stops again when she realized what the Coordinator has just called her and blushed ten shades. "De-De-Dearka, d-d-did you just-"

Dearka nodded. "I remember everything Miriallia. Everything, our brutal first meeting, our time spent in the ArchAngel, time before my departure to the PLANTs and the times I spent with you while I's still in amnesia state", he said. Miriallia was speechless and he knows that she was really embarrassed because he could see the shades of red on the back of her ears. "Will you turned around and look at me Miriallia?"

The brunette shook her head. She tries her best in escaping the coordinator's hold but her attempts failed miserably. She gave up and just sat obediently by his bed still with her back facing him. Dearka smirked as he arched his head closer to her ears and whispered, "Please my angel".

The brunette shuddered before she turns to look at him in the eyes. "How could you say somethi-"

She was cut short when Dearka's lips made contact with hers. He could feel her responding to his fierce attack as she began to pant heavily. He decided to break their contact before she dies of suffocation. "Seems like my feeling has been brought through", he laughed.

"God! How did I manage to fall for such a playboy that is really beyond me", she said while hiding her bright red face on his shoulder. The blond coordinator was about to argue back when she silent him with a peek on his lips. "But I'm glad I did or else I would not be able to feel this bliss at all".

Dearka was surprised when he heard her mention him as a playboy. "A playboy?" he asked. "How could I be a playboy when my heart and soul is dedicated to you?"

"But I have solid proof from Yzak that you have dated more girls that one can count", Miriallia asked, smirking evilly. "Do you deny the fact?"

_Yzak you jerk!_. He was confused when Miriallia began to laugh. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"I'm just feeling really happy for having a lover that would dedicate his all to me", she said and laughed.

Dearka laughed and said, "I would dedicate my life just for my goddess".

Both of them shared a few laughed before they lost themselves in each other's eyes lost, in their world where no one could separate them until Dearka's instinct spotted someone was eavesdropping. He has hoped to be with her for a while longer to leave his mark on her. _But it seems that they would not let me alone. And it seems my time here is about to end as well. _He sighs in defeat.

Dearka pushed Miriallia away slightly, which confused her. "Dearka?" she asked. Dearka silent her and motion her to look at the door. She understood when she saw the door was slightly opened.

"Will you guys stop eavesdropping on other people's conversation already, Yzak, Athrun?" Dearka said in an angry tone.

They flinched when they heard Dearka's voice and awhile later, Kira and Athrun peek into the room and laughed.

"It seems that you have regain conscious Dearka", Athrun said, while opening the door.

Dearka was surprised when he saw that it was Kira and not Yzak that was eavesdropping. "Kira?" he asked.

Athrun walks into the room first followed by Kira who closed the door behind him. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm quite fine other than having my privacy being invaded by my friends", he said, eyeing them dangerously.

"It's not like we want to eavesdropped or anything", Kira blurted out before Athrun could stop him.

"So you guys were eavesdropping on us", Dearka said.

Athrun glares at Kira who put his hand in front of him to defend himself. "I guess it's best to come clean than making more excuses", he sighed and looks at Kira who nodded. "We were at the corridor when we heard Miriallia shouted. We thought something has happened so we quickly rushed here when we saw you were hugging Miriallia". Kira nodded and Miriallia blushed upon remember the scene. "We were surprised from the scene so we quickly retrieve from the door and try to find the right time to come in", Athrun explained. "But I guess we never get the chance to do so".

"So damn right you are Athrun. But what surprised me more is Kira", Dearka said and Kira pointing at himself. "I would have never guessed that Kira would be those people that would eavesdrop on other people's conversation".

Kira blushed and said, "Like I have said, we were not purposely eavesdropping".

They laughed seeing how hard Kira was trying to defend his sanity. Miriallia joined in when she reveals some of the time when Kira did eavesdrop while they were still student on Heliopolis. Heliopolis has long collapsed and it seems that they could finally speak about it freely without hurting each other. Dearka notice that Miriallia was laughing even when she mentions her ex-boyfriend's name.

_It seems that she has finally put him behind her,_ he thought with a smile. _But what will happen to us? I guess I might have to let go again. _He sighs from his thought.

"So, where are Yzak and Ms. Lacus? I'm sure the both of them were with you in the factory's raid", he asked, longing to see his hot-tempered friend.

Dearka knows something was going on when Kira and Athrun look at each other worriedly. _I guess my assumption came true._

"Yzak and Lacus are currently with the doctors discussion about your condition", Athrun said. He saw the looks in the blue hair friend's face as he continue, "You know how you were when you were still having amnesia? They were worried about your condition and are currently consulting with the doctors about it".

"And in turn, the both of you were asked to check on my situation?" he asked, giving him his signature smirk. Athrun seems to got his signal as Dearka continues, "I'm just glad I managed to caught the both of you before Miriallia and I engaged into any intimacy act".

"Dearka?!" Miriallia exclaimed. The brunette turns and saw both Athrun and Kira were sweatdropping and blushing at the same time. "Kira, Athrun please don't misunderstand. We were never thing of doing anything in-inti-intimate".

"Awe! Come on Miri. You hurt my feelings by saying that", Dearka said, hugging her tightly. "Let's show them how intimate we can get, shall we honey?"

Dearka was inching closer to the now embarrassed Miriallia who is trying her best to escape.

"DEARKA, YOU IDIOT!" she shouted, punched him on his face. "Die for all I care you idiot", she said before running out of the room.

"Miriallia wait", Kira called. He had wanted to run after her but was stop by Athrun when he pulled him back. He looks at Dearka angrily and asked, "Why did you do that for Dearka? Miriallia was really worried while you were out cold".

"And I would prefer her to worry rather than being hurt from finding out me leaving soon", Dearka said while messaging his sore cheek.

Kira was surprised. "You knew? How?"

"When Athrun said about Yzak and Ms. Lacus meeting with the doctors. They were not consulting about my condition but getting my medical report ready for the Military Court Martial. They also needs the doctors approval for me to leave the hospital, isn't Athrun?" he said. Kira looks at Athrun who nodded as his answer. "Besides, I know that it was coming the moment I regain my memories. No matter how hard I try to denied it, I must be back in the PLANTs for this or I could be considered dead and never allowed to step foot in the PLANTs again. That's something I do not want to happen".

"You could have explained it Miriallia", Kira said. "I'm sure she would understand your situation". Dearka burst out laughing after hearing what Kira just said. "Dearka?"

"Is he always this naïve Athrun? Even after being involve in wars you still don't understand do you Kira", he laughed. "Anyone would have understood if you explain your situation to then there would not be war in the first place".

Dearka was expecting Kira to lung at him and give him a good smacking but the brunette did not do so. Instead, he just gave him a confused look and a smile, "So you would rather hurting her now?"

"I just don't want to give her any false hope like I did the first time', he shouted angrily. "Who knows what will become of me after this time's court martial".

"I'm sure Lacus and Yzak would defend you till the end. And besides you still have your medical-"

"There are times when those not enough to proof one's innocence Kira", Athrun cut him off before he could finish. "Court Martial in the PLANTs was a serious matter, especially Military Court Martial. If there is any proof saying Dearka left his mission while faking his death, they could easily brand him as a deserter and be executed".

Kira wanted to protest but Dearka stop him and said, "If you are trying to say that my medical report could protect me then you can forget it. Those old geezers could say that it was falsified documents and pushed it aside".

"Then what about Lowe and his friends?" Kira asked.

"They were never welcome in the PLANTs in the first place", Dearka said. "Besides, I was once Yzak's major and both Yzak and I were, and still are, strong supporters to the Clyne faction. So by killing me off they could easily framed Yzak as being an incompetence Commander and too young to juggle two career at once. From there they will have Yzak to choose whether to stay as a Politian or a Militaries", he said. he saw his brunette friend was finally getting the picture on his situation. "It would be the best if she could forget about me and move on".

"Must you always be this pessimist when it comes to Miriallia?" Athrun asked.

Dearka blushed when Athrun hit his sore spot. "I'm only getting ready for the worst outcome Athrun", he said. "I'm not trying to be a jerk here but unlike you, I still have my family in the PLANTs waiting for me".

"I see your reasoning Dearka", Athrun said, "But do you really believe that Yzak and Lacus would just let them take you alive?"

Dearka looks down and shook his head. "I don't know what to believe anymore Athrun, I really don't know", his fists was white from clenching the sheet tightly as he continue, "All I believe is I don't want to cause her any more pain than I have in the past".

Athrun and Kira saw Dearka's body was slightly trembling. They had wanted to comfort him but they know what he has said was also right.

The higher your hopes get, the lower you might fall in the end.

**== Continue in chapter 20 ==**

**A/N: **Sorry for giving you another cliffhanger and sorry for the late update. Hope you like this chapter and the ending is coming up next. Please look forward to it.


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: **Please read and review. Sorry for the late update.

**Summary:** Let's just move on.

**Main Paring:** Dearka X Miriallia.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny.

**Chapter 20.**

Dearka was discharged from the hospital a week after Miriallia's abduction case. He had hoped for some quiet with the brunette but his hope was crushed when Andrew throw him a party to celebrate his recovery at his place. He is currently staying with Mwu and Murrue and the kids from the Malchio's orphanage. The pre-party where the kids were involved was ended when Murrue put the kids to bed.

"Why does it always have to be our place when it comes to a celebration or a party?" Mwu asked, while cleaning up the dining table. "I'm not saying I hate to party but I really hate to do the after clean up".

"Then I wonder who always fall just from three beers?" Andrew asked. Mwu glared at him as he placed his arm around his shoulder. "Suck it up man, you don't have the right's to complain because you never take parts in the aftermath clean ups". Mwu had wanted to fight back but gave up and throw in the towel. "That's more like it Flaga. You are joining us right Commander Joule?" Andrew smiled as he holds onto the Yzak by his neck. "Let's bring out the alcohols."

The older men cheers as Murdrock, Neumann and Dearka took the packs of beers and alcohol out from the kitchen. This time round is where the adults begins their real partying.

Murrue was surprised to where the men have hid them. She gave up on asking and joins the younger adults who were happily sitting by the sideline enjoying their non-alcoholic drink.

"It seems like this was their true aim when they decided to throw Dearka a discharged party", Miriallia said.

"It turns out to be a drinking party in the end thought", Murrue sighed. She took the single seat across Miriallia and next to Kira. "There's going to be drunks to clean up in the morning again".

"We will lend you a helping hand Ms. Murrue", Lacus smiled at Kira and Athrun. Kira smiled and nodded.

Athrun could not see any way of escaping when he saw Murrue was eyeing him with an evil smile. He sighs and nodded. "I just hope the fellows don't overdo themselves".

"And who will overdo what Athrun?" Dearka asked as he came running to them and pulled Athrun and Kira up from their seats. "Stop sitting here and come join the party man, you too Kira", he said and pulled them away.

"Try not to drown in beer Athrun. I still have some jobs that need your help later", Cagalli said.

"Is that all you can in this sort of situation?" Athrun asked while being pushed into the crowd.

Lacus and Cagalli were both laughing when Dearka took hostage of their boys.

"Why don't you join the as well, Miriallia?" Murrue asked, noticing how quiet Miriallia is tonight.

Miriallia smiled and shook her head. "I can't really hold onto my alcohol", she said. Then she looks at the other girls and asked, "What about Lacus and Cagalli?"

"I don't really drink alcohol", Lacus smiled

"I'll pass for tonight. I still have work left in my study that needed my attention", Cagalli said while shaking her can of drink near her ears. She was also making a tired after. "Is there still nonalcoholic drink available?"

"I think there still some soda left in the kitchen", the older brunette said.

"I'll get them from the kitchen. Any request ladies?" she asked and stood up from her seat. Cagalli was the first to place her order followed by Murrue and Lacus. She gave them a surprised look and said, "I never thought I would become a waitress in this house".

The brunette maneuvers her way into the kitchen as she passes the partying men. While she was gathering her orders, she saw Andrew was forcing Yzak to drink more while he was trying to push him away.

"Have some more Commander Joule. I'm sure you could drink more than that dinghy little shot glass", Andrew said, giving him a can of beer.

Yzak pushed it away shaking his head. "Really Commander Waltfeld I'm fine with just this", he said. "I don't plan on having a hangover since I'll be departing tomorrow".

"Departing? You don't mean that you are planning on going back to the PLANTs already right?" Andrew asked. Yzak nodded matter-of-factly. "There's only more paper works waiting for you in your office isn't it? So what's the rush? Unless there's someone waiting for you back home?"

Yzak spluttered whatever he is drinking. "Wh-wh-what the hell a-are you talking about?" he asked, blushing slightly.

"Hoho! Seems like I have score my jackpot here", Andrew teased. "So who is this lucky lady then?"

"There is no such thing Commander. I still have my team to handle other than handling the paper works. Who knows what those yahoos are doing while I'm gone", Yzak said sipping his drink. "Besides, I need to escort Dearka back and get him ready for his Court Martial".

Miriallia, who was coming out from the kitchen, flinched on what she heard. _Dearka is going back? Tomorrow? _Her hand began to trembles from hearing this conversation

"So Dearka will be going back with you tomorrow then?" Andrew asked now being serious. "Does the little miss know about it?"

Yzak shook his head. "I think he's planning to leave without her finding out".

The silver hair commander stops when he heard the sound of multiple cans landing on the ground. He turned to look and saw the brunette was just standing a few steps away from his and Andrew. That's when he knows that she had heard their conversation. He turned around and saw that everyone else also realized something has happened and looks at the brunette who is currently standing with her tray of drinks lying on the floor.

"I-I'm sorry f-for dropping things. Please go on and don't mind me while I clean up", she said in a trembling voice. Without knowing, tears began to trickle down from her cheeks. "Why! Why am I crying for?"

Dearka, who saw the situation from afar, came over to help her. "Are you alright Miriallia?" he asked worriedly. "Did your hurt yourself anywhere?"

Miriallia tried to smile but more tears came instead. She could not stand not having him with her life anymore. But he has chosen to leave her behind for his own reason. _Even though he told me he loves me,_ she thought. She was trying to hold herself together from breaking apart but the thought of him leaving her breaks her completely. Miriallia shook her heard before running out of the house.

"Miriallia?!" The blond Coordinator wanted to go after her but he stops himself from doing so.

Everyone was looking at him hesitating but none said anything until Yzak stepped up. "What are you doing still standing here you block head?" Yzak shouted. "Are you just going to let her slipped out of your fingers again?"

Dearka gave him a bitter look. "What do you know?"

Yzak flared up and grabbed the blond by his collar. "Yes, I don't know anything about you and that girl", he said, Athrun and Kira are trying their best to break them apart but failed. "But you are about to let the woman you love slipped out of your hand just like that. And you dare to called yourself a man?" he yelled angrily.

"I'll just be placing false hope on her if I go after her now", Dearka shouted and glares at him. "I don't want to cause her any more grieve than I have in the past".

"Wouldn't it hurt her more if she were to found out the moment she found you were gone the next morning?" Lacus said. "Wouldn't it have been better if you told her the truth? At least she would be able to send you off with a smile and wait for your return in the future".

_Should I go after her, I really don't want to hurt her anymore. What must I do?_ Dearka look at the pink princess as he thought through her words. _No! It's not that. It is what I have to do. I have long known what I must do._

He looks up with a determined look and was preparing to run out of the house. He stops right at the front as look from his left and right for any trace from the brunette. "Miriallia, where-"

"She ran towards the beach Dearka", Mwu shouted from inside the house.

"Go through the back garden would be faster. Go before she's long gone Elsman", Andrew shouted.

Dearka nodded and ran towards the beach. "Thanks guys!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She has no destination on where she wanted to go. All she wanted was to run away from the truth, from the things she has just heard back there. Miriallia stops when she reaches the Cliffside coast not too far away from the house. Tears were still trickling down from her cheeks as she looks into the star-filled sky above.

"_I need to escort Dearka back and get him ready for his Court Martial", "I think he's planning to leave without her finding out". _Those words were still ringing in her ears as it kept on repeating through her head.

"Why? Why does it have to be like this? Why does the people that I cared and loved would always end up leaving me?" Miriallia cried. "Tolle was first and now him. What did I do to deserve this?" she squat down and hugs her knees as she cried in silent. She wanted to see him, wanted to ask him whether the things she has just heard were all true. Miriallia was afraid of finding out that why she chose to run away from everything, from him.

Was she destined to be alone for life? _Were the things he said back in the hospital were all lies? _She thought but she could not find the answer. "Dearka, why?" she sobbed.

"MIRIALLIA!" Miriallia look up and saw the blond coordinator came running for her. He stops when he was just a few feet away from her. "Miriallia, please let me explain".

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "Aren't you going to get ready to leave for your flight tomorrow, without telling me?"

"Please Miriallia, let me explain…", Dearka begins.

"Were the things you told me all a lie?" she asked furiously. "Am I just one of your other flirts and flings? If so, then there is nothing I want to hear from you". The brunette was going to walk away but she was pulled back by Dearka's grip. "Let me go you heartless monster". Miriallia tried her best to free herself but failed. "Let me go!"

"I just don't want to hurt you by giving you any promises that I could not keep", Dearka shouted, holding her tightly.

"So you think it's alright to leave without telling me?" she questioned.

"I never planned to leave without letting you know. I was going to tell you tonight but-"

"You don't know how and was planning to just leave a note right?" she said. Dearka's silence confirmed his answer. "Then what is the difference? Just when I thought we could start anew, and all I found out was you leaving me behind. You have never loved me one bit. Let go! Let go"

Dearka pulled her into an embrace. He was about to kiss her when she pushed him away. "No! Don't kiss me if you don't love me!" she shouted. "I've already had it with being deceived". Dearka grab onto her and silent her with a ferocious kiss on her lips. Miriallia struggle at first then her body becomes limp in his hold.

Dearka felt her struggles stops. He opened his eyes slightly and saw tears before he broke their kiss. "Miriallia?"

"Enough!" Miriallia cried. Covering her eyes as her tears falls. "Why are you kissing me? Idiot! It's because of this that I misunderstood everything!"

Dearka was puzzled and confused. "Wh-what are you talking about?" he asked.

"You are kissing me as if you are saying 'You love me'. I can't stand it anymore. I can't stand it! And I can't stand myself for not being able to say 'No'".

"I love you Miriallia, I really do". Miriallia opened her eyes and saw Dearka was smiling warmly at her. "Everything that I have said and done was all from the bottom of my heart. But when I thought about the Military Court Martial I just-" Dearka could not finished but pulls her into a tight embrace. Miriallia could feel his body trembling in fear. "I'm afraid that I will be executed as a deserter after this. So I thought that by leaving you would be the best for the both of us".

"Don't you have your medical report to prove your innocent?" Miriallia asked.

"The council and Juries could easily brushed it off as falsified documents if they wanted to", Dearka said. He broke their embrace and finally see each other eye to eye. "If the documents were deemed useless I would be executed for sure. I don't want to hurt you for loving you. I really don't want to lose you".

She finally got her answer, the answer that will unlock all her worries. "Then will you promised one thing?" she asked.

"If you are asking me to stay alive on this then I can't. I really don't know-"

Miriallia put on finger on his lips. "I know your situation so I wouldn't ask for something that's the impossible", she said. Dearka thought for a while before nodding his head. "Will you promise me that I will be your only one true love, till death does us apart?"

Dearka blushed. "Please tell me you are not proposing to me" he asked.

Miriallia smiled and said, "What if I tell you I am?"

Dearka laughed, "God, this is so lame. I should be the one doing the proposing and… and…"

"What are your answer then Dearka Elsman", she asked.

Dearka place his temples on hers and said, "I would say yes if I could but not when I'm still waiting for my sentence. In the meantime", he broke off their embrace and took off his amethyst necklace pendant and hooks it around her neck. "This will be my promise".

Miriallia look at the pendant and was confused by it. "Isn't this what your mother gave you as your protective amulet when you first join the military?" she asked.

Dearka nodded. "She also told me to give it to my one true love when I found her", he said. The brunette blushed and she looks at the pendant then back at him. Dearka carried her up in the air and the both of them spin in happiness. "I want you to be my only one Miriallia Haw".

"Dearka, put me down. It's really dangerous like this", Miriallia cried as she cling onto Dearka for her life.

"No and I never will", he shouted. "Miriallia haw is now officially called Miriallia H. Elsman".

"Wah! Dearka you dope. Be careful".

The both of them were spinning and laughing as they enjoy their time together. Although their remaining time was short, they promised to stay by each other side until the very last minute right until it is time for Dearka's departure flight to the PLANTs. Miriallia was wearing the pendant Dearka had given her when they shared a short kiss before parting ways.

"Wait for me alright. I promised that I will come for you", he said.

Miriallia nodded. She was at the viewing deck overseeing Dearka's flight disappearing into the sky. "I will be here waiting Dearka".

**== Continue in Epilogue ==**

**A/N:** Thank you for following this story to this far. You have my greatest gratitude, thank you! Stay tuned for the Epilogue.


	22. Epilogue

**A/N: **Please read and review. Sorry for the late update. Hope you like the ending.

**Summary:** Let's just move on.

**Main Paring:** Dearka X Miriallia.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Gundam Seed or Seed Destiny.

**Epilogue**

Two weeks have gone by since Dearka departed from Orb Union. Miriallia was getting worried about his situation since there wasn't any news from him. Kira, who was also involved in his court martial, contacted her and explained about his current situation. Dearka's appealed was approved by the juries and he was announced innocent.

But due to his unapproved work in the Orb Union's Morgenroete, he was charged with breaching Military regulation and was then sentences to House arrest for two months. Kira has assured her that it was only an act on the Supreme Councilor's part to remain the order within the ZAFT Military ranks.

"_So that was the reason why he could not contact anyone while he's serving his time, Miri_", Kira said through their phone calls.

Miriallia sighed relief when she heard about this. She thought that something has happened since he has not contacted her for two weeks.

"_Don't worry too much Miri. Yzak and I will look after him while he's doing his times. He told me to pass a message to you, 'Please wait for me a while longer, my love'."_

The brunette blushed. "Tell that idiot to stop with his embarrassing messages", she bellowed but smiled. She was glad that she and Kira were speaking through the phone or else he would be able to see her blushed like a ripe tomato. Kira laughed from the other side of the line. "What are you laughing at Kira?" she asked in a low tone.

"Nothing that you should concern yourself with", he assured her. Miriallia pouted at his answer. She wanted to counter him back but Kira beats her to it. "I have to go already Miri. I'll keep you updated whenever I can".

Miriallia nodded and was the first to end the call. She breathes out tiredly and she lay down on her soft bed. "What am I going to do with your aloofness Dearka?" she asked while looking at the ceiling. There were countless of times when his frivolous personalities have caused her to worry about him, even though it was something pointless.

Subconsciously, she went to fiddle the amethyst pendant that was around her neck. She has never taken the pendant down since the night he gave her his promise, not even when she was taking her shower. She closed her eyes and muttered, "Please comes back safely Dearka".

Then a knock on her room's door snapped her out from her thought. "Come in", she said, as she sat back up.

The door swung opened and a middle age brunette woman with baby eyes walked in. "Do you want me to pack your breakfast for your Miriallia?" her mother asked. Miriallia gave her a puzzled look. "You are seeing your manager off right?"

The brunette's eyes widen in shock when she remembers about Kristy's flight. "Why did you not remind me earlier mother?" she cried. Miriallia bolted up from her bed, grabbed some clothes from her wardrobe and ran into her bathroom. "I'm going to be late for sure".

Mrs. Haw sighs. "Grab something to eat before rushing out alright", she said before leaving the room.

Miriallia came bursting out from her bathroom, grabbed her bag and rushed down the flight of stairs into the dining room. "I'm leaving now mother", she said and grabbed her packed lunch that was already on the dining table. "Don't wait up tonight; I'll most probably home late tonight".

"Be careful while driving alright?" Mrs. Haw came out from the kitchen only to hear the front door closing after her daughter rushed out.

The brunette climbed into her new black sedan and drove out of her family home's driveway. A week ago, she has received a call from her property agency stating that someone has offered a good price for her current condominium unit. She had thought of selling it since she's only using as a spare storage for her tools. So without a second thought, she quickly accepted the offer.

With her current pay, Miriallia could offer a much bigger unit compare to her current one. She even managed to purchase a new black sedan since her previous car was destroyed in a bombing accident. With most of her things store in the warehouse, Miriallia just bought what she needed and moved back to her family's home until she could find a new dream home.

The brunette driver did a right turn and into Orb's International Space Port Parking lot. She quickly heads towards the departure area and checked on her ex-manager's flight and smiled when her flight has just began boarding. The brunette ran towards the departure gate and saw her blonde manager was already lining up to get on board.

"Kristy", Miriallia shouted. The blond female looked on her right and smiled widely as she came out from her line and hugs the brunette. "I'm so glad you haven't board yet Kristy."

"Took you long enough in getting here Miri", Kristy said. She was the first to break their embrace and was the first to shred tears. "Now see what you made me do Miri".

Miriallia's baby blue eyes were getting wet as well. "You are not the only one Kristy", she cried.

Even though she had repeatedly told herself that she must not cry today but she still did. Both women ended up in another round of embrace as they cried their hearts out. Words were not exchange for they know what either will say when either one of them start.

"_Flight 369, destination Copernicus City, is now ready for final boarding. May all passengers please make their way to the boarding gate, I repeat…"_

Kristy broke their embrace and looked at the brunette with a war smile. "This is definitely not goodbye Miriallia. I'm sure we will meet again in the near future", she said.

Miriallia laughed. "Like having my first Photo Exhibition in Copernicus right?" she asked. Both of them laughed. "I'll try my best in working my way up and I hope we can meet up some times in the future".

Kristy nodded. She picked up her briefcase and walked through the gate. She gave Miriallia one last smile before boarding her flight. Miriallia too gave her a warm slime in return. _Have a safe trip Kristy Hong._

The brunette was able to see her ex-manager off with a smile and the following morning she begins her new career as a Celebrity Photographer, Miriallia Haw. Her following weeks and months were line with publicizing and repackaging herself that she's beginning to think when she's allowed to pick up her camera again.

Two months and a half has already flown by without her realizing it and her schedule is still being packed with interviews and variety shows' appearance. With the need to hold onto her camera, Miriallia bulked up her courage and asked her new Manager.

"When will I be able to start my photography work?" she asked.

"Soon, very soon Miri", she replied while looking through her star photographer's schedule. "In fact today will be your last day with publicity work". Miriallia quickly brightens up when she heard it. Her new manager gave her some files and said, "I have also lined up some photography work for you so I hope you will look through them and give me your answer by next week. I have also taken the liberty to hire assistance for you in your line of work as well".

The brunette paled when she heard what her manager did for her. She had never though that her new manager would be this extreme in her work, even worse than Kristy. Her manager was anticipating her answer and Miriallia just gave her a nod.

"When will I be able to meet this new assistance?" she asked and breathes out tiredly.

Her manager looked at her watch and ushered her up from her chair. "You will be able to meet him next week when you come in for your first report. Now let's get you towards your last radio show of the day", she said.

The brunette sighed tiredly as she allowed her orange hair manager pull her away from the comfort of her chair. _This is going to be a long and tiring relationship_, she thought.

Miriallia was finally allowed to leave when her time was over. She took her car and instead of heading home, she heads towards the beachside manor where Mwu, Murrue and the Malchio Orphanage's children were currently staying. Caridad Yamato, Kira's adoptive mother, has also decided to move in with them to look after the children.

Tonight was the engagement party for both Mwu and Murrue since Mwu has successfully proposed to the brunette woman. The couple had only invited a small group of people to this party, and since Andrew Waltfeld and Martin Dacostais present, the small group somehow turns into a big crowd.

Kira and Lacus were also present at the party since they came back to Orb for Lacus's Duty as the PLANTs Deputy. Athrun has managed to pull Cagalli out from her office for a little breather of her work as the Head Representative of the country.

Miriallia was amazed that the blue hair coordinator was able to coax the feisty blonde out of her office since she had cooped herself up for three days. Since her kidnapped incident three months ago, both Cagalli and Athrun have been working their butt out in locating the people that was involved in this incident. But the search came out zero and Cagalli has been cooped up in her office since then, trying her best to cover the mess from the media. Though it was not within her job list but it was easier for her and Athrun to deal with them since they have inside connection wi=hen it comes to this sort of things. And she was thankful for her friend's help.

"…Miriallia?" Miriallia snapped out from her thought when she heard Cagalli's voice. She faced the blond woman and saw the concern look on her face. "Are you feeling alright Miriallia?"

"You are not overworking yourself again, are you Miriallia?" Murrue asked, worried about the brunette's health. Miriallia gave them a smile and assured them that she's tired from her hectic schedule. "Please take care of yourself and don't over do it alright? You can always asked for our help if you need them".

"Thank you Murrue, Cagalli", Miriallia said and thanked them for their concern. She then gave the older brunette woman a stern look. "But what is the guest of honor doing here?" she asked and the older brunette woman averted her gaze. "You and Mwu should be the center of attention for tonight's party since it's yours and Mwu's Engagement Party."

Murrue has wanted to answer her question but she was silence when Mwu surprised her and held by her waist. "So this is where my bride went", he said with a sly smile. He gave Miriallia a wink and said, "Miriallia is right. Tonight is our night so please don't leave me with the guys out there Murrue". The younger brunette gave the older blond man a smile before he pulled his bride back into the crowd before she could run away yet again.

While everyone was paying their attention on Mwu and Murrue's act, Miriallia took her chance and leave her seat. She sighed tiredly when she stepped out onto the balcony and shivers slightly when the night breeze touches her warm skin. "Should have brought a jacket with me", she said while rubbing her arms.

She walks towards the end and rest her arms on tops of the balcony's railing before looking up at the star-filled sky. It has been two months since she last heard of Dearka's case and she had wanted to ask Kira about it on this party. But she had failed to find the right opportunity to ask the question and decided that she could wait for a little longer. While she was thinking about his current situation up on the PLANTs, her fingers automatically went to play with the amethyst pendant around her neck.

"I wonder how you are doing right now", Miriallia mumbled. "How I you were with us tonight Dearka".

"I am here Miriallia". The brunette flinched upon hearing the familiar voice behind her. "Will you turn around and look at me?"

Miriallia was rooted to her position and was afraid to turned around to face him. She was afraid that it would turn out to be one of her hallucinations from thinking about him too much. "Ar…are you su…sure you are real?" she asked in a trembling voice.

She heard him sighs and heard footsteps approaching her. She could feel him behind her but she was still unable to turned and face him until she felt his strong arms embracing her petite figure.

"Do you think I am the real deal now Miriallia Haw Elsman?" he whispered to her ears. Tears were streaming down as Miriallia cupped her mouth from her silent sobs. "Though I wish you would not cry like this every time I comes home".

"Dearka!" Miriallia turned and embraced him as she cried on his chest. "What took you so long? Dearka Elsman", she cried while hammering his chest.

"There are some things I need to deal with before coming back my love", he said. He then broke the embrace and looks right into her baby blue eyes. "But from today onwards, I will be with you till death do us apart", he said and present to her something she never dream of seeing.

Miriallia was surprised to see the Co and Ed Enterprise nametag on his hand. She looks at him then back at the nametag again was even more surprised to see what title he was currently holding within the company.

**Dearka Elsman: Junior Photographer  
Assistance to Miriallia Haw, Celebrity Photographer  
Co and Ed Enterprise, Magazine Department**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

"This is the last of the boxes mate", the mover said as he placed the cardboard box by the door.

"Thank for the help man", Dearka said as he came running out from his new room.

"Pleasure doing business with you mate", the mover said while flicking his cap. "My men and I will be taking our leave then".

Dearka thanked them again before closing the door behind him. He turned around and faced the cardboard boxes that were place right at the hallway of his and Miriallia new penthouse.

The blond coordinator sighed as he scratches the back of his head. "Where do you want these boxes to go Miriallia?" he asked.

"You can leave the small ones there but the three big boxes are going into the studio", she shouted from her room. "They are the new tools for the upcoming Model Photo-shoot".

Dearka sighed once more before carrying the boxes, one by one, into the studio. _Today will definitely going to be a long day, _he thought.

Three months after Dearka has taken his role as Miriallia Haw's photography assistance, he was also abled to rent the company's car for their convenience. That means the brunette's black sedan will only be of personal used. With their combined salaries, both Miriallia and Dearka were able to afford to purchase a three bedroom, two bathroom, one kitchen and living penthouse mansion in the suburban outside of the city.

Both owners claimed one bedroom each and agreed to make the last bedroom as their studio or a place to put their equipment. They have also saved a lot by reusing the furniture in Miriallia's previous condominium. They also received house-warming gifts from their friend's gifts on the day they moved in.

Dearka has finished moving the boxes into the studio and he walks into his room to clear the empty boxes. He, who does not have much to begin with, completed his unpacking way before the mover arrived with their furniture. He walked out of his room, after placing the last of his clothing into his wardrobe.

"I'm going to make lunch soon Miriallia", he said as he steps into the kitchen. He opened the fridge door and began to bring some raw ingredient out for a simple lunch. He speaks again when he hears no answer from her; "Are you alright having sandwich for lunch. Do you have any request?" He began to worry when he did not hear anything from her the second time. "Miriallia?"

He stepped out from the kitchen and peered into the brunette's room, which the door is still wide opened, and was surprised to see the room was in an uttered mess. "And Yzak said I was a unkempt person", he mumbled in a flat tone. "Miriallia, do you need any help in here?" he asked carefully as she stepped into her room.

Dearka's heart nearly jumped out when the brunette popped her head up from her pile of laundry. He blinked a few time before burst out laughing when saw her messed up look. "You…your hair, it…its…" he could not stop himself from laughing.

The brunette gave him a confused look before walking towards the mirror. She was shocked when she saw her messed up hair, disarranged might be the best word to describe her current look.

She tried to fix it but failed miserably and sighed in defeat. She glared at Dearka, who was still laughing, before an evil smile appeared on her face. Slowly and cautiously, she approached her blond hair coordinator boyfriend.

Dearka stop his laughing when saw a shadow was looming over him. He instantly paled when he saw her evil smile. "Wh-what's the ma-matter Miriallia?" Miriallia instantly pounced on the coordinator and pinned him down. Dearka looked at her with uttered fear and whimpered, "Mi-Miriallia?!"

The brunette's smiled grew wider as she began to ruffle and played with his curly locks. "You are going down with me if I'm to suffer a bad hair day Dearka", she said.

"Please spare me of this my princess", Dearka pleaded as he struggled under her hold. Even though he knows he could push her off easily, he did not do so cause he was afraid of hurting her. So he just played along, which he was sure she knew about. "Please spare me of the humiliation".

"Not a chance", Miriallia laughed.

The both of them were enjoying the closeness they were experiencing but have to stop when they heard an unfamiliar ring tone from outside of her room. They gave each other an odd look, understanding what the other is thinking, and then the brunette shook her head.

"I guess its mind", he said. "You mind letting me go this time my love?"

Miriallia blushed before getting off. "So much for some private time" she said rather irritatingly.

Dearka chuckled nervously and left Miriallia's room for his own. He closes the door behind him and looked at his mobile on his bed before digging out his other mobile from his pants' pocket. His expression turned grim when he answers the call, "Dearka Elsman speaking! Please tell me this is important or else I'll turn your head into Swiss cheese".

"_That's rather an inconvenient act Elsman_", the man said and laughed frivolously. "_I hope I'm not bothering you in something important man_."

A vein popped up on the side of his forehead. "Get to your point _Blood Dupre'_, he said angrily.

"_I guess I did step on your tail_", the man named Blood Dupre laughed. "_Our lord has saw a new light and wishes to see its new star_."

Dearka notice a change on the man's tone and knows this is serious. _Have I hit the jackpot? _He took a deep breath and asked, "Immediately or momentarily?"

"_The former Elsman_", he said.

For some bizarre reason, the blond man sort of saw a smirked on the man's face. "Understood!" he answered and cut the line. Dearka hand limped to his side and a moment later, he was clutching his mobile till his knuckles turned white. Sweats were also forming from the side of his head as the corner of his lips twitched into a smile. "I have finally arrived at the leprechaun's gold", he mumbled.

After the works he had done for the last three months, he is finally reaching his first destination and that is to meet the head of the organization. The only problem now is how to approached them with letting them know who he really was.

"Dearka", Miriallia's voice snapped him out from his thought. "What are you doing locking yourself in your room?"

"I'm changing my clothes. Give me a minute Miriallia", he said and quickly grabbed a change of clothes from his wardrobe.

He put on his bulletproof vest then new shirt and a pair of pants. He also put on a jacket to hide the chest holster with his gun in it. Dearka check himself out in front of the mirror before agreeing with his outfit. He took his bag before exiting his room.

He approached Miriallia who is currently sitting in front of the television. "Miriallia, the office just called and they want me back in immediately", he said. The brunette gave him a confused look before she pouted angrily. He started to panic after seeing sudden change of expression. "It's just a small job. I promised to take you out for dinner alright?" he said.

Miriallia was really unhappy with him but she understood the reason behind his action. She nodded and sends him off with a forced smiled on her face. Dearka sighed and kissed her forehead, which made her blushed slight pink.

"I promised to come home as soon as I can alright?" Miriallia nodded. "I'll see you in a bit", he said and left the brunette.

Dearka took the company's car and drove it out of the parking lot. He heads towards the city and turned into the Co and Ed Enterprise parking valet. After leaving the keys to the Valet services he head towards the elevator where he will finally be entering the lion's den. He knocked on the double wooden door.

"Enter", a woman's voice said from inside the room. Dearka gulped before pushing open the door and walks into the dimply-lit room. He could see nothing the moment he walked in except for three figures at the far end of the room. One was sitting down while two others were standing on both side. The blond coordinator stops when he was standing just right in front of them. "I presume you are Dearka Elsman", the figure in the center asked.

_A woman?! _He thought.

"Well?" the woman asked again.

Dearka flinched upon her cold tone and bow slightly above his waist. "Yes my lord!" he answered. He tried his best to hide his trembling voice. "To what honor does my lord calls for me?"

The woman smiled, seemingly to acknowledge his way of addressing her. "Very well done Elsman, very well done indeed", she said amusingly. "Raised you're head and welcome to the dark side of the Enterprise".

Dearka rose his head and look at the female right into her deep blue eyes. He could sense no other emotion other then a murderous and malice intend and a single cold sweat slid down from the side of his face. _I guess this is not as easy as I thought it would be._

"But before you are formally accepted, you will be tested for your loyalty Elsman". She looked at the file in between them. "We will be conducting a project soon and I would wish for your participation. Please take a look at the content before you."

Dearka opened the file and he was stunned to see who the picture was in the file.

"Our next target is…"

The man who he has been calling as his best friend since before their ZAFT academy days, who he had been through life and death situation with, who he would trust his life with, has platinum silver hair and blue eyes.

"Yzak Joule".

**== The End ==**

**A/N: **Thank you all for reading this far and thanks to all for your reviews. I hope you like this suspending ending. The third installments will mainly centered Yzak and Shiho with mild AthrunXCagalli, KiraXLacus, and maybe more DearkaXMiriallia. Hope to see you in the third installment of this Chronicles, Fate or Destiny.


End file.
